LA TRILOGIE D'AVALON : LA CITE NOIRE
by Link9
Summary: Tome 2 : Hermione est morte, laissant derrière elle ses amis en proie à une lutte acharnée. Un duo va se former pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire. Une Gryffondor et une Serpentard formant une alliance pour retrouver les tableaux de Dumbledore et découvrir enfin ce que projette l'ancien Directeur et surtout, qui sont ses soutiens. La partie continue...
1. L'enterrement

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le dernier chapitre du tome 1 ! N'oubliez pas, si vous voulez une réponse à votre commentaire, connectez-vous ! ^^

Alors, attention, voici le premier chapitre du deuxième tome de la dernière trilogie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**4****ème**** trilogie : LA TRILOGIE D'AVALON**

**TOME 2 : LA CITE NOIRE**

Chapitre 1 : L'enterrement

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis l'explosion à Poudlard. Pansy Parkinson avait fait le tri dans les affaires d'Hermione et avait descendu deux cartons pour les donner à une association. Elle avait aussi envoyé la baguette de la rouge et or à Minerva McGonagall, s'étant dit que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu la Gryffondor.

Cependant, c'était tout autre chose qui la tracassait en ce matin de début août. Elle venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour reprendre ses esprits et surtout, se souvenir du nom de la jeune femme qui l'attendait dans le lit d'un petit appartement du sud de Londres.

- Sally ? Mary ? Je crois que ça finit comme ça… Ou sinon, c'est Déborah. Merde, je ne sais plus !

- T'emmerde pas à chercher. Appelle-la chérie et elle sera ravie, se moqua une voix derrière elle.

Pansy se retourna et remarqua Merlin, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- J'suis nue, vieux vicieux…

- Et alors ? C'est une habitude chez toi… C'est pas la première fois que je te vois comme ça.

- Tu viens pour quoi ?

- Te dire de t'habiller avant d'aller à l'enterrement d'Hermione, ironisa le premier Sage.

- Sans dec' ! Autre chose ?

- Ouais… J'aimerais savoir ce qui a été volé dans le coffre fort de Lestrange et chez Fleury and Bott. Tu peux te renseigner ?

- Je m'en occupe dès que je peux. Sinon… comment va l'Origine de toutes magies ?

- Elle déprime… Rien de neuf. Elle s'amusait bien sur terre…

- Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, fit tristement la vert et argent, une ombre passant dans son regard.

- J'y manquerai pas, assura Merlin. Et maintenant, magne-toi un peu la chatte, tu vas être à la bourre !

Il disparut et Pansy soupira en rouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Dis –moi chérie… Tu aurais du maquillage à me prêter ?

* * *

Le bruissement des conversations menées à voix basse ressemblait au vent dans les feuilles des arbres de Poudlard. Ce fut l'image qui accueillit Minerva lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'enceinte où allait se dérouler la cérémonie.

Fière et droite, elle avança au milieu de l'allée, sa main dans sa poche, crispée autour de la baguette de son amour disparu. Elle prit place au premier rang, aux côtés de Ginny et de son fils. Sur l'autre rangée se trouvait Ron, le visage blême, les yeux rouges. A ses côtés, Molly avait passé un bras protecteur dans le dos de son fils et fusillait du regard McGonagall. Harry, quant à lui, ne quittait pas des yeux Ginny qui l'ignorait superbement. Kingsley Shakelbot apparut sur l'estrade et les conversations moururent.

- Mes chers amis, nous voici aujourd'hui réunis pour…

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la vaste salle et Pansy remonta l'allée en courant pour se laisser tomber entre McGonagall et Weasley, jouant des coudes pour se faire une place.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? chuchota la Serpentard.

- Votre entrée, laissa tomber l'animagus sans un regard.

Pansy roula des yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur le discours du Ministre de la Magie. Son estomac gargouilla, le bruit se répercutant entre les murs de pierre.

- Désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de manger, et la nana chez qui j'étais n'avait rien dans son frigo. Vous qui avez organisé la cérémonie, vous avez prévu une bouffe après ?

Minerva ne releva pas, mais Ginny écrasa le pied de la future médicomage sans ménagement. Parkinson se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier et inspira profondément.

- Hey ! Rappelle-toi chez qui tu loges gracieusement, Weasley… gronda Pansy en se massant le bout du pied.

Elle roula des yeux et prit son téléphone portable.

- Tout ce cinéma pour une boite contenant de la chair, des os et de l'eau… On aurait aussi bien pu faire une rave party, elle n'en a plus rien à foutre, elle est morte… Toute cette cérémonie est aussi hypocrite que les gens présents… marmonna-t-elle en faisant glisser son regard sur Potter, Ron et Molly Weasley.

- Si vous utilisez ce truc maintenant, la cérémonie vaudra aussi pour vous, menaça l'Ecossaise sans sourciller.

- Foutez-moi la paix et écoutez la musique ! Un requiem, tsss… Hermione aurait préféré un truc plus punchy, croyez-moi. Metallica, ACDC, Alice Cooper, que sais-je ? répliqua la vert et argent en pianotant sur son téléphone. Tiens, j'ai passé le niveau 2 de mon jeu ! J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui !

La mâchoire de Minerva se crispa, mais elle fut moins rapide que James qui, dans les bras de sa mère, attrapa de ses doigts baveux le téléphone avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Ginny pouffa en voyant l'air dégouté de la vert et argent, et ne fit rien pour reprendre l'objet à son fils.

L'appareil émit un léger bip, commença à vibrer et James éclata de rire. Pansy en profita pour récupérer son téléphone, l'essuya sur la robe de Minerva et consulta ses messages.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais une touche ! Bon, mesdames, je vous laisse, j'ai quelqu'un à voir…

- Bien sûr. Elle n'est même pas enterrée que vous passez à la suite, articula lentement Minerva sans la regarder.

- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est la nana qui rêvait de vous sauter qui a assassiné Granger ? siffla Pansy.

Minerva tressaillit.

- Elle n'était certainement qu'un instrument.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est pas mal l'auto-persuasion pour se rassurer… ironisa la Serpentard tandis que son téléphone vibrait une nouvelle fois. Tous les problèmes que rencontraient Hermione avaient la même origine. Vous, vous, vous, encore vous et toujours vous… Sur ce, je me tire. L'hypocrisie me donne envie de gerber.

- Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit, fit Ginny en prenant la main de Minerva. Elle est terriblement affectée elle aussi.

L'animagus hocha la tête, tentant de rester imperturbable. Pansy se leva et jeta un regard froid aux deux sorcières.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle vous trouvait. Vous restez là à pleurer devant une boite… Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? chuchota-t-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons et de gagner la sortie sous les regards éberlués de l'assistance.

- Chaque chose en son temps, siffla Minerva entre ses lèvres quasi closes. Il ne perd rien à attendre.

- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda la rouquine.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

* * *

Pansy apparut sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant la banque Gringotts et remarqua une jeune femme blonde assise à la terrasse de Fantarome. Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de se diriger vers elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était assise et commandait un café, tout en jetant des regards à la sorcière qui paraissait nerveuse.

- Nelly… Rassurez-vous, personne ne prend garde à nous, murmura Parkinson d'un ton apaisant.

- Si mes patrons apprennent que… commença la sorcière.

- Ils n'en sauront rien, je vous le promets. Vous avez le document ?

La blonde regarda rapidement autour d'elle, puis acquiesça avant d'extraire un parchemin de sa poche.

- La liste des objets volés à la banque lors de l'attaque du mois de juillet… chuchota la sorcière.

Elle posa la feuille de papier sur la table et Pansy sortit un vieux numéro d'un journal moldu pour dissimuler le vélin.

- Merci beaucoup… Je vous revaudrai ça. Si un jour vous tombez malade, appelez-moi, je vous ferai une consultation gratuite, fit la Serpentard avec un clin d'œil.

- Vous avez besoin de cette liste pour faire quoi ? demanda Nelly.

Parkinson fit semblant de lui montrer un article en première page du journal sorti avant de le remettre dans son sac, le parchemin d'inventaire suivant le même trajet.

- Mieux vaut que vous ne sachiez pas…

* * *

Quand Pansy rentra chez elle, tard dans la nuit, elle était épuisée. Elle avait remis la liste des objets volés à Merlin et les deux avaient cherché ce qui avait pu intéresser Albus dans les coffres visités. Cependant, la fatigue se faisant sentir, elle avait laissé l'enchanteur se débrouiller et avait regagné ses pénates.

Après avoir ôté ses chaussures, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre d'eau quand elle remarqua un parchemin abandonné sur la table de la cuisine.

_Miss Weasley a fait un malaise. Je l'ai emmenée à Sainte Mangouste. James est chez Molly et Arthur._

_M. McGonagall_

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle tombe malade pendant mes congés annuels ? J'ai envie de m'amuser, moi ! soupira-t-elle en retournant dans l'entrée.

Elle se rechaussa avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore pour se matérialiser dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Deux infirmières, une rousse et une brune, discutaient tranquillement tout en orientant les quelques patients vers les bons services. La future médicomage s'accouda au comptoir et se pencha légèrement en avant, exhibant son décolleté profond.

- Mélissa et Christine, les deux plus belles femmes qu'il m'ait été données de voir. Comment allez-vous ? susurra la Serpentard, charmeuse.

Les deux sorcières se mirent à rougir et un sourire étira leurs lèvres.

- Pansy, tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure ? demanda la rousse.

- Seule, ce n'est pas agréable… répliqua la vert et argent en effleurant la main de Mélissa. C'est plutôt angoissant d'être dans un grand lit, avec personne pour vous tenir compagnie.

- Tu n'es pas en vacances ? s'enquit la brune.

- Si, mais vous me manquiez trop, mesdemoiselles. Bref, vous savez dans quelle chambre se trouve Ginny Potter ?

- Bien sûr. Chambre 305. Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? proposa Christine.

Pansy sourit à la brune et acquiesça.

- Christine, tu ne devais pas trier les dossiers du docteur Chestfield ? demanda Melissa. Je peux accompagner Pansy…

- Non, c'est ma pause, rétorqua la brune. Je ferai le classement en revenant. A tout de suite…

Parkinson eut un rictus carnassier tout en marchant derrière l'infirmière, profitant de la vue qui lui était offerte. Les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et, après que l'infirmière ait appuyé sur le bouton du troisième étage, les portes se refermèrent. Pansy pivota son buste et s'approcha de la femme.

- Y a-t-il des endroits intéressants au troisième étage ? murmura-t-elle alors que son corps frôlait celui de la brune.

- Personne ne t'a jamais fait visiter l'hôpital ? demanda Christine en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

- Si, mais je suis persuadée que tu serais un guide hors pair, susurra Parkinson en caressant la joue de la femme.

Elle fit un pas en arrière alors que les portes s'ouvraient et laissa passer galamment l'infirmière devant elle.

- Là, nous avons un stock de potions diverses et variées, dit Christine en désignant une porte dans le couloir.

- Tu me montres ? proposa Pansy.

Les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent dans la petite pièce et la brune ferma la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, Pansy la plaqua contre le panneau de bois, fit tourner le verrou et l'embrassa avidement. L'infirmière répondit au baiser tandis que ses mains se perdaient sur le corps de la médicomage.

- Je sens que ça va être une visite des plus excitantes… murmura Parkinson tout en ôtant la blouse de Christine.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Pansy remettait ses vêtements et ses cheveux en place avant de se diriger vers la chambre 305. Détendue, elle avançait tranquillement dans le couloir quand une porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle tira sa baguette de sa manche et eut un regard éberlué et perplexe quand McGonagall et Potter surgirent de la pièce pour percuter le mur d'en face.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser seule cinq minutes… soupira la vert et argent alors que l'animagus attrapait les épaules du Survivant pour le jeter à nouveau sur le mur.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! tonna la Directrice de Poudlard alors que l'Auror lui décochait un coup de pied dans la rotule.

- C'est ma femme et mon fils ! Vous ne pouvez m'empêcher de les voir ! vociféra Potter en abattant ses mains jointes sur le dos de Minerva, pliée en deux.

Cette dernière tomba lourdement sur le sol mais se retourna pour balayer les jambes de son adversaire qui chuta à son tour.

- Ordonnance du juge, ça vous dit quelque chose, imbécile ? rétorqua vertement l'Ecossaise alors que sa semelle trouvait le menton de son ancien élève.

- Sécurité ! On a besoin des gorilles au troisième étage ! appela Pansy, amusée.

- Je vais vous tuer ! rugit Harry en se jetant sur McGonagall.

- C'est moins amusant quand les femmes se défendent, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Ca vous défrise de trouver enfin un adversaire à votre taille ! s'emporta l'Ecossaise en envoyant son poing dans le visage du Survivant.

Trois sorciers en uniforme de vigile déboulèrent, baguette au poing, et séparèrent les deux adversaires. Harry avait un œil poché et le nez enflé. Quant à Minerva, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, son oreille mordue et elle avait du mal à prendre appui sur sa jambe droite.

- Kirk, appelle les Aurors, dit un le gardien qui tenait fermement Harry.

- Plutôt les Langues de plomb, fit Pansy. Ce voyou travaille chez les poulets.

- Dépêche-toi, Kirk ! lança le sorcier qui serrait fermement les bras de McGonagall dans le dos de cette dernière.

- Lâchez-moi, espèce de brute anglaise ! gronda l'animagus.

Kirk hocha vivement la tête et partit en courant. Pendant ce temps, les deux combattants essayaient d'échapper à l'étreinte des vigiles pour recommencer à se battre. Pansy roula des yeux et s'approcha des gardiens.

- Pouvez-vous accompagner Miss McGonagall dans une salle de soin ? Elle saigne et c'est disgracieux… se moqua la vert et argent.

L'agent de sécurité acquiesça et emmena Minerva vers les ascenseurs.

- Et j'en fais quoi de celui-là ? demanda le deuxième vigile.

- Je vous proposerais bien de le balancer à la beine, Gert, mais il est trop toxique pour les déchets classiques. Parquez-le dans votre poste en attendant l'arrivée des Langues de plomb. On désinfectera votre local après son départ.

- Pas de soucis, Docteur Parkinson.

- Merci Gert. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir affaire avec vous…

La Serpentard s'éloigna en lui soufflant un baiser et prit les escaliers pour se rendre aux urgences. Elle y trouva McGonagall assise sur un lit, sous la vigilance de l'agent de sécurité.

- Graham, c'est bon, je m'occupe du fauve, lâcha-t-elle, amusée.

- Bien, Docteur Parkinson. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Je sais où vous trouver. Votre aide fut précieuse, remercia la Serpentard.

Le sorcier eut un léger rougissement et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. La Directrice de Poudlard lui jeta un regard noir mais Pansy n'y prêta pas attention. Elle attira à elle un tabouret et s'installa en face de son ancien professeur.

- Vous battre comme la pire des moldues… Félicitations, professeur… se moqua Parkinson. C'est un hommage que vous rendez à Granger ?

La Directrice de Poudlard essuya du revers de sa manche le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre et eut un mouvement d'humeur.

- Contentez-vous de faire votre travail.

- Vous savez, les stupefix n'ont pas été inventés pour les chiens, répondit Parkinson en passant sa baguette sur le visage de l'animagus. Et je vous signale que je vous soigne gracieusement, étant en congé pour le mois. Alors… Que s'est-il passé ?

Les blessures se refermèrent et le sang disparut.

- Ginny s'est sentie mal dans l'après-midi et je l'ai amenée ici, Je suppose qu'un employé a cru bon de prévenir son mari. Potter a débarqué comme un fou furieux dans la chambre en insultant sa femme. Le reste vous l'avez vu. Et je dois avouer que la méthode moldue défoule grandement.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui a un problème de gestion des émotions, se moqua la vert et argent. Vous avez perdu la tête. Tout ça pour Weasley. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez attirée par les rouquines… plaisanta Pansy.

Minerva foudroya la Serpentard du regard.

- Où aviez-vous disparu ? grimaça l'animagus pendant que la médicomage examinait la mobilité de sa jambe.

- Ca vous intéresse ? ironisa la médicomage en remettant en place le genou de l'Ecossaise. Ou c'est juste une question pour faire la conversation ?

La Directrice étouffa un cri, et passa sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur froide qui la couvrit suite à la manipulation, certes efficace, mais ô combien douloureuse.

- Est-ce que vous êtes sur une piste pour mettre la main sur Dumbledore, ou plutôt sur ses tableaux ?

- On peut dire ça, murmura Parkinson en sortant son stéthoscope d'un tiroir. Donnez votre bras, que je prenne votre tension.

- Mais encore ? interrogea-t-elle en remontant la manche de sa robe.

Pansy lui fit signe de se taire et fit son examen.

- C'est plutôt bas. Je vais vous donner un arrêt de travail. Vous avez un endroit pour vous reposer en dehors de Poudlard ? Je vous interdis de remettre les pieds là-bas avant au moins quatre jours.

- Quatre jours ? Très bien, ça nous laissera le temps de faire quelques recherches pour pister Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il faut…

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot repos ? Votre programme pour les jours à venir : dormir, dormir, manger convenablement et dormir. Ca y est, c'est rentré dans votre cervelle d'Ecossaise ?

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard.

- Entrez ! lâcha Pansy.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux Langues de plomb se tenaient devant Minerva et l'observaient d'un regard neutre.

- Salut Pansy ! fit l'un des fonctionnaires.

- Théodore ! Ca fait un bail mon pote ! Ca se passe bien au ministère ?

- Monsieur Harry Potter porte plainte pour coups et blessures, agression et insultes. Pourrions-nous avoir votre version des faits, Miss ? coupa l'autre Langue de plomb en s'adressant à McGonagall.

- Elle est la victime dans l'histoire, répondit Parkinson à la place de l'Ecossaise. Je viens de lui prescrire sept jours d'interruption de travail. Potter est un fou furieux qui voulait tabasser sa femme inconsciente et Madame la Directrice de Poudlard s'est interposée pour la défendre.

- Je vois… répondit Nott avec un sourire. Je sens qu'on va retourner interroger Monsieur Potter.

- Bonne idée ! Théodore, j't'appelle demain ? Ca fait un bail qu'on n'a pas bu un verre...

- Ca marche Pansy. J'attends ton coup de cheminée.

Les deux fonctionnaires sortirent de la salle d'examen et Parkinson soupira.

- Qui vous a sauvé la mise ? C'est Bibi ! fit-elle avec un clin d'œil à Minerva.

- De quatre jours d'arrêt je passe à sept ? fit l'animagus en se levant, le sourcil en l'air.

- Surtout ne dites pas merci, grogna Pansy. Pour les sept jours, c'est un seuil légal qui veut dire que vous avez bien morflé. Autant plomber le dossier de Potter.

Elle soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Avec vos conneries, vous venez de passer ennemi numéro 1 sur la liste de l'autre crétin de Gryffondor. Vous allez vous planquer chez moi. Comme ça, je vous aurai à l'œil.

- Merci, mais je vais retourner à Poudlard. J'ai des recherches à y faire.

Pansy se leva et attrapa l'Ecossaise par les épaules.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'à Granger. Donc vous allez vous installer chez moi, un point c'est tout.

La vert et argent sentit l'animagus trembler sous ses mains.

- Écoutez Minerva, reprit Pansy sur un ton plus doux en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, je suis aussi bouleversée que vous de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione. Elle me manque. Je… je batifole pour tenter d'oublier ce que j'ai vu mais je n'y arrive pas, pas plus que vous. Je vais vous ramener chez moi et on va se prendre une cuite mémorable. Après, on récupèrera la rouquine pour tenir la maison pendant qu'on partira en chasse. Ca vous va ?

Minerva hocha la tête pour acquiescer, incapable de parler sans laisser les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux dévaler sur ses joues. Pansy la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Tout ira bien. Je suis là… Je vais veiller sur vous… Et on retrouvera Dumbledore. On lui fera payer ce qu'il a fait à Hermione, je vous le promets.

Minerva se laissa aller quelques instants contre l'ancienne Serpentard avant de prendre une grande respiration pour retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Je fournis le whisky, dit-elle en se levant.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? ^^

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	2. Cambriolage nocturne

Bonjour !

Par Merlin, que de reviews pour le premier chapitre ! On vous adore ! Merci, merci et encore merci !

Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cambriolage nocturne**

Pansy fit claquer son verre vide sur la table de la cuisine et cligna des yeux.

- Bon sang… On a déjà éclusé quatre bouteilles ? marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

- Il semblerait, répliqua mollement Minerva en tendant la main pour toucher les cadavres. Ah non, seulement deux. Nous voyons double, très chère.

Pansy se leva et ouvrit le dernier flacon de whisky pour les resservir.

- On avait dit une cuite monumentale et je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de rouler sous la table ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant son verre, manquant de renverser la moitié du contenu.

Elle s'approcha de McGonagall et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. La médicomage but d'une traite son verre, voulut le poser sur la table mais elle rata de loin la surface boisée et le verre se brisa sur le sol. Après un haussement d'épaule, la Serpentard passa ses bras autour de l'animagus et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Désolée de vous avoir débité toutes ces horreurs, la dernière fois. J'étais pas bien… dit-elle avec un hoquet.

Minerva posa une main lourde sur la tête de la Serpentard et essaya de caresser ses cheveux doucement, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, articula-t-elle avec encore assez de clarté. Vous l'avez aimée, moi aussi, et maintenant on va la venger en beauté. Il va le sentir passer cette fois-ci, ce vieux crouton d'Albus.

Elle vida son verre et le balança violemment contre le mur en face.

- Hmmm, vous venez de casser un verre qui coûte deux gallions, fit Pansy en roulant des yeux.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'Ecossaise et fit courir ses doigts sur la peau douce et chaude.

- Comment allez-vous me rembourser ça ? chuchota-t-elle en approchant son visage de celui de son ancien professeur.

- Avec deux gallions, répondit sérieusement la sorcière.

Pansy eut un léger sourire et fit glisser sa main sous le menton de l'animagus. Elle effleura les lèvres de son pouce et sentit la Directrice frissonner sous la caresse.

- Il vous manque une information, professeur McGonagall. Pansy Parkinson n'accepte que les paiements en nature. Mais rassurez-vous, elle rend la monnaie…

Minerva ne quitta pas la Serpentard des yeux en rapprochant ses lèvres. Elle effleura brièvement celles de la jeune médicomage.

- Mais je ne pourrais pas payer plus.

- Hmmm, ca valait bien dix gallions. Je vous en dois donc huit… susurra Pansy.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la Directrice et eut un sourire goguenard.

- Mince… Vous m'en devez encore deux ! plaisanta la Serpentard.

Elle se leva, attrapa deux nouveaux verres dans le placard et servit une dernière tournée.

- Votre whisky est fameux, Minerva. Vous êtes ma copine préférée, dit l'ancienne Serpentard en se rasseyant sur les genoux de l'animagus.

- Dites plutôt que je suis votre seule amie, car vous êtes incapable de tisser des liens autres que sexuels avec les femmes, Docteur Parkinson.

- Sauf avec vous, mais je ne désespère pas d'y parvenir. Bref, je me sens d'humeur coquine et j'ai envie de vous inviter à un jeu. Voulez-vous faire une partie de « Cambriolons Fleury and Bott avec Pansy Parkinson » ?

- Quelle est cette histoire abracadabrantesque ? Vous voulez le grand frisson et vous n'avez pas trouvé autre chose comme idée ?

- Des idées, j'en ai des bien plus séduisantes, mais je doute qu'elles vous intéressent. Je sais que Dumbledore a fait voler par ses sbires des objets à Gringotts et des livres à Fleury and Bott. Pendant l'enterrement de Granger, j'ai récupéré la liste des artefacts subtilisés chez les Gobelins. Reste à savoir quel est le livre de chevet d'Albus. Et quelque chose me dit que ça vous tenterait de m'accompagner ce soir faire une ballade au clair de lune sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Vu comme ça, je dirais qu'on est déjà en retard, rétorqua Minerva en tentant de se lever, Pansy toujours sur elle.

- Et vous allez me porter jusqu'à notre lit ? Oh, Minerva, vous êtes la femme de ma vie… fit Parkinson en passant ses bras autour des épaules de l'animagus, avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Vers trois heures du matin, deux silhouettes titubaient dans l'ombre des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles s'arrêtèrent devant la devanture de Fleury and Bott, échangèrent un court regard avant de glousser et contournèrent le magasin. L'une des personnes tira une fine tige de bois de sa manche et l'agita en un geste gauche au-dessus de la poignée de la porte de derrière. Un déclic se fit entendre et les deux ombres pénétrèrent dans le magasin. L'une d'elle se prit les pieds dans le paillasson et l'autre la rattrapa in extremis.

- Nous y sommes… Cherchez dans les tiroirs du comptoir pendant que je fouille dans l'arrière boutique… murmura Pansy. Où est cette putain d'arrière boutique ?

- A l'arrière ? proposa Minerva en clignant des yeux.

- Pas con… Bon, j'y vais ! A tout de suite !

Pansy slaloma entres les bibliothèques et s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle tira dessus pendant deux minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il fallait pousser.

- Putain, j'suis raide… marmonna-t-elle en pénétrant dans le cagibi. Merde !

Elle se cogna les genoux dans des boites en carton posées à même le sol et souffla bruyamment.

- Est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas dû boire une potion pour dégriser avant, grommela-t-elle en tentant d'y voir quelque chose dans le noir.

- Beaucoup moins excitant, fit Minerva qui fouillait les tiroirs du comptoir. Mais un sort pour avoir de la lumière, ça pourrait aider.

- Autant appeler les Aurors et réserver une cellule pour deux dans les geôles du Ministère ! répliqua Pansy en cherchant dans les différentes boites d'archives.

Elle glapit en sortant sa main d'un carton et suçota son doigt.

- Un problème ? lança McGonagall.

- J'viens de me couper avec un parchemin. J'ai le droit à un bisou magique qui guérit tout ?

- Je ne suis pas votre mère, Miss Parkinson.

- Gnagnagnagna… Alors… Où peuvent-ils bien foutre leurs commandes et leurs ventes ? murmura-t-elle en lisant rapidement les différents parchemins qu'elle trouvait. Avril 1996… non. C'est possible d'avoir Juillet 2000 ? J'vais quand même pas revenir demain pour me taper toutes les vendeuses du magasin afin d'avoir les infos !

Pansy referma une boite et passa à la suivante.

- En plus, elles sont moches… J'suis pas prête à tout pour venger Hermione…

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? fit l'animagus de la pièce d'à côté.

- Rien ! grommela la médicomage. Continuez de chercher !

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que McGonagall appelle la vert et argent.

- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il nous faut, fit l'animagus en parcourant rapidement trois parchemins noircis d'encre.

- Génial ! Maintenant, on se tire…

Elles titubèrent vers la sortie quand du bruit se fit entendre.

- Johnson et Curtis, dit une voix grave. Nous sommes sur place et tout est calme. En attente d'ordres…

Minerva et Pansy se regardèrent. La Serpentard articula « Aurors » et l'animagus acquiesça.

- Ok, on entre pour voir si RAS… On vous tient au courant, central. A vous !

- On a besoin d'une diversion… Merlin, grand enchanteur, Saint Patron des cabotins et plaisantins, aidez votre plus fidèle élève… chuchota Pansy.

La poignée tourna et la porte s'entrouvrit. La Directrice de Poudlard attrapa la médicomage par les épaules et les deux sorcières tombèrent derrière le comptoir, Pansy dans les bras de l'Ecossaise. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la boutique silencieuse et la médicomage bloqua sa respiration. Elle sentait les deux agents qui s'approchaient de leur position et remarqua que Minerva serrait sa baguette dans ses doigts.

Des bruits de poubelles renversées brisèrent le calme et les deux Aurors sortirent en courant de la boutique. D'autres sons retentirent, comme si des pétards explosaient, et la vert et argent soupira d'aise.

- Hmmm, c'est très excitant d'être allongée sur vous… minauda Pansy.

- N'en faites pas une habitude, répondit à voix basse l'animagus qui semblait dégrisée.

Pansy eut un rictus et plaqua furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Allez, on file ! murmura-t-elle en se relevant, tendant sa main pour aider l'animagus à en faire autant.

Minerva s'accrocha à son ancienne élève pour se remettre debout et cette dernière, manquant d'aplomb, finit dans les bras de la Directrice.

- Décidément, tout nous rapproche ce soir, chuchota la Serpentard à son oreille.

Elles quittèrent rapidement la boutique et gagnèrent la ruelle maintenant déserte. McGonagall serra Parkinson contre elle et elle les fit transplaner. Arrivée dans le salon de leur maison, la médicomage se laissa tomber sur le canapé et soupira de soulagement, tandis que l'Ecossaise allumait la lumière.

- Putain, c'était tendu comme un string ! lâcha la vert et argent.

- Merci pour cette image d'un goût douteux, Docteur Parkinson.

- Vous savez ce qu'est un string ? Vous m'impressionnez… Blague à part, je trouve qu'on fait une super bonne équipe ! Vous m'aidez à gagner ma chambre ? J'pense que je vais me vautrer dans les escaliers.

- Essayez de ne pas peser votre poids alors, sourit narquoisement la Directrice en attrapant la jeune femme. Allez, un pas après l'autre.

Les deux sorcières montèrent à l'étage supérieur et pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la médicomage. Pansy cacha un sourire en trébuchant sur le lit, entraînant McGonagall dans sa chute.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas votre genre de l'avoir fait intentionnellement, maugréa Minerva qui cherchait des appuis autres que les attributs de la médicomage pour se redresser.

- Professeur ! Vous avez une piètre image de ma personne ! s'indigna Parkinson. Je suis l'innocence même. Mais bon, puisque vous êtes là, autant retirer vos chaussures et vous coucher. Je vous promets d'être très sage.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit des promesses d'ivrogne, rétorqua Minerva en roulant sur le côté.

- Je vais vous aider, fit Pansy en se redressant.

Elle sauta hors du lit et s'accroupit devant la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Il est rare que je sois à genoux devant une femme pour faire autre chose qu'un… commença la médicomage en lui retirant les chaussures.

- Pansy ! coupa l'Ecossaise, effarée.

- Ca va, j'espère que vous en avez entendu d'autre, se moqua la vert et argent en s'allongeant à côté du professeur.

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller.

- Elle me manque.

- A moi aussi, soupira douloureusement Pansy en lui prenant la main. Et être avec vous me fait sentir proche d'elle. C'est stupide ?

- Non, c'est humain, répondit sourdement l'animagus en serrant la main dans la sienne.

- Elle ne vous l'a jamais dit, mais elle vous aimait…

- Et je n'ai jamais su être là pour elle.

- Moi non plus… J'aurais dû y aller avec elle… A Poudlard…

Minerva soupira.

- Si on continue comme ça, autant retourner à la cuisine finir la bouteille.

- Venez plutôt contre moi, fit Parkinson en étendant un bras. Vous avez besoin d'un câlin. Prescription du docteur.

L'animagus hésita mais Parkinson passa sa main sous sa nuque pour l'inviter à se rapprocher. Elle céda à la demande et se colla plus près de la médicomage.

- Bonne nuit. A demain… souffla la médicomage. Et n'hésitez pas à me réveiller si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne risque pas d'être malade, je suis immunisée contre la gueule de bois. Mais pas vous... sourit McGonagall.

- J'espère que si je gerbe, vous me tiendrez les cheveux. Je serais navrée de bousiller ma mise en plis…

- On fera ce qu'il faut. Dormez maintenant.

Pansy resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit la respiration de McGonagall qui devenait plus douce, plus régulière. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'endorme à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pansy fut réveillée par des coups secs frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la vue de Minerva qui dormait, la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Entrez, fit doucement la Serpentard.

Ginny pénétra dans la pièce, James dans ses bras. La rousse avait l'air fatigué mais avait repris des couleurs par rapport à la veille. En voyant les deux sorcières l'une contre l'autre, Weasley devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Je… je ne savais pas que toi et… balbutia-t-elle.

- Non, rien de ce genre, malheureusement, plaisanta Parkinson. Et pourtant, j'ai tout essayé. Téquila, vodka, marijuana… rien n'y a fait ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va… Je suis sortie il y a deux heures. J'ai récupéré James chez mes parents et je me suis installée dans l'appartement du dessus. Je te paierai un loyer, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Ginny.

- On verra plus tard, rétorqua Parkinson. Rien ne presse. Ce bon vieux Slug t'a-t-il trouvé un job ?

- Je devrais avoir de ses nouvelles aujourd'hui ou demain, fit avec espoir l'ancienne poursuiveuse. Et comment va-t-elle ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant McGonagall.

- C'est pas la grande forme.

- Quand elle sera réveillée, tu pourras lui dire que des hiboux sont arrivés pour elle ? Les lettres sont sur la table de la cuisine.

- Ca marche… Tu me donnes dix minutes ? Je te rejoins en bas.

Ginny ferma sans bruit la porte derrière elle et Pansy passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de l'animagus.

- Minerva… Il est près de midi. Il faut se lever… murmura la Serpentard.

L'Ecossaise bougea mollement mais ne se réveilla pas. La médicomage fit courir ses doigts sur la joue chaude avant d'y poser ses lèvres.

- Debout. C'est l'heure… Sinon le marchand de sable va vous faire payer un supplément…

- Qu'il essaie seulement, grommela l'animagus sans ouvrir les yeux. C'est Miss Weasley qui était là tout à l'heure ?

- Oui. Et je vous ai protégée de mon corps car elle en voulait à votre vertu. J'ai le droit à une récompense ? demanda, ingénue, la vert et argent en mimant un baiser de ses lèvres.

- Quand je parlais hier des promesses d'ivrogne… soupira McGonagall en ouvrant les yeux. Vous avez eu votre baiser hier. Maintenant, je crois qu'on a surtout besoin d'un bon café.

- Pfff… C'est la dernière fois que je vous défends face à une rouquine nymphomane… Je sais, c'est redondant ! marmonna Pansy en se levant. Je passe sous la douche la première. Mais vous pouvez m'y rejoindre pour gagner du temps. Vous êtes la bienvenue. Et j'ai une technique de frottage de dos qui vaut le détour, croyez-moi !

- Une autre fois peut-être, fit Minerva avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois sorcières buvaient un café pendant que James jouait avec une voiture en plastique. Minerva ouvrit sa première lettre et, en lisant le parchemin, son regard s'assombrit.

- Un problème ? demanda Ginny.

- Kingsley veut que je recrute un nouveau… professeur d'étude des moldus. Il m'a envoyé cinq CV et m'a programmé des entretiens. Le premier est à quatorze heures.

- Il vous reste une heure pour vous pomponner, fit Pansy. Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Je suis une très bonne recruteuse.

- Je cherche un professeur, pas une strip-teaseuse, marmonna McGonagall en parcourant rapidement les CV.

- Allez-y, passez vos nerfs sur moi. J'y suis pour rien si la dernière embauchée a fait exploser votre bureau, Hermione dedans, maugréa Pansy.

Minerva ferma les yeux en serrant les mâchoires.

- C'est pas malin ce genre de réflexion, Pansy, rétorqua Ginny.

- Ouais, ben c'est pas ma faute non plus, répliqua Parkinson en fourrant son nez dans son mug.

- Elle a raison. Je vais y aller maintenant. J'ai besoin de récupérer des dossiers pour l'embauche.

- Ou vous pouvez dire au Ministre de se coller son recrutement au cul. Après tout, tout le monde s'en tape, de cette matière, ajouta la Serpentard. Même les cours d'Hagrid ont plus de succès, c'est pour dire.

- Mais c'était important pour Hermione.

Pansy haussa les épaules et attrapa la lettre qui l'attendait.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle n'a suivi cette matière qu'une année… Et puis, elle était sensible au traitement des elfes de maison et c'est pas pour ça que vous les payez… Génial ! Mon rendez-vous de cet après-midi est confirmé !

- Une bonne journée qui s'annonce pour vous alors.

Minerva se leva pour gagner l'entrée. Elle coiffa son chapeau et sortit sans se retourner.

- Toujours aussi aimable… soupira Pansy. Weasley, je dois filer. Fais comme chez toi. Le frigo est plein mais si tu veux faire des courses, tu trouveras des gallions dans la commode de l'entrée. A plus !

Pansy transplana à son tour et apparut dans une impasse déserte. Elle ajusta son décolleté avant de gagner une grande avenue londonienne. Elle pénétra de son pas vif mais néanmoins gracieux dans le petit pub moldu attenant à Sainte Mangouste. Elle avisa au loin une jeune femme qui écrivait rapidement sur un ipad et un sourire franc étira ses lèvres.

- Millicent ! Comment vas-tu ? lança la Serpentard en s'avançant.

Bulstrode se leva et les deux sorcières s'étreignirent avant de s'assoir et de commander un café.

- Enfin de retour à la civilisation, souffla Millicent en rangeant sa tablette.

- C'était comment, les Etats-Unis ?

- Bruyant et vulgaire. Ils n'ont vraiment aucun sens de l'étiquette. Mais bon, ce sont les rebus de nos sociétés européennes qui ont immigré là-bas. On ne peut pas en attendre grand-chose…

- Et le boulot ?

- Infernal. J'ai dû travailler avec un américain illettré qui voulait être président directeur général de son entreprise. Pour te planter le décor, à la première réunion, ce… cracmol s'est étouffé avec un bretzel. Pathétique. Je lui avais fait un excellent discours pour parler aux actionnaires et ce con, pardonne-moi la vulgarité, le tenait à l'envers. Son père a pu lui sauver le job à coup de bakchichs. Enfin bref, le lucre est là-bas, alors je prends sur moi. Mais crois bien que j'ai mérité les trois semaines de vacances que je m'octroie. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ?

- Toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Tu as lu les journaux récemment ?

- Oui… triste nouvelle… fit Milicent avant de boire une gorgée de café. Les accidents d'avion, ça me rend toujours toute chose.

- Je parlais de l'assassinat de Granger, rectifia Pansy en roulant des yeux.

- Ah ! Ca ? Te voilà enfin première de ta promo. Tu dois être aux anges.

- Pas vraiment. J'aimerais que tu enquêtes pour moi, tant que tu es dans le coin.

- Qui paie et combien ?

- McGonagall, une coquette somme, s'avança Pansy avec un rictus.

- Elle a de l'argent mais elle est pingre. Tu arriverais à lui soutirer combien ?

- Ton montant sera le notre. La mort d'Hermione est l'œuvre d'un groupe de sorciers. Nous en avons chopé un, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de l'identité des autres. Ils agissent chacun de leur côté sous les ordres d'un chef encore inconnu.

- C'est Hermione maintenant ? Les rumeurs se confirment alors… J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec elle lors de la soirée de Poudlard.

- Laisse tomber, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Pourrais-tu te rendre au Ministère et enquêter voir si des gens hauts placés n'agissent pas bizarrement ces derniers temps ?

- Tu penses à l'Imperius ?

- Entre autre…

Millicent réfléchit quelques instants, puis acquiesça.

- Ok… Et je te le fais gratuitement. Après tout, on vient d'assassiner ta petite amie. Besoin de réconfort ?

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- J'ai une chambre à l'étage.

- Que fait-on encore ici ?

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	3. La salle sur demande

Bonsoir everybody !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, nous espérons, vous plaira !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La salle sur demande**

La journée touchait à sa fin et McGonagall fronçait les sourcils alors que le visage moqueur de Pansy Parkinson se dessinait dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

- Pouvez-vous arrêter de glousser et être sérieuse ? s'impatienta l'animagus avec un regard noir.

- Non, répliqua Pansy, goguenarde. Sur cinq candidats, vous avez sélectionné la plus jeune, la plus… sexy si j'en crois votre description et surtout, la plus chaude !

- Chaude ? s'étouffa la Directrice de Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !

- Vous avez recruté une Française, ça veut tout dire… susurra Parkinson.

- J'ai recruté une ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons, corrigea McGonagall. Bardée de diplômes, professionnelle et…

- Hmmm, une professionnelle en plus ? Foutez Pomfresh à la retraite, j'arrive de suite !

- J'ai encore du travail, Miss Parkinson. Je vous vois ce soir, gronda l'animagus avant de couper la communication.

Minerva regardait le tas de parchemins qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau. Elle soupira en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter sur les tâches du quotidien. Une idée fixe tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Où étaient les tableaux d'Albus ? Comment était-il au courant qu'Hermione les cherchait ? Et comment s'était-il organisé pour les faire disparaître à temps ? L'animagus soupira de nouveau avant de se lever et de faire les cents pas devant la fenêtre.

Sullivan avait dû le cacher avant l'arrivée d'Hermione. Se pouvait-il que le portrait d'Albus soit encore dans Poudlard ? Comment pourrait-elle se renseigner ? Albus avait-il encore des informateurs dans l'établissement ?

Elle inspira profondément et sortit de son bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, elle prit la direction du troisième étage avec une idée en tête. Il y avait une peinture qui était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le château. Le chevalier fou. Toujours à vadrouiller de toile en toile, dérangeant leurs occupants. Aussi, si Sullivan s'était promenée à un endroit précis du château, il le saurait. Arrivée devant la peinture, elle fut soulagée de voir que le chevalier n'était pas parti errer ailleurs.

- Vous qui savez tout ce qui se passe dans ce château, commença l'animagus.

- Un manant m'interpelle ?

- Une Directrice qui vous manderait en son boudoir s'il existait encore. Mais le feu de l'enfer en a réduit le confort à néant.

- Une gente dame dans le besoin ? Pas pour moi ! fit le cavalier en entrainant sa monture dans une cavalcade à travers la campagne de son tableau.

- Il le faudra bien Messire, sous peine que votre toile connaisse le même sort ! répliqua Minerva sur le point de perdre patience.

Le chevalier roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur son armure.

- Bien. J'espère que cette quête sera à la hauteur de mes talents.

- J'aimerais savoir si vous avez vu passer il y a quelques jours une femme avec un tableau sous le bras. Elle l'a volé et probablement caché quelque part dans le château.

- Oui, j'ai vu cette gueuse ! Elle prenait le chemin de la salle étrange du septième étage. La salle dont la porte disparait et apparait selon le besoin du sorcier !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Directrice.

- Merci, preux chevalier. Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations.

L'animagus se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle sur demande.

- A nous deux Albus, murmura-t-elle, décidée.

Elle passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte finit par s'y dessiner. Elle pénétra dans la salle "dépotoir" et remarqua que personne n'avait pensé à la restaurer à la suite de la bataille contre Voldemort, deux années plus tôt. Des tas d'objets calcinés amoncelés touchaient presque le plafond et une horrible odeur de brûlé se faisait sentir.

- Ca va être facile de trouver un tableau en bon état là-dedans… murmura Minerva en sortant sa baguette de sa manche.

Elle s'avança dans la vaste salle, regardant autour d'elle.

- On va faire dans le classique, on ne sait jamais... marmonna la sorcière en pointant sa baguette devant elle. Accio tableau d'Albus.

Cependant, comme elle s'y était attendue, rien ne se produisit.

- J'aurais regretté de ne pas avoir essayé ! soupira-t-elle.

Un sifflement s'étira au loin et Minerva serra sa baguette dans ses doigts. Un immense reptile se faufilait entre les piles d'objets et la Directrice de Poudlard reconnut un basilic.

- Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit un piège… soupira-t-elle en lançant un premier sort qui rebondit sur les écailles du serpent.

Le basilic ne sembla pas apprécier la chatouille et se dressa au-dessus du fatras, fixant de ses prunelles verticales l'animagus qui frémit un instant.

- J'ai toujours eu horreur de ses bestioles, marmonna-t-elle sans bouger. Mais il faut reconnaître que l'immortalité a du bon, ajouta-t-elle en constatant l'inefficacité du pouvoir meurtrier des yeux du reptile sur elle.

Le serpent fit claquer ses mâchoires et Minerva bougea rapidement sur le côté pour ne pas se faire mordre. Même si elle ne pouvait mourir, elle se doutait que le venin de cette créature ne devait pas être agréable.

- Moi qui cherchais un cadeau pour Bill Weasley, j'ai la solution devant moi. Des bottes et une veste en peau de basilic.

Elle agita rapidement sa baguette et le serpent gonfla progressivement jusqu'à exploser en des centaines de bout de chair sanguinolents. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait suivre. Une boule de feu sembla surgir des entrailles de la créature et McGonagall reconnut le sort.

- Feudeymon… lâcha-t-elle, légèrement paniquée, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

L'animagus se transforma en chat pour bondir souplement au-dessus de vestiges déjà carbonisés par le précédent sort et ses griffes l'aidèrent à prendre des virages improbables. Mais le feu gagnait du terrain. Passant près d'anciens balais remisés là et seulement à moitié brûlés, elle se métamorphosa à nouveau pour enfourcher l'un d'eux, quittant le sol qui commençait à devenir brûlant. Volant en direction de la porte de sortie, Minerva sentait sa respiration devenir difficile dans les vapeurs âcres des fumées qui s'élevaient. La combustion se faisait de plus en plus violente et la Directrice craignait de ne pouvoir se rendre à bon port sans suffoquer et tomber dans les flammes qui léchaient le bas de sa robe de sorcière.

Soudain, le balai endommagé se fendit en son milieu et Minerva tomba à plat ventre sur une pile d'objets. Ses doigts agrippèrent le tas pour ne pas glisser alors que le feu se rapprochait inexorablement. Elle réussit à se mettre debout et se retourna pour voir que les flammes n'étaient qu'à un mètre d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et s'attendait à finir comme Hermione quand elle sentit une légère brise souffler sur son visage.

- LYFA ! ETEINS MOI CE BRASIER ! s'exclama une voix qui lui semblait familière.

McGonagall se risqua à ouvrir un œil et son cœur rata un battement. Il lui sembla revivre l'affrontement à Poudlard qui s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns indisciplinés s'était interposée entre elle et les flammes, comme Hermione l'avait fait avec les détraqueurs. L'expression du visage, la dureté de ses traits, la lueur dans les yeux de la sorcière… Tout lui rappelait Hermione. Non, elle en était sûre, c'était Hermione.

Un dôme doré la protégeait du déchaînement du feu et une sorte de fée bleue apparut à côté de la brune. La créature claqua des doigts et une tempête de glace s'abattit dans la salle sur demande. Le feu faiblit mais la jeune femme n'attendit pas de le voir s'éteindre complètement. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Minerva et les fit transplaner dans un craquement sonore. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animagus se trouvait dans son bureau, mais la jeune femme avait disparu.

- Hermione… fit McGonagall, blême.

* * *

- ELLE EST OÙ ? hurla une voix en même temps que claquait la porte d'entrée.

James fit écho en commençant à pleurer sur le tapis du salon.

- Oh la ferme ! Ginny récupère ton marmot, c'est pas le moment qu'il m'énerve ! MCGONAGALL, OU ETES-VOUS ?

- Dans la cuisine, répondit l'animagus sans se déplacer.

La porte fut à deux doigts de sortir de ses gonds lorsque Pansy la poussa.

- VOUS ÊTES DINGUE ?

- Un thé, un café ? Il vient d'être fait.

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez pu être aussi… stupide que les élèves de votre ancienne maison ! fulminait Parkinson en se tenant devant l'animagus les deux poings sur la table.

- Peut-être mais j'avais raison de penser qu'Albus pouvait avoir investi la salle sur demande, répondit calmement Minerva en tournant sa cuillère dans la tasse.

- On s'en fout ! Vous avez failli finir dans un gigantesque barbecue ! Moi ça m'a suffi de retrouver Hermione comme un toast cramé ! J'ai pas l'intention de vivre ça une seconde fois avec vous !

- Vous vous en faites pour moi ? demanda un sourcil interrogateur.

- Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule en plus ? Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour vous, fit la vert et argent en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Je me demande bien pourquoi en plus...

- Pansy ! Tu peux crier moins fort ? Tu fais peur à James !

- Non, s'il a peur, c'est parce qu'il a vu les vergetures sur tes cuisses, aboya la Serpentard, furieuse.

Un juron retentit et une porte claqua. Pansy soupira profondément et passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés.

- Arrêtez de faire n'importe quoi. La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez pas autant de chance.

- Pas de risque, j'ai un ange-gardien.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la vert et argent en se servant un café.

- Au moment critique, elle… est apparue et a ordonné à une sorte de fée bleue de geler le feudeymon. L'instant d'après, j'étais dans mon bureau, en sécurité.

- Elle ? interrogea Parkinson en clignant des yeux.

- Hermione, répliqua l'animagus songeuse.

- Ben voila où ça mène les vapeurs toxiques ! Ca vous apprendra à fourrer votre grand nez n'importe où et surtout toute seule ! recommença à tempêter la vert et argent.

- Ses traits, ses cheveux, son regard… enfin il me semble, conclut l'animagus en passant une main lasse sur ses yeux avant de soupirer.

Les deux femmes s'absorbèrent un instant dans la contemplation des volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient des tasses. La future médicomage rompit le silence pesant.

- Minerva, Hermione a fait une énorme connerie en y allant toute seule ce jour-là. Et vous avez fait la même aujourd'hui. Promettez-moi de ne pas refaire ce genre de prouesses stupides. Vous me promettez ? insista-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Je suis sûre que c'était elle. Il faut que je la retrouve, fit l'animagus en se levant, dégageant sa main.

- Minerva, elle est morte. Vous avez vu son corps… murmura Pansy.

- Mais qui était cette jeune femme qui m'a sauvée ? Je vous assure qu'elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

- Vous avez pu imaginer ça, avec l'angoisse, la peur de mourir. Une espèce d'hallucination, répliqua la médicomage.

Elle eut un nouveau soupir avant de reprendre.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas vu de docteur. Je vais vous ausculter. Ouvrez grand la bouche et dites « ah ».

- Dans quel but ? fit Minerva, suspicieuse.

- Feudeymon, fumées toxiques, vous au milieu… J'veux regarder l'état de votre gorge, répliqua Parkinson, amusée de la réaction, en attrapant le poignet de l'Ecossaise pour la forcer à se rasseoir en face d'elle.

L'ancienne rouge et or hésita quelques instants mais finit par se laisser examiner.

- Alors ?

- Professeur… Quand vous donniez cours, avais-je pour habitude de vous interrompre toutes les cinq minutes ? demanda Parkinson d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Alors laissez-moi faire mon travail et finir de vous ausculter ! Quand je suis en mode « toubib devant patient », je n'ai pas de geste déplacé si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, marmonna la vert et argent en palpant le cou de l'animagus.

Elle agita sa baguette et sa trousse de médicomage se matérialisa sur la table. Elle prit la tension de son ancien professeur, vérifia l'état des conduits auditifs et finit par écouter les poumons de l'Ecossaise, avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

- Il y a un petit sifflement… vous avez gagné une potion à boire et un aller simple pour votre lit. Faut vous reposer. Je vous prépare la chambre d'ami, finit par dire Pansy en rangeant son matériel.

- Merci Docteur, sourit l'animagus.

- Venez avec moi. Pendant que je fais votre lit, vous m'expliquerez comment vous avez failli tomber dans le piège de Dumbledore. Je suis sûre que c'est une histoire passionnante…

* * *

Après avoir laissé Minerva, Pansy gagna sa chambre et fut contrariée de trouver Merlin assis sur son lit.

- Non… les draps étaient tout propres ! soupira la médicomage.

- Je te rappelle que je suis sous forme spectrale, se moqua le Sage.

- Ouais, mais ta connerie est contagieuse. Et l'immortalité rend particulièrement con, si j'en crois les actes de Minerva aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- On a analysé la liste des livres volés chez Fleury and Bott en la comparant aux objets chourés dans le coffre Lestrange à Gringotts. Et rien ne concorde. Quoi que Dumbledore ait en tête, il lui manque du matos pour le faire.

- Vous avez réussi à localiser ses tableaux ? demanda Pansy en se déshabillant.

- Pas encore. Le bougre cache son aura magique et la Source ne peut le repérer.

- Pas très efficace, la boule de magie, se moqua Parkinson. Autre chose ?

- Dès que ta copine Bulstrode te filera le nom des larbins du vieux croulant, interroge-les. Faut absolument localiser ce taré.

- Et qui m'accompagnera dans cette dangereuse mission ? fit la Serpentard, inquiète.

- Attends, t'as pas besoin de protection, chérie ! T'es plus vicieuse et dangereuse que tous les Hauts réunis… répliqua Merlin, amusé, avant de disparaître.

- Vieux con… maugréa la vert et argent avant de se mettre au lit et d'éteindre la lumière. J'en ai assez qu'il se serve de moi. J'suis pas la bonniche de la Source !

Elle soupira et se retourna.

- Et puis, deux nuits que je passe sans m'envoyer en l'air à cause de Minerva… Va falloir qu'elle donne de sa personne, un de ces quatre !

* * *

Les jours précédents la rentrée, Minerva s'affairait à organiser l'emploi du temps des professeurs, à vérifier que les salles de classe étaient en état, que le stade de quidditch était opérationnel et surtout, à éviter Rusard qui la poursuivait comme son ombre pour lui remettre la mise à jour des objets interdits, liste qui comprenait 190 nouvelles lignes, toutes provenant du catalogue du magasin de Georges Weasley.

Cependant, malgré toutes ces activités, l'animagus ne pouvait détourner ses pensées d'Albus Dumbledore. Où les tableaux étaient-ils cachés ?

Minerva secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les cuisines de Poudlard. Dumbledore n'était pas Voldemort, il n'était pas vaniteux. Il pouvait avoir caché ses portraits n'importe où.

- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! soupira-t-elle.

Elle croisa au détour d'un couloir le professeur Dubois, nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus, qui portait dans les bras des dizaines de livres. La jeune femme était plutôt petite, mince, et semblait à peine majeure malgré ses 22 ans. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice et d'intelligence et un sourire joyeux et bienveillant illuminait son visage encadré de cheveux blonds mi-longs.

- Bonjour Madame la Directrice ! lança la jeune femme, de bonne humeur.

- Professeur Dubois, salua l'animagus.

Cependant, McGonagall s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil.

- Dites-moi, professeur, comment feriez-vous pour chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ?

La Française se libéra une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Et bien… Je mettrais le feu à la botte de foin et je n'aurais plus qu'à chercher l'aiguille dans les cendres, finit-elle par répondre. Beaucoup plus facile !

- Merci professeur pour cette… intéressante solution.

- Je vous en prie ! Bonne journée, Madame la Directrice.

La jeune femme s'éloigna en sifflotant et McGonagall haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa route.

« Supprimer les obstacles… C'est une façon de voir les choses. » songea l'Ecossaise en pénétrant dans les cuisines du château.

* * *

Début septembre arriva enfin et Pansy était heureuse d'avoir repris les cours et le travail. Cependant, son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'Hermione n'assisterait plus jamais aux classes, ne lèverait plus la main pour répondre aux questions des professeurs.

Elle ramassa sa pochette et prit la direction du nouveau service inauguré peu de temps avant, un service dédié à l'étude des équipements médicaux moldus.

- Granger aurait brillé une fois de plus… soupira la vert et argent.

Tandis qu'elle avançait vers le quatrième étage, elle réfléchissait aux derniers évènements. Millicent était repartie à l'autre bout du monde, une élection au Japon, mais la Serpentard lui avait trouvé une vingtaine de personnes qui étaient susceptibles d'être sous les ordres d'Albus.

« Je vois à peu près le topo… Potter manipule les autres pour le compte du vieux fou… » songea Parkinson en poussant de lourdes portes battantes.

Pansy dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front et poursuivit sa route. Elle était intimement convaincue que c'était Potter qui était derrière les lettres que la Source avait reçues. Le Survivant distrayait Hermione pendant que les autres sous-fifres se chargeaient des basse-besognes. Mais la question subsistait : quel était le plan de Dumbledore ?

Parkinson posa sa pochette sur le comptoir de l'accueil du Service Techniques Médicales Moldues et eut un sourire éblouissant pour la médicomage qui compulsait des dossiers.

- Docteur Fintch… Un plaisir de vous rencontrer… commença-t-elle avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Miss ?

- Parkinson. Je suis en troisième année, spécialité chirurgie, et le docteur Grant m'a demandé de jeter un coup d'œil à la merveille qui se trouve à cet étage.

- Vous parlez de l'IRM ? s'enquit Lizbeth Fintch.

- Non, je l'ai sous les yeux… susurra la Serpentard avec un clin d'œil.

La médicomage, une brune d'environ 30, 35 ans eut un léger rire de gorge.

- On m'a parlé de vous…

- En bien j'espère, répliqua Pansy en s'accoudant sur le comptoir.

- J'ai entendu des choses assez étonnantes.

- Reste à les confirmer… Vous me montrez cet IRM ?

- Avec plaisir, répliqua Fintch.

30 minutes plus tard, Pansy se rhabillait avec un sourire extatique.

- J'adore mes études ! soupira-t-elle, détendue.

Elle quitta d'un pas souple la salle et croisa un infirmier.

- Jack ! Faudrait nettoyer l'intérieur de l'IRM. Il y a eu un problème de lubrifiant.

- Mais… On n'utilise pas de lubrifiant avec… commença le sorcier.

- C'est qui le docteur ? coupa Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous… Bien sûr… Je m'en occupe de suite, Docteur Parkinson.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? ^^

Bises et passez un excellent week-end !

Link9 et Sygui


	4. Un rêve prémonitoire

Bonsoir !

C'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre ! Alors, heureux ? lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un rêve prémonitoire**

La première journée de cours s'était plutôt bien passée. Minerva était assez satisfaite dans l'ensemble et Pomfresh lui avait appris que les leçons de Bibine n'avaient conduit aucun blessé dans son infirmerie, ce qui était assez rare pour le noter.

Alors qu'elle finissait un parchemin avant de se coucher, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Filius entra et il semblait perplexe, désorienté.

- Désolé de venir vous déranger à cette heure, Madame la Directrice, mais les elfes de maison sont tout retournés. Il règne une agitation anormale dans les cuisines. Ils parlent entre eux dans leur langue et je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontent. Rassurez-moi, vous parlez l'elfique ?

- Je n'ai pas cette chance.

- Et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'Albus me manque… Surtout sa capacité à parler huit langues magiques, soupira le professeur de sortilège. Un mot revient souvent dans leur conversation : Guenily. Une idée de ce que ça signifie ?

- Laissez Dumbledore où il est. Je descends en cuisine pour voir de quoi il retourne.

La Directrice de Poudlard se rendit rapidement devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée et en chatouilla la poire. En pénétrant dans la vaste salle, elle fut éberluée. Effectivement, Filius n'avait pas menti. Les elfes s'agitaient dans tous les sens en piaillant entre eux. La plupart portaient des vivres dans les bras et s'affairaient à préparer un véritable festin. Elle avisa Winky et lui fit signe de s'approcher. L'elfe grimaça mais se dirigea néanmoins vers l'animagus.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Il faut servir Guenily selon son rang, fit la petite elfe avant de repartir en courant.

Minerva s'éclaircit la voix et prit une grande inspiration.

- Arrêtez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Les créatures stoppèrent net toute activité, ayant reçu un ordre de leur employeur. Cependant, un petit elfe eut une moue et se pencha vers un autre pour lui chuchoter trois mots à l'oreille. Tous deux acquiescèrent et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, sous le regard abasourdi de McGonagall.

- Vous me désobéissez ? demanda-t-elle aux deux elfes.

- Guenily est notre maître avant vous. Guenily a demandé gentiment du thé et des gâteaux, nous lui apportons, fit le premier elfe en prenant une tasse et une assiette de biscuits.

Il transplana aussitôt.

- Madame la Directrice… Pouvons-nous reprendre nos tâches ? demanda une elfe, les oreilles baissées. Tout doit être parfait pour demain matin…

- Qui est Guenily ? demanda l'Ecossaise.

- Guenily a gentiment demandé à ce que nous, elfes, conservions son anonymat. Il en sera fait selon sa volonté.

McGonagall tourna les talons et sortit des cuisines.

- Mais que cela veut-il dire ? s'interrogea l'animagus en prenant le chemin de ses appartements. Que signifie Guenily ?

Elle prit un dictionnaire d'elfique qu'elle avait acheté en promotion chez Fleury and Botts quelques jours plus tôt. Elle en tourna vivement les pages et, arrivée à la lettre G, chercha le mot prononcé par les elfes. Cependant, elle fit chou blanc.

- Et un nouveau mystère à résoudre… Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez !

* * *

Le week-end arriva enfin et Pansy Parkinson put laisser tomber sa blouse de médicomage et ses cours pour une activité bien plus… palpitante. Elle se faufila discrètement dans une petite pièce attenante à la salle principale d'un club très prisé par les sorciers londoniens. Aussitôt, des dizaines de regard convergèrent vers elle et la médicomage leur fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Salut les filles ! C'est mon premier soir ! Quelqu'un peut me dire où se trouvent les tenues de travail ?

Une femme blonde fit claquer son chewing-gum et lui désigna une grande armoire.

- Sers-toi, tout est propre. Mais tu gardes tes sous-vêtements.

- Pour ce que je vais les porter cette nuit… se moqua la Serpentard en ôtant rapidement son tailleur pantalon.

Elle attrapa un ensemble court et très aguichant, se changea rapidement et vérifia sa coiffure et son maquillage. Satisfaite, elle eut un rictus et se tourna vers ses nouvelles collègues de travail.

- Et c'est parti pour le show !

D'un pas gracieux et sensuel, elle retourna dans la salle principale et la musique envoutante parvint à ses oreilles. A quelques mètres d'elle, une superbe brune dansait autour d'une barre avec aisance et Pansy se perdit quelques instants dans sa contemplation.

« Pas le temps de jouer, je suis ici pour le boulot ! Quel dommage… » songea-t-elle en balayant l'assemblée d'hommes du regard.

Quelques jeunes sorciers assis à une table lui firent signe et la Serpentard, après avoir fait glisser une main sur sa poitrine dans un geste lascif, s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche prédatrice.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall était confortablement installée dans son canapé et sirotait un bon whisky tout en lisant un livre que lui avait recommandé son nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus. Un ouvrage d'un Irlandais, un certain Oscar Wilde, qui avait pour titre "Le Portrait de Dorian Gray".

La Directrice de Poudlard devait reconnaître que, même si l'histoire était pour le moins étrange, le récit était très agréable, palpitant et inquiétant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, sentant la fatigue l'envahir, et n'eut pas conscience que l'ouvrage tombait de ses mains alors qu'elle s'endormait profondément.

* * *

Pansy accentuait ses mouvements de hanches tout en suivant les accords de la musique et elle sentait grandir l'émotion de l'homme sur lequel elle était assise. Les amis du sorcier étaient bouche bée, sauf un qui semblait analyser de manière scientifique les mouvements de la Serpentard.

- Vous avez une excellente maîtrise de votre bassin, fit remarquer le scientifique, impressionné.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent, susurra Pansy en attrapant le visage de son client pour le coller sur sa poitrine partiellement dénudée.

Un râle extatique se fit entendre et les deux autres jeunes hommes brandirent des poignées de pièces.

- C'est moi le prochain ! dirent-ils en chœur.

- Rassurez-vous mes chéris, il y en aura pour tout le monde…

- On peut vous offrir un verre ? Il faut se désaltérer quand on pratique une activité physique soutenue, ajouta le scientifique.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais le DJ me fait signe que c'est bientôt mon passage à la barre. En parlant de barre, chéri, attend quelques minutes avant de te relever… Ca vaudra mieux, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son client. Je reviens tout à l'heure…

Elle s'éloigna de sa démarcher gracieuse et grimpa sur le podium.

- Merci d'accueillir chaleureusement Rosie Chérie pour son premier numéro chez nous !

Pansy eut un sourire éblouissant pour les clients et commença à danser sensuellement, ondulant des hanches, balayant la salle du regard à la recherche d'une personne en particulier. Elle se hissa souplement en haut de la barre, enroulant ses jambes autour du métal froid et rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle se laissa glisser lentement, ses mains caressant lascivement son corps, et son rictus s'agrandit. Elle avait enfin repéré sa cible. A la fin de son show, l'homme serait à sa merci.

* * *

Minerva se trouvait dans une zone industrielle moldue au nord de Londres. Devant elle se trouvait un grand bâtiment en taule et une force l'attirait à l'intérieur. Elle parcourut plusieurs couloirs pour finir par aboutir devant une porte entrouverte. Elle la poussa précautionneusement et avisa une pièce de taille moyenne, vide, excepté un tableau posé sur une chaise en son centre. Un vieux sorcier l'observait dans le cadre et lui jeta un regard noir.

Tirant sa baguette, l'animagus s'approcha lentement de la peinture, avec la crainte irrationnelle que cette dernière disparaisse. Elle leva la fine tige de bois en direction du vieil homme qui l'invectivait dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Seul le mot Guenily trouvait un écho dans son esprit.

Au moment où elle lançait un sort, le décor s'effaça et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Pansy se déhanchait lascivement et elle sentait que l'homme était très intéressé par sa performance. Elle lisait le désir dans son regard et sa respiration saccadée lui fit dire qu'elle pourrait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

- Alors, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du sorcier avant de bouger son bassin.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse et le trentenaire déglutit, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Je suis employé au Ministère… Au service de détection des objets magiques.

- Très intéressant… susurra l'ancienne Serpentard à son oreille.

- Et vous ?

- Je fais des études en sortilège et botanique. Et je travaille la nuit pour payer ma scolarité, mentit-elle.

- En botanique ? J'ai des plantes rares chez moi qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Parkinson frotta sa poitrine contre le torse de l'homme et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille.

- Je finis dans deux heures… Vous me montrerez vos… tiges ? murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec sensualité.

L'homme acquiesça vivement et lâcha une grosse poignée de gallions sur la table.

- Ca devrait suffire pour vous avoir rien qu'à moi d'ici la fin de votre travail.

- Ca couvrira même une partie de mes… heures supplémentaires, chéri…

* * *

Minerva se réveilla en sursaut et se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait. Reconnaissant son salon, elle se détendit, reposant sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle essuya son front moite du revers de sa manche et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Quel était ce rêve étrange qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle avait fait face à un des tableaux d'Albus. Se pouvait-il que ce songe soit prémonitoire ?

Elle eut envie de rire à cette pensée. Elle, Minerva McGonagall, n'allait pas commencer à croire en la divination et autres sornettes ! Cependant, elle ressentait une sorte d'urgence à vérifier cet entrepôt.

- Non. Redescends sur terre ! pesta-t-elle en se redressant. Les rêves prémonitoires n'existent pas !

Elle ramassa le livre au sol et le posa sur la table basse. Mais le malaise grandissait en elle et elle souffla, agacée.

- Par acquis de conscience, je dois y aller… Et une ballade me fera le plus grand bien, marmonna-t-elle en se saisissant de sa cape.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et quitta ses appartements, direction les grilles du château.

* * *

Pansy regardait attentivement l'appartement de l'homme qu'elle avait suivi. Ce dernier préparait des cocktails dans la cuisine et elle n'avait que peu de temps pour fouiller.

« Si Millicent ne s'est pas trompée, Monsieur est un larbin de Bubus… A moi de trouver des infos… »

Elle fureta à droite et à gauche, ouvrant silencieusement des tiroirs pour parcourir des parchemins. En entendant des bruits de pas, elle se remit au centre de la pièce et prit une tête d'ingénue.

- C'est vraiment très beau chez vous ! fit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Merci, Rosie Chérie… Nom de scène amusant.

- Merci. Une de mes plus belles trouvailles… répliqua le vert et argent.

Elle observa le verre que lui tendait le sorcier et prit une petite moue.

- C'est possible d'avoir des glaçons ?

- Oui, bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? fit-il en retournant avec les verres dans la cuisine.

« Il y a dix minutes, elle était entre mes seins… » songea Pansy en faisant mine de vomir.

Elle retourna à son inspection et finit par remarquer une pile de courriers posés sur la cheminée. Elle les lut rapidement et se saisit d'une feuille pour la fourrer dans une de ses poches dix secondes avant que l'homme ne réapparaisse.

- Voilà ! fit-il en tendant son verre.

Pansy trinqua et trempa ses lèvres avant de retenir une grimace.

« Mais comment peut-on raté un Bloody Mary ? Bon, faut que je sorte de là… »

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche sous l'œil éberlué du sorcier.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai un appel, dit-elle en faisant semblant de décrocher.

- Un quoi ? demanda l'homme.

- Allo ? Oui m'man, fit Pansy, l'appareil contre son oreille. Quoi ? Un accident ? J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et joua la fille paniquée.

- Mon père est à l'hôpital. Faut que j'y aille !

- Je… je comprends. On se revoit ?

- Passez au club samedi, j'y serai ! Merci pour tout ! Au revoir ! fit précipitamment la vert et argent avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois sur le palier, elle transplana rapidement pour rentrer chez elle. Arrivée dans le salon, elle éclata de rire en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Elle tira le parchemin de sa poche et le lut avec attention.

4 OCTOBRE. 20 HEURES. FORET INTERDITE DE POUDLARD. NE SOIS PAS EN RETARD.

- J'y serai… Avec des amis… Je sens que la petite réunion va être explosive… murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Minerva était accroupie derrière une vieille commode anglaise et regardait les sortilèges qui fusaient au-dessus d'elle. L'animagus avait facilement retrouvé l'entrepôt aperçu dans son rêve ainsi que la bonne pièce. Et il y avait aussi le tableau de Dumbledore. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était le comité d'accueil. Elle luttait à présent depuis cinq minutes contre une vingtaine de sorciers doués, se devait-elle de reconnaître.

- Tuez-la ! rugit une sorcière.

- Protégez le tableau, ordonna un homme en uniforme de vigile.

McGonagall risqua un coup d'œil et replongea derrière la commode pour éviter une salve de jets de couleur verte. Elle serra sa baguette entre ses doigts et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

« Bon sang, je fais comment pour sortir de là ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : détruire le tableau et retourner à Poudlard. Entière, de préférence.

Elle pivota sur le côté en agitant la fine tige de bois et les meubles au fond de la pièce éclatèrent en mille morceaux, blessant ses attaquants. Elle profita de la panique pour pointer sa baguette sur le tableau et jeta un sortilège de flamme. Le feu commença à attaquer le cadre mais un des sorciers lança immédiatement un aguamenti.

Le meuble derrière lequel elle était cachée s'éleva brusquement dans les airs et un experliarmus la priva de sa baguette qui vola pour être captée par un des sorciers. McGonagall se releva lentement, les mains en l'air, cherchant une solution pour sortir de cette situation déplorable.

- C'est bon, on la tient… ricana une femme blonde en s'avançant, un rictus déplaisant sur les lèvres.

L'homme qui tenait sa baguette la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et la fine tige de bois roula jusqu'à percuter un mur.

- La partie est finie, et vous avez perdu, Minerva. Tout comme Granger, se moqua Dumbledore depuis son tableau.

La blonde pointa sa baguette sur McGonagall et son regard se durcit.

- AVADA…

McGonagall ferma les yeux et fit une courte prière à ses ancêtres en espérant que l'immortalité fonctionnait également avec le sortilège impardonnable. Un vent puissant se leva brusquement et une lueur vive inonda la pièce, l'aveuglant momentanément malgré ses paupières closes. Elle s'accroupit, se cacha le visage de son bras, par réflexe, et attendit que le déchaînement de magie s'arrête. Elle entendait des objets se briser au sol, des corps qui tombaient et des cris aigus d'effroi résonner contre les murs de tôle.

Quand elle put rouvrir les yeux, elle se trouvait au milieu d'un vrai champ de bataille après un affrontement sans merci. Par certains détails, cela lui rappelait le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. Plus un meuble, plus un objet ne pouvait être reconstitué, si tant est que l'on put même savoir ce qu'ils étaient avant d'être réduits à l'état de cendres et de débris. Au travers de cet amoncellement indescriptible de fragments épars, elle put voir les corps de ses assaillants. Plus un n'était en état de nuire. Que s'était-il passé ici, sous ses yeux… fermés ?

Au milieu de la pièce qui était sans dessus-dessous, seul le tableau de Dumbledore était intact. Le vieux sorcier jetait des regards surpris et inquiets autour de lui.

- A nous deux, Albus, fit Minerva en ramassant sa baguette qui avait atterri elle ne savait comment à ses pieds.

- Je vous tuerai, Minerva. Soyez-en certaine. Et vos amis les Sages ne seront pas toujours là pour vous protéger !

- Incendia ! s'exclama vivement la Directrice de Poudlard en agitant la fine tige de bois.

Des flammes apparurent subitement et léchèrent le bois du cadre du tableau avant d'entamer la toile. Un cri de rage retentit plusieurs minutes avant que la peinture ne soit plus qu'un paquet de cendres.

- Un de moins… murmura l'animagus avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Pansy ouvrit mollement un œil et remarqua McGonagall au-dessus d'elle qui semblait en proie à une agitation inhabituelle.

- Enfin vous vous réveillez ! gronda l'animagus. Cinq minutes que je vous secoue comme le saule cogneur !

- Par Merlin… Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna la Serpentard.

- Quatre heures du matin !

- Je savais que vous finiriez par vous rendre compte de l'attirance qui nous lie. Allongez-vous, vous ne le regretterez pas, commença la médicomage en ôtant son haut.

- Pansy ! Concentrez-vous deux secondes ! Je viens de détruire un des tableaux de Dumbledore !

- Oui, oui, formidable… On en reparle d'ici une petite heure ?

- Mais vous êtes infernale ! aboya l'animagus en redonnant son vêtement à la Serpentard. Je viens de vous dire que j'ai trouvé et détruit un tableau ! Maintenant, il faut trouver le dernier, une idée ?

- Euh… J'peux y réfléchir et vous donner la réponse demain ? Pendant que je me rendors, racontez-moi donc comment vous avez fait pour trouver le premier… marmonna la vert et argent en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller et en fermant les yeux.

Minerva soupira et finit par prendre place à côté de la future médicomage, un oreiller calé sous ses reins.

- Et bien, vous n'allez certainement pas le croire. D'ailleurs je ne l'explique pas moi-même.

- Toujours la même chose avec ces Gryffondors… Que des histoires à dormir debout. Allez-y, je ne suis pas à une ineptie près, ce soir… fit Pansy en étouffant un bâillement. Vous permettez ?

La vert et argent roula sur le côté pour se lover contre l'animagus.

- Vous sentez la fumée… J'ai envie d'une clope…

- Un jour vous allez mettre le feu à votre lit… et pas de manière imagée, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard gourmand que lui renvoyait la jeune sorcière. Bref, j'ai fait un… rêve et j'ai voulu le vérifier.

- J'ai le droit de faire de même ? susurra Pansy en faisant courir ses doigts sur le ventre de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Non, fit Minerva en accompagnant sa réplique d'un coup sur les doigts. Je me suis rendue dans un entrepôt et j'y ai découvert le tableau, plus un comité d'accueil imprévu et coriace.

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous vous retrouviez une fois de plus dans les ennuis. Déshabillez-vous, le bon docteur va vous examiner… Je vais vous aider, fit Parkinson en commençant à déboutonner la robe sorcière de son ancien professeur.

- Pas la peine, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de me mettre à couvert qu'une espèce de… je ne saurais dire ce que c'était en fait… enfin quelque chose est intervenu et a balayé l'entrepôt d'une puissance magique qui a réduit les objets et les sorciers à néant, hormis le tableau.

- Intéressant… murmura la médicomage alors que ses doigts caressaient la joue chaude de la Directrice de Poudlard. Une idée de ce que c'était ?

- Aucune, répliqua McGonagall le regard dans le vide, attrapant la main de Pansy pour la garder dans la sienne. Mais ça me rappelle tout de même l'intervention de… dans la salle sur demande.

- Et donc ? Le tableau ? Vous l'avez détruit ? Dumbledore vous a dit quelque chose avant de faire « Arggghhh ! Je meurs ! Je me vengerai ! » ? plaisanta la vert et argent en approchant ses lèvres de celles de son aînée.

Minerva posa son index sur la bouche de Parkinson.

- Il a dit que les Sages ne seraient pas toujours là… J'en conclus que l'ordre établi par la Source existe toujours.

- Parce que la Source existe toujours, répliqua Pansy en embrassant le doigt de McGonagall.

- Exact, répliqua Minerva en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la Serpentard. Maintenant que vous avez ce que vous vouliez, on peut réfléchir à où peut bien se trouver l'autre tableau ?

- Et bien, je vous propose de dormir et demain, vous me donnerez le nom du peintre et j'irai lui demander s'il n'y a bien que deux tableaux. Ensuite, on réfléchira. Ca vous va ?

Minerva fit la moue mais devant les cernes qui marquaient le contour des yeux de la future médicomage, elle abdiqua.

- Très bien, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle fit le tour du lit et vint avec un sourire embrasser la joue de Parkinson.

- Bonne nuit.

- Restez donc dormir là… marmonna la vert et argent. Promis, je serai sage.

Minerva la regarda un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Dans la chambre d'ami ?

- Non, j'ai pas changé les draps et hier… bref, je vous épargne les détails.

- Me semblait aussi. Vous avez un pyjama pour moi tout de même ?

- Tiroir du bas… Brosse à dent dans le placard de la salle de bain. Serviette sous le lavabo. Vibromasseur dans le…

- Ca ira, merci, coupa McGonagall.

- Faites pas de bruit en revenant, je dormirai probablement… J'ai passé une soirée d'enfer…

- Vous me raconterez demain, sourit l'animagus en posant sa main sur la tête de la vert et argent qui fermait déjà les yeux.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Pansy est assez en forme pour vous ? ^^

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	5. L'anniversaire

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : L'anniversaire

Il était près de 17 heures quand Pansy apparut dans un craquement sonore devant une petite maison cosy de la campagne irlandaise. Elle réajusta ses seins dans son décolleté et lissa du plat de la main sa minijupe. Elle était d'humeur exécrable et tentait d'afficher un sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres. Weasley avait hurlé quand la médicomage était sortie de la salle de bain dans cette tenue, ne voulant que son fils ait des contacts avec les travailleuses de la rue à un âge aussi jeune. Hurlements qui s'étaient à peine taris quand la vert et argent avait pris rendez-vous avec le peintre sorcier pour la fin de l'après-midi. James, lui, avait l'air d'apprécier le décolleté de la Serpentard, glissant sa main dedans. Minerva avait récupéré le bambin avant que Ginny ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va succomber… chuchota une voix amusée derrière elle.

- Je n'en doutais pas, Merlin, répondit la médicomage sur le même ton.

Elle s'avança vers la porte de la maison et frappa quelques coups sur la surface boisée.

- Comment fais-tu pour marcher sur de pareils talons ? demanda l'enchanteur, invisible, en observant les chaussures de l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Je vais avoir besoin d'un massage en rentrant.

- Fringuée comme ça, va voir Minerva en sortant d'ici. Tu pourras lui demander dix gallions pour une passe… Prête pour ton show ?

- Si je me suis maquillée comme un balai volé, ce n'est pas pour faire tapisserie… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? s'impatienta Parkinson.

- Bouge pas, j'vais voir…

Pansy tapa du pied, trouvant le temps long. Elle ne supportait pas d'être habillée comme une vulgaire câtin, même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

- Il risque pas de répondre, il est cané, finit par murmurer la voix de l'enchanteur.

- Et merde…

La Serpentard jeta des regards autour d'elle et souleva légèrement sa jupe pour en extraire sa baguette.

- Ras la salle de jeux… J'adore ! plaisanta Merlin.

- La ferme, grommela Parkinson en envoyant un sort.

Un déclic se fit entendre et la jeune femme pénétra dans la maison. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité mais la silhouette d'un corps allongé sur le sol, au milieu de la pièce, était visible. La vert et argent s'en approcha et s'accroupit pour poser sa main sur le poignet froid de l'homme.

- Quelle vue splendide ! plaisanta Merlin, son regard remontant le long des jambes de Parkinson.

- Tu peux pas te taire trente secondes ? La mort remonte entre il y a… une heure, environ. La cause du décès est… l'avada, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, marmonna la médicomage en agitant sa baguette. Pas de trace d'effraction, il connaissait son agresseur.

Un bout de papier dépassait d'une des poches du mort et Pansy s'en saisit précautionneusement. Elle déplia le parchemin et le lut rapidement.

DEUX NOUVEAUX JOUEURS DANS LA PARTIE. LES SERPENTARD ONT-ILS DES REFLEXES ? 4, 3, 2…

- On se casse ! s'exclama Pansy en se redressant vivement.

Elle courait en direction de la porte d'entrée lorsque son haut talon droit se coinça entre deux lattes du parquet. La vert et argent s'étala de tout son long et grimaça de douleur.

- Merlin ! Fais quelque chose ! cria-t-elle alors qu'un bip strident retentit dans une des pièces adjacentes.

Le premier sage devint visible en un clin d'œil, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Parkinson et tous deux disparurent alors qu'une explosion violente balayait tout sur son passage.

* * *

Pansy réapparut dans son salon, allongée sur la moquette, et soupira de soulagement.

- Bordel, j'ai eu chaud… murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, inspirant profondément.

- Une de tes collègues n'a pas voulu partagé le même trottoir ? ironisa la rousse poursuivie par son fils qui se traînait à quatre pattes.

- Pas vraiment… C'est ton ancien mac qui voulait me faire payer tes dettes, répliqua sèchement la vert et argent.

Elle se remit debout et boita jusqu'à l'escalier. Minerva apparut en haut des marches, une plume à la main.

- J'entends dire qu'il y a un problème ? interrogea-t-elle en descendant pour rejoindre la Serpentard.

- Je me suis tordue la cheville… grimaça la Serpentard. Le temps que je grimpe ces putains de marche, vous me faites couler un bain ?

Elle posa son pied sur la première marche et retint un cri de douleur.

- Et tant que vous y êtes, sortez donc un marteau et un burin que je me démaquille…

- Je crois surtout que je vais vous aider à monter. Passez votre bras autour de mon cou.

- Comment refuser pareille proposition ? ironisa Pansy. Vous allez me porter ? ajouta-t-elle en papillonnant des paupières.

- Pas exactement, sourit Minerva, vous allez prendre appui sur votre petit bras musclé et vous aider de la rambarde.

La Serpentard roula des yeux et, quelques minutes plus tard, s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes tandis que le professeur ouvrait les robinets en vérifiant la température de l'eau. Pansy ôta ses chaussures, se massa doucement la cheville et entreprit de se déshabiller, ce qui ne lui prit pas longtemps vu le peu de vêtements qui la couvraient.

- J'aurais cru que c'était plus difficile que ça de s'extirper de ce genre d'accoutrement, fit remarquer l'animagus amusé. Vous devez avoir une sacrée habitude.

- Je vous le raconterai, un soir. C'est une belle histoire avant de s'endormir, répliqua la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil avant de se glisser dans le bain. Hmmm, la bonne température. Vous êtes géniale. Mais mettez-vous donc à l'aise et venez me rejoindre !

- Navrée mais je veux finir de lire le livre de Skeeter sur Albus, je suis sure que je peux y trouver des indices pour rechercher le second tableau. Ceci-dit, c'est très certainement moins intéressant que votre proposition, ajouta-t-elle sur le bord de la porte.

- Si ça peut vous être utile, le peintre était raide mort quand je suis arrivée. Et la baraque a explosé… Quelqu'un a su que je venais… marmonna Pansy en mettant une noisette de gel douche dans sa main.

- Ca devient inquiétant, en effet.

- Je pense que Dumbledore nous espionne. Une idée de comment il y parvint ? demanda la Serpentard en se savonnant avec sensualité.

- Mmm, fit Minerva en suçotant sa plume, les yeux dans le vague sous ses sourcils froncés. On en reparle après votre bain.

- Vous pouvez rester. Votre admiration béate ne me gêne pas ! répliqua la vert et argent alors que ses mains glissaient le long de ses jambes.

L'animagus eut un sourire avant de tourner les talons et de fermer la porte. Pansy poussa un soupir douloureux et ferma les yeux.

- Heureusement que Merlin était là, sinon… murmura-t-elle.

Enfin seule, elle pouvait laisser tomber son masque d'insouciance et de détachement. Elle était apeurée d'avoir frôlé la mort. Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La vert et argent pleura silencieusement, ses épaules parcourues de soubresauts. Son père était mort à cause de Dumbledore, parce qu'il avait cru le vieux sorcier et qu'il avait refusé de joindre les mangemorts. Pansy espérait seulement que l'ancien Directeur ne ferait pas d'autres victimes dans la famille Parkinson.

- J'y pense… commença Minerva en faisant irruption dans la salle de bain, mais elle s'arrêta net en remarquant l'air effrayé et perdu de la Serpentard.

Elle referma la porte doucement derrière elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle doucement en lui tendant la main. Vous vous êtes vraiment blessée ?

Pansy sécha rapidement ses larmes et arbora son habituel rictus narquois.

- Vous venez vous rincer l'œil, professeur ? fit-elle en essayant d'y mettre sa morgue habituelle, sans grand succès.

Minerva passa délicatement une mèche de cheveux humide derrière l'oreille de la vert et argent.

- C'est autre chose alors…

Pansy attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort sur sa cheville. Voyant que son articulation dégonflait et retrouvait une couleur normale, elle se leva et déposa au passage un baiser sur les cheveux ébène de l'animagus.

- Je suis encore en vie, donc tout roule, fit-elle en sortant de la baignoire.

Elle attrapa une serviette et la noua autour de ses hanches. Minerva se tourna pour la suivre des yeux.

- Pansy, je sais que vous avez l'habitude de faire face toute seule … Je ne veux pas m'imposer à vous… Mais je suis là si vous avez besoin …

- Merci de votre proposition, Minerva. Mais vous avez déjà vos problèmes, je ne vais pas vous rajouter mes états d'âme. Juste… La prochaine fois que vous localisez un tableau de Dumbledore, emmenez-moi. J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec ce connard… murmura d'une voix froide la vert et argent alors que son regard se durcissait.

- C'est là que vous avez tort. Mettre en commun nos difficultés, c'est les partager, pas les accumuler. Et je vous promets que je ne vous laisserais pas derrière, lui sourit gentiment l'animagus en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Pansy lui lança un regard douloureux et son assurance se fissura.

- Le soir de la première attaque à Poudlard, la mort de Dumbledore a éclipsé celle de mon père. Tout le monde a pleuré le… héros du monde sorcier. Alors que mon père a été assassiné car il a résisté aux mangemorts. Ce connard avait convaincu mes parents de dire non aux sbires de Voldemort. Mais on ne lui disait pas non… Tout comme à Dumbledore…

La voix de la vert et argent n'était qu'un faible murmure et elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

Minerva regardait avec une grande tendresse la Serpentard livrer une partie de son âme, une partie de son chagrin. Elle la prit dans ses bras et flatta son dos nu tout en calant sa tête dans son épaule. Ce geste, cette proximité physique sans enjeu sexuel déstabilisa Pansy qui se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Minerva accrut son étreinte.

- Je suis là.

- Et vous voulez m'adopter ? réussit à plaisanter Parkinson. Laissez tomber, j'ai toujours ma mère. Enfin, d'après les journaux, elle est encore en vie…

- Je vous adopte, sourit Minerva en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme. Maintenant habillez-vous, vous allez attraper froid ! Et je vous attends sur le balcon avec un bon whisky pour trinquer à la santé de feu le premier tableau d'Albus.

Parkinson acquiesça et finit de se sécher.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir fêter la destruction du premier tableau au lit dans le plus simple appareil ? fit la jeune femme avec un haussement de sourcil coquin.

- Fille indigne, gronda gentiment McGonagall.

- Dit la mère qui veut me saouler au whisky…

- Je vous adore. Allez, dépêchez-vous, sourit l'animagus en refermant derrière elle.

Pansy attrapa une robe de chambre en soie et la passa rapidement. Elle mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et jeta un charme pour masquer ses yeux rougis. En se regardant dans la glace, elle ouvrit légèrement son vêtement pour laisser une belle vue sur sa poitrine.

- Rien que pour emmerder Weasley… Elle n'en a jamais eu des comme ça, fit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Une semaine se passa, le temps d'automne s'installant en Ecosse. Les journées à Poudlard paraissaient durer une éternité pour Minerva qui avait l'impression de dépérir. Elle se demandait inlassablement où pouvait se trouver le dernier tableau de Dumbledore. Et toutes les pistes qu'elle creusait finissaient en cul de sac. Elle passait la plupart du temps dans son bureau à réfléchir et le soir, elle regagnait ses appartements en se demandant comment remonter le moral de Parkinson, moral qui semblait être au plus bas.

Ce matin-là, Minerva regarda comme chaque jour l'éphéméride accroché au mur et pâlit brusquement. La date était entourée à la plume avec comme petite inscription « Anniversaire Hermione ».

L'animagus poussa un soupir douloureux avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et de prendre connaissance des hiboux arrivés pendant le petit-déjeuner. Elle prit la première enveloppe, la décacheta et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

_Chère Minerva,_

_Je vous invite à déjeuner en ma compagnie ce midi. Et avant que vous ne me sortiez dix excuses aussi bidons les unes que les autres, c'est un ordre du docteur. Vous ne serez pas seule aujourd'hui._

_Rendez-vous à midi trente sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant Gringotts._

_Cordialement,_

_Pansy._

_PS : Pour finir de vous convaincre, c'est moi qui invite !_

Minerva prit un parchemin et écrivit une courte réponse positive à la médicomage, soulagée du ton du parchemin. La vert et argent avait visiblement retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Le reste de la matinée fut occupé à la paperasserie habituelle quand, sur les coups de midi, on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez ! fit l'animagus sans lever les yeux des comptes du collège.

Le professeur Dubois passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et eut un sourire gêné.

- Bonjour Madame la Directrice ! Vous avez quelques instants ?

Minerva regarda le jeune professeur avec circonspection, mais l'invita à entrer.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en lui indiquant un fauteuil.

- Euh… Je suis un peu ennuyée, répondit la Française en s'asseyant.

Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Les préfets de septième année sont venus me trouver tout à l'heure… Ils tentent de vous voir au repas mais vous n'y assistez pas souvent en ce moment. Je leur ai expliqué que vous êtes débordée de travail, avec les comptes, les vacances de Toussaint qui approchent…

Minerva haussa un sourcil, sa plume dans les doigts arrêtée dans son mouvement.

- Enfin bref, ils se sont plaints de… bordel, pourquoi j'ai promis de faire le messager ? finit-elle en français.

- Professeur Dubois ?

- Oui, excusez-moi, reprit-elle en anglais. Bref, les élèves qui vous ont eu en tant que professeur de métamorphose trouvent votre remplaçant… quel était le terme exact ?

Elle sortit un parchemin de sa poche et fronça les sourcils.

- Pathétique, d'une nullité abyssale et limite tendancieux avec les jeunes filles.

McGonagall prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

- Et bien, professeur, lorsqu'ils viendront se complaindre à vous d'une situation qu'ils jugent inadéquate avec l'enseignement auquel ils pensent pouvoir prétendre, vous direz aux préfets que mon bureau leur est ouvert en tout temps s'ils ne peuvent me joindre durant les heures de repas dans la grande salle. Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils vous considèrent comme une messagère. En fait, j'ai besoin de leur point de vue exact, plutôt que de votre rapport, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Mais je vous remercie d'avoir attiré mon attention sur ce point. Autre chose ? enchaina-t-elle en reprenant sa plume.

- Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée… soupira le jeune professeur dans la langue de Molière.

- Ne vous en faites pas Professeur, nous sommes tous passés par là. Les élèves cherchent à se rapprocher des enseignants qu'ils apprécient pour passer des messages, répondit Minerva sa plume toujours en l'air.

- Ce n'est pas tant la qualité des cours du professeur Kant qui m'inquiète, mais les accusations que portent les élèves sur… des mains qui se baladent là où elles ne le devraient pas.

- Je vous ai entendue, Professeur Dubois, et je vais y être attentive. Il n'est pas question qu'un professeur ait des gestes déplacés vis-à-vis d'élèves.

- Merci Madame la Directrice. Je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ma commande de livres est enfin arrivée.

- J'ai moi-même à faire là-bas. Je vous propose de traverser le parc ensemble, et comme ça vous pourrez continuer à m'informer de ce qui vous tracasse, dit-elle en finissant d'écrire une phrase.

- Rien de plus. Mais je vous jure que si je trouve ce malotru dans une situation compromettante, je l'encastre dans un mur.

Minerva se leva, traversa la pièce et en ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer la sorcière devant elle.

- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas l'occasion d'en arriver à cette extrémité, ni pour les élèves, ni pour le professeur Kant, ni pour vous d'ailleurs.

- Surtout pour lui. Jamais personne ne m'a encore battue en duel, rétorqua la Française, amusée.

- Vous êtes une duelliste ?

- Une excellente, sans vouloir me vanter, répliqua joyeusement la jeune femme.

Elle descendit rapidement les marches et sauta les deux dernières pour atterrir bruyamment à côté de la gargouille qui sembla se réveiller.

- Hmm, fit Minerva en jetant un coup d'œil à la statue. Décidemment, il y a un problème avec elle depuis que le bureau a explosé… Quoique… ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un problème, Madame la Directrice ? s'enquit le professeur.

- Non, rien, je pensais à voix haute. Nous y allons ?

Le professeur Dubois acquiesça et les deux sorcières prirent le chemin du parc.

- Tant que je vous ai sous la main, les élèves m'ont demandé de monter un cinéclub… Vous auriez une salle assez grande pour y mettre un écran de 5 mètres sur 5 et une centaine d'élèves ?

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse était grouillant de sorciers qui quittaient leur travail pour leur pause déjeuner. Minerva grimaça sur le parvis de la banque Gringott's. Trouver deux places au restaurant allait relever de l'exploit.

- Alors Madame la Directrice, on a abandonné le navire ce midi ? fit Pansy en apparaissant à côté d'elle pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Minerva sourit et se tourna pour faire face à la future médicomage.

- Fillius est un excellent directeur-adjoint vous savez. Comment allez-vous ?

- Comme vous, je survis… fit la vert et argent en haussant les épaules. Bon, j'espère que vous avez faim !

La Serpentard lui prit doucement la main et les fit transplaner pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard dans une impasse sombre. Pansy remit une mèche derrière ses oreilles et observa l'Ecossaise.

- Il faut juste changer vos vêtements. Vous pouvez métamorphoser votre robe sorcière en quelque chose de moldu et raffiné ?

L'animagus acquiesça et agita rapidement sa baguette. Observant la nouvelle tenue, Pansy eut un regard appréciateur et fit signe à son ancien professeur de la suivre.

Minerva fut surprise de se retrouver quelques instants plus tard devant l'entrée d'un des restaurants moldus les plus chics de Londres, tellement réputé que même les sang purs le connaissaient. Elle tourna la tête vers Parkinson, l'interrogeant du regard.

Pansy s'avança en direction de la porte et un serveur lui ouvrit.

- Docteur Parkinson ! C'est une joie de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ? fit le maître d'hôtel une fois que les deux sorcières eurent pénétré dans l'établissement.

- Très bien, je vous remercie.

- Votre table vous attend. Je vous y conduis, dit-il en attrapant deux menus. Et je voulais vous remercier d'avoir soigné mon fils, la semaine dernière. Il se porte beaucoup mieux.

- C'est un plaisir, rétorqua la Serpentard, affable, en prenant place.

L'homme tira la chaise de Minerva pour qu'elle s'installe et lui tendit un menu sans aucun prix dessus.

- Faites-moi signe quand vous voudrez commander, dit le moldu avant de s'éloigner.

- Sa femme est charmante… susurra Pansy par-dessus la carte, avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ne me dites surtout pas…

- C'est dommage, je pourrais vous apprendre certaines choses. Cuisine française, ici. Si vous avez besoin de conseils, n'hésitez pas.

- Ma foi, je ne connais pas grand-chose à cette gastronomie. Vous avez eu l'occasion de venir ici avec Hermione ? Elle adorait les plats de son deuxième pays.

- Une fois. C'était amusant, elle parlait mieux français que les serveurs, se souvint Pansy avec un sourire nostalgique. Et elle a fait la leçon au sommelier en lui expliquant certaines choses sur les vins bordelais.

Elle se tut un instant, son regard se perdant au loin.

- Bref, vous êtes plus viande ou poisson ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je laisse votre inspiration jouer avec mes papilles, répondit Minerva en fermant la carte pour la poser devant elle.

Pansy eut un rictus et appela le maître d'hôtel. Elle commanda plusieurs plats et promit à McGonagall qu'elles partageraient pour que l'animagus puisse goûter à tout. Le repas débuta dans une ambiance plaisante et Minerva souriait aux plaisanteries de la vert et argent.

Alors que le plat de résistance venait d'être apporté, trois hommes pénétrèrent dans le restaurant. Minerva les voyaient parler avec le maître d'hôtel dans le dos de Pansy. Ils semblaient y avoir un problème de réservation pour eux. La Directrice n'en fit pas plus cas sur le moment. Elle se concentra sur les propos de la vert et argent qui lui racontait certaines frasques estudiantines qu'elle avait commises au grand dam d'Hermione. Cependant, lorsque les hommes se séparèrent, le regard de Minerva nota que l'un d'eux restait près de la porte, tandis que le second s'accoudait au bar et commandait une consommation. Le troisième ne semblait plus dans la salle. Devant elle, Pansy éclata de rire avant de prendre une gorgée de vin et invita l'animagus à trinquer avec elle. En levant son verre, McGonagall vit une silhouette sur sa gauche tendre d'un seul coup son bras vers l'avant.

L'animagus repéra la forme longiligne d'une baguette magique. Elle se leva brusquement alors que des flammes surgirent de la fine tige de bois pour fondre sur elles. L'Ecossaise attrapa Parkinson pour l'entraîner au sol. L'attaque passa au-dessus d'elles et la Directrice se redressa, sa baguette à la main. Elle avisa le sorcier et lança rapidement un stupefix qui fit mouche. L'agresseur tomba lourdement à terre, immobile. L'homme accoudé au bar préparait déjà son attaque. Minerva, toujours accroupie, tenta de reconnaître le mouvement de baguette pour opposer le meilleur contre-sort. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle à Pansy qui s'était agenouillée pour reculer, ne voulant gêner l'animagus dans ses mouvements. Dans le restaurant, c'était la panique. Les moldus couraient pour gagner la sortie.

Gênée par ces gens, l'animagus voyait le sorcier par intermittence. Lorsque les lèvres de l'homme articulèrent le sort et que le jet de lumière verte fusa de la baguette, elle s'interposa entre l'attaque et la médicomage et prit le sort de plein fouet. Elle sentit une brève douleur parcourir son corps mais fut surprise de garder conscience. Un liquide chaud et poisseux s'écoula sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle envoyait un nouveau stupefix. Le sorcier rejoignit aussitôt son collège sur la moquette du restaurant qui se vidait à toute vitesse.

- Bien visé, murmura Pansy en se redressant. Vous saignez du nez…

Les yeux de Minerva s'agrandirent d'horreur alors que le troisième homme, celui qu'elle pensait parti, sembla surgir de nulle part, un couteau à la main. Parkinson se retourna pour voir ce qui paralysait l'animagus.

- Avec les compliments de Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il avant de plonger la lame dans la poitrine de la médicomage.

Il lâcha vivement le manche et disparut dans un craquement sonore alors que la vert et argent s'accrochait à la nappe en un geste convulsif avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, emmenant le tissu et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus en un vacarme assourdissant de porcelaines brisées et de couverts en argent.

* * *

Alors ? Pansy va-t-elle survivre ? Réponse la semaine prochaine ! ^^

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	6. Une nouvelle piste

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Il est là, le nouveau chapitre ! Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui va arriver à Pansy, après une longue semaine d'attente ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle piste**

- Pansy, hurla l'animagus pour couvrir le bruit en rejoignant la médicomage.

- Oh putain… ça fait mal… réussit à articuler Parkinson, allongée, qui crispait sa main autour de la lame toujours dans la plaie.

- Que faut-il que je fasse ? demanda McGonagall qui essayait de ne pas paniquer à la vue de la tache rouge qui s'élargissait sur le chemisier de la jeune femme.

- Rien, pas toucher, pas bouger… articula difficilement la médicomage alors que sa respiration devenait difficile. Ca bouche le trou… grimaça-t-elle, ça contient l'hémorragie… Bon, je vous accorde que dans le poumon, c'est pas le pied…

Mais Minerva voyait bien que la Serpentard était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

- Accrochez-vous, Pansy.

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de rester avec vous, sourit-elle avant de lâcher un gémissement.

L'animagus se pencha vers les lèvres de la jeune femme et y posa les siennes un instant.

- C'est tout ? toussa la vert et argent.

- Plus et vous allez être énervée, ce qui est très mauvais pour la tension, sourit Minerva en passant sa main sur le front de Pansy qui se couvrait déjà de sueurs.

La Serpentard attrapa sa main et la serra fortement, les yeux fixés dans le regard vert inquiet.

- Emmenez-moi à la Fontaine… dit difficilement la vert et argent.

Minerva acquiesça en se fustigeant mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus vite et les fit disparaître aussitôt dans un craquement sonore, sans s'inquiéter qu'un moldu puisse les voir. Quelques instants plus tard, elles apparurent sur le petit chemin de terre menant à la caverne et la Directrice de Poudlard prit dans ses bras Pansy qui était prête à s'évanouir.

Elle se dépêcha d'avancer dans le couloir obscur et, le lac apparaissant enfin dans son champ de vision, elle accéléra son allure.

- Horgar ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! appela-t-elle fortement.

Le troll sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha vivement des deux femmes. Il récupéra Parkinson dans ses bras puissants et se dirigea prestement au bord de la Fontaine. Récupérant un gobelet, il le plongea dans l'eau et fit couler le liquide entre les lèvres sans couleur de la médicomage.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la Pasrak ?

- Un attentat. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

- Je suis en train, gronda le troll. Mais faudrait enlever ce truc dans sa poitrine.

Pansy ouvrit un œil et déglutit.

- Merde… Minerva, que vous avez de grandes dents… dit-elle en dévisageant le troll. Et la peau verdâtre… Et vos cheveux…

- Me confondez pas avec une humaine je vous prie, j'ai ma fierté ! grimaça le troll. Bon, vous enlevez le truc ou pas ? reprit-il pour Minerva.

L'animagus s'accroupit au côté de Pansy et posa ses mains sur le manche du couteau. Horgar plongea une nouvelle fois le verre dans la Fontaine et le tint au-dessus de la vert et argent.

- A trois… commença le troll.

- A trois trois, ou après trois ? demanda la médicomage, pâle.

Minerva tira sur le manche et la lame sortit de la poitrine de la Serpentard qui poussa un cri de douleur. Aussitôt, Horgar versa l'eau régénérante sur la blessure qui se referma progressivement jusqu'à disparaître.

- Restez encore allongée quelques minutes… grogna le gardien de la Fontaine après lui avoir fait boire une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

- Vous n'auriez pas plutôt un grand cru, genre Château Lafitte ? tenta encore de plaisanter la future médicomage toujours blanche comme un linge.

- J'vous laisse, j'étais entrain de préparer mon repas, fit le troll avec humeur.

Il s'éloigna de son pas lourd et disparut dans l'obscurité. Minerva posa sa main sur la joue de la vert et argent.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, dit-elle.

- On a réussi à avoir un demi-déjeuner gratuit aujourd'hui, c'est pas mal, sourit faiblement Pansy avant d'attraper la main de l'animagus pour y déposer un baiser sur la paume.

- En fait, je comptais vous inviter, ce midi…

- Oui, j'vais vous croire alors que vous annoncez ça après la bataille, ironisa Parkinson. On les connaît, les Ecossais. Mais… Merci pour votre intervention.

- J'ai perdu Hermione, pas question de vous laisser partir aussi, répondit l'animagus.

La médicomage se redressa péniblement et s'assit sur le sol.

- Bougez pas, que je regarde votre nez… Vous vous êtes pris un avada il me semble. Heureusement qu'Hermione vous avait offert l'immortalité.

- Heureusement pour vous aussi. Ceci dit, ça chatouille quand même.

- Prévoyante, cte Granger ! Bien, qu'avons-nous là ? fit Parkinson en examinant le nez. Moui… d'accord… Bon, c'est juste un vaisseau qui a pété, rien de grave.

Elle tira un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya les quelques traces rouges sur le visage de son ancien professeur avant de caresser la joue de son pouce.

- Voilà ! Vous êtes présentable. On retourne au restaurant ? Ils auront peut-être eu le temps de préparer le dessert…

- S'ils ont remis la salle en état ! De toute façon, l'endroit doit être envahi d'Aurors distribuant des oubliettes à tour de bras.

- Et bien, nous prendrons le dessert chez moi. Je dois bien avoir quelque chose au frigo… murmura Pansy.

Minerva se leva et aida la Serpentard à en faire de même.

- Merci Horgar ! Et à la prochaine ! lança la médicomage.

- Evitez de revenir. Ma grotte n'est pas un moulin… répondit la voix rauque.

Les deux femmes apparurent dans le vestibule de l'appartement de Parkinson.

- Je vous laisse aller fouiller dans la cuisine, je vais me changer. Putain, encore un chemisier de foutu, on voit bien que ce n'est pas Albus qui fait les boutiques, grommela la vert et argent en prenant l'escalier vers sa chambre.

- Vous allez y arriver ? demanda Minerva soucieuse devant la démarche peu assurée de la jeune sorcière.

- A enlever ma chemise ? C'est sûr qu'un coup de main est toujours apprécié ! rétorqua Pansy avec un rictus en se retournant, manquant de dévaler trois marches.

- Je parlais de monter l'escalier.

- Si vous entendez du bruit, c'est que je me serai vautrée !

McGonagall sourit pour elle-même en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, tandis que la Serpentard finissait de gravir les dernières marches. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et se laissa aller contre un mur. Lentement, elle fléchit les jambes jusqu'à se trouver assise au sol, les genoux contre la poitrine.

- Hermione… T'aurais pu penser à ta copine quand tu as fait ta braderie à l'immortalité, marmonna-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Si ça continue comme ça, j'vais y passer pour de bon avant la fin de l'année…

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et les essuya rapidement.

- Granger, tu fais chier… T'as foutu un sacré bordel en mourant et tu me laisses faire le SAV. Putain de Gryffondors…

* * *

La future médicomage avait encore payé de sa personne à Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait profité de sa pause du midi pour renouer des relations plus que cordiales avec Morgane, la chef des infirmières, qui était aussi fougueuse que dans ses souvenirs. Ravie mais fatiguée, elle rentrait chez elle avec la ferme intention de s'asseoir sur le canapé, un verre de vin à la main en écoutant un bon morceau de musique, les yeux fermés.

Cependant, en arrivant à son luxueux appartement, ses plans tombèrent à l'eau. Debout dans l'entrée, sa pochette de cours lui échappa des mains pour tomber sur la moquette. Ses yeux balayèrent du regard son salon et elle retint un juron. James Potter grouillait au milieu d'une cinquantaine de livres qui gisaient sur le sol et le gamin bavait allègrement sur l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'il essayait visiblement de dévorer, au premier sens du terme. A ses côtés, Minerva McGonagall était celle qui avait éparpillé les livres, renversant les deux cartons de bouquins ayant appartenus à Granger. L'animagus était échevelée, marmonnait en gaélique en lisant un ouvrage, et griffonnait quelques mots de sa plume sur un parchemin posé à même un tapis persan d'une valeur que la Serpentard taisait par pudeur et modestie.

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans la cuisine et James sursauta, posant sa main trempée d'un liquide douteux, blanc et vert, sur le canapé blanc pour se rattraper. Pansy avança rapidement, se plantant au milieu du salon et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce adjacente. Son visage perdit les quelques couleurs qui lui restaient en voyant que Weasley avait dû assassiner quelqu'un dans la pièce. La médicomage espérait que c'était Potter qui avait été découpé. Des couteaux traînaient sur le plan de travail et la table était recouverte d'un liquide rouge.

- J'espère que vous aimez la sauce tomate, Minerva ! s'exclama la rousse.

- Hmmm, marmonna la Directrice.

Pansy ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix avant de les rouvrir. Malheureusement, rien n'avait disparu.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir ouvert les portes de mon logement à une bande de trolls dégénérés et baveux ! Non mais vous vous croyez où ? s'énerva Parkinson.

- Moins de bruit, je réfléchis… fit McGonagall sans détacher le regard de son parchemin.

- Après la réflexion, l'action ! Vous connaissez de bons sorts de ménage ? Car croyez-moi, ça va être votre activité pour la prochaine heure ! Et éloignez ce sac de morve de mon canapé blanc ! s'exclama-t-elle vertement en désignant James.

- Pansy, c'est sympa d'être déjà de retour ! fit la rousse en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Comme ça on va pouvoir manger tous ensemble ce soir. J'ai fait des lasagnes, mais il faudrait que tu ailles nous trouver un bon vin pour aller avec. Et si tu pouvais aller acheter une salade, je l'ai oubliée tout à l'heure.

- Ai-je une tronche d'elfe de maison ? rétorqua sèchement la vert et argent.

- Pansy… moins fort s'il vous plait, marmonna Minerva tout en feuilletant les pages d'un livre.

- Blablablabla ! s'exclama James en tendant une voiture baveuse à la médicomage.

Pansy passa sa main sur son visage et soupira profondément.

- Je vais sous la douche. Dans quinze minutes, quand je redescendrai, tout sera rangé et nettoyé. Démerdez-vous ! dit-elle furieusement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Minerva leva le nez de son parchemin, balaya la pièce du regard et dut reconnaître que ça n'était pas fameux. Elle se leva, attrapa James dans ses bras, agita sa baguette et le salon repris un aspect plus conventionnel. Puis elle se rendit à la cuisine et laissa le petit Potter sous la garde de sa mère.

- Bien, maintenant, allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à notre médicomage préférée, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant son parchemin au sol avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain dans laquelle elle pénétra sans sommation.

Pansy sortait juste de la douche et tendait sa main vers sa serviette lorsque l'animagus fit irruption.

- Voyeurisme ? fit Pansy en levant un sourcil.

- Non, mais la possible localisation du dernier tableau d'Albus. Ca vous tente ?

Parkinson enroula sa serviette autour des hanches et un rictus illumina son visage.

- Je m'habille et je vous suis.

- Après le dîner, sinon Miss Weasley nous jettera une malédiction sur sept générations.

- Effectivement, murmura pensivement la Serpentard en s'approchant de sa démarche chaloupée de l'animagus. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à nos futurs enfants…

- Sept générations c'est long… nous sommes en retard.

- Oui, donc autant s'y mettre tout de suite, susurra la vert et argent en posant ses mains humides sur les hanches de son ancien professeur.

- Je parlais du plat de lasagne qui nous attend sur la table dressée par Miss Weasley, sourit l'animagus sans détourner les yeux.

- Et bien, les nouilles peuvent attendre encore un peu… chuchota Parkinson en faisant remonter ses mains le long du buste de l'animagus. Et je parle autant du plat que des deux Weasley en bas…

- Mais l'idée c'est justement de ne pas se faire maudire sur sept générations parce que les nouilles se seront senties abandonnées, répondit McGonagall sur le même ton en tendant une nouvelle serviette à Parkinson sans s'écarter.

La médicomage dédaigna la serviette tendue et prit délicatement le menton de son ancien professeur entre ses doigts. Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de la Directrice de Poudlard sur une respiration plus appuyée.

- Blablablaaa ! s'exclama James en se précipitant les mains pleines de sauce tomate vers elle.

- AHHH ! Dégage, morpion ! J'suis propre ! s'écria Pansy avant de se mettre à l'abri en grimpant sur la cuvette des toilettes. Bordel ! Qui lui a appris à grimper les escaliers ?

- Visiblement, il vous adore, ironisa Minerva, il est prêt à tout affronter pour vous retrouver.

- Essuyez-lui les mains au lieu de vous marrer ! grogna la médicomage en essayant de mettre ses pieds hors de portée de l'enfant qui voulait les attraper.

McGonagall attrapa le bambin sous les aisselles et lui passa les mains sous le robinet avant de le relâcher. Automatiquement, il se retourna avec un large sourire vers la Serpentard, les bras tendus.

- Je vous laisse avec votre soupirant, sourit l'animagus, je vois que je n'ai aucune chance face à sa détermination.

- Bon, puisque c'est ça, je m'habille et je me tire ! J'vais me trouver une nana pour la nuit, puisque personne ne veut s'occuper de moi ici…

- Vous préférez passer la soirée dans les bras d'une inconnue au lieu de vivre le grand frisson avec moi ? se moqua l'Ecossaise. Vous me brisez le cœur…

Elle quitta la salle de bain, laissant la vert et argent avec le garçon qui l'observait de ses grands yeux admiratifs.

- Tu viens de casser mon coup… gronda Parkinson.

- Blablaaa ! répondit-il en tendant à nouveau les bras.

- Pansy, la salade ! C'est prêt dans 5 minutes ! s'exclama Weasley du rez-de-chaussée.

- Putain, elle me tape sur le système, ta rouquine de mère, marmonna-t-elle à James qui essayait de grimper le long de ses jambes.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec elle dans sa chambre.

- Bon, je vais t'initier à l'art d'assortir ses tenues, aux œuvres des grands couturiers. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à faire de toi un gay super branché !

- Blabla !

* * *

McGonagall tint sa promesse et après le dîner au cours duquel personne ne mourut, elle et Pansy transplanèrent pour le 12, square Grimmaurd. L'ancienne demeure des Blacks était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence qui régnait dans la rue avait un côté inquiétant.

La Directrice de Poudlard agita sèchement sa baguette, déverrouillant la porte d'entrée, et pénétra la première dans le long couloir qu'elle avait arpenté plusieurs fois des années plus tôt. Pansy jeta un dernier regard aux alentours et entra dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière elle. La silhouette argentée d'un vieil homme apparut à quelques mètres et flotta rapidement dans leur direction. Le regard de l'animagus se figea d'horreur alors qu'une voix caverneuse à fort accent germanique se fit entendre.

- Minerva McGonagall… Cette fois-ci, je ne vous raterai pas !

Pansy fit un rapide mouvement de poignet et l'image, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, éclata dans une multitude d'étoiles argentées.

- Vous étiez attendue, murmura la médicomage. Bon sang, c'était quoi ce truc ?

- Gellert Grindelwald… répliqua sombrement l'animagus, tentant de reprendre une respiration paisible. C'est un sortilège que Maugrey avait utilisé pour éloigner Rogue de cette maison. Lui voyait le fantôme de Dumbledore qui l'accusait de l'avoir assassiné…

- Ok… J'ai comme l'impression que cette maison est bourrée de pièges. C'est… bon signe, allons-nous dire. Je vous propose qu'on ne se sépare pas. On mettra plus de temps mais ça vaudra mieux.

Minerva acquiesça et les deux sorcières entreprirent de fouiller consciencieusement le rez-de-chaussée. Chaque pièce fut littéralement retournée et pas un coin n'échappa à la vigilance des deux femmes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elles grimpèrent les marches menant au premier étage et le regard de Phineas Nigellus Black ne les quittait pas.

- Il me fait froid dans le dos, ce vieux vicelard… marmonna Pansy en se frictionnant les bras.

- Et encore, il a l'air plus aimable que lorsque son portrait trônait dans mon bureau.

La chambre de Regulus fut passée au peigne fin, ainsi que l'ancienne chambre des parents de Sirius.

- On ne le trouvera jamais dans ce bordel, grimaça Pansy en retournant dans le couloir.

- Il reste encore le grenier et la chambre de Sirius. Ne perdons pas espoir.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'antre de l'ancien Gryffondor et Pansy déglutit en remarquant un parchemin sur le lit fait avec soin. Les deux sorcières échangèrent un court regard et Parkinson prit la feuille entre ses mains.

BIEN TENTE. MAIS UNE FOIS DE PLUS, VOUS ARRIVEZ TROP TARD…

Pansy lâcha le papier comme si elle s'était brûlée et poussa Minerva en direction du couloir.

- ON SE CASSE ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que des bruits inquiétants se faisaient entendre.

Des centaines de créatures sortirent de sous le lit, des placards, des recoins sombres de la pièce pour se jeter sur les sorcières.

- Des scroutts à pétard ! dit Pansy d'une voix aigüe en lançant un sort qui ricocha sur la carapace de l'une des bêtes.

McGonagall attrapa son ancienne élève par la hanche, la fit pivoter pour la placer derrière elle et agita sa baguette. Une explosion retentit et des pattes, des yeux giclèrent dans la chambre. D'une main sûre, elle exerça une pression sur le dos de la vert et argent et l'emmena hors de la pièce tout en lançant un dernier sort. Cependant, d'autres créatures les attendaient dans le couloir, recouvrant le sol telle une vague déferlante. Il y en avait partout. Sur la moquette, sur les marches et toutes convergeaient vers le professeur et la médicomage. Un ricanement froid retentit, brisant le bruit des cliquetis et quelque chose sembla tomber du dernier étage pour atterrir devant elle.

Pansy poussa un hurlement en se cachant derrière McGonagall qui faisait face à une goule tueuse.

- Mais c'est la maison des horreurs ou quoi ? cria la vert et argent, à la limite de l'hystérie.

La Directrice de Poudlard, tentant de conserver son sang froid, commença à faire une arabesque du poignet quand une lumière aveuglante envahit la maison. Un souffle magique, violent, puissant, se leva et les deux sorcières furent contraintes de fermer les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand elles purent les rouvrir, la demeure était redevenue calme et toutes les créatures avaient disparu.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda la Serpentard, admirative.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, Miss Parkinson, répondit Minerva, perplexe.

Pansy frissonna et se serra contre l'animagus.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit. On se tire ?

- Ca me semble tout indiqué, surtout qu'Albus a encore réussi à se faire la belle, grogna Minerva en époussetant sa robe. Pas de blessures ?

- Se faire la belle ? Il en a, lui, de la chance… Pas de blessure visible, mais j'suis juste à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, maugréa Pansy en prenant son pouls.

- Allons prendre l'air ailleurs.

Les deux sorcières transplanèrent pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard dans le salon de la médicomage. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et Minerva, après avoir poussé une peluche de James, s'assit dans le canapé, aussitôt imitée par Pansy.

- Vous avez une nouvelle idée pour retrouver Dumbledore ? chuchota la médicomage.

- Pas encore, marmonna l'animagus frustrée. Mais je vais trouver, faites-moi confiance.

Parkinson se pencha sur son ancien professeur pour l'embrasser doucement à la commissure des lèvres.

- Merci de vous être interposée entre moi et le danger. C'est très… chevaleresque de votre part et cela mérite une récompense…

- Il y a des avantages à être élevée en Ecosse, les bagarres et le whisky entre autres. Vous avez une bonne bouteille ?

La Serpentard acquiesça et passa sa main sur la joue de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Toujours en prévision de vos visites. Mais vous ne voulez pas quelque chose de plus… épicé ?

- Je crois que nous avons eu notre quota d'émotions fortes pour ce soir, fit l'animagus en posant sa main sur celle de Parkinson.

- De toute façon, la Source vient de me souffler qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop que je vous tourne autour… marmonna Pansy en se levant.

Minerva se crispa. Elle se leva et attrapa la médicomage par le bras.

- Je ne reçois pas de leçon de cette chose qui a tué Hermione ! fit-elle en haussant le ton avant d'embrasser la sorcière, son bras la tenant serrée contre elle.

La vert et argent approfondit le baiser et les fit basculer sur le canapé. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son ancien professeur et eut un soupir extatique.

- J'adore quand vous êtes furieuse, chuchota-t-elle sur les lèvres de l'animagus avant de les capturer à nouveau en un baiser urgent.

Minerva répondit à la pression sur ses lèvres, mais l'image d'Hermione qu'elle venait d'évoquer se superposa à celle de la future médicomage. Doucement elle mit fin au baiser, et sourit.

- Alors ce whisky ?

Remarquant le trouble dans les yeux émeraude, Pansy se releva et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'animagus.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Et… désolée de vous avoir embarrassée… enfin, non, mais vous me comprenez… Mais c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une telle proximité avec vous.

Avec un clin d'œil, la médicomage s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Minerva soupira.

- Tu me manques, Hermione…

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Alors ? Heureux ? lol

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	7. Un après-midi au stade

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'animation, histoire de vous réveiller ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un après-midi au stade**

Le week-end suivant, l'ambiance qui régnait au stade de quidditch de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley était bon enfant. Les gens s'interpellaient d'une rangée à l'autre, les supporters des joueurs se mélangeaient sans animosité. Il faut dire que les deux équipes en lice n'étaient pas pour l'instant dans les honneurs du classement.

Ginny avait invité Pansy et Minerva à venir la voir pour son premier match. Elle avait confié James à ses parents, Pansy ayant formellement refusé de le prendre en charge durant la rencontre.

La médicomage revenait tranquillement vers sa place avec deux verres de bière, prenant le temps de repérer autour d'elle les personnes à son goût, s'amusant des regards que lui lançait la Directrice.

- Ne soyez pas jalouse, Minerva… Un mot de votre part et vous aurez toute mon attention…

- Vous êtes ici pour Miss Weasley ou pour courtiser ?

- Et bien, j'aurai besoin d'être consolée quand les Canons de Chudley auront perdu… fit la vert et argent avec un clin d'œil. A moins que vous ne vous proposiez ?

- Pas la moindre chance, répliqua McGonagall avec un sourire.

- Tant pis, j'aurai essayé… Des nouvelles de Dumbledore ?

- Aucune… marmonna Minerva. Je continue de chercher mais les maigres pistes que je peux avoir finissent avant même que j'ai commencé à les explorer.

- Mouais… Bon, j'espère que Weasley sera en forme car je lui ai promis une récompense si elle remporte le match.

- Ca, c'est un argument pour ou contre la victoire d'après vous ?

- Ce n'est pas moi le cadeau… Qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Vous savez parfaitement que je me réserve pour vous… Bon, il m'arrive de temps en temps de m'entraîner sur d'autres, histoire de ne pas avoir perdu la main lorsque vous vous déciderez enfin à… Bref, je m'égare. Je vais lui organiser un rendez-vous avec Théodore Nott.

- Entremetteuse maintenant ?

- Disons que si elle est moins présente chez moi, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de vous étendre dans mon lit…

Elle s'arrêta net, s'interrompant dans ses gestes, comme un prédateur qui vient de repérer une proie.

- Et voilà celle qui va me prêter son giron pour la fin de la journée… fit-elle avec un sourire badin. Regardez-moi cette superbe créature perdue ! Je vais de ce pas la guider jusqu'à sa place avant qu'elle ne me mène dans son lit.

Minerva suivit le regard de la médicomage.

- C'est le professeur Dubois. Merci de ne pas aller chasser dans mon collège. Il y a suffisamment de femmes à Sainte Mangouste pour vous satisfaire.

- Oui, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'être punie par la maîtresse. Je sens que je vais adorer quand elle va me murmurer des mots doux en français qui s'accorderont parfaitement avec mes draps de satin. Allez donc la chercher, elle erre comme une âme en peine. Et puis comme ça, vous allez pouvoir m'introduire. Sans mauvais jeux de mots ! gloussa Pansy en remettant de l'ordre dans sa coiffure.

L'animagus eut un petit rictus. Elle se leva et fit signe en direction de son professeur qui semblait chercher à s'orienter dans les allées pour trouver sa place. Sophie Dubois avisa le mouvement de main et eut un sourire soulagé en reconnaissant sa supérieure. Sans une hésitation elle fonça vers elle.

- Bonjour Madame la Directrice. Vous allez peut-être pouvoir me dire où se trouve ce fichu bloc G. Vingt minutes que je tourne… soupira la Française.

- Pour le G, je ne connais que le point. Laissez tomber la numérotation, il y a une place de libre entre nous, fit la médicomage en se levant et en tendant la main au jeune professeur. Pansy Parkinson, enchantée Miss Dubois. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous !

- Réellement ? lança Dubois, amusée, en s'asseyant. Je dois m'inquiéter alors…

- Absolument pas. Cette chère Minerva ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre endroit… et même à votre envers, d'ailleurs, murmura la médicomage en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la chute de rein de sa voisine. Et je dois avouer que votre accent est charmant.

- Merci, Miss Parkinson. Vous êtes sûre que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Comment une aussi jolie jeune femme pourrait-elle me déranger ? Dites-moi plutôt comment je peux vous arranger, sourit Pansy, goguenarde.

- Vous avez des amis… intéressants, Madame la Directrice, fit remarquer Sophie avec un sourire.

- Miss Parkinson est unique en son genre.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné et les trois sorcières reportèrent leur attention sur le match. Ginny étincelait parmi ces coéquipiers et les Canons de Chudley prirent rapidement l'avantage dans la rencontre.

- Que fait une aussi bonne joueuse dans cette équipe ? Les autres sont… nuls, remarqua Dubois en buvant une gorgée de bière avant de grimacer. Décidemment, les Anglais n'égaleront jamais les continentaux… dans bien des domaines.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! On a déjà une radoteuse sur les défauts des Anglais, marmonna Pansy en désignant Minerva du menton.

McGonagall ne releva pas l'insinuation, continuant à suivre les évolutions de Ginny qui feintait avec beaucoup d'aplomb la défense adverse pour aller compter un nouveau point.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la rousse tenait le souaffle fermement contre elle et faisait une nouvelle percée dans l'autre camp. Elle était presque arrivée près des trois anneaux quand l'un des batteurs des Frelons de Londres la bouscula avec l'intention de la faire tomber de son balai. Minerva et Sophie bondirent sur leurs pieds, l'une jurant en gaélique, l'autre en français.

- Cette fois, j'abandonne… soupira Pansy en roulant des yeux avant de chercher une nouvelle proie.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez un vocabulaire aussi… imagé, dit doucement Sophie avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Vous comprenez le gaélique ? interrogea McGonagall en se retournant vers son professeur, le sourcil levé.

- Uniquement les gros mots… Mon père connaissait les principaux jurons de quinze langues et me les a appris. Il tenait à ce que j'ai une éducation parfaite, plaisanta la jeune femme.

- C'est un choix pédagogique plutôt… curieux, pour l'éducation d'une jeune fille.

- J'ai été élevée avec cinq garçons, donc pour l'apprentissage cuisine-ménage, on repassera… OUAIS ! s'exclama la Française alors que l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley tenait le vif serré dans son poing. Ca, c'était du match !

Ginny fit une acrobatie aérienne pour manifester sa joie et fila vers le sol rejoindre les autres membres son équipe qui se congratulaient déjà.

- Et bien, conclut Pansy en attrapant son téléphone, c'est Théodore qui remporte la coupe.

Des hurlements se firent entendre et les trois sorcières tournèrent de concert la tête vers une des entrées du stade. Un groupe d'hommes, baguette à la main, se dirigeaient vers elles et l'un d'eux pointa du doigt Minerva.

- Elle est là-bas ! Attrapez-la ! fit l'homme, le visage déformé par un rictus haineux.

- Des amis à vous ? demanda Dubois en direction de McGonagall.

La Française était visiblement peu impressionnée par la panique qui secouait le stade et sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

- Il semblerait, répondit l'animagus calmement en attrapant la sienne et en lançant le premier sort sans sommation.

- Une bagarre ! Ca faisait longtemps ! s'exclama, réjouie, la Française avant de lancer un experliarmus qui envoya deux sorciers au tapis. C'est décidé, j'irai au stade tous les week-ends !

- Pas mal, siffla Pansy, admirative. Minerva, elle en a deux d'avance sur vous. Je compte les points.

- Essayez plutôt de ne pas vous faire poignarder aujourd'hui ! répliqua l'animagus en déviant un sortilège qui fusait vers elle.

- Ca, c'est bas ! grommela Pansy. Bon, je vous laisse vous amuser. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini, ajouta-t-elle avant de se cacher derrière les gradins.

Minerva se précipita vers le groupe d'hommes, couverte par Dubois, et s'engagea dans une bataille enragée.

Les protagonistes se cachaient à l'abri des sièges ou derrière les poteaux qui soutenaient les tentures au-dessus du stade. Les sortilèges des deux femmes faisaient autant de dégâts dans les rangs des assaillants que dans les rangées de fauteuils. Bientôt, il ne resta plus personne pour s'opposer à la Directrice et à son professeur qui quittèrent leurs positions.

- Les bagarres, ça me met une de ces pêches ! déclara Dubois sur un ton enthousiaste.

- Elle est folle, fit Pansy en secouant la tête. Minerva, tout va bien de votre côté ?

- Je pense que oui, répondit l'animagus, lorsqu'un craquement sinistre gronda au dessus-de sa tête.

La seconde qui suivit, la Directrice disparaissait sous les gradins qui s'effondraient emportés par le poids du toit qui venait de s'écrouler sur elle.

Dubois et Parkinson échangèrent un rapide regard surpris avant que la Française ne courre en direction des décombres. Elle agita en un geste fluide sa baguette et des blocs de bétons se soulevèrent. La jeune femme les dirigea vers la pelouse pour les faire retomber lourdement. Pansy, quant à elle, se faufilait dans les interstices, cherchant la Directrice du regard.

- Sophie ! Déblayez-moi ce coin ! ordonna la médicomage en s'accroupissant près d'une grande barre métallique dont l'extrémité dépassait des débris.

Le professeur d'étude des moldus obéit et une main couverte de sang et de poussière fut aperçue.

- Et merde… lâcha Parkinson en agitant à son tour sa baguette. Attention, doigté et précision… mes qualités principales… Minerva, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je n'ai pas été douce avec vous…

La vert et argent souleva un à un, avec précaution, les morceaux de gradins pour dégager le corps de l'animagus. Elle les passait à Dubois qui n'avait plus l'air de trouver la matinée aussi drôle. Et le corps meurtri qu'elle mettait au jour n'était pas sans inquiéter aussi Pansy.

- Elle a beau avoir sept vies, celle-là va être pleine de rhumatismes vu le nombre de fractures. Merde, on dirait qu'elle a un bras dans le dos comme ça ! Trouvez-moi des linges pour stopper les hémorragies. Vite ! Allez dans les vestiaires des joueurs, il y a des trousses de soins !

Dubois hésita un instant mais devant le regard noir de la future médicomage, elle s'exécuta. Une fois hors de la vue de Parkinson, celle-ci entreprit de finir de dégager McGonagall et la prit avec beaucoup de précautions dans ses bras.

- Maintenant qu'on est toutes les deux, direction le camarade Horgar. Tenez bon Minerva, ça va secouer un peu.

Elle transplana rapidement, le bruit sec résonnant longtemps dans le stade après leur départ. Quand Dubois revint, quelques minutes plus tard, une trousse de soin dans les mains, elle ne trouva qu'une baguette brisée en deux dans les décombres. Le jeune professeur regarda autour d'elle, perplexe, passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis ramassa les deux bouts de bois pour les fourrer dans sa poche.

- J'espère que Parkinson sait ce qu'elle fait, soupira-t-elle, inquiète pour sa supérieure.

La Française décida de regagner Poudlard, en espérant que la Directrice y reviendrait rapidement en pleine forme.

* * *

Horgar bougonnait en soignant Minerva qui était allongée sur le sol de la caverne, inconsciente.

- Quand c'est pas la Pasrak, c'est la Tralak. Y'en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre ! gronda le troll.

- Tralak ? répéta Pansy, perplexe.

- La femme… Vous tenez à me rendre lutin ou quoi ?

- Marteau, vous voulez dire ? proposa la médicomage.

- Les lutins sont marteaux, répliqua sèchement le gardien de la Fontaine. Je vous avais dit de faire attention ! Pas besoin d'être aux portes de la mort pour me rendre visite !

- Elle va s'en sortir ?

- Evidemment ! Si je laisse mourir la Tralak de l'Ashranak, j'suis le prochain à y passer ! J'tiens à ma peau verte, moi !

- Je comprends, répondit Pansy dubitative. Quoique ça doit pas être facile à assortir avec un tailleur Armani.

- Armani ? C'est quoi ? Ca se mange ? demanda le troll. Bon, tout est remis en place. La Tralak devrait pas tarder à se réveiller…

- En passant, si vous tenez à votre peau, ne dites pas à Minerva qu'elle est la femme de la Source. Conseil de Guide, marmonna la médicomage.

Le troll laissa les deux femmes ensemble et retourna au fonds de sa grotte en bougonnant. La Serpentard s'installa confortablement à côté de l'animagus, le dos contre la paroi de la caverne. Elle alluma une cigarette, prit une profonde bouffée de nicotine et exhala la fumée lentement. De sa main libre, elle caressait la tête de la Directrice, pensive.

- Minerva… C'est l'heure d'ouvrir vos magnifiques yeux… Sinon Horgar va nous faire payer une taxe de séjour, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Aucune réponse ne vint et la médicomage eut une moue inquiète.

- Minerva… Ne m'obligez pas à jouer le prince charmant et à vous embrasser pour vous réveiller. Les collants en lycra ne me vont pas.

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui ne vous irait pas dans l'attirail du prince charmant, si vous voulez mon avis, articula difficilement McGonagall qui essayait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Pansy poussa un soupir de soulagement et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de l'animagus.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda la médicomage, inquiète.

- Mal. Horgar s'est assis sur moi ou quoi ?

- Non, il n'aurait pas osé avec moi à vos côtés. Je vous aurais défendue de mon corps !

- Dit celle qui s'est planquée derrière les sièges en plastique… toussa Minerva. Où est ma baguette ?

- Aucune idée. J'étais plutôt préoccupée par ne pas perdre des bouts d'os, sinon on n'aurait jamais réussi à remonter le puzzle de votre squelette !

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Dubois ? demanda McGonagall en essayant de se redresser.

- Je l'ai envoyée faire les courses. Comme elle m'a l'air pas mal Gryffondor, elle doit encore être en train de chercher les vestiaires.

La vert et argent prit la main de son ancien professeur dans la sienne et la caressa du pouce.

- Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Je vous emmène chez moi, comme d'habitude… Vous pouvez vous lever ?

- J'en ai l'impression, mais c'est sans garantie.

- Tout ça pour que je vous prenne dans mes bras, plaisanta Pansy en soulevant la Directrice. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'excuse pour que je vous serre contre moi… Mais dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas un peu grossi ces derniers temps ?

- Vous trouvez ? demanda Minerva l'air inquiet avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard ébahi de la médicomage.

Cependant son rire se finit dans une grimace tandis qu'elle se tenait les côtes.

- Ca, c'est les plats de Weasley… J'vais vous donner mon secret pour garder la ligne : le sport de chambre. Vous devriez essayer, Minerva. Je pourrais même être votre coach sportif.

Sur ces mots, la médicomage les fit transplaner et un soupir poussé par Horgar emplit la grotte.

- Y'en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre.

* * *

Un rayon de lumière chatouillait les paupières encore closes de l'animagus. Elle bougea pour changer de position mais se crispa et grimaça en réveillant une douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Elle ouvrit un œil et découvrit quelqu'un à côté d'elle. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était agréable et la peau douce sous sa joue la réconforta.

Pansy était blottie contre son ancien professeur et son souffle chaud dans le cou de l'aînée était une douce caresse. La main de la médicomage reposait sur le ventre de la Directrice de Poudlard et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Par acquis de conscience, Minerva souleva le drap et soupira de soulagement en constatant que la vert et argent et elle avaient encore leurs vêtements.

Un bruit sec se fit entendre dans la pièce et l'animagus leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Un hibou tapait son bec contre la vitre. Avec précaution et moult gémissements étouffés pour ne pas réveiller la Serpentard, Minerva réussit à s'extraire du lit et ouvrit au messager.

L'oiseau s'engouffra en piaillant son mécontentement, voletant dans la pièce, cherchant un endroit où poser le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses pattes.

- Chut… fit l'animagus alors que les cris aigus emplissaient la pièce.

- Weasley, la ferme ! grommela Pansy dans son sommeil.

Le hibou passa au-dessus du lit et lâcha sa missive sur la tête de la Serpentard avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

- Minerva, venez vous faire pardonner d'avoir permis à ce volatile de me réveiller de si abrupte façon, grommela la vert et argent sans ouvrir les yeux tout en tapant l'oreiller à côté d'elle.

L'animagus roula des yeux et retourna se coucher sous les draps. Pansy approcha ses lèvres de celles de son ancien professeur avec un léger sourire. McGonagall posa les siennes sur le front de la jeune femme et se saisit du parchemin qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

- Vous permettez ? C'est à mon attention, dit l'animagus, amusée, en dépliant la missive.

Deux bouts de bois s'échappèrent de la lettre et le regard de la Directrice de Poudlard s'assombrit en reconnaissant les vestiges de sa baguette. Elle prit chacun des morceaux dans ses mains mais plus aucune magie ne circulait entre ses doigts.

- Navrée, j'peux pas vous aider sur ce coup-là.

- Et bien… J'irai voir Ollivander dès demain matin… murmura Minerva en caressant du bout des doigts la baguette qui lui avait servi pendant plus de soixante ans.

Elle prit d'une main tremblante le parchemin et entreprit de le lire.

_Madame la Directrice,_

_Je suis navrée de vous faire parvenir les restes de votre baguette par courrier. Je tenais à vous les rendre en mains propres mais vous n'êtes ni à Sainte Mangouste, ni à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre amie a réussi à vous soigner. _

_En espérant vous revoir bientôt au château,_

_Bonne convalescence,_

_Sophie Dubois_

- Ah, la Gryffondor a donc retrouvé son chemin toute seule depuis les vestiaires ? On peut peut-être en faire quelque chose, ricana Pansy.

- Vous ai-je demandé de lire par-dessus mon épaule ? marmonna McGonagall en repliant le vélin.

- Pas de ma faute si vous vous collez contre mon corps de déesse… ironisa la future médicomage alors que ses mains commençaient un délicat massage des épaules de son ancien professeur.

Minerva était crispée autant du bris de sa baguette que de l'accident de la veille.

- Bon on va faire ça bien, vous n'êtes vraiment pas en état, fit Parkinson en se levant. Allez, on se déshabille et on laisse faire le bon docteur.

- Me déshabiller ? Pourquoi prendrais-je ce risque alors que vous affichez un regard des plus lubriques ? demanda l'animagus en haussant un sourcil.

- Allons Minerva. Je vous propose de bénéficier gratuitement, je précise pour l'Ecossaise dans mon lit, d'un massage thérapeutique qui va du sommet du crâne jusqu'aux orteils en passant par tout ce qu'i … détendre, et vous hésitez ?

- Je ne me déshabille jamais avant le troisième rendez-vous.

- Et je ne couche jamais après le premier, rétorqua Pansy avec un sourire. Ca devrait vous rassurer, puisque nous avons déjà eu deux rencards. Allez, à poil !

- Blablablaaaaaaa.

Pansy se retourna d'un bloc.

- Mais comment il fait le morveux pour toujours être dans mes pattes ?

- Annnnn yyyyyyyy ! bava James en titubant vers la Serpentard pour se rattraper à sa jambe.

- Là je crois qu'il vous réclame, sourit Minerva.

La Serpentard attrapa le garçon dans ses bras et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Du bruit lui parvint de la salle de bain et elle soupira alors que James collait ses mains poisseuses dans ses cheveux.

- Bon mon gars, ta mère est la pire des inconscientes puisqu'elle me laisse m'occuper de ton éducation. Donc, on va lui en donner pour son argent. Leçon du jour : l'effeuillage d'une femme. Alors, premier point : toujours profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Le cas du jour : Minerva McGonagall. Elle vient de perdre sa baguette, elle est triste comme un lutin irlandais sans son pot d'or et, bonus, elle est déjà dans mon pieu… Etape un : s'approcher sensuellement de la victime…

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine !

Passez un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	8. Le dernier tableau

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Après une interminable semaine, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Pour les deux prochaines semaines, c'est Sygui qui fera les publications, car je serai en vacances ! YEAH !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le dernier tableau**

Minerva avait cédé à Pansy lorsque la jeune femme avait insisté pour qu'elle passe le reste de la journée chez elle. La future médicomage avait prétexté vouloir surveiller sa condition physique, mais l'animagus comprit vite qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester toute seule avec Weasley et fils. La journée fut ponctuée de cache-cache entre Pansy et James, Ginny accaparant la cuisine que la Serpentard lui laissa sans histoire.

McGonagall avait cependant déclaré forfait en fin d'après-midi. Le bruit avait fini de la fatiguer et elle remontait maintenant lentement vers le château, traversant le parc balayé par un vent froid qui annonçait l'hiver écossais.

Elle avisa au loin une trentaine d'élèves qui semblaient se battre sous la surveillance du professeur Dubois qui soufflait dans un sifflet.

- Mais pourquoi ne les sépare-t-elle pas ? grommela McGonagall en portant sa main à sa manche, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait plus de baguette.

Elle s'approcha vivement du troupeau et remarqua un ballon à la forme ovale qui vola par-dessus les garçons avant d'être capté par un élève porté par deux autres.

- Puis-je connaitre la raison de cette agitation ? tonna la Directrice.

- Et voilà l'arbitre vidéo ! répliqua joyeusement Dubois avant de taper dans les mains. Le match est fini. On recommencera le week-end prochain.

Les élèves cessèrent de courir après le drôle de ballon et repartirent vers le château, suant et visiblement enchantés de leur expérience. Minerva les regarda passer, tandis que son professeur marchait vers elle.

- Vous allez bien ? Par Merlin, votre amie Pansy fait des miracles ! Vous aviez l'air d'être dans un tel état hier sous les décombres que j'ai cru qu'on ne vous reverrait pas de si tôt au collège.

- Elle est très douée, répondit McGonagall en regardant les jeunes sorciers gagner le château, leurs vêtements couverts de boue. Que faisaient-ils ?

- Un match de rugby. Un sport moldu passionnant. Je vous expliquerai si ça vous intéresse. Je suis contente de vous voir en pleine forme. Vous avez pu faire quelque chose pour votre baguette ? demanda Dubois en attrapant le ballon et en l'essuyant sur son pantalon.

- Malheureusement elle n'est pas réparable, plus une once de magie en elle, soupira l'animagus. J'attends demain de voir Ollivander mais je crains qu'il ne puisse me retrouver une baguette aussi précise que la mienne.

Sophie fit tourner le ballon entre ses mains, songeuse. Puis son regard s'éclaira et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Il y a peu de chance que ça marche mais j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous… Suivez-moi !

La Française tapa dans le ballon qui s'éleva en chandelle et courut pour le réceptionner sur les marches du perron avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall. Minerva regarda la jeune sorcière effectuer une pirouette avant de disparaître.

- Les Français sont vraiment trop excentriques pour moi, soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche.

Elle entra dans le château et prit le chemin des appartements de Dubois. Le jeune professeur avait laissé la porte entrouverte et Minerva pénétra dans son salon. Cette dernière avait déjà retourné le tiroir de son bureau et en avait renversé le contenu sur le canapé. Elle s'arrêta un instant, fronça les sourcils, puis tira sa propre baguette et se mit à réfléchir.

- Installez-vous, murmura-t-elle pensivement en désignant une chaise. Il faut que je me rappelle où j'ai mis ce que je veux.

Elle commença à fouiller dans un placard et une commode, se grattant de temps en temps la tête avec la fine tige de bois. Des étincelles en sortirent et une mèche faillit prendre feu.

- Oups… Ca m'arrive souvent ! se mit à rire Dubois. Mais… J'y pense… Il y a une baguette dans un cadre, dans votre bureau. Une baguette de rechange ?

- Non. La baguette d'une personne qui m'était très proche et qui est décédée…

- Ah… Désolée… Bon, ne bougez pas, j'arrive de suite.

L'enseignante passa dans la pièce d'à côté et, quelques minutes plus tard, poussa un cri victorieux. Elle revint dans le salon avec cinq baguettes dans les mains.

- Les dernières créations de mon grand-père, expliqua-t-elle en les posant sur la table de la pièce. Je les garde avec moi en cas de problème.

- Et en avez-vous déjà utilisées certaines ? demanda Minerva tandis qu'elle se penchait sur les tiges qui paraissaient de bois et de formes différentes. Si j'en juge par l'usage peu… orthodoxe que vous faites de celle-ci, ajouta-t-elle alors que Dubois plantait sa baguette dans ses cheveux relevés sur sa nuque, vous devez avoir besoin des cinq…

- Non ! Pour le moment, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec la mienne. Je touche du bois ! dit-elle en tapotant son front de ses doigts. Dubois... du bois... Elle est excellente ! Et oui, je sais que j'ai un petit côté bizarre. Mais c'est le propre des génies ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Allez, prenez-en une et faites le geste !

Minerva prit la première tige de bois et l'agita. Comme elle s'y attendait, rien ne se passa. Sophie la lui prit des mains pour la reposer un peu plus loin.

- C'est pas ça… Prenez plutôt celle-ci.

La Directrice se saisit de la baguette, bougea le poignet mais le professeur lui arracha l'arme des mains.

- Oh non, c'est pire que tout ! gémit la française en faisant une moue. Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Elle observa les trois baguettes restantes, les prit une par une, semblant les soupeser puis en tendit une à sa supérieure.

- Si celle-là ne vous va pas, je mange la mienne, dit Sophie avec conviction.

L'animagus eut un haussement de sourcil dubitatif et prit la fine tige entre ses doigts. Aussitôt, des étincelles en jaillirent et elle sentit la baguette pulser dans sa main.

- Et voilà le travail ! s'exclama fièrement le jeune professeur.

- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda l'animagus en regardant alternativement la baguette dans sa main et la jeune femme. Seuls les facteurs de baguettes, après des années d'apprentissage, sont capables de faire ce que vous venez de faire ! Et vos études ne vous ont certainement pas laissé le temps de faire un tel apprentissage, même auprès de votre grand-père !

- C'est un don de famille. Et je vous l'ai dit, je suis un génie !

- Je ne suis pas loin de le croire, répondit Minerva en regardant la baguette et la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Du bel ouvrage. Mais je ne peux pas la prendre, finit-elle en la reposant sur la table.

- La baguette choisit son sorcier, dit Dubois en fourrant l'objet d'autorité dans les mains de sa supérieure. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ça.

- Mais c'est un objet de valeur et je ne peux l'accepter.

- Hmm. Dans ce cas, on dira que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Oui, c'est exactement ça !

Sophie eut un sourire et regarda autour d'elle.

- Hmm, je ne crois pas avoir de papier cadeau. Ca vous ira quand même ? demanda la jeune femme. Et… c'est quand, votre anniversaire ?

- D'ici une semaine. Mais…

Minerva regardait la baguette dans sa main et ressentait le pouvoir qui vibrait.

- Je savais que j'étais un génie, mais extralucide, c'est une découverte ! fit Dubois. Je m'impressionne tous les jours. Sur ce, Madame la Directrice, je dois vous abandonner pour prendre une douche. Je sens le fauve…

La Directrice se leva.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Sophie.

- Et bien… On pourrait négocier une augmentation de salaire ? Je plaisante ! dit-elle immédiatement après. Il paraît que les Ecossais sont aussi près de leurs sous que les Auvergnats.

- La terre d'Ecosse est rude et les gens prévoyants. Et les finances de Poudlard ne sont pas non plus infinies, sourit la Directrice. Je trouverai bien une idée. Merci et bonne fin de soirée, professeur.

McGonagall quitta les appartements de la Française et retourna dans son bureau. Elle attrapa le livre de Rita Skeeter et entreprit de poursuivre sa lecture, sans pouvoir se concentrer. Comment allait-elle remercier la jeune femme pour ce magnifique présent ?

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la fine tige de bois qui semblait prendre vie au contact de sa peau. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et un sourire de contentement éclaira son visage. Avec une arme pareille, elle était sûre de mettre fin aux agissements de Dumbledore quand elle mettrait la main sur lui.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, après l'heure du dîner, Minerva apparut devant une petite maison reculée de la campagne galloise. Elle observa les alentours puis avisa le premier étage de la maison. De la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux et elle remarqua deux silhouettes qui semblaient proches. Très proches.

L'animagus vérifia le nom et l'adresse sur son parchemin, puis le fourra dans sa poche et tira sa baguette. Marcus Belby… Un des noms que Bulstrode avait communiqué et Parkinson n'avait pas eu le temps d'enquêter. La Directrice pénétra sans bruit dans la maison, traversa silencieusement le salon et s'engagea dans l'escalier, sa baguette prête à jeter un sort.

Ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle épiait le moindre bruit, attentive à ne pas faire craquer les marches en parquet. Une fois l'étage gagné, elle tendit l'oreille et haussa les sourcils en entendant des gloussements et des gémissements. Une voix d'homme et des murmures féminins.

McGonagall se glissa le long du couloir et se plaqua contre le mur, à côté d'une porte qu'elle devinait être celle de la chambre. Elle inspira profondément, puis pivota pour envoyer son pied dans le panneau de bois qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle brandit sa baguette à hauteur de poitrine alors que Belby reboutonnait à la hâte sa chemise. Minerva balaya rapidement du regard la pièce et fut surprise d'y trouver une vieille connaissance.

- Putain, Minerva ! Ca ne se fait pas de venir interrompre les gens ! s'exclama vertement Pansy en remettant sa poitrine dans son soutien-gorge.

- Que faites-vous ici ? aboya la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Je bosse ! lâcha la médicomage en sortant sa baguette. Bon, mon ptit loup, dit-elle à l'intention de Marcus, tu vas me dire où se trouve le tableau de Dumbledore et plus vite que ça !

Elle poussa l'ancien Serdaigle sur le lit et, un rapide mouvement de poignet plus tard, Belby était ligoté.

- Désolée, j'voulais passer par la manière douce, mais l'autre crétine ici veut jouer les gros bras. Alors crache ! Qui t'a envoyé le hibou te donnant rencard dans la forêt interdite le 4 octobre ? demanda Parkinson. Pour y faire quoi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas ! répliqua le sorcier, terrorisé.

- Il ment…

La voix de McGonagall était comme un grognement sourd. Pansy roula des yeux et se pencha sur le Serdaigle.

- Fais gaffe, elle est pas commode en ce moment. J'dirai même qu'elle a le doloris facile. Alors balance l'info. Qui ?

- Je ne s… allait répéter l'ancien bleu et argent.

- Endolo… fit Minerva en agitant sa baguette.

- Terry Boot ! hurla Marcus. Demandez à Boot ! Il en saura plus que moi !

- Merci mon chou. Bon, t'arriveras bien à te détacher, les nœuds ne sont pas trop serrés. On file. Bonne nuit ! susurra Pansy avant de quitter la chambre, la Directrice de Poudlard sur ses talons.

Arrivée sur le perron, Pansy se tourna vers l'animagus.

- Vous êtes barge ou quoi ? vociféra-t-elle.

- Je pensais que vous aviez laissé tomber la liste de Miss Bulstrode, se justifia Minerva en rangeant sa baguette.

- Je remonte la filière ! Ca prend du temps ! gronda Pansy.

- Si vous devez coucher avec chaque personne, effectivement, vous n'aurez pas fini avant Noël prochain, rétorqua sèchement l'animagus.

- Vous savez où vous pouvez vous la coller, votre jalousie mal placée ?

McGonagall haussa les épaules en descendant les marches pour gagner la rue.

- Vous venez ou vous prenez racine ? grogna-t-elle.

Pansy lui attrapa le bras et fit pression pour que la Directrice de Poudlard se retourne vers elle. La médicomage l'embrassa furtivement et fronça les sourcils.

- La prochaine fois, on se mettra d'accord. J'aime pas être interrompue. Maintenant, va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un pour soulager la tension qui m'habite, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Volontaire ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Miss Parkinson.

- Rien que mes doigts magiques ne puissent résoudre… susurra l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Je vous assure que je ne suis pas du tout disposée pour la bagatelle, gronda Minerva. Laissez tomber.

- Ok ! Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux ! J'proposais juste de vous détendre ! J'vais vous laisser passer vos nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, j'pars en chasse. Bonne soirée…

Minerva regarda la future médicomage s'éloigner, avant de transplaner pour Poudlard. Elle regagna ses appartements et jeta, furieuse, sa cape et son chapeau sur la table du salon. Elle attrapa le livre de Skeeter sur Dumbledore et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Elle en tourna rageusement les pages et entreprit de poursuivre sa lecture.

Lorsque la lumière ne fut plus suffisante pour lire, elle venait de tourner la dernière page pour y lire le mot FIN.

- Un ramassis d'inepties ! Et ça se vend ! grogna-t-elle en balançant le bouquin sur la table basse.

Elle ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Mais où se cache-t-il ? Comment faire pour trouver ce fichu tableau ? marmonna-t-elle, lasse.

Sentant le sommeil l'envahir, elle ne prit pas la peine de gagner sa chambre. Elle conjura une couverture et souffla sur la bougie presque entièrement consumée. Elle se laissa emporter par les ténèbres, espérant qu'à son réveil, elle aurait une idée de la localisation de Dumbledore.

* * *

La faible clarté du jour qui commençait à baigner le salon de Minerva la fit grommeler. Elle se tourna sur le canapé mais le sommeil la fuyait au profit d'une petite idée qui tournait comme une ritournelle dans son esprit encore embrumé. McGonagall grogna mais finit par s'asseoir, resserrant autour d'elle la couverture pour garder encore un peu de chaleur. Elle frotta ses yeux et chaussa ses lunettes. La main incertaine, elle attrapa le livre de Skeeter.

- Par Merlin, qu'ai-je lu là-dessus ? marmonna-t-elle en tournant les pages rapidement maintenant. Là ! s'exclama-t-elle en suivant du doigt une ligne dans le bouquin. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir hier.

Maintenant totalement réveillée, elle abandonna sa couverture sur le canapé et fonça à la salle de bain. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle en émergea douchée, habillée et plongée dans une grande excitation. Elle se dirigea vers sa cheminée et jeta dans l'âtre une poignée de poudre verte. Quelques instants après, le visage de Ginny apparut dans les flammes.

- Bonjour Ginny. Pansy est-elle réveillée ?

- Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir… Elle doit être à Sainte Mangouste, ou vautrée dans les bras d'une quelconque nana qu'elle aura dégotée dans un bar…

- Mmm, grommela l'animagus mécontente.

- Blablabla !

- Oui, bonjour James. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bla !

- Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous, Minerva ? Tout va bien ? demanda Ginny en attrapant son fils qui voulait rentrer dans les flammes pour faire un câlin à la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Oui, je vous remercie. En fait, je compte acheter une résidence à Godric's Hollow et comme je sais que Potter en avait une…Bref, je voulais savoir si vous aviez visité le quartier et ce que vous en pensiez.

- La maison des parents d'Harry n'a jamais été reconstruite depuis 1981. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, désolée de ne pouvoir vous aider, murmura la poursuiveuse.

- Niva ! fit James.

- Bref, si je vois Pansy, je lui dis de vous rejoindre là-bas ? Il y a peu de chance qu'elle repasse se changer mais sait-on jamais.

- Merci beaucoup Ginny. James, à ce soir !

La Directrice de Poudlard coupa la communication et attrapa une nouvelle une poignée de poudre verte qu'elle jeta dans la cheminée. Elle demanda l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et, quelques instants après, le visage d'une infirmière apparut.

- Morgane Philips, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je cherche à joindre le Docteur Parkinson.

- Un instant je vous prie.

Le visage de l'infirmière disparut des flammes vertes et Minerva entendit la femme interroger le personnel autour d'elle.

- Je suis navrée, le Docteur Parkinson est au bloc en ce moment.

- Vous savez si elle en a pour longtemps ?

- Je crains que cela ne lui demande encore un moment, c'est un triple pontage. Est-ce que je peux prendre un message ?

Minerva hésita un instant.

- Dites-lui que Minerva McGonagall est allée se promener à Godric's Hollow. Elle comprendra.

- Très bien, je fais la commission. Bonne journée.

La Directrice coupa la communication. Plusieurs heures. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre que Pansy soit sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Si le tableau d'Albus était là, il fallait qu'elle soit plus rapide que ses informateurs.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Que le portrait soit là-bas ou pas, elle était persuadée d'avoir à affronter un des sbires d'Albus. Elle soupira et se massa les paupières.

Elle finit par ranger sa baguette dans sa manche, remit une mèche rebelle en place derrière son oreille et quitta d'un pas vif son bureau. Tout en se dirigeant vers les grilles de Poudlard, le rythme des battements de son cœur s'accéléra. Avec un peu de chance, le dernier tableau de Dumbledore serait détruit aujourd'hui.

* * *

Lorsque Minerva apparut à Godric's Hollow une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle tira nerveusement sa baguette, prête à toute éventualité. L'animagus s'avança prudemment dans les rues du village sorcier, jetant des regards autour d'elle, puis emprunta la petite route qui partait en direction de la campagne. A quelques mètres, se trouvaient cinq, six maisons dont une quasiment détruite. Celles des Potter. Minerva se souvint de cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween au cours de laquelle avaient péri James et Lilly Potter. Cette dernière s'était sacrifiée pour que Voldemort ne tue pas son unique enfant. Son ancienne élève devait se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce que son fils était devenu.

Elle soupira douloureusement et entreprit de fouiller l'ancienne maison de Bathilda Tourdesac. Grâce à Skeeter, elle avait fait un lien entre Potter et Dumbledore : Godric's Hollow. Les Potter avaient vécu ici jusqu'à leur assassinat et Albus y avait rencontré Grindelwald qui passait alors ses vacances chez sa tante, la célèbre auteure.

Autant l'extérieur semblait en bon état, autant l'intérieur était ravagé. Comme si on s'était battu dans toutes les pièces. Après avoir cherché au rez-de-chaussée, l'animagus passa au premier étage. Des traces de sang séché se trouvaient sur les murs et la Directrice fronçait les sourcils en avançant dans le corridor. Son regard se porta sur le bout du couloir et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement. Un cadre doré, un vieil homme qui la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lunes, un rictus mauvais qui étirait des lèvres fines.

- Bonjour Minerva… Vous avez encore su me trouver. J'ai toujours pensé que j'exerçais une sorte d'attraction sur vous, plaisanta Dumbledore. Désolée pour la décoration, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de repeindre.

L'animagus tenta d'ignorer les traînées de sang dans son champ de vision et pointa sa baguette sur son ancien supérieur.

- Plutôt glauque, non ? demanda une voix grave derrière elle.

McGonagall se retourna, brandissant la fine tige de bois, pour faire face à Harry Potter. Ce dernier pointait sa baguette sur la tête de l'animagus.

- Bonjour professeur, commença le Survivant. Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici. Seule…

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda calmement Minerva, sa main ne tremblant pas.

- Ca remonte à l'époque où nous cherchions les horcruxes avec Hermione. Elle m'a sauvé la vie dans cette maison. Grâce à sa non-maîtrise du fourchelang. Mais c'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas le temps.

- Et vous comptez essayer de me tuer, Monsieur Potter ?

- J'ai bien progressé depuis la fin de ma scolarité. Admirez le résultat ! fit le jeune homme en lançant un premier sort.

La Directrice de Poudlard bougea rapidement le poignet et dévia la première attaque pour envoyer à son tour un sortilège. Le combat débuta et l'animagus évitait tant bien que mal les jets de lumières qui fusaient dans le couloir.

- J'espère que vous reconnaissez sa patte… se moqua Harry alors qu'une partie d'un mur s'effondrait.

- Dumbledore vous a beaucoup appris… répliqua McGonagall entre ses dents.

- Monsieur Potter a toujours été un élève brillant, ajouta l'ancien directeur, qui ne perdait pas une miette du combat.

- Abandonnez, professeur. Albus vous a toujours été supérieur. Laissez-vous faire. Je sais que vous voulez rejoindre Hermione. Je peux vous y aider.

Minerva agita rapidement sa baguette et le plancher s'effondra sous les pieds de son ancien élève qui tomba à l'étage du dessous.

- Je suis peut-être moins douée qu'Albus, mais je suis plus maline… marmonna Minerva. Et ne prononcez plus jamais le prénom Hermione…

Elle se retourna et profita des quelques secondes d'inattention de Potter qui se débattait en bas avec les débris du sol pour lancer un sort au tableau de Dumbledore. Les flammes léchèrent le cadre en bois et l'ancien Directeur hurlait à plein poumon.

- Vous le paierez, McGonagall ! Mes fidèles me vengeront ! criait le vieux sorcier.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris en compte vos élucubrations, Albus. Mes amitiés à Grindelwald, fit l'animagus avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Elle s'engagea dans les marches quand un trait de lumière verte lui coupa la trajectoire.

« Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus, comment se débarrasser de Potter ? » se demanda l'animagus en reculant prudemment.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre derrière elle.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû ! s'exclama furieusement Harry dans son dos. Des années de travail réduit à néant ! Soyez maudite !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pivoter son buste qu'on la poussa au niveau des épaules et la Directrice chuta dans les escaliers. Arrivée aux portes du salon, elle se redressa, secouant la tête, et ses doigts agrippèrent sa baguette qui gisait près d'elle.

Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et poisseux couler sur son visage et sa vision se rougit. Cependant, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un pan de cape disparaître dans une pièce adjacente. Elle se releva difficilement, sa tête tournait, le paysage tanguant sous ses yeux. Elle prit appui sur la rampe puis traversa le salon à tâtons pour suivre Harry Potter. Elle se cogna dans quelques meubles et retint un cri de douleur. Elle pénétra dans une petite cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité et fronça le nez, sentant une odeur particulière.

- Le parfum de la mort… fit la voix grave de Potter.

- Montre-toi, lâche, siffla l'animagus, se tenant au mur de sa main gauche, la droite serrant nerveusement sa baguette.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans le salon et la Directrice sentit la nervosité la gagner. Elle était tombée dans un guet apens. Le tout était de savoir combien de sorciers elle aurait à affronter.

Elle agita sa baguette pour lancer un lumos et une petite boule de lumière sortit de la fine tige de bois. Cependant, des étincelles crépitèrent dans la cuisine et quelque chose s'enflamma.

- Du gaz… murmura McGonagall avant qu'une explosion retentisse.

La violence du souffle la propulsa à travers la pièce mais elle ne toucha jamais le sol. Elle eut l'impression de percuter violemment un corps. Deux bras l'enserrèrent au niveau du ventre, un craquement sonore se fit entendre et le décor de la pièce devint flou.

* * *

Alors ? C'était comment ? ^^

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end, je vous dis à bientôt !

Bises,

Link9


	9. La cité noire

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos nombreuses revues sur le dernier chapitre, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de savoir que vous êtes là et que ça vous plait !

Comme dit la semaine dernière, et comme en font foi les réponses aux revues, Link est en vacances (j'espère qu'il fait beau !) tandis que je tiens le navire à flots. Alors, sans attendre, parce que je vous sais impatientes et impatients...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La cité noire**

Minerva cligna des yeux pour ajuster sa vue à la lumière qui l'éblouissait. Elle voyait un visage à travers un voile rouge et ne parvenait pas à distinguer les mots prononcés. Une femme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Minerva… Vous m'entendez ?

L'animagus leva sa main vers son visage et tenta maladroitement d'essuyer le sang qui s'écoulait de la base de son cuir chevelu dans ses yeux. Le geste lui arracha une grimace douloureuse.

- Ne bougez pas… dit doucement la femme en effleurant de sa baguette la blessure de la Directrice.

Aussitôt, la plaie se referma et le sang s'arrêta de couler. La sorcière fouilla un instant dans ses poches et en sortit une petite fiole qu'elle porta aux lèvres de son aînée.

- Buvez ça… Vous irez mieux après.

Minerva avait le sentiment d'évoluer dans du coton. Sa vision restait floue et un bourdonnement continu dans ses oreilles déformait tous les sons environnants. Elle regardait la personne qui la soutenait et crut deviner qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson. Elle entrouvrit la bouche lorsqu'elle perçut la sensation d'une potion qui s'infiltrait entre ses lèvres.

La médicomage vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures apparentes et soigna comme elle le put les hématomes, brûlures et coupures qu'elle voyait. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de McGonagall, palpa les membres et parut satisfaite.

- Minerva, vous voyez combien de doigts ? demanda la vert et argent en levant la main.

- Je suppose que vous voulez que je compte vos doigts et il y en a trois, mais je ne vous entends pas vraiment bien, répondit lentement l'animagus. Je crois que l'explosion m'a assourdie.

Pansy refouilla dans ses poches et sortit un nouveau tube qu'elle porta aux lèvres de la sorcière.

- Heureusement que j'ai anticipé de vous trouver dans un état lamentable… J'ai prévu le stock de potions. Ca va vous déboucher les tympans… expliqua-t-elle en articulant le plus possible, que son ancien professeur puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

Minerva fit signe à Pansy qu'elle avait compris. Elle but le nouveau remède et se laissa aller dans le bras de la vert et argent, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Parkinson serra la femme contre elle, sa main droite lui effleurant le dos dans un geste apaisant.

- Dites-moi quand vous vous sentirez mieux…

La Directrice ferma les yeux et respira à fonds. Elle était sortie d'affaire, de justesse. Mais elle avait réussi. Le dernier tableau de Dumbledore était détruit. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Minerva grimaça en se déplaçant contre la Serpentard pour se redresser. La jeune femme l'aida en la soutenant.

- Ne vous levez pas tout de suite, restez assise un moment. Vous avez pas mal été secouée. Quand vous pourrez marcher, je vous emmènerai voir Pomfresh.

- J'ai essayé de vous joindre… Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre.

- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Vous avez réussi ?

- Oui… Il n'y a plus de tableau. Et vous êtes arrivée au bon moment pour me réceptionner. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Hmmm… Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je vous ai trouvée là, allongée devant la maison des Potter, inconsciente. Je pensais que vous aviez réussi à vous traîner hors de portée des flammes.

- En fait… réfléchit l'animagus en fermant les yeux, quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'a attrapée au moment de la déflagration. Mais je ne suis pas capable d'en dire plus.

- Quatre fois qu'un inconnu vous sauve la vie… J'vais être jalouse ! Vous me faites des infidélités, Minerva, ironisa Pansy. Vous pouvez vous mettre debout ?

L'animagus s'aida de son ancienne élève pour se lever, mais perdit rapidement l'équilibre, tout tournant autour d'elle et lui donnant la nausée. La Serpentard récupéra son aînée avant qu'elle ne tombe et la serra contre elle.

- Tout ça pour être dans mes bras… susurra Parkinson en brossant la joue de la Directrice de Poudlard de son pouce. Minerva… pas besoin de jouer la mourante pour pénétrer mon… espace vital. Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà dit.

- Tous les prétextes sont bons à prendre, tenta de sourire McGonagall avant de réprimer une nausée plus vindicative que les autres.

- Attendez que je nous fasse transplaner pour gerber…

Sur ces mots, Pansy les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Quand elles réapparurent devant les grilles de Poudlard, Minerva se dégagea de l'étreinte de la médicomage et se plia pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. La vert et argent grimaça et lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Ouais… Et bien, avant la partie de jambe en l'air, vous irez vous laver les dents…

- En tous cas, répondit l'animagus en essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres, Albus n'est plus. C'est fini. Hermione et votre père sont vengés.

- Et je saurai vous en remercier, murmura Pansy avec émotion. Je vous emmène chez Pomfresh ou dans vos appartements ?

- Chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Poppy et vous êtes mon docteur attitré. J'ai pleine confiance en vous.

Elle prit appui sur la vert et argent et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le château.

- Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'avais eu les deuxièmes meilleures notes de la promo en gynécologie ?

* * *

Minerva sortit de la douche, se sentant mieux. Pansy avait fait un rapide aller-retour chez elle pour chercher des potions et de l'onguent afin de soigner les dernières blessures de l'animagus. Sans être en pleine forme, McGonagall était de bonne humeur et voulait fêter la défaite de Dumbledore. Aussi, elle avait débouché son meilleur whisky et en avait servi deux généreuses rasades. Pansy, confortablement installée dans le canapé de son ancien professeur, leva son verre.

- A la destruction du dernier tableau du vieux con ! lança-t-elle en trinquant avec la Directrice de Poudlard.

Minerva tapa son verre contre celui de la médicomage et le but d'une traite.

- C'est une bonne chose de faite. Par contre, je crains que Monsieur Potter ne soit encore dans la nature. Il va falloir le neutraliser lui aussi. Même si Albus n'est plus là pour l'influencer et le faire bénéficier de ses pouvoirs, il avait l'air très rancunier.

- Comme quoi, j'avais raison de vouloir le livrer à Voldemort… Mais personne ne m'écoute… marmonna Pansy, boudeuse, en resservant deux verres.

La Directrice posa le sien et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, fermant les yeux. Son visage trahissait sa fatigue maintenant que toute la tension qui l'avait soutenue était évacuée.

- Votre vengeance est enfin accomplie. Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda doucement Pansy.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit doucement l'animagus sans ouvrir les yeux. Continuer comme… avant, je suppose.

Parkinson se redressa et remua sur le canapé, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai… quelque chose à vous dire… murmura-t-elle, gênée, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose qui pourrait…

Elle s'arrêta en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Minerva regarda la médicomage, interloquée.

- Une déclaration ?

Pansy se pencha sur la Directrice et l'embrassa passionnément. Minerva répondit au baiser comme dans une urgence de vivre.

- Il faut que je vous parle, mais nous sommes écoutées, murmura la médicomage sur les lèvres de son aînée avant de les capturer à nouveau.

Minerva passa sa main dans les cheveux de la Serpentard avant de laisser courir ses lèvres vers son oreille.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Une nouvelle technique pour intéresser les filles ? murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, rétorqua Pansy en se levant, emmenant McGonagall dans son mouvement.

La vert et argent posa ses mains sur les hanches de son aînée et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Votre chambre…

La voix de la médicomage était un grognement sourd. Minerva hésita l'espace d'un instant mais prit la main de la vert et argent pour l'entrainer derrière elle jusque dans la pièce avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. L'ancienne Serpentard approfondit le baiser tout en fermant la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied bien placé.

- J'ai des soupçons sur quelque chose… chuchota Pansy tout en embrassant le cou de la Directrice en remontant en direction de son oreille.

Les mains de la médicomage caressaient langoureusement le corps de l'animagus qui gémit de plaisir.

- J'aimerais vous en parler, mais les Conseillers de la Source nous écoutent… poursuivit la vert et argent en un murmure, tout en défaisant habillement les boutons de la robe de sorcière de l'aînée.

Les doigts fébriles de la Directrice de Poudlard faisaient tomber la veste que portait la vert et argent et la chaleur qui montait dans son ventre l'empêchait de s'intéresser aux paroles de la future médicomage.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre et décida de ralentir le mouvement, malgré le désir qu'elle ressentait.

- Calmez-vous car si nous allons au bout, il y a une infime chance pour que vous vous en vouliez toute votre vie… dit le plus doucement possible la vert et argent avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son ancien professeur. Enfin, si mon intuition ne me trompe pas.

Elle l'attira près du lit pour la pousser sur le matelas avant de s'allonger sur elle. Minerva laissa courir ses mains dans le dos de Parkinson avant de la faire basculer pour s'asseoir sur son bassin. Elle couvrit la vert et argent d'un regard appuyé brulant de fièvre et fit glisser ses doigts sur son buste avant d'aller défaire les premiers boutons de son chemisier.

Pansy se redressa et posa doucement ses mains sur les joues de son aînée avant de l'embrasser.

- Minerva… Il faut que vous sachiez que…

Elle fut interrompue par un parchemin qui sembla tomber du ciel. Le vélin tapa son crâne avant de glisser entre les visages des deux sorcières. Parkinson s'en saisit et le déroula alors que McGonagall reprenait ses esprits.

_DUMBLEDORE N'EST PLUS. MAIS CE N'EST PAS FINI POUR AUTANT. FAITES SORTIR LA SOURCE DE SA TANIERE ET IL NE VOUS ARRIVERA RIEN. VOUS NE VOULEZ SUBIR MA COLERE._

_L'ANKOU_

Pansy devenait blême au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait la teneur du message. Minerva fronça les sourcils en voyant la Serpentard se décomposer.

- Ne me dites pas... commença-t-elle en tendant la main pour se saisir du parchemin.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura Parkinson en passant une main tremblante sur son visage.

Un homme d'apparence spectrale apparut dans la chambre, faisant sursauter McGonagall. Il était plutôt vieux, portait une longue barbe et son regard inquiet plongeait dans celui de la médicomage.

- Là, c'est plus compliqué que nous le pensions, fit l'homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… se troubla l'animagus toujours assise sur la médicomage, regardant tour à tour le spectre et Pansy à laquelle il semblait s'adresser.

- Excusez-moi, j'étais tellement ébloui par la scène que vous offriez que j'en ai oublié de me présenter. Merlin l'enchanteur, enchanté ! fit le sorcier avec une révérence. Je suis le Premier Sage. Heureux de vous rencontrer… Mais j'aurais peut-être dû attendre quelques minutes encore pour faire plus… ample connaissance avec vous.

- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda Pansy.

- J't'emmène sur Avalon, ma grosse. Branle-bas de combat ! Aliénor a réuni les Conseils et en tant que Guide de la Source, tu es demandée…

Minerva s'assit à côté de Pansy, perdue un instant.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Conseils ? Qui est Aliénor ? Pansy, tu peux m'expliquer, d'où connais-tu … Merlin ? interrogea-t-elle en pointant du pouce la forme grise sans quitter des yeux la Serpentard.

- Merlin, effectivement. Et croyez-moi, c'est le pire crétin du Conseil. On arrive, mais dis à Aliénor que Minerva vient avec moi et que c'est non négociable. Elle commence à me gaver à me dicter ses ordres…

L'enchanteur eut un rictus avant de se dématérialiser. Parkinson se retourna vers l'animagus et soupira.

- Bien… Ce parchemin change pas mal de chose. Il est temps que vous voyiez l'envers du décor. Je vous l'aurais montré bien plus tôt, mais je n'étais pas pressée de vous faire rencontrer la pire garce que la terre ait portée.

- Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu racontes, rétorqua McGonagall en se rhabillant, les sourcils froncés.

Parkinson se mordit l'intérieur de la joue mais finit par attraper la Directrice de Poudlard par les épaules.

- Le jour de la mort d'Hermione… Quand j'ai voulu monter dans votre bureau, je suis tombée sur Merlin. Il m'a emmenée sur Avalon. C'est le lieu de résidence des Conseillers de la Source, les Sages et les Hauts. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il y a un traître parmi eux et c'est lui qui nous a balancé Albus dans les pattes.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que depuis le début tu sais des choses sur ce qui entoure la mort d'Hermione et que tu as … omis de m'en parler ? Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama l'animagus en ressemblant visiblement à un magyar à pointe ayant perdu un petit.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler, nuance, répondit doucement Pansy. Aliénor m'a menacée… Et là, elle va me passer le savon du siècle. Et si ça peut vous consoler, on ne me dit pas tout à moi non plus. J'ai l'impression que certaines huiles de la Source me cachent quelque chose de gros.

- Quoi ? demanda abruptement McGonagall.

- Si c'est ce que je pense, je tuerai Aliénor de mes propres mains.

Pansy passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa les yeux.

- Ne croyez pas que j'ai fait ça par plaisir. Des semaines que ça me ronge de l'intérieur. A chaque fois que je voulais vous parler… Bref, nous devons y aller. Ne faisons pas attendre la reine des garces.

Minerva finit de rajuster sa tenue, passa sa baguette dans sa manche, le visage fermé.

- Je t'attends.

La jeune femme leva un regard brillant de larmes contenues vers elle.

- Vous m'en voulez à ce point ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

L'animagus regardait la Serpentard sans sourciller. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de faire un pas vers Parkinson. Elle leva la main et la posa sur sa joue en une caresse tendre.

- Non, bien sûr. Je suis en colère c'est vrai, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un léger baiser avant d'essuyer une larme qui avait perlé au coin de l'œil de Pansy.

- Emmène-moi sur Avalon, dit-elle en prenant la main de la future médicomage.

- Laissez-moi le temps de me recomposer un visage, marmonna Parkinson. Si Aliénor me voit comme ça, elle en profitera. Un conseil : ne montrez jamais une seule de vos faiblesses à cette femme. Elle est redoutable.

Pansy soupira et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

- Et une fois que nous aurons fini avec les clowns, nous aurons une petite conversation sur ce qui a failli se produire dans cette chambre.

Minerva, déjà sur le pas de la porte, se retourna.

- Une conversation qui commence par « il faut qu'on parle »… ?

- Une discussion autour d'un verre de vin qui commencera par : « Minerva, êtes-vous sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez et surtout, est-ce le bon moment pour vous ? » répondit doucement la vert et argent en s'approchant pour prendre son aînée dans ses bras.

- Il y a un instant encore, ça l'était Pansy, n'en doute pas, répondit doucement l'animagus en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la Serpentard.

Parkinson ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte avant de taper gentiment sa main sur les fesses de la Directrice.

- Allez, on se secoue et on prend son air le plus méchant, car on va mettre les pieds dans un nid de vipères. Moi, j'en ai l'habitude pour avoir fait ma scolarité dans ce type d'endroit, mais vous, n'allez pas vous faire bouffer ! En route !

Elle eut un rictus amusé et offrit son bras à McGonagall.

- Alors ne laisse pas ta main s'égarer, je pourrais croire à un serpent et la couper par réflexe !

- Vous seriez bien embêtée… Après tout, ma main pourrait vous être utile à beaucoup de choses… susurra la vert et argent avant d'entraîner l'animagus dans les escaliers.

- Donc si on veut le savoir, pas touche ! rit McGonagall avant de mettre une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la vert et argent.

Avant d'arriver à la dernière marche, Pansy pivota légèrement et plaqua délicatement l'animagus contre le mur avant de l'embrasser avec toute sa dextérité et son savoir-faire. Elle en profita pour frotter sensuellement son bassin contre celui de son ancien professeur.

- Combien de temps allez-vous tenir avant de vouloir savoir, professeur ? chuchota la vert et argent avec un clin d'œil, tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Minerva soupira alors que Parkinson gagnait le couloir.

- Incorrigible, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire, avant de la suivre pour quitter Poudlard.

* * *

Minerva remercia tous ses ancêtres que le voyage ne dure que quelques secondes. La sensation était différente de celle d'un transplanage. Elle avait l'impression que ses os étaient compressés avant d'être chauffés à blanc. L'oxygène ne parvenait pas à ses poumons et sa vision était floue.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, elle se courba, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses et avala une grande bouffée d'air.

- Essayez de ne pas viser mes pompes, elles valent deux mois de votre salaire…dit Parkinson en s'allumant une clope. Enfin, j'vous en voudrais pas si vous gerbez. Il paraît que tout le monde fait ça, la première fois…

McGonagall se redressa vivement et regarda autour d'elle, perplexe. Elle se trouvait sur un petit chemin de terre qui se transformait quelques pas plus loin en une route de pavés gris. Elle leva les yeux et eut un sursaut en voyant la forme imposante d'un château-fort dans la plus pure tradition médiévale. De hautes murailles de pierres sombres ceinturaient une immense bâtisse dans les mêmes teintes. Des torches étaient accrochées aux remparts, perçant l'obscurité qui régnait sur l'île. D'épais nuages prêts à éclater couvraient le ciel, empêchant les rayons de la lune d'éclairer le paysage. Derrière le château, une forêt sombre, dense et peu accueillante s'étendait à perte de vue.

Minerva tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite pour voir une plage de sable noir. Un peu plus loin, des falaises à la roche glissante se perdaient dans l'horizon.

- C'est ça, l'île enchanteresse dont parlait Hermione ? murmura-t-elle en frissonnant, mal à l'aise.

- Il y a eu quelques ratés pendant son rêve. C'est à cause de la morphine. Vous me suivez ?

Minerva acquiesça et les deux sorcières s'engagèrent sur la route menant au château.

- Donc, voici Avalon… reprit l'animagus, tentant de graver le moindre détail dans sa mémoire.

- La citée noire, l'île des enchanteurs. La première construction sur terre. Enfin, quand je dis sur terre… Si je devais la localiser sur une carte, je serais bien emmerdée. Avalon est hors du temps et hors de l'espace. C'est pour ça que le trajet pour s'y rendre secoue un peu.

Le regard de la médicomage balaya l'horizon et un rictus étira ses lèvres.

- Le majordome nous attend, plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'une silhouette se faisait voir sur le pont levis baissé.

McGonagall eut l'impression que son cœur ratait un battement alors que la personne qui se tenait droite comme un « i » à l'entrée lui semblait familière. L'homme, vêtu intégralement de noir, avait les bras croisés sur son torse. Ses cheveux ébène encadraient un visage émacié au teint cireux.

- Severus…

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui (et Link qui baille quelque part !)


	10. La Présidente des Conseils

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Encore et toujours partant pour un nouveau chapitre ? le voici !

Link est encore en vacances ! Mais rassurez-vous, elle s'en revient !

Ah, pour l'upload, la semaine dernière "on" m'a dit que le jeudi matin, c'était trop tôt... alors je le fais le jeudi soir ! (en tout cas, chez moi...^^) ; pour les réclamations, c'est en bas ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La Présidente des Conseils**

- Miss Parkinson… Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de nous ramener votre concubine ? lâcha froidement le maître des potions. Aliénor en est… toute retournée.

- J'l'emmerde… répliqua la médicomage en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Merlin apparut dans le champ de vision des deux sorcières, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Rogue, prenez donc la cape de notre invitée et apportez-lui un bon whisky. Elle a besoin de se remettre de ses émotions, fit le vieux sorcier.

- Je ne suis pas ton larbin, Premier Sage, rétorqua froidement l'ancien maître des potions.

- Ouais, mais c'est le dernier à être mort qui fait la boniche pour les autres jusqu'au prochain Conseiller crevé ! Et pas de bol, en ce moment, c'est toi ! répliqua Merlin alors que Pansy éclatait de rire.

L'enchanteur se tut et tendit l'oreille. Il sembla écouter quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

- Severus, sois galant et fait visiter les lieux à Miss McGonagall. Je dois aller rejoindre Chaka. Il paraît qu'une goule psychopathe et sa famille squattent le deuxième niveau.

- Et il faut deux enchanteurs pour les déloger ? ironisa Rogue.

- Oui, un qui tient la baguette et l'autre qui jette le sort ! plaisanta une femme qui arrivait de la cour du château. Je me présente : Yuki, la Dixième Haute, ajouta-t-elle pour Minerva. Severus, je te conseille d'éviter l'aile Ouest. Aliénor est de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Elle est ménopausée, donc ça peut pas être ses règles… fit pensivement Merlin.

- Non. Des doxys bouffent les tapisseries, expliqua la Japonaise.

- Et elle s'inquiète pour la tapisserie de Bayeux ? s'enquit Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

- C'est qu'une copie. Mal faite en plus, maugréa le premier sage avant de s'éloigner avec un geste de la main en direction de l'animagus. On se voit tout à l'heure pour la réunion !

Yuki haussa les épaules et quitta la cour du château pour prendre la direction du mur d'enceinte, laissant Minerva et Severus en tête à tête.

- Vous êtes un Sage ou un Haut ? demanda l'Ecossaise.

- Le seul Sage avec un cerveau digne de ce nom. Le neuvième en l'occurrence.

- Ca reste à prouver… se moqua Parkinson qui s'attira un regard noir de son ancien directeur de maison.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? fit l'Ecossaise, furieuse.

- Avec Dumbledore à côté de mon tableau ? Vous avez d'autres questions idiotes à formuler ?

Le tonnerre éclata brusquement, assourdissant, et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur eux.

- Allons-nous mettre à l'abri, proposa Rogue. C'est Joséphine qui va être heureuse, elle n'aura pas à laver les pavés…

Rogue accéléra le pas en direction du château, suivi par Pansy et Minerva, cette dernière regardant autour d'elle. Une cinquantaine de petites maisons, visiblement abandonnées depuis des lustres, se trouvaient entre le bâtiment principal et le mur d'enceinte.

- Qui habitait sur Avalon ? s'enquit l'animagus.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous donner un cours d'Histoire. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

- En fait, il n'en sait rien mais ne veut pas passer pour un imbécile, chuchota Pansy.

Severus agita la main, les lourdes portes du château pivotèrent et les trois sorciers gagnèrent le cœur de l'île. L'intérieur de la bâtisse était aussi lugubre que l'extérieur. Les longs couloirs à haut plafond étaient sinistres, très sombres, partiellement éclairés par quelques torches accrochées aux murs qui dégageaient une forte odeur d'humidité. Il y faisait un froid glacial qui transperçait les vêtements pour pénétrer jusqu'aux os.

- Nous n'avons pas procédé à l'isolation et au ravalement. Le devis était trop élevé pour nos finances, ironisa Rogue.

- Vous auriez pu faire un effort pour la décoration, fit remarquer Minerva alors que le sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait s'intensifiait.

- Ils auraient bien voulu, mais les émissions de télé moldues qui refont les intérieurs gratuitement n'ont sans doute jamais répondu à leurs demandes… Allez savoir pourquoi, ironisa Parkinson.

- Qui a construit ce château ?

- Culann et Héphaïstos, les forgerons des Conseils. Vous les verrez plus tard, répondit le neuvième sage.

Ils finirent par atteindre une vaste pièce. Une immense table trônait en son centre et vingt fauteuils l'entouraient.

- Voilà la salle des Conseils, fit Rogue pompeusement.

Minerva observa la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une dizaine de personnes qui discutaient entre elles. Les conversations moururent aussitôt et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Pansy, remarquant la gêne de l'animagus, s'approcha et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Minerva… Détendez-vous un peu. Tiens, tant que j'y pense : votre tenue m'excite grandement, murmura la Guide de la Source en désignant les vêtements trempés qui collaient à la peau de la Directrice de Poudlard. J'ai une chambre ici. Je vous la ferai visiter tout à l'heure…

Severus afficha un rictus sardonique.

- Bien sûr. Je suis certain que la Source et Aliénor vont apprécier à leur juste valeur vos petits couinements, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- La Source, je l'emm… commença Minerva mais Pansy lui mit la main sur la bouche et lui indiqua une femme rousse à l'air sombre qui arrivait à grands pas vers eux.

- Aliénor, chuchota-t-elle en retirant sa main.

La femme était suivie par d'autres personnes et Severus alla les rejoindre. Tous prirent place autour de la table et seule Aliénor resta debout, les mains posées sur la surface boisée. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le seul siège vide et une femme blonde écrasa une larme.

- Nous allons commencer la première séance des Conseils depuis la perte de l'enveloppe physique de la Source, commença la femme. Mais avant d'aborder l'ordre du jour…

Elle leva la tête et dévisagea froidement McGonagall.

- Voilà celle par qui le désastre est arrivé.

- Et c'est parti, marmonna Pansy.

- Minerva McGonagall, chef du clan McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, maître ès métamorphose. Et vous êtes ? fit l'animagus sans sourciller.

- Aliénor d'Aquitaine, reine de France et d'Angleterre, répliqua sèchement la femme. Présidente des Conseils de l'Origine de toutes magies, Quatrième Sage et enchanteresse de soin. Que fait-elle ici ? Avalon n'a pas pour but de recueillir tous les traine-savates du Royaume Uni.

- Que me veut cette idiote ? demanda McGonagall à Parkinson.

- Passer pour un idiot aux yeux d'un imbécile est une volupté de fin gourmet, répondit la Sage avec un rictus.

Talleyrand eut un hochement de tête reconnaissant vers la Présidente des Conseils.

- Bon, laissez-moi faire. Pour la baston, vous me protégez. Pour la répartie, je suis votre obligée, chuchota la médicomage à l'animagus.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre.

- Aliénor ! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? tonna-t-elle en faisant un pas dans la direction de l'ancienne reine.

- Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer ? répliqua la femme avec un rictus désobligeant.

Elle jeta un regard condescendant à Minerva qui eut l'impression qu'elle était une poussière sur la chaussure de la Conseillère. L'Ecossaise le lui rendit bien, un rictus pansinien en plus.

- Je vous adore… Vous prenez même mes expressions… C'est ça, l'amour ? chuchota la vert et argent.

- Tu te la fais en douceur ou c'est moi qui redécore l'intérieur ? demanda l'animagus sans quitter la reine des yeux.

- En douceur ? Vous la connaissez mal… Croyez-moi, elle aime quand c'est brutal, répliqua Pansy. Je commence et si vous voyez que je patine, prêtez-moi main forte.

Parkinson s'alluma une clope sous le regard horrifié de la Quatrième Sage.

- Vous avez un cendrier ? Et… j'veux pas dire, mais niveau hospitalité, c'est plutôt à chier. Mon amie et moi ne comptons pas rester debout toute la réunion. On peut squatter la chaise vide ? Rassurez-vous, Minerva sera très bien sur mes genoux…

- Un bon truc pour tous nous déconcentrer, s'esclaffa Merlin. Allez venez vous installer entre moi et Marylin mes toutes belles, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître deux nouveaux fauteuils.

- Merlin ! tonna Aliénor, c'est la table des Conseils, pas un bar à hôtesses ici !

- Et comment vous vous y connaissez en hôtesses ? demanda Minerva, mielleuse, tout en se dirigeant vers Merlin, la main de Pansy dans la sienne.

- J'ai beaucoup appris sur elles pour vous avoir observée ces dernières années, répondit la quatrième Sage. Bien… Vous avez tous remarqué la disparition du Maître des Chimères, poursuivit-elle, la voix légèrement plus rauque.

- Ca, si on fait exploser la mère, c'est sûr que la fille disparaît en même temps, marmonna Yuki en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. La Source a décidé de la remplacer ou pas encore ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un ? Non, bon, t'as ta réponse ! gronda Merlin. Remplacer Rose ne se fera pas en dix minutes.

- Ni même en un siècle, murmura une femme blonde qui écrasa une nouvelle larme.

- Pleure pas Marylin… fit un homme noir plutôt imposant.

Minerva était tétanisée et toutes les couleurs avaient quitté son visage.

- Hermione… Rose… dit-elle dans un souffle avant de chanceler.

Pansy fit s'assoir l'animagus et lui tapota doucement la joue.

- Quelqu'un aurait de l'alcool ? demanda-t-elle.

- Toute nourriture et boisson sont interdites à la table des Conseils, répliqua Aliénor avec un rictus mauvais.

- Tu commences à me les briser, chérie… marmonna la médicomage en fouillant dans ses poches.

Elle sortit une fiole de potion, agita rapidement sa baguette et fit sauter le bouchon avant d'en sentir le contenu.

- Bon, ce ne sera pas un grand cru mais ma métamorphose est un succès… dit-elle pour elle-même en portant l'éprouvette aux lèvres de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Bien, reprenons la réunion. Les tableaux de Dumbledore ont été malheureusement détruits ce qui…

- Malheureusement ? rugit Minerva en repoussant la main de Pansy. Il a organisé l'assassinat d'Hermione ! Il a intrigué pendant tout ce temps pour nous tuer ! Et où étiez-vous ?

Aliénor se redressa et planta son regard glacial dans les yeux émeraude furieux qui la dévisageaient.

- Je vous prie, très chers Conseillers, de m'excuser par avance pour ce qui va suivre. Vous me connaissez. Un chef d'œuvre de classe, l'incarnation du savoir-vivre, un parangon de politesse et un modèle de courtoisie.

- Et de modestie, ajouta Pansy, goguenarde.

- Cependant, je ne vois qu'une seule façon d'exprimer ce que j'ai dire à une certaine personne ici présente. Minerva McGonagall… Vous êtes une pauvre conne. Vous avez certes trouvé les tableaux d'Albus. Mais réduits à l'état de cendres, ils ne nous apprendront rien. Or, Marylin avait besoin de naviguer dans la mémoire de votre prédécesseur pour savoir qui le manipulait dans l'ombre. Grâce à vous, nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de savoir qui cherche à nuire à la Source. Merci !

- Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? tonna l'animagus qui se leva et planta ses poings sur la table. Vous avez cru être toute puissante et vous n'avez jamais su avant aujourd'hui qu'il était lui-même manipulé. Vous n'êtes qu'une sombre idiote imbue d'une gloire passée qui fait le paon devant une assemblée de …

Pansy tirait sur la manche de McGonagall.

- Faut pas tous nous les mettre à dos, murmura-t-elle.

- … une assemblée d'augustes personnages qui devraient vous remettre en cause.

Parkinson réussit à faire se rasseoir Minerva dont les carotides étaient saillantes à son cou.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, lui dit-elle à l'oreille, je suis fière de vous.

- Nous savions qu'il était manipulé ! répliqua sèchement Aliénor. Un simple sorcier avec des pouvoirs d'enchanteur, vous pensiez que cela nous avait échappé ? Stupide mortelle !

- La salope ! Elle aurait pu m'en parler, cte conne… maugréa Pansy. On s'est frotté à un enchanteur sans le savoir… On aurait pu y passer.

La Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Conseils, passa un doigt dessus et évalua la distance qui la séparait de la quatrième sage.

- On va voir si l'autre gourdasse brique aussi bien le mobilier que moi l'intérieur de mes conquêtes… chuchota la vert et argent en plongeant sur la surface boisée.

Elle poussa sur ses bras et glissa jusqu'à Aliénor pour lui mettre son poing dans l'œil droit.

- Ca t'apprendra à me prendre pour une imbécile ! rugit Pansy en tombant, entraînant la Sage dans sa chute. Attends que j'en parle à la Source ! Tu feras trois siècles de cachots, connasse !

- Bien, maintenant que les soldes sont finies et que les midinettes se sont battues, est-ce qu'on peut en revenir à l'objet de cette convocation ? demanda Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

Cependant, Aliénor et Pansy étaient toujours occupées à se donner des coups. La tête de la médicomage réapparut dans le champ de vision des Conseillers. La vert et argent avait la lèvre enflée et la joue bleue.

- Minerva… Vous qui êtes une pro. Je la tiens par les cheveux. Je fais quoi mainten…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Une main surgit de sous la table, l'attrapa par le col et la Serpentard disparut à nouveau.

- Lâche-moi radasse ! lâcha vertement Parkinson. Tu vas manger mon genou, ca va te remettre les dents en place !

- Ca suffit ! tonna McGonagall, prenant l'ampleur qu'elle possédait dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Le chahut entretenu par Merlin qui prenait des paris sur la victoire de l'une ou l'autre des protagonistes cessa immédiatement.

Pansy se redressa promptement et regagna sa place à côté de l'animagus qui la suivit des yeux, mi-amusée mi-fâchée. Elle ne prêta par contre aucun regard à la Sage, se préoccupant de soigner les plaies et les bosses de la Serpentard.

- Quand on rentre, je t'entraine, gronda-t-elle avant de laisser ses lèvres caresser son front.

- Première fois que je me bats pour une femme. D'habitude, c'est plutôt l'inverse. J'espère que vous en êtes honorée… murmura la vert et argent.

- Je vais reprendre avant que ça ne dérape à nouveau, fit Severus en croisant les mains sur la table. Au vu des derniers évènements, je pense qu'Albus était aidé par l'un d'entre nous.

- Pardon ? demanda l'homme noir en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Tu as bien entendu, Chaka. Il y a un traître à cette table… répliqua le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse.

- Tu te trompes, neuvième sage, coupa un homme en armure étincelante. Si cela était vrai, la Source l'aurait démasqué.

- Lancelot, Lancelot, Lancelot… soupira, navré, l'ancien maître des potions. L'Origine de toutes magies veut croire en la fidélité de chacun d'entre nous. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de se méfier de ses Conseillers…

- Elle nous a choisi pour notre valeur et notre engagement à ses côtés, continua Lancelot. Et …

- Bon, tu vas nous les briser menues longtemps ? l'interrompit Merlin. Ceci dit, c'est quoi cette idée ? Elle vient de qui ?

- Sûrement pas de toi ! se moqua Yuki. Ca serait bien la première fois que…

- Ca suffit ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! gronda un homme petit et trapu.

- Attila… Fais-moi confiance, dit Severus. Je m'y connais en fourberie, espionnage et double jeu…

- Donc, on peut supposer que le traître, c'est toi ? demanda Cassandra.

- Bien sûr… Tu penses que j'aurais fait exploser la Source dans le corps de mon élève préférée ? Arrête donc l'encens, ça te détruit les quelques neurones qu'il te reste.

- En tous cas, vous avez bien caché votre jeu pendant toutes ses années de scolarité, ricana Pansy qui avait rallumé une nouvelle cigarette.

- Bien, c'est une piste à creuser, fit Aliénor en regardant d'un air mauvais la médicomage. La séance est levée. Miss Parkinson, un mot je vous prie.

Les Conseillers quittèrent la salle en discutant entre eux et Pansy s'approcha de l'enchanteresse.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu me chies dans les bottes ou que tu insultes mon amie, Aliénor.

- Votre amie… comme vous dites, est à l'origine de la destruction de l'enveloppe charnelle de la Source.

La vert et argent retroussa ses manches, prête à se battre.

- Tu veux que je t'en recolle une ?

Aliénor eut un rictus en levant la main.

- La Source va m'en vouloir mais tant pis, vous ne l'aurez pas volé celle-là…

Elle abaissa rapidement le poignet et Pansy sentit une vive douleur aigue au niveau du bas du dos. Elle grimaça en se penchant en avant, se rattrapant à la table.

- Vous courber devant une reine, voilà qui devrait vous apprendre l'humilité… fit Aliénor avant de se dématérialiser.

- La salope ! grinça Parkinson.

Minerva, qui n'avait pas quitté les deux femmes des yeux, s'approcha rapidement après la disparition de la Sage, voyant Pansy pliée en deux.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers Parkinson, sa main sur le dos de la Serpentard.

- La reine des putes m'a coincé le dos… J'vous avais bien dit qu'elle était venimeuse… Putain, j'peux pas me redresser… grimaça la vert et argent.

Minerva regarda autour d'elle pour trouver de l'aide, mais la salle était à présent déserte.

- On peut… transplaner depuis l'intérieur de la forteresse ?

- Oui, mais il n'y a que moi qui puisse vous faire quitter l'île… Donnez-moi deux secondes.

Pansy prit appui sur la table et tenta de se déplier autant qu'elle put. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres et une grosse larme roula sur sa joue.

- Donnez-moi la main… haleta-t-elle, la respiration courte.

- Allons-y, et une fois chez toi, je m'occuperai de ton dos. Pas la peine de te faire plus mal, ça la rendrait trop heureuse.

Pansy acquiesça et les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Une fois arrivée dans son salon, elle s'allongea comme elle le put sur le sol, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

- BLABLA ! s'exclama James, ravi de retrouver la vert et argent.

Le petit garçon se précipita sur la médicomage et, avant que Minerva ne puisse l'attraper, se jeta dans ses bras. Parkinson poussa un hurlement et se mordit la main pour ne pas insulter le gamin.

Ginny accourut en entendant crier de la sorte et resta interdite un instant. Minerva, qui avait récupéré Potter junior, le tendit à sa mère.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne fasse pas un câlin tout de suite à tata Pansy.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda la rousse inquiète devant la pâleur de la médicomage.

- Un patient trop lourd à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je vais l'aider à s'allonger dans sa chambre. Vous pouvez nous faire du thé ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua Weasley qui se précipita dans la cuisine avec James dans les bras.

- Maintenant il faut monter. Tu vas y arriver si je t'aide ?

- Oui, si vous avez une grue pour me soulever… Mais… On a une grue sous la main… Weasley ! ironisa Pansy.

Minerva secoua la tête, navrée, avant de remettre délicatement sur pied la vert et argent. Toujours coincée, elles réussirent pourtant à rejoindre la chambre. Pansy se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit en gémissant.

- Tu as des onguents ?

- Deuxième porte, le pot bleu.

- Essaie de te déshabiller, je reviens.

Quand elle réapparut, quelques instants plus tard, Pansy se débattait avec sa veste de tailleur. McGonagall posa le pot sur la table de chevet et aida la Serpentard à ôter ses vêtements.

- Et dire que je ne suis pas en état d'en profiter… maugréa la vert et argent en s'allongeant le plus confortablement possible. La prochaine fois que je croise l'autre mégère, je lui arrache ses vertèbres pour les lui enfoncer dans le rectum…

- C'est charmant, rétorqua l'animagus en réchauffant ses mains avant de prendre une noisette de pommade pour l'étaler sur les reins de la vert et argent. Tu me dis si je te fais mal.

- Charmante est mon deuxième prénom… C'est parfait ! soupira d'aise la médicomage.

Elle ferma les yeux et se délecta de la sensation des mains de l'animagus sur son dos. Elle ne se sentit pas happée par le sommeil et s'endormit paisiblement, harassée par sa journée.

Minerva essuya ses mains avant de prendre un plaid pour couvrir Pansy. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux sur le visage de la Serpentard avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis elle ferma soigneusement la porte en priant pour que James ne sache pas encore comment fonctionne une poignée, et descendit à la cuisine prendre une tasse de thé bien méritée.

Une créature se matérialisa aux côtés de Parkinson et examina la vert et argent, endormie.

- Mon maître me demande de vous guérir, fit-elle en posant ses mains sur le dos de la Serpentard qui s'illumina d'une douce lumière bleue.

Satisfaite, la créature disparut aussitôt. Pansy prit son oreiller dans ses bras, le serra contre elle et se retourna pour s'enrouler dans le plaid.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui (et Link on the road again, again ...)


	11. Altercation à Poudlard

Bonjour tout le monde !

Link9, de retour de vacances ! Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, et je remercie Sygui qui a tenu la boutique en mon absence ! T'es la meilleure !

Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Altercation à Poudlard**

En début de soirée, Pansy finit par émerger. Elle passa rapidement un pantalon noir et une chemise verte, attacha ses cheveux et descendit, cigarette à la main, dans son salon.

- Minerva, vous êtes une fée ! Votre massage a été exceptionnel. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

L'animagus leva la tête de son livre, un sourire aux lèvres.

- On en reparlera le jour où tous nos problèmes seront réglés. Pour l'instant il y a encore du ménage à faire. Mais pour ton dos, j'avoue que je m'étonne moi-même.

- Au moins, ce n'est pas un non. Que diriez-vous de visiter Avalon en ma compagnie ? Vous et moi, seules au clair de lune, comme deux amoureuses en goguette… fit Parkinson en se penchant vers l'animagus.

- J'avoue que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette île ténébreuse. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir d'abord que tata Pansy s'occupe de son neveu préféré qui l'a entendue, ricana Minerva en voyant arriver le bambin à toute allure pour s'accrocher au pantalon noir les mains pleines de farine.

- Et merde… T'aurais au moins pu viser mes fesses histoires de faire criser ta mère… Heureusement que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! soupira la médicomage en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Elle alla au piano et s'installa devant le clavier, James sur ses genoux.

- Minerva, j'suis sure que vous la connaissez, chantez donc avec moi. Un jour la p'tite Huguette, tripote moi la b…

- PANSY ! hurla Ginny en sortant, furibarde, de la cuisine.

- Récupère ton glumeux, rétorqua la vert et argent en désignant le petit qui plaquait ses mains sur les touches en ivoire.

- Si tu es remise, on va passer à table, maugréa la rousse en attrapant son fils. Et essaie d'être responsable un peu !

- Mais je suis responsable ! Je n'ai pas essayé de te sauter ! En fin de compte, nan, je suis équilibrée…

* * *

Peu après le repas, Parkinson avait emmené Minerva sur Avalon. Arrivée sur le petit chemin de terre, la médicomage hésita mais prit la main de l'animagus pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

- Ca vous ennuie ? chuchota la vert et argent en regardant le château à l'horizon.

- Non, sourit Minerva. Ca dort des Conseillers ?

- Normalement, non. Mais Aliénor, c'est une vieille. A cette heure-là, elle a bu sa tisane et s'est endormie devant une rediff des Feux de l'amour. Vous voulez visiter la plage, le château, la cour intérieure ?

- A vrai dire, j'aimerais connaître l'ensemble de l'île, son histoire, sa configuration, et surtout éviter de tomber sur les fous furieux de la table ronde.

- Je n'aurai pas tous les détails, il faudra les demander à Merlin. Mais je peux déjà vous raconter ce que je sais. Allons dans la cour intérieure…

Pansy emmena Minerva en direction du château tout en regardant autour d'elle.

- Personne en vue, parfait. Avalon a été créée peu après l'apparition des premiers sorciers. Ceux-ci prenant le pas sur les moldus, la Source a décidé de les mettre sur cette île pour que les moldus aient le temps de se développer sans la pression des premiers porteurs de baguette. Et je pense que la grosse boule de magie avait dans l'idée de créer la première télé réalité de l'histoire.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pont levis et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude.

- Vous êtes magnifique sous cette lumière argentée, murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement la joue de l'animagus.

Minerva se troubla.

- C'est quoi une télé réalité ? demanda-t-elle pour cacher son émotion.

Parkinson éclata de rire et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien professeur.

- Un type d'émission moldue peu recommandable. Bref, Culann et Héphaïstos, les deux veilleurs et forgerons de la Source, ont bâti le château, le village et les premiers sorciers s'y sont installés. La Source a voulu ensuite une forêt pour que les espèces animales puissent y vivre paisiblement, car l'homme a toujours la fâcheuse tendance à détruire ce qu'il approche. Vous voulez jeter un œil à une des baraques ?

- Bien sûr.

Pansy poussa une porte au hasard qui grinça.

- Hmmm, ça commence bien, marmonna-t-elle en s'avançant. Faites gaffe aux toiles d'araignées. Pour finir l'histoire, la Source a donné la science aux moldus et, voyant qu'ils étaient devenus bien plus nombreux que les sorciers, elle renvoya ces derniers sur terre un coup de pied au cul. Seuls les Conseillers restèrent sur Avalon, pour l'aider à surveiller l'humanité jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les Sages et les Hauts ont une enveloppe charnelle ici, alors que sur terre, ils sont comme des spectres.

- Donc les premiers sorciers ont créé ce village, c'est ça ?

- C'était déjà prêt quand ils sont arrivés, répondit Pansy. Par ailleurs, je sais que chaque Conseiller représente une branche de la magie. La Source leur a attribué un type de pouvoir précis bien qu'ils aient un verni sur tout. Des questions ? fit-elle en imitant McGonagall qui donnait un cours.

Minerva regardait autour d'elle, notant mentalement tous les détails qu'elles voyaient, enregistrant toutes les paroles de Parkinson.

- Tu as eu l'occasion de croiser la Source ? Et… Rose, tu ne l'as jamais vu…

- On m'a dit que la Source squattait le cœur d'un volcan… Donc, j'ai pas trop envie d'aller la voir. Elle m'a parlé une fois et c'était trop… éprouvant pour que je retente l'expérience. Quant à Rose, non. Elle a… disparu en même temps qu'Hermione. Elle était en charge de la forêt d'Avalon. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus, les autres Conseillers refusent d'y aller…

La médicomage baissa la tête et trouva ses chaussures très intéressantes.

- Mmm, fit Minerva le regard perdu dans le vague. On va voir autre chose ? demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Dites-moi et je vous y emmène… Sauf dans la suite d'Aliénor, bien sûr. Cependant, tant que nous sommes là, nous pourrions parler de ce qui a failli se passer aujourd'hui dans votre chambre, proposa Pansy.

Minerva prit la main de la future médicomage et sortit de la masure.

- Pansy, je… commença-t-elle.

- Laissez-moi deviner : c'était une erreur, vous vous êtes laissée emporter par l'émotion, vous étiez encore sous le choc de l'explosion. Vous m'aimez bien mais pas comme ça et il vaut mieux qu'on reste amies. J'oublie quelque chose ?

McGonagall secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Je… j'ai appris à te connaître et je t'apprécie vraiment. Tu es une jeune femme sensible et … oui, j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Aujourd'hui, Albus n'existait plus et sa disparition était pour moi… la chose la plus importante que je devais faire pour vivre mon deuil, venger Hermione. Seulement le parchemin … tout est à refaire, et…

- Je comprends. Je ne sais pas moi-même sur quel pied danser. J'ai jamais eu de… sentiments pour quelqu'un avant vous et ça me perturbe assez. M'avez-vous jeté un sort, Madame La Directrice de Poudlard ?

Minerva passa son index sur le visage de la jeune femme, soulignant son profil avant de dessiner ses lèvres. Lentement, elle se pencha pour les capturer dans un doux baiser.

- On va s'occuper du type qui agit dans l'ombre, murmura Parkinson sur les lèvres de l'animagus. Et ensuite, je vous donnerai une raison pour rompre avec moi.

- Quelle raison ? demanda Minerva, inquiète.

- Le sexe pardi ! D'après vous, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais de deuxième rendez-vous avec la même femme ? plaisanta la médicomage pour détendre l'atmosphère.

McGonagall rit et prit la vert et argent dans ses bras.

- On rentre à la maison ? Demain, nous travaillons… Même si être dans vos bras est la chose la plus agréable qui soit… fit Parkinson.

- Tu as raison. Tu me ramènes à Poudlard ?

- Et vous m'offrez l'hébergement ? En tout bien tout honneur…

- Pourquoi pas, mais tu sauras rester sage ?

- Si mes mains se baladent, attachez-moi au lit. J'adore ça…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pansy et Minerva se séparèrent à l'abri des regards, devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- Demain, nous déjeunons ensemble pour votre anniversaire. On retente le restaurant français ? ironisa Pansy.

- Bien sûr… Vous voulez savoir si le couteau à poisson fait plus de dégâts dans vos poumons que le couteau à viande ?

- Très amusant… murmura Pansy avant d'embrasser brièvement la Directrice de Poudlard.

Son regard se perdit sur l'horizon et elle haussa les sourcils.

- Dubois qui fait un footing à cette heure-là ? Elle est dingue… fit la Serpentard en désignant une jeune femme blonde qui courait autour du lac. Vous lui avez trouvé un cadeau pour la remercier de la baguette qu'elle vous a offerte ?

- Toujours pas… Vous avez une idée ?

- Oui… Mais n'allez pas me rendre jalouse…

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Pansy quitta l'enceinte du château pour transplaner, direction Sainte Mangouste. Minerva regagna la grande salle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pressentait que la journée allait être bonne.

* * *

La matinée passa vite pour McGonagall. L'administratif n'attendait malheureusement pas et les parchemins s'étaient largement accumulés depuis la veille. L'animagus décida néanmoins de prendre le temps de déjeuner avec ses collègues et, alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs en direction du grand hall, elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Deux élèves de septième année, un de Gryffondor et un de Serpentard, couraient à en perdre haleine dans sa direction.

- Serpentard et Gryffondor ensemble ? La fin du monde approche… soupira la Directrice avant de se rapprocher pour confronter ses élèves.

- MADAME LA DIRECTRICE ! MADAME LA DIRECTRICE ! s'exclamait le vert et argent, visiblement affolé.

- LES PROFESSEURS KANT ET DUBOIS SE BATTENT ! SALLE 6 ! ajouta le rouge et or, haletant.

- Pardon ? lâcha McGonagall, stupéfaite.

Elle accéléra le pas pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée et tira sa baguette de sa manche. Les deux septième année lui emboitèrent le pas.

- Connaissez-vous la raison de cette… altercation ?

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Au vue des insultes échangées, tout le monde a compris… murmura le Serpentard avec un léger rictus.

- Merci de cette précision, Monsieur Perth.

Elle étouffa un soupir agacé et, tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, des traits de lumière colorée zébraient l'air.

- Salle 6… marmonna Minerva pour elle-même en affermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Cependant, en passant devant les grandes portes, un bruit de fenêtre qui explose se fit entendre et tous les élèves coururent pour rejoindre le parc. Minerva fendit la foule pour gagner l'extérieur, au moment où un corps atterrissait lourdement sur la pelouse, au milieu de bris de verre.

Minerva tourna la tête vers la source du vacarme et vit le professeur Dubois, sa baguette à la main, accroupie dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre défoncée. La Française avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, le sang ruisselant sur son visage, mais elle n'en semblait pas incommodée. Son regard bleu était glacial et n'était pas sans rappeler celui des membres de la famille Malefoy. Elle dévisageait d'un air sévère et furieux Kant qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

- C'est quand même plus ardu d'avoir pour adversaire quelqu'un de ta taille ! Crois-moi, c'est la dernière fois que tu touches à une gosse, pourriture… dit durement Dubois avant de sauter souplement sur l'herbe. Quitte à ce que je te coupe moi-même les mains et tout ce qui dépasse en dessous de la ceinture…

- Dubois, je vais te crever, cracha Kant.

- Essaye toujours, bâtard. En plus, t'as pas de chance, mais je suis de très méchante humeur en ce moment… T'aurais pas pu plus mal tomber.

Le professeur de métamorphose commença à se relever mais Sophie lui décocha un coup de pied à l'entrejambe sous les encouragements des élèves. Kant retomba sur le sol en gémissant, se tenant le service trois pièces dans les mains.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que quand une femme dit non, c'est non ? ajouta le professeur d'étude des moldus. Et retiens un truc que tu pourras répéter à Azkaban : si y'a pas de poils, c'est pas légal !

Et pour ponctuer sa phrase, elle décocha un nouveau coup de pied sous le menton de l'homme. Les yeux du professeur de métamorphose roulèrent un instant avant de se fermer. Les adolescents l'applaudirent à tout rompre et certains sifflaient d'admiration.

- Connard… lâcha vertement Sophie dans sa langue natale en essuyant le sang qui ruisselait d'un revers de la main.

Elle leva les yeux et l'expression de son visage changea complètement en croisant le regard de McGonagall. Aussitôt, elle arbora sa mine enjouée et son regard se fit pétillant de joie, se teintant d'une certaine candeur.

- Madame la Directrice ! Comment allez-vous ?

- D'après vous professeur ? demanda Minerva en rangeant sa baguette.

Sophie essuya une nouvelle fois le sang alors que certains élèves, audacieux, s'approchaient pour la féliciter.

- Et bien… J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce combat de toute beauté !

Minerva soupira.

- Bien. Dans l'ordre, Monsieur Perth, vous allez chercher Madame Pomfresh. Messieurs les préfets, vous ramenez vos camarades dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, le cours de duel est terminé. Miss Jones, vous accompagnerez votre camarade molestée jusqu'à mon bureau afin qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, et je vous verrai là-haut.

Elle s'assura d'un coup d'œil que les élèves appliquaient les consignes, puis se tourna vers la Française.

- Professeur Dubois, est-ce que vous pourriez… dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main qui allait des débris au sol à la fenêtre disparue. Ensuite, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez faire quelques pas.

Sophie jeta un dernier regard dégouté à l'homme inconscient sur le sol, puis agita sa baguette pour réparer la fenêtre. Satisfaite, elle suivit docilement sa supérieure en direction du parc.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Madame La Directrice ? demanda le professeur en chassant du bout des doigts le liquide poisseux qui coulait sur son visage.

- J'attends de mes professeurs une certaine exemplarité. Et un duel sauvage ne me parait pas le meilleur des enseignements, commença Minerva en regardant la jeune femme. Laissez-moi faire, fit-elle impatiente en voyant le sang continuer de s'écouler de la plaie.

Elle arrêta la sorcière d'une main sur l'épaule et sortit à nouveau sa baguette. D'un geste du poignet, elle cicatrisa la coupure. Elle prit un mouchoir dans la poche de sa robe et entreprit ensuite d'essuyer la joue de son professeur.

- Vous êtes sure que c'était le seul moyen ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la mine contrite de Dubois.

- Je me rendais dans la grande salle quand j'ai entendu un hurlement à glacer le sang. J'ai vu Kant qui maintenait cette pauvre Poufsouffle contre un mur, la baguette collée sur son cou, et sa main sous la jupe de la gamine. Alors oui, c'était le seul moyen. Et si c'était à refaire, j'en profiterai pour lui briser les doigts un à un… marmonna le professeur. Maintenant, si vous voulez que je démissionne, je le ferais. Mais je sais que j'ai bien agi.

- Mmm. Stupéfix, vous connaissez ? reprit la Directrice. Un duel entre professeurs au sein de l'école…, marmonna-t-elle. Je conçois que vous ayez perdu le contrôle étant donné la situation. Mais comprenez que si je laisse ce type de comportements se produire, c'est l'anarchie assurée avant la fin de l'année. Certaines Maisons n'ont besoin que d'une étincelle pour que les dialogues s'enveniment. Est-ce que vous comprenez bien le contexte du collège ? fit Minerva d'une voix posée.

- Tout à fait. Quelle sera ma sanction ? J'vous préviens, si je suis virée, j'y retourne et je lui en rajoute un ou deux… Histoire de le finir avant de partir… maugréa Dubois en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

- Vous me tentez, répondit Minerva avec un petit sourire. Mais je préfère tout de même vous garder parmi nous. Les élèves vous apprécient, et moi aussi Miss Dubois. Le travail que vous faites est irréprochable et je ne pourrais trouver meilleur professeur pour le cours d'étude des moldus.

Minerva fit quelques pas.

- Monsieur Rusard se plaint des sorties nocturnes des élèves, vous lui prêterez main forte la semaine prochaine.

- Des rondes avec Rusard ? C'est pire que le licenciement sans indemnité ! s'exclama la Française.

La Directrice haussa un sourcil.

- Argus n'est pas un mauvais bougre et je suis sure que vous saurez apprécier le château la nuit. Et puis vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de mieux connaître certains de vos élèves.

- Mouais… marmonna Sophie en haussant les épaules. Ne vous plaignez pas si, dans deux jours, vous avez un concierge à recruter en plus d'un nouveau professeur de métamorphose ! Bonne journée, Madame la Directrice !

Elle s'éloigna avec un salut de la main et l'animagus soupira.

- Mais où vais-je trouver un remplaçant pour Kant ? soupira-t-elle avant de prendre le chemin de son bureau.

* * *

Pansy finissait son service à Sainte Mangouste. Il était près de vingt-deux heures et ne rêvait que d'une chose : son lit. Alors qu'elle se rendait vers les vestiaires, son projet fut contrarié par l'arrivée de la responsable des infirmières, Morgane. Cette dernière lui saisit délicatement le bras.

- Puis-je vous parler, Docteur Parkinson ? chuchota la femme.

La médicomage acquiesça et les deux sorcières gagnèrent une salle d'examen déserte. La vert et argent s'adossa contre un mur, bras croisés sous sa poitrine, tandis que l'infirmière fermait la porte.

- Je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentez depuis la mort du Docteur Granger… Je vous présente mes condoléances. Elle était très appréciée.

- Merci beaucoup, murmura Pansy.

- J'ai une autre demande à vous faire. Tous les médecins à qui je m'adresse habituellement ne sont pas là ce soir, et Jorkins est un peu…

- Con sur les bords et dans le fond itou ? ironisa la vert et argent.

- Exactement. J'ai un patient en cancérologie qui souffre énormément. Sa famille est là et nous demande de…

- N'en dites pas plus, je vois ou vous voulez en venir, coupa Pansy en levant la main. Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose.

- C'est contre vos principes ? s'enquit l'infirmière.

- Vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que je n'en ai pas. C'est juste que je me refuse à pratiquer l'euthanasie, en sachant pertinemment que beaucoup de mes collègues le font. Donnez de la morphine à cette personne pour calmer sa douleur et attendez le retour des médicomages.

Morgane s'approcha de Parkinson et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je vous demande juste de discuter avec le patient et la famille. Ca ne vous prendra que vingt minutes, tout au plus. Ensuite, vous prendrez votre décision. Mais rencontrez-les. Ca ne vous coûte rien, chuchota la sorcière avec un sourire triste.

Pansy pesa le pour et le contre et finit par acquiescer.

- Juste une discussion, rien d'autre.

- A vous de voir, Docteur…

* * *

Il était près de minuit quand Minerva reçut enfin la réponse qu'elle attendait. William McGonagall lui annonçait que le Ministre de la Magie avait donné son accord et qu'il rejoindrait le lendemain en fin de matinée l'école de sorcellerie pour y enseigner la métamorphose. La Directrice de Poudlard eut un mince sourire et rangea ses affaires.

- Une bonne chose de faite !

Trois légers coups furent frappés à sa porte et Pansy pénétra dans la pièce sans y être invitée, comme à son habitude.

- Hmmm… Désolée de débarquer à l'improviste, marmonna la médicomage en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Vous avez quelque chose de corsé à boire ?

Minerva délaissa ses dossiers en pile sur son bureau, se leva pour attraper une carafe et deux verres qu'elle servit. Elle en tendit un à Pansy et prit place dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

- Un souci à l'hôpital ?

- Je viens de découvrir que j'ai une conscience et c'est douloureux, murmura la vert et argent, les yeux à nouveau dans le vague.

Elle but une longue gorgée et secoua la tête.

- J'ai besoin de vacances, même courtes. Demain, c'est votre anniversaire. Ce week-end, je vous propose de vous emmener à Bali. Sable fin, eau à 30°, cocktails sur la plage et vêtements interdits dans les valises. Ca vous tente ?

- A quoi servent les valises alors ?

- Maillots de bain, crème solaire, huile de massage, fraises et chantilly… plaisanta Pansy avant de finir son verre.

- Tu as un maillot de bain ? J'aurais cru que tu ne savais même pas à quoi ça ressemblait !

- Il ne couvre pas grand-chose… susurra la Serpentard en se levant pour s'installer sur les genoux de l'animagus.

Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de la Directrice de Poudlard et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je réserve ?

- Ou sinon… commença l'animagus avec un petit sourire espiègle, on peut aller dans mon manoir.

- Hmmm… Ca peut être intéressant… Du moment que vous ne me faites visiter qu'une seule pièce et qu'il y fasse… très chaud.

- C'est un château en Ecosse, alors pour le chauffage… répondit Minerva en éclatant de rire.

- Bon, ce sera Bali ! Je passerai vous prendre vendredi soir. Retour dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Et pour commencer les festivités, un dîner demain soir pour la répétition générale… murmura la vert et argent en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène de l'animagus.

- Et bien, je crois que je vais décommander mes autres engagements, murmura Minerva avant d'embrasser la Serpentard dans le cou.

Pansy eut un léger gémissement et jeta sa tête en arrière pour laisser plus de prise à son ancien professeur.

- Minerva… Je devine que c'est un fantasme de faire ça dans votre bureau et je vous promets d'y remédier demain mais… désolée de briser le mythe. Ce soir, je ne suis vraiment pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. On va au lit ?

- Tu as déjà soupé ? Je peux demander aux elfes de faire un plateau.

Pansy lui fit non de la tête, tout en prenant sa main pour l'emmener dans ses appartements.

- Et n'essayez pas de profiter de moi pendant que je vais dormir du sommeil du juste !

- Qui aurait bien pu m'apprendre ça ?

- Je vous le demande…

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Des commentaires ? ^^

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9 et Sygui


	12. Guenily

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

C'est enfin le jour de l'upload, avec une fin de chapitre qui va (nous espérons) vous ravir !

Je vais prendre quelques lignes pour répondre à Panou, qui n'était pas logué. Pour la taille des chapitres, c'est la taille standard (environ 3 200 mots, jamais moins). La seule exception des trilogies fut le tome 2 de la trilogie numéro 3 où les chapitres étaient groupés deux par deux (sinon, il y aurait eu plus de 80 semaines de publication).

Nous ne manquons pas d'inspiration pour la suite, l'histoire avance, même si tu ne le vois pas, et je le regrette. Nous distillons au fur et à mesure des pistes, des indices, des petites avancées pour effectivement préparer un grand final de ce tome et un tout dernier volet qui clôturera définitivement les aventures d'Hermione.

Quant aux histoires d'amour, surtout dans ce tome, et bien, je dois dire que nos personnages ne peuvent rester insensible à la mort d'Hermione. les sentiments ont autant leur part que l'action dans cette histoire, et les évènements font qu'ils sont plus présent à ce moment de l'histoire. Toutes les explications (notamment sur le rapprochement entre Minerva et Pansy, qui ne pouvaient se faire de manière brusque sans retirer de la crédibilité à l'histoire) viendront en leur temps. Encore un tout petit peu de patience !

Et un grand merci à Ophelie11 pour sa review, tu vas adorer la fin du chapitre !

Sur ce, très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Guenily**

La matinée passa trop rapidement au goût de la Directrice de Poudlard et elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise dans la grande salle. Dubois eut un petit sourire et lui servit un grand verre d'eau que l'animagus but d'une traite.

- Dure journée ? demanda la Française.

- Et ce n'est que la matinée. En plus, mon neveu ne devrait pas tarder à…

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand et un homme mince, plutôt grand, vêtu d'un kilt, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste de couleur brune avança rapidement en direction de la table professorale. Ses yeux verts balayèrent l'assemblée des élèves qui s'était tue et un léger rictus éclairait son visage qui sembla familier à la plupart des personnes présentes. Ses bottes couvertes de poussière faisait un bruit sec sur les dalles de pierre, résonnant contre les hauts murs.

- Quand on parle du loup… murmura Minerva en se servant une assiette de crudités.

Arrivé devant la table des professeurs, le nouveau venu ôta sa veste en cuir, la plia sur son bras et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Minerva.

- Salut tata ! Ca boume ? lança-t-il gaiment. Bon anniversaire !

- Bonjour William. Merci. Installe-toi, je te prie.

- Tu veux pas me présenter avant ? Enchanté Mademoiselle, fit-il en prenant dans sa main celle de Dubois pour y poser légèrement ses lèvres. Je suis William McGonagall, votre serviteur.

- William… Tout le monde te regarde… gronda à voix basse la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Oui, comme toujours. C'est une question d'habitude, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Dubois se mit à rire et s'attira un clin d'œil du nouveau professeur de métamorphose qui fit rapidement le tour de la table pour prendre place à côté de sa tante. Cette dernière se leva et n'eut pas besoin de réclamer le silence, tous les élèves observant l'animation à la table des professeurs.

- Mes chers élèves, je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose, William McGonagall.

Des applaudissements nourris fusèrent et Neville sourit en remarquant que les jeunes filles de sixième et septième année étaient les plus enthousiastes.

- J'espère que vous lui réserverez le meilleur accueil. Bon appétit, conclut Minerva avant de se rasseoir.

- Je n'ai même pas le droit de faire un discours ? chuchota William avec une petite moue.

- Non. Tu auras tout le reste de l'année pour proférer des inepties en public, rétorqua sèchement la Directrice de Poudlard.

Son neveu grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se servit de quoi manger. Cependant, au bout de quelques instants, il eut un rictus narquois.

- Formidable, je viens déjà de repérer les lèches-pompes… murmura-t-il en adressant un petit salut de la main à un groupe de Gryffondor. Ca tombe plutôt bien, les miennes sont dégueulasses…

- William ! Ne commence pas ! fit froidement Minerva.

- Ca va ! Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter…

- Et quelle est cette tenue ? Tu aurais pu passer une robe. Par Merlin, on est à Poudlard !

- Je voulais faire bonne impression auprès de tes collègues et élèves. Donc, la robe de sorcier était à proscrire… Le kilt me va si bien ! Alors Miss, qu'enseignez-vous en ces lieux chargés d'histoire ? enchaîna-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

- Je suis Sophie Dubois, professeur d'étude des moldus, répondit la Française.

- Très intéressant… Un sujet que je maîtrise fort peu. Vous donnez des cours particuliers ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Sophie rougit subitement et la Directrice de Poudlard fusilla du regard son neveu.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer ! pesta-t-elle. Que t'ai-je dit à propos des règles en vigueur sur le harcèlement sexuel ?

- Quoi ? J'pensais que tu m'avais fait venir ici pour que je trouve une compagne, afin d'assurer l'avenir du clan McGonagall, ironisa William.

- Tu demanderas à Filius pour tes appartements et ton bureau. Et, par pitié, attends au moins demain pour faire ta première bêtise.

- Tu ne me fais pas visiter le château ? Enfin tata, j'suis nouveau prof ! J'vais me perdre ici.

- J'ai à faire cet après-midi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande à tes collègues.

- Miss Dubois… Je peux vous appeler Sophie ? Parfait, vous êtes un amour, dit-il sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme. Vous me faites visiter le château ? Et n'ayez pas peur de m'emmener dans les coins les plus sombres et reculés, je ne fuis jamais devant… le danger.

- Je…Et bien… balbutia-t-elle, rouge pivoine. Je pense que vous avez une bien meilleure connaissance du château et de tous ses recoins que moi.

- Oui, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ! soupira théâtralement William en se penchant légèrement vers la Française pour poser sa main sur son omoplate. Et je suis certain que vous êtes une guide hors pair. Parce que ma tante, à part me faire visiter les toilettes avec une brosse à dents sans poil, elle est bonne à rien… Rendez-vous ce soir, après le dîner ? Et je vous révélerai même le grand secret des Ecossais : que portent-ils sous leur kilt ?

- L'avenir de l'Ecosse ? proposa Sophie avec un sourire amusée.

- Epousez-moi, répondit William en lui prenant la main entre les siennes.

Minerva roula des yeux et se désintéressa de la conversation. Tout en se dépêchant d'avaler son repas, ses pensées dérivèrent sur la soirée qui s'annonçait. Elle se demandait ce que Pansy lui avait préparé comme surprise et était impatiente de la découvrir.

* * *

Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures quand Minerva s'engagea dans les escaliers en colimaçon menant à son bureau. Elle avait passé une fin d'après-midi occupée. Bibine avait eu besoin d'elle pour faire l'état des lieux de la remise à balais, quelques réparations sur le terrain de Quidditch en vue du prochain match et Hagrid lui avait demandé de commander des graines pour son potager. Le géant en avait profité pour lui montrer que les citrouilles poussaient bien et qu'elles seraient prêtes pour Halloween.

Elle pénétra dans son bureau et regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Elle n'avait que peu de temps pour se préparer avant l'arrivée de Pansy. Tout en ôtant sa cape et son chapeau, elle gagna son salon et s'arrêta sur le seuil. La table était dressée pour deux et des chandelles éclairaient la pièce d'une douce lumière tamisée. Une bouteille de vin trônait, débouchée, à côté de deux verres servis. Pansy était assise sur le canapé, un livre de médicomagie à la main, et la Serpentard leva les yeux sur l'animagus.

- Bon anniversaire Minerva, dit-elle en fermant son ouvrage pour le poser sur la table basse.

Elle se leva et la Directrice de Poudlard put admirer la robe de soirée noire qui sublimait les courbes de la médicomage.

- Par Merlin, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… c'est magnifique ! commenta-t-elle autant pour le décorum que pour la robe.

Pansy s'approcha, se saisit des verres et en donna un à son ancien professeur. Les deux sorcières trinquèrent et la vert et argent s'avança pour coller son corps à celui de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Je vous propose d'aller vous rafraîchir pour ensuite expédier le dîner afin de passer le plus rapidement au… dessert. Je vous ai réservé une surprise, très chère, murmura Parkinson.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter ? demanda Minerva en effleurant de ses lèvres celles de la médicomage avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

- Besoin d'aide pour choisir votre tenue ? s'enquit la Serpentard en restant sur le pas de la porte.

- Vas donc préparer les entrées, sinon quelque chose me dit que tu vas vouloir passer au dessert directement, sourit Minerva en déboutonnant sa robe de sorcière.

- Tout est déjà prêt, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire. Ne manque plus que vous… Je vous attends…

La médicomage retourna dans le salon et ouvrit une fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette. Son regard se perdit sur l'horizon et elle n'entendit pas Minerva qui regagnait la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. L'animagus s'approcha doucement de la Serpentard et se colla à elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Du vague à l'âme ?

Pansy jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et posa sa tête contre celle de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Hâte de m'échapper quelques jours avec vous… Je pense que nous en avons besoin l'une comme l'autre…

- En espérant que notre ami l'Ankou n'ait pas l'idée de nous gâcher notre plaisir, répondit l'animagus en posant ses lèvres sur la tempe de Pansy.

Cette dernière se retourna et posa ses mains sur les hanches de McGonagall pour l'attirer contre elle.

- Je me sens envahie de sentiments… contradictoires. Hermione me manque. Et vous savez l'affection que je lui portais. Et je rêve de mettre la main sur l'Ankou pour le tuer. Mais si Hermione était encore en vie, je ne serais pas ici, dans vos bras… murmura la vert et argent.

Le regard de Minerva s'assombrit.

- Tu es entrain de me parler de choses qui n'existent plus, dit-elle en se détachant de Parkinson.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant la table dressée.

- Tu n'es pas une roue de secours, reprit-elle après un instant de silence. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'aller plus loin dans notre relation si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, je peux le comprendre et je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'apprécie déjà, sans qu'il soit nécessaire de…

- Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je sais ce que je veux, mais j'aimerais connaître ton ressenti. Avons-nous un avenir ensemble ? Où est-ce seulement le chagrin d'avoir perdu un être cher qui nous a ressemblées ? Si Hermione apparaissait subitement dans cette pièce, ne te précipiterais-tu pas pour l'embrasser ?

Pansy leva la main pour empêcher l'Ecossaise de parler, la réponse étant tellement évidente.

- Est-ce qu'une fois ton deuil achevé tu t'éloigneras de moi ? demanda la future médicomage en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

- Je croyais avoir fait mon deuil lorsque je t'ai étendue sur mon lit la dernière fois. J'ai besoin de venger Hermione si je veux … avancer.

Minerva déglutit difficilement.

- Tant qu'il reste l'Ankou qui me lie à elle au-delà de sa mort, je ne serais pas libérée. Je lui dois ça, si c'est finalement la seule bonne chose que j'aurais fait pour elle… même si c'est trop tard. Alors ne crois pas que tu sois un passe-temps pour oublier sa perte. C'est ma vengeance qui joue ce rôle, finit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Pansy chassa les larmes de son pouce et embrassa l'animagus.

- Tâchons d'oublier tout ceci le temps d'une soirée… chuchota-t-elle en faisant glisser ses mains le long du buste de son aînée.

Minerva prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra fortement.

- Mais il faut que je te parle d'un pressentiment que… commença Pansy.

Un long grognement sourd résonna au dehors et les deux femmes échangèrent un court regard avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre. Une vingtaine d'ombres noires se dessinaient dans le ciel.

- Je te jure que ce n'était pas le cadeau que je te réservais… murmura la vert et argent alors qu'une gerbe de flammes déchirait l'obscurité. Même si mon idée était aussi… chaude.

- Des dragons…

Un elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Maîtresse ! Le château est attaqué ! fit la créature de sa voix aiguë. Les professeurs ramènent les élèves dans leur salle commune. Guenily a fermé les doubles portes et se trouve dans le parc.

Minerva attrapa sa baguette fébrilement.

- C'est quoi Guenily ? Et qu'est-ce que ça fait au château ? marmonna-t-elle. Pansy, on monte sur le toit.

La Directrice fit une arabesque et plusieurs patronus se formèrent.

- Allez chercher les professeurs pour qu'ils nous rejoignent et que les directeurs de maisons voient avec les préfets qu'aucun élève ne quitte son dortoir. Nous on y va.

L'elfe de maison acquiesça avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore et Pansy s'alluma nerveusement une cigarette.

- Hmmm… C'est bien gentil de vouloir m'emmener avec toi. Mais il y a des dragons dehors et je ne suis pas immortelle…

- Mes professeurs non plus, ni mes élèves, gronda-t-elle.

Voyant la panique dans les yeux qui la dévisageaient, et se souvenant d'un certain coup de couteau, Minerva revint sur ses pas. Elle enlaça la Serpentard et l'embrassa.

- Change-toi, tu seras plus à l'aise. Et fais le tour des maisons pour vérifier que les consignes sont bien appliquées. Tu viendras m'en rendre compte plus tard.

Elle posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme puis dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser seule… soupira Pansy en gagnant la chambre. Bon, je ne pense pas trouver un jean de grand couturier, mais sait-on jamais… Sur un malentendu !

* * *

Pansy poussa un cri strident en plongeant pour se mettre à l'abri derrière les remparts du château, évitant ainsi une longue gerbe de flamme.

- Minerva ! Je te jure que si je meurs ce soir, je hanterais tes appartements !

- Vivante, tu le fais déjà. Ca ne changera pas mon quotidien, ironisa l'animagus en envoyant un sort de conjonctivite dans les yeux du reptile volant.

- La situation est complètement merdique… J'veux pas dire, mais si on arrive à se débarrasser des dragons, il y a des loups garous et des vampires en bas… marmonna Parkinson en se redressant, appuyant son dos contre la pierre froide. Une idée de qui a voulu fêter ton anniversaire en grande pompe ?

- L'Ankou ? proposa Minerva en se mettant à couvert alors que cinq dragons survolaient le toit du collège en crachant le feu de l'enfer.

- Si on est encore vivantes demain matin, je t'emmène prendre un petit-déjeuner à Berlin…

- Ce sera l'occasion de visiter cette ville, fit Minerva en se penchant pour voir l'état du parc.

Occupée par les agresseurs volants, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préoccuper des fantassins. Et ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Cinq minutes plus tôt, des loups garous avaient tenté de pénétrer dans le château. A présent, des hommes et des femmes dans le plus simple appareil gisaient, inconscients, sur la pelouse.

- Minerva ! La tour Gryffondor ! hurla Parkinson.

La Directrice de Poudlard pivota son buste, sa baguette accompagnant son mouvement. Un dragon, blessé, allait s'écraser sur la tour où les élèves étaient confinés. Elle allait jeter un sort quand un gigantesque lion apparut sur le toit et attrapa le dragon dans ses bras pour le balancer dans le vide.

- C'est quoi ce machin ? lâcha la médicomage en désignant le félin qui escaladait à main nue la tour.

- Je n'en sais rien… répliqua Minerva d'une voix blanche.

Deux dragons se précipitèrent vers la créature qui ouvrit largement les bras. Chacune de ses mains saisit une tête de reptile pour les entrechoquer l'une contre l'autre. Les dragons furent coupés dans leur élan et amorcèrent une descente rapide pour s'écraser dans le parc. Le lion regarda autour de lui et avisa le dernier attaquant ailé. Il fléchit les pattes arrière et sauta de la tour pour attraper les ailes de la créature. Les deux combattants disparurent du champ de vision de Minerva qui se précipita près des remparts pour avoir une vue sur la bataille qui se déroulait en contrebas.

Un attroupement s'était formé près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Des vampires encerclaient une personne qui tentait de les attirer dans la forêt.

- Je vais aller l'aider, marmonna Minerva en gagnant les escaliers menant au château.

- Je viens avec toi… fit Pansy en se relevant.

Les deux sorcières coururent dans les couloirs du collège, croisant de temps à autre des professeurs qui les assuraient qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé. Arrivées devant les grandes portes, elles tentèrent de les ouvrir mais les battants de bois refusèrent de bouger.

- Et bien, si on ne veut pas de nous dehors, nous pouvons regagner tes appartements et s'occuper intelligemment… murmura Pansy avec un haussement de sourcil coquin.

Minerva roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour observer l'extérieur. Une trentaine d'elfes de maison envoyaient des sorts sur les vampires de plus en plus nombreux. Les attaques faisaient mouche et les créatures se désintégraient au contact de la magie des serviteurs de Poudlard.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à risquer ta peau d'immortelle dehors, on va appliquer mon arme secrète avec les filles. Si la porte est close, passe par la fenêtre ! lâcha Pansy avant de briser une vitre. Après toi, très chère.

McGonagall déblaya les débris de verre et grimpa sur le montant de la fenêtre.

- Hmmm… Quelle vue… soupira Parkinson en louchant sur le postérieur de l'animagus.

- Tu disais ? fit Minerva maintenant rendue de l'autre côté.

- Rien… marmonna Pansy en escaladant à son tour pour retomber souplement sur l'herbe.

Elle fit semblant de trébucher et se rattrapa aux hanches de la Directrice de Poudlard avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine.

- Très confortable… murmura-t-elle, amusée.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment, grommela l'animagus en attrapant la main de la Serpentard pour courir vers la forêt.

Cependant, elles s'arrêtèrent à hauteur du terrain de quidditch alors que des créatures de près de deux mètres sortaient en courant des bois.

- Des orcs ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? demanda Pansy d'une voix légèrement aigüe, avant de se cacher derrière McGonagall.

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre et rapidement, la meute de centaures foulait l'herbe du parc à la poursuite des créatures. Ils décochaient flèche sur flèche et les orcs tombaient les un après les autres.

Une vive lumière déchira l'obscurité, aveuglant momentanément les deux sorcières. Pansy se cacha le visage tandis que McGonagall détournait la tête. Un bruit assourdissant résonna longtemps à leurs oreilles alors qu'un vent violent balayait le parc.

- Guenily nous a sauvés ! Guenily nous a sauvés ! s'exclamèrent joyeusement les elfes de maison.

Quand Minerva put rouvrir les yeux, sa main se contracta sur celle de Pansy. Au milieu des cadavres d'orcs, une jeune femme brune les observait. Son regard noisette exprimait une immense tristesse mêlée de résignation.

- Putain… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… murmura Pansy d'une voix blanche.

Minerva était tétanisée et serrait toujours plus fort la main de la future médicomage. Hermione Granger les regarda une dernière fois et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Le bruit fut comme un électrochoc pour Parkinson qui dégagea doucement sa main de celle de McGonagall.

- Et bien… Le soupçon que j'avais se révèle exact. Décidemment, mon intuition ne me trompe jamais. Ma place n'est plus ici maintenant, murmura-t-elle, contenant l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Vous ne pouviez rêver plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire… Bonne soirée, Minerva.

La vert et argent tourna les talons et s'enfuit en direction des grilles de Poudlard. Elle les poussa d'un geste brusque et transplana aussitôt.

Minerva était totalement paralysée. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée du domaine pour voir disparaître Pansy, puis fixa à nouveau l'orée de la forêt où avait eu lieu l'apparition d'Hermione. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, incapable de se tenir debout. Lorsque William arriva auprès de sa tante, celle-ci pleurait sans bruit, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de ses sanglots.

* * *

TADAM ! Hermione, le retour !

Alors ? Heureux ? lol

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	13. La Dixième Sage

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Après le dernier chapitre, riche en émotion, Sygui et moi vous remercions pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Ca nous fait extrêmement plaisir de vous lire chaque semaine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La Dixième Sage**

Pansy apparut dans son salon et se laissa tomber au sol, ivre de rage et de douleur. Pour une fois, elle s'était laissée approcher par une femme, elle avait abaissé ses défenses, elle s'était laissé tenter par une relation plutôt qu'une aventure sans lendemain. Ses poings martelaient la moquette et ses larmes brouillaient sa vision.

- Sois maudite Hermione ! siffla-t-elle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais en vie ? Pourquoi t'es-tu cachée ?

- Pansy ? Tout va bien ?

- Blabla !

La médicomage leva les yeux sur Ginny qui était sur la dernière marche des escaliers, James dans ses bras.

- Ca va Weasley, marmonna la vert et argent en tentant de reprendre contenance. Mes règles viennent de se pointer et j'avais prévu un week-end baise avec une super nana…

- Si elle est super, elle va bien attendre, non ? fit Ginny doucement.

- Franchement, j'crois qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre en vue… Thé, café ? C'est moi qui prépare.

- Laisse, j'm'en occupe. James, fais un câlin à tata Pansy. Elle en a besoin…

La rousse colla son fils dans les bras de la Serpentard et gagna la cuisine. James posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Parkinson et ferma les yeux.

- Blabla !

- Oui, promis. Si le jour de tes 17 ans je suis célibataire, j't'épouserai…

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro. Elle colla l'appareil contre son oreille et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

- Morgane ? Bonsoir, c'est Pansy. Je voulais savoir si tu avais des projets pour le week-end… Plage, cocktails et tenues plus que légères, ça te tente ?

* * *

Minerva avait dû prendre sur elle et la Directrice de Poudlard avait organisé le nettoyage du parc avec les enseignants. Elle se démenait, était sur tous les fronts, vérifiant qu'aucun élève n'avait été blessé, envoyant des courriers au Ministère, tout plutôt que d'avoir un instant pour penser. Cependant, son ardeur au travail trouva une fin lorsque tout rentra dans l'ordre et que tous les professeurs quittèrent son bureau après lui avoir fait leur rapport. Épuisée, elle passa dans ses appartements et se retrouva face à la table mise par Pansy où les chandelles avaient fini de se consumer. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, abattue.

Ce qu'elle avait espéré pendant des semaines avant de se résigner avait fini par arriver. Hermione était en vie. Alors que l'animagus s'était sentie prête à tourner la page, d'entamer un nouveau chapitre avec Pansy, la brune avait surgi, comme un fantôme du passé.

Minerva se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir douloureux. Que devait-elle faire ? Tenter de retrouver Pansy ou se rendre sur Avalon pour discuter avec Hermione ?

Pansy était partie blessée, elle le savait. La conversation prémonitoire qu'elles avaient eue avant l'attaque ne faisait que le confirmer. La Serpentard lui avait fait confiance et s'était laissée approcher. Mais l'apparition d'Hermione l'avait conduite à fuir loin d'elle. Sa discussion avec cette dernière attendrait. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais tenté de lui dire qu'elle était vivante.

Minerva se dépêcha de gagner les grilles de Poudlard et transplana pour l'appartement de Parkinson. Une fois dans le salon, elle remarqua un mot sur la table et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

_Weasley,_

_J'suis partie écumer les boites de nuit. Je pense pas qu'on se reverra avant dimanche soir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je t'ai mis des gallions à l'endroit habituel._

_Bises à vous deux,_

_P.P._

McGonagall se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Pansy, murmura-t-elle.

Elle cherchait désespérément dans ses souvenirs si la vert et argent lui avait fait mention d'une adresse quelconque, mais rien ne vint. En fait, elle s'aperçut que depuis qu'elles entretenaient une relation certes sage mais bien réelle, Parkinson n'avait plus batifolé à droite et à gauche. Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'un étau dans la poitrine. Elle soupira profondément. Elle se leva, ayant pris la décision d'aller retrouver Hermione. Sur Avalon. Mais comment s'y rendre sans la Serpentard ?

- Merlin, appela-t-elle doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

L'enchanteur apparut aussitôt et il paraissait visiblement très agité.

- C'est pour quoi ? lança-t-il, nerveux.

- Conduisez-moi à Avalon, s'il vous plait, demanda l'animagus, le visage fatigué.

- Ecoutez… Je comprends que vous vouliez vous y rendre, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. On vient juste de terminer une réunion et Aliénor est en train de se faire engueuler par la Source, mais d'une force que ça en fait trembler les murs… Croyez-moi, vous voulez pas vous retrouver là-bas !

- S'il vous plait, insista l'animagus sans élever le ton. Il faut que je lui parle.

Merlin eut un regard attendri pour la Directrice de Poudlard et lui prit délicatement la main.

- J'vous y emmène, mais je garantis pas que vous la verrez… Le fait qu'elle soit en chair et en os a provoqué pas mal de ramdam là-haut et elle doit tout gérer…

Sur une respiration un peu plus appuyée, l'enchanteur les fit transplaner et quand Minerva rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant les grandes portes du château.

- J'vous ai fait l'économie d'une partie de la route… J'vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. Mais appelez-moi quand vous voudrez retourner sur terre.

Merlin fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna sous la pluie battante.

Minerva resta un instant dans la cour, n'ayant cure de la pluie froide qui la trempait jusqu'aux os. Elle regardait l'entrée qui s'ouvrait devant elle, sombre, et l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine se resserra un peu plus. Elle avança et pénétra dans la demeure des Conseillers, sans idée de la suite. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la salle des Conseils. Elle n'était pas vide, une silhouette, assise au fond, soutenait son front de sa main. Minerva pénétra dans la pièce, sans un mot.

- Evidemment… Une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive pas seule… siffla la silhouette en se redressant.

Elle agita la main et les torches accrochées au mur s'enflammèrent sur le coup. Aliénor se composa un visage digne et toisa du regard l'animagus.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Je viens voir Hermione, répondit l'animagus d'une voix monocorde.

- Sans votre nouvelle compagne ? répliqua narquoisement la Sage. La Source n'est pas ici. N'ayant pas prévu votre visite, elle vaque à ses occupations, vous m'en voyez navrée…

Minerva encaissa la réplique comme une gifle.

- Pouvez-vous néanmoins l'informer de ma présence, je vous prie ?

- Pourquoi vous rendrais-je service ? demanda l'enchanteresse de soin d'une voix doucereuse. Depuis que la Source a repris contact avec vous il y a deux ans, vous provoquez catastrophes sur catastrophes. Pourquoi vous arrangerais-je une entrevue qui la perturbera plus qu'autre chose ?

- Parce que tout le monde est... perturbé maintenant.

- Allez donc vous vautrer dans les draps de sa Guide et ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. La situation est suffisamment complexe à gérer sans en rajouter.

- Si vous me surveillez, vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai jamais couché avec Miss Parkinson, répliqua Minerva toujours sur le même ton atone, commençant à frissonner dans ses vêtements trempés.

- Vous surveiller ? ricana Aliénor. Il n'y a eu qu'à constater le show que vous nous…

- Aliénor, ca suffit ! gronda une voix.

Une jeune femme pénétra dans la salle et Minerva eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue. La nouvelle venue était quasiment le portrait craché d'Hermione. Elle était légèrement plus grande et avait les yeux verts, yeux étincelants d'une colère dirigée vers l'enchanteresse de soin.

- Fous-lui la paix ! aboya la jeune femme, tendue.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Maître des Chimères.

- Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que je dérange la Source pour lui demander son avis ? tonna la brune.

Aliénor pinça ses lèvres et toisa du regard son interlocutrice.

- Très bien, fais comme tu l'entends, dixième sage. Mais n'oublie pas qui est le cerveau de l'opération…

- Tu es brillante, quatrième sage, j'en conviens. Et tu as fait beaucoup. Mais ton aveuglement et ton insensibilité ont créé une situation qui vient de te péter au nez. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire. Avec un peu de chance, la Source te pardonnera avant le prochain millénaire…

L'enchanteresse eut une grimace avant de tourner les talons. Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et la jeune femme soupira, soulagée.

- Je suis désolée que tu sois tombée sur elle. Elle n'est pas facile à vivre…

Minerva s'était accrochée au dossier d'une chaise devant elle, et maintenant elle la tirait pour se laisser tomber dessus, les yeux fixés sur la Sage qui venait de prendre son parti.

- Tu es toute pâle… Tu veux un thé ? Un whisky ? De quoi manger ? A quand remonte ton dernier repas ? s'enquit la brune.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit faiblement l'animagus.

La Sage agita la main et une assiette de haggis accompagné d'un verre de whisky sec apparut sur la table.

- Surtout, ne dis à personne que tu as mangé sur la table des Conseils, c'est interdit… murmura la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'animagus.

Minerva ne fit pas un geste en direction du repas, suivant du regard le maitre des chimères.

- Où est… Hermione ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Quelque part en Asie, je crois… La personne qui a attaqué Poudlard a laissé quelques traces de magies là-bas et la Source remonte la piste.

- Dans ce cas, vous pourrez lui dire que j'aurais aimé la voir, si elle a un instant dans le prochain millénaire. A moins que le temps ne s'écoule pas ici comme dans mon monde, ajouta-t-elle en se levant lentement. Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, Aliénor m'a fait comprendre que vous aviez des affaires plus importantes à régler.

Droite comme un i, McGonagall se dirigea vers la sortie mais dut poser sa main contre le chambranle de la porte un instant. La jeune femme s'approcha rapidement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'animagus.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça. Elle voudrait te voir mais… Elle préfère attendre que tu…

Elle soupira et serra l'épaule dans un geste apaisant.

- Elle est vraiment désolée pour tout. Et elle te le dira elle-même. Tu peux l'attendre ici, si tu veux…

- Elle sait où me trouver. Enfin, si elle s'en souvient encore. Mais merci, Sage.

- Rose… Je m'appelle Rose. Désolée mais avec tout ça, j'en ai oublié les convenances ! Donc Rose, dixième sage, Maître des Chimères. Enchantée ! fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Rose… sa fille, murmura l'animagus en prenant la main tendue.

- Sa fille et la tienne. C'est pas évident à vivre tous les jours ! plaisanta la brune.

Minerva frissonna, du froid et de l'angoisse qui recommençait à altérer sa respiration.

- Je crains que les choses ne soient plus ce qu'elles étaient, malheureusement.

Rose agita rapidement la main et les vêtements de la Directrice de Poudlard séchèrent immédiatement.

- Désolée, j'aurai dû le faire plus tôt. Pour le reste, n'y pense pas. Tout finira par s'arranger. Je sais que la situation te paraît complexe entre Pansy et Hermione. Laisse faire les choses. Elles se résoudront d'elles-mêmes.

La réflexion fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur la Directrice. Elle se redressa et son visage se fit plus dur.

- Vous semblez prendre bien légèrement ce qui s'est passé, la Source autant que ses Conseillers. La situation n'a rien de complexe. Trouver l'Ankou est complexe. Jouer avec les sentiments des gens est criminel.

- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça qu'Aliénor s'est fait souffler dans les bronches. Si tu as cinq minutes, je peux t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé… Si tu veux comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ? s'exclama Minerva qui laissait maintenant échapper la peine qu'elle vivait et qu'elle avait jusqu'alors contenue. Que nous ne sommes que des pions dans votre jeu d'échecs ? Que votre but dépasse la compréhension des simples sorciers ? Qu'on finira bien par s'en remettre ? Révisez bien vos sorts d'oubliettes, tous autant que vous êtes ! rugit-elle en se tournant vers la salle vide qui résonna.

La colère qui affluait maintenant en elle la rendait impressionnante, quelque part entre la Source et Aliénor. Le visage de Rose se décomposa et la Sage baissa les yeux.

- Si tu me laissais l'opportunité de raconter l'histoire depuis le début… Tu comprendrais les tenants et aboutissants…

- Et les comprendre effacerait la peine de Pansy, la mienne, celle de tous ceux qui entouraient Hermione et qui ont dû faire leur deuil ? Vous avez tous oublié…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, chancela et se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'au sol, assise le visage dans ses mains.

- Non, mais ça te permettrait de réfléchir en ayant tous les éléments et de prendre la bonne décision, fit doucement Rose en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Mais si tu n'es pas prête à entendre mon récit, je le comprendrais.

Minerva leva vers la Sage des yeux baignés de larmes, incapable de prononcer un mot. La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de l'animagus et lui murmura quelques mots réconfortants en gaélique.

- Je vais te ramener à Poudlard. Tu as eu assez d'émotions fortes pour ce soir.

Sans attendre de réponse, Rose prit l'animagus sous le bras et l'aida à se remettre debout. La soutenant fermement par les épaules, elle disparut avec elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans les appartements de la Directrice. Rose conduisit sa mère jusque dans sa chambre.

- Repose-toi. Et quoi que tu veuilles n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Si j'ai pas Aliénor sur le dos ou l'Asie qui s'effondre sur elle-même à gérer, j'arriverai immédiatement.

Elle allait transplaner mais se pencha pour poser une bise sur la joue de l'animagus.

- Tu veux que je demande à Hermione de venir te voir ou tu veux attendre encore ? La connaissant, elle n'osera pas venir d'elle-même.

- Je l'ai pourtant tellement appelée ces derniers mois, murmura l'animagus sans lever la tête, assise sur le lit.

- Je sais… Mais Aliénor…

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je te raconterai ça un autre jour. Tu voudras venir prendre le thé à Avalon avec moi demain ?

McGonagall opina machinalement de la tête.

- Super ! Quand tu seras dispo, appelle-moi et je passerai te chercher ! A demain mamaidh !

La jeune femme eut un sourire pour sa mère et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Minerva resta longtemps sans faire un mouvement. Seule la fatigue réussit à la faire bouger. Elle s'allongea sur les couvertures, habillée, et se laissa happer par les ténèbres.

* * *

Quand Minerva ouvrit un œil, le lendemain, elle fut surprise de croiser un regard vert identique au sien. Elle se redressa dans son lit, papillonna des yeux un moment, mais l'image fantomatique de la dixième sage ne s'envolait pas.

- M'man ! Il est dix heures du mat' et tu es encore dans les fringues de la veille ! gronda gentiment Rose. J'espère que c'est pas comme ça que tu compte m'élever !

Tout revint à son esprit comme une vague déferlante arrachant tout sur son passage. Pansy, Hermione, Rose… Elle ferma les yeux en gémissant faiblement.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je demande à Arathi de t'ausculter ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- J'aurais préféré avoir ce genre de douleur, répondit l'animagus en passant ses mains sur son visage.

La brune agita rapidement la main et une tasse de thé ainsi qu'une assiette de tritons au gingembre apparurent sur la table de chevet.

- Mange un peu, tu es aussi pâle que le fantôme du grand oncle Abhainn !

- Je n'ai pas faim, mais merci bien, répondit-elle en se redressant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Oui, alors, ce genre d'excuse ne marchera sûrement pas quand je serai petite, donc ne commence pas à me donner le mauvais exemple ! fit Rose en agitant son index sous le nez de sa mère. Si tu ne manges pas au moins trois gâteaux, je fais venir tata Cybéla !

Minerva esquissa un léger sourire en frottant ses yeux de son pouce et de son index.

- Allez… Un gâteau pour Grand-mère Mary, un gâteau pour cousin Willy… se moqua gentiment le Maître des Chimères. Et une gorgée de thé pour faire glisser le tout ! Bref, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- La question est superflue, répondit l'animagus en se levant lentement, comme assommée de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Je vais prendre une douche, mais ça n'y changera rien.

- Je t'attends ! lança la Sage en commençant à observer la chambre.

Puis, ayant fait le tour de la pièce, Rose passa dans le salon et jeta un regard navré au repas préparé par Pansy qui attendait là depuis la veille. La Sage allait débarrasser la table quand Minerva sortit de la salle de bain, à peine plus réveillée qu'avant son entrée dans la pièce d'eau. Son regard se voila et son dos s'arrondit. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé en contemplant la table.

- Tu veux que je débarrasse ? proposa doucement le Maître des Chimères.

- De toute façon, personne ne s'y attablera désormais, fais comme tu veux.

Rose claqua des doigts et le repas disparut. La brune alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et lui jeta un court regard.

- Tu es prête à entendre mon histoire ?

McGonagall s'assit au fonds du canapé, sa serviette humide sur les cuisses, et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Vas-y. Qu'est-ce que ça coute…

Rose prit une grande inspiration et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

- Il faut remonter deux ans plus tôt, le soir de la mort de Voldemort. Pendant la bataille, Hermione a pris un sort de Bellatrix Lestrange, avant que cette dernière ne soit refroidie par Molly Weasley. La Source, qui surveillait Hermione depuis plusieurs années, en a profité pour lui envoyer un rêve. Ce rêve était un apprentissage accéléré pour que ton élève acquière la capacité à surveiller l'humanité jusqu'à la fin des temps. Evidemment, Hermione s'en est tirée haut la main et la Source et elle ont fusionné, ce qui a évité la mort de ma mère.

Le maître des chimères fit une courte pause, observant à la dérobée Minerva. L'animagus avait commencé à pâlir en entendant les premiers mots. Hermione avait toujours dit la vérité.

- Comme le dit si bien Aliénor, je suis la cause de tous les malheurs à venir dans ton histoire.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, et je ne le dirai jamais ! s'offusqua Rose. Et maman H ne le pense pas ! Bref, la Source nous avait demandé de ne pas intervenir le temps qu'Hermione assimile la fusion et prenne conscience de ses pouvoirs et de ses connaissances. Elle devait nous contacter une fois prête à endosser pleinement son rôle. Cependant, les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ont effacé ses souvenirs et les ennuis ont commencé. Et non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! ajouta-t-elle alors que Minerva allait parler.

La Sage réfléchit quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

- Dumbledore, et celui ou celle qui le manipulait, ont profité de la faiblesse de la Source pour créer une vraie pagaille. Nous observions tout cela de près mais sans pouvoir intervenir. Jusqu'au jour de l'explosion dans ton bureau. Severus, voyant Sullivan préparer son piège, a alerté Aliénor. Cette dernière a donc mis au point un plan. Quand Sullivan a mis le feu à l'essence, Severus et elle ont récupéré Hermione pour la cacher à Avalon. Pour ma part, je suis allée me terrer dans la forêt. Le but était de faire croire à tous à la disparition de l'enveloppe physique de la Source, pour que le traître se découvre.

- Et comme le dit si bien Aliénor, j'ai encore tout remis en cause en brulant les deux tableaux d'Albus, dit doucement l'animagus pendant que Rose reprenait son souffle.

- Tu as été d'une intelligence et d'une efficacité à toute épreuve ! Quoiqu'en dise Aliénor, je suis fière d'être ta fille ! répliqua Rose avec un sourire. Je reprends le récit. Hermione était dans un état déplorable et fut soignée par Aliénor. Marylin lui a rendu sa mémoire et notre ancienne reine a pris le leadership. Hermione, déboussolée par les milliards d'années de souvenirs qui s'installaient dans son esprit, a suivi docilement les consignes de la mégère d'Avalon.

- Qui faisait tout pour la protéger de mes gaffes…

- Qui faisait tout pour la protéger de celui ou de celle qui cherche à la tuer, rectifia Rose. Aliénor ne t'en veut pas personnellement. Elle a de la peine pour la Source et tu es devenue son bouc-émissaire. Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre mais tu n'as pas eu de chance. Bref… Ayant repris du poil de la bête, Hermione a tout de même posé une condition. Elle voulait bien rester en retrait mais a décidé de rester proche de toi pour veiller sur toi.

Minerva effaça une larme sur sa joue.

- Guenily… Les elfes en étaient devenus ingérables.

- Exactement. Grâce au plan d'Aliénor, Dumbledore s'est senti pousser dans ses retranchements et a commis quelques maladresses. Marylin a pu identifier l'espion dans votre entourage. Le petit James. Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore a été chassé de son esprit le jour où tu as détruit le deuxième tableau. Mais revenons à hier soir. La personne qui en veut à la Source a provoqué cette attaque pour la faire sortir de sa tanière. Aliénor ne voulait pas qu'Hermione intervienne mais tu connais M'man, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait pris la précaution de vous enfermer dans le château pour que tu ne la vois pas. Elle sait… le lien que vous entretenez, Pansy et toi, et ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre vous. Mais tu connais la suite…

- Pansy est partie, le cœur brisé. Et Hermione aussi. Aliénor a raison, je suis le meilleur allié de l'Ankou.

- Si tu n'étais pas ma mère, je te collerai une tape derrière la tête. Hermione a engueulé Aliénor comme une merde car elle avait peut-être un bon plan, mais notre reine des chieuses n'a pas pris en compte tes sentiments, ceux de Pansy ou les siens.

Rose se mordit la lèvre et inspira profondément.

- Pour l'instant, l'important n'est pas Pansy ou Hermione, mais toi. A la lumière de ces révélations, comment te sens-tu ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? répondit Minerva qui ne retenait pas les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Pansy et Hermione étaient deux amies qui se soutenaient mutuellement. Et moi, j'ai…

- Tu veux que j'appelle Hermione ? Ca te ferait du bien de la voir ?

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… je ne sais pas ce que je veux… me réveiller de ce cauchemar…

L'animagus essuya ses pleurs dans sa serviette.

- Oui, il faut qu'on parle…

- Ok… Je vais te laisser cinq minutes le temps de reprendre contenance. Et promis, je te la fais venir.

La Sage disparut aussitôt, laissant sa mère seule dans le salon. Minerva resta prostrée sur le canapé, tentant désespérément de rassembler des forces pour se lever, ou réfléchir. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et elle leva les yeux. Hermione se tenait devant elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts s'entremêlant nerveusement.

- Bonjour Minerva…

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

Gros bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	14. Le traître

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop chaud ! En tout cas, la fin de ce chapitre va vous donner des frissons ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le traître**

- Bonjour Minerva…

Hermione ne savait pas où se mettre dans ce salon. Elle n'osait pas regarder son ancien professeur dans les yeux. Elle appréhendait la conversation qui allait suivre et savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne réparerait la douleur qu'elle avait infligée à l'animagus.

Minerva regardait la jeune femme, incapable du moindre geste ou du moindre mot. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Je… euh… Je suis vraiment désolée… balbutia Hermione.

Minerva hocha la tête.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle tellement doucement qu'Hermione le lut sur ses lèvres.

- Rose… m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler… continua la Source en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

L'Ecossaise fronça un sourcil, interloquée.

- Toi tu ne veux pas ? fit-elle un peu déconcertée.

- Si, bien sûr, murmura la brune, ses doigts s'entortillant toujours nerveusement.

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… soupira McGonagall. Hermione… je vais te tuer.

La Source recula d'un pas, se demandant si la distance entre elle et l'animagus serait suffisante pour éviter un sortilège. Elle décida de reculer d'un autre pas, par précaution.

- Hmmm, pas besoin de vous salir les mains, l'Ankou finira bien par y arriver, marmonna la brune.

- Viens t'asseoir ici.

Hermione hésita alors que McGonagall lui désignait la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé. La Source finit par s'y installer, les mains posées sur ses genoux, prêtes à parer un sort.

- Est-ce que tu as une idée du … des conséquences qu'ont tes actes, ou ceux dictés par Aliénor ?

- Bien sûr… J'ai pleinement conscience de ce que vous avez enduré et ce que vous pouvez ressentir en me voyant ici alors qu'avec Pansy vous…

Elle se tut un instant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- J'avais décidé de m'effacer, vous n'auriez jamais dû me voir hier soir.

Minerva regardait la Gryffondor, atterrée.

- Pardon ? Tu peux m'expliquer plus clairement ? interrogea l'animagus les yeux mi-clos.

- Vous aviez réussi à tourner la page et voilà que je réapparais d'entre les morts. Je vous inflige une fois de plus une peine incommensurable et Pansy est dévastée par ma faute. Je comprendrais si vous me chassiez d'ici à coup de sortilèges.

- Effectivement, ce pourrait être une solution. Mais voila, si Pansy et moi avons tellement… mal… c'est peut-être parce qu'on t'aime…

- Et je vous aime tellement que je veux votre bonheur. Et si ce dernier se trouve auprès de Pansy, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je m'en irai. Un mot de votre part et je pourrais même… reprendre l'immortalité que je vous ai offerte pour que vous puissiez passer votre vie avec elle… murmura Hermione sans oser croiser le regard de la Directrice de Poudlard.

Minerva ferma les yeux, mâchoires serrées. Elle tentait en vain de contenir les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux. Hermione avait pris en maturité en fusionnant avec la Source. Elle allait droit où cela faisait mal.

Un homme en armure apparut dans la pièce et s'inclina devant Hermione qui le foudroya du regard.

- Lancelot ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! dit-elle froidement.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Origine de toutes magies, mais j'ai des informations sur Harry Potter à vous communiquer. Hier soir, il aurait récupéré la pierre de résurrection dans la forêt interdite…

- Cette pierre est inutilisable. Elle ne projette que l'image des gens disparus, coupa Hermione. S'il veut devenir fou, grand bien lui fasse.

- Certes, ma Source. Mais il se dirige actuellement vers une usine de produits chimiques à Dublin. Il serait intéressant de l'amener à Marylin pour que cette dernière fouille son esprit.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas vous en occuper ? tonna Hermione.

- Sur terre nous sommes limités du fait de notre apparence spectrale, Origine de toutes magies, répondit le premier Haut en s'inclinant.

- Merde ! Ce con binoclard ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment ? marmonna la brune en se levant. Il me pompera l'air jusqu'au bout.

Elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- Vas-y, Lancelot. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Le Haut se dématérialisa et Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je… dois y aller. Mais je peux revenir après pour finir cette conversation, si vous le souhaitez.

Minerva se leva lentement et fit face à son ancienne élève qui n'osait toujours pas la regarder. Elle lui prit la main.

- J'espère te revoir bient…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et défaillit. Hermione la rattrapa et l'allongea sur le canapé.

- Rose ! appela-t-elle.

La Sage apparut aussitôt et regarda ses deux mères.

- Je dois y aller. Je te la confie. Dès qu'elle se réveille, dis-lui que je reviens. Et force-la à manger quelque chose. Utilise Hirfitt s'il le faut.

- Ok m'man ! répondit le Maître des Chimères avec un sourire.

Hermione transplana et Rose s'accroupit près de McGonagall.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux ? soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Hermione avançait prudemment dans les couloirs de l'usine chimique. Lancelot, à ses côtés, jetait des coups d'œil autour d'eux, se préparant à attaquer au moindre mouvement suspect. Une alarme stridente vrillait les tympans de la Source qui grimaçait.

- Tu as eu une bonne idée de déclencher la sirène d'évacuation… fit l'Origine de toutes magies en pénétrant dans un entrepôt.

- Merci, ma Source. Il est passé par là, je sens sa magie… répondit le premier haut, sur ses gardes.

La brune passa près des vastes cuves de produits chimiques et y jeta un regard froid et désabusé.

- Voilà ce que les humains font pour détruire le monde qu'on leur a confié… soupira-t-elle. Je me demande ce qui peut intéresser Potter ici.

Elle s'avança au milieu de l'entrepôt et regarda autour d'elle, le chevalier de la table ronde à ses côtés.

- Vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Que cherche Potter dans cet endroit ?

Lancelot leva rapidement la main et des multiples boules de feu apparurent pour frapper toutes les cuves.

- Votre mort, Source ! s'exclama-t-il alors que les produits chimiques s'enflammaient pour exploser.

Une déflagration retentit et le souffle, d'une extrême violence, emporta les murs de béton. Quelques minutes plus tard, un nuage noir planait sur des décombres tandis que les sirènes des camions de pompiers se faisaient entendre.

* * *

Rose était assise à table devant sa mère. Elle ne la quittait pas des yeux tandis que l'animagus jouait dans son assiette avec l'œuf au plat qui la regardait comme un cyclope.

- Tu manges où je demande à une de mes chimères de te donner la béquée ? gronda gentiment la Sage.

- Pas faim.

- Peut-être mais tu ne peux pas t'évanouir comme ça tout le temps. Tu n'es pas en état pour réfléchir et prendre des décisions.

Minerva planta une fourchette rageuse dans le jaune.

- Allez… Une bouchée pour Hirfitt… Une bouchée pour Lyfa…

L'animagus la foudroya du regard mais avala néanmoins le contenu de son assiette. Cassandra Trelawney apparut subitement dans le salon, le regard affolé.

- Rose ! Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement à Avalon ! Lancelot est le traître ! Il a piégé la Source !

- Quoi ? demanda le maître des chimères en se levant brusquement.

- Il a fait exploser l'usine, le salaud. Chaka et Ah Puch l'ont attrapé pour l'emmener sur Avalon. Aliénor s'occupe de la Source sur place et il paraît que c'est… Bref, Joséphine et Attila sont allés chercher de l'eau à la Fontaine de Jouvence.

- Je viens, fit écho Minerva en lâchant sa fourchette dans l'assiette.

- Evidemment que tu viens ! répondit Rose en lui prenant la main pour les faire disparaître toutes deux dans un craquement sonore.

Lorsqu'elles réapparurent, McGonagall reconnut la salle des Conseils. Lancelot était fermement maintenu par deux hommes, le grand noir et l'indien au visage émacié. Le premier haut riait à gorge déployée et le noir lui donna un coup de pied au niveau du genou. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et Lancelot tomba accroupit sur le sol.

- Tais-toi, traître ! gronda l'indien.

- Ah Puch, Chaka, ne le lâchez sous aucun prétexte. La Source arrive… fit Merlin en se matérialisant. Enfin, elle arrive… Soyons précis : Aliénor l'amène. Vous avez déjà vu une Origine de toutes magies verte fluo ?

Le regard de l'enchanteur devint dur en se portant sur Lancelot et le premier sage sortit son bâton de sage d'un pan de sa cape.

- Attends un peu que la Source retrouve ses bras… Tu vas morfler, espèce de boule de merde, murmura froidement l'enchanteur.

Attila et Joséphine arrivèrent à ces mots, tenant chacun deux sceaux remplis d'eau.

- Tu penses que ça ira pour l'immerger dans sa baignoire ? demanda l'ancienne impératrice à Severus qui arrivait d'un pas vif.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur… Faites vite, je sens Aliénor qui arrive… répliqua l'ancien maître des potions.

Le regard de Minerva se fit dur. Prenant les Conseillers par surprise, elle avança vers le premier haut et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'homme qui avait réussi à se remettre debout.

- Pourquoi ? fit la Directrice. Pour qui ?

Dans sa rage froide, elle semblait dépasser Lancelot.

- Pour une femme que j'ai aimée… rétorqua le Haut. Que je n'ai jamais abandonnée…

- Alors vous allez comprendre, répondit Minerva d'une voix doucereuse qui fit sourire Severus.

Sans sommation, elle arma son poing et décocha une violente droite en plein visage de l'homme. Un craquement sinistre résonna entre les murs de la salle et le Haut retenu par les Sages, se plia en deux, le nez explosé et le visage ensanglanté. Rose s'approcha vivement de sa mère et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fini, dit Minerva tandis que Severus tapait lentement dans ses mains.

- Il y a du bon dans toutes peuplades, même les plus arriérées, se moqua l'ancien maitre des potions.

Aliénor se matérialisa et son masque de calme apparent semblait prêt à se fissurer.

- Clément, Jacques ! Venez avec moi, j'ai besoin de bras ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Je ne peux pas ramasser tous les morceaux ! Rose, appelle ta chimère de soin, on en aura besoin !

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Les deux Conseillers échangèrent un court regard avant d'imiter la Sage.

- A mon avis, ça doit être particulièrement dégueu… marmonna Merlin alors que Rose faisait apparaître Arathi.

Minerva devint blême.

- Tu peux pas te taire des fois ! tempêta Rose en voyant le visage décomposé de McGonagall. Ne t'en fais pas, Aliénor est extraordinaire pour refaire du neuf avec du vieux. M'man va s'en sortir.

Marylin apparut et marcha d'un pas vif vers Lancelot, une boule d'énergie dans la main. Son regard avait une dureté que les Conseillers n'avaient jamais vue.

- Ca ne va pas te tuer mais tu vas sacrément avoir mal, fit l'ancienne actrice, folle de rage. Comment as-tu osé ?

- Marylin ! Calme-toi ! lança le maître des chimères d'une voix forte alors que Lancelot riait. La Source s'en chargera, ne t'en fais pas.

Aliénor se matérialisa en compagnie de Jacques et Clément et tous les trois traversèrent la salle en courant.

- Rose ! Viens nous ouvrir les portes ! ordonna l'enchanteresse de soin qui portait visiblement quelque chose de lourd recouvert d'un drap dans ses bras. Attila, Joséphine, amenez l'eau de la Fontaine !

La dixième sage se précipita pour ouvrir la porte du fond et les Conseillers se dépêchèrent de suivre l'ancienne reine. La chimère suivait docilement son maître, frottant ses mains pour activer sa magie.

- Par Merlin, pas une nouvelle fois, marmonna l'animagus qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Quand on fait appel à moi, je suis toujours là, grimaça le premier sage en tendant un verre largement servi de liquide ambré à l'animagus. Mais ne dites rien à Aliénor…

- On n'a pas le droit de boire et manger à la table des Conseils, je sais, maugréa Minerva en avalant cul-sec le breuvage.

- Il faut reconnaître que les Ecossais font bien les choses quelquefois, sourit Severus. Mais à ce rythme, vous serez alcoolique avant le prochain millénaire.

- Vous voulez que je vous emmène à sa chambre ? demanda doucement Marylin. Rose saura bien contrer les objections qu'Aliénor ne manquera pas d'avoir.

Minerva opina de la tête, inquiète de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Marylin l'entraîna dans une partie du château qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Un petit couloir les mena dans une vaste chambre meublée avec goût. Sur la droite, une porte était entrouverte et la voix sèche et cassante d'Aliénor se faisait entendre.

- JOSEPHINE ! Arrête de faire ta chochotte ! Ramasse ce poignet et remets-le à sa place ! Si tu ne regardes pas ce que tu fais, la Source va l'avoir au milieu de son front et je doute que ça lui plaise !

- Je vais vomir… fit la voix de Clément.

- Petite nature ! Et puis barrez-vous tous, bande d'empotés ! Rose, toi qui a le cœur bien accroché, tiens-moi cette main !

Minerva resta sur le seuil de la pièce, incapable de faire un pas de plus, alors que les Conseillers s'enfuyaient en courant. Ce n'était pas tant la voix cassante d'Aliénor qui la paralysait que les images qui lui montaient à l'esprit.

- Merci Arathi, tu peux te retirer, fit l'ancienne reine. Rose, tu m'aides à la porter jusqu'à son lit ?

Les deux Sages apparurent dans la chambre, portant Hermione inconsciente. Elles l'allongèrent sur les draps et l'enchanteresse de soin examina une dernière fois la Source.

- Tout est parfait. Je vais pouvoir la réveiller.

- Déjà ? murmura Minerva en s'avançant vers le lit.

- Vous êtes médecin ? demanda la Française d'une voix glaciale. Non, alors taisez-vous.

- Aliénor… sois sympa avec elle… Cinq fois que je te le dis, maugréa Rose.

L'ancienne reine haussa les épaules et claqua des doigts. Hermione papillonna des paupières et grimaça en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

- Putain… Ca fait mal… marmonna la Source.

- Dites-moi où que je vous soigne, murmura doucement la quatrième sage en prenant délicatement la main de l'Origine de toutes magies.

Son visage avait complètement changé d'expression. De dur et froid, il était devenu bienveillant et inquiet.

- Ca ira, fit Hermione en tentant de se redresser. Tu avais raison, ton plan a marché. Le traître s'est dévoilé.

Le regard de la brune se posa sur Minerva et la surprise se lit dans les yeux noisette.

- Aliénor, Rose, vous pouvez nous laissez seules quelques instants ? Je vous rejoins plus tard dans la salle du Conseil.

Rose déposa une bise sur la joue de sa mère et sortit en faisant un clin d'œil à Minerva, tandis qu'Aliénor se dressait devant elle tel un cerbère.

- Si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit de préjudiciable, vous m'entendez bien… quoi que ce soit, je m'arrange pour que votre éternité soit un enfer.

- Tout ira bien, Aliénor. Merci pour tout, dit doucement la Source, cherchant à désamorcer la dispute qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater entre les deux femmes.

La Sage s'inclina devant Hermione et sortit en claquant la porte. La brune roula des yeux et poussa un soupir.

- Elle a son caractère mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Elle t'aime… enfin je ne sais pas si c'est la Source ou toi…

- Elle était déjà comme ça avant la fusion. Donc je penche pour la Source. Certaines personnes trouvent les boules de magie irrésistibles… plaisanta Hermione en s'asseyant dans son lit.

Elle jeta un regard navré à ses vêtements en lambeaux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Déjà que j'en ai pas beaucoup… soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'enroula dans le drap du dessus, se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire de la chambre.

- Merci d'être venue… fit-elle doucement avant d'ouvrir les doubles portes du meuble.

- Tu n'iras plus nulle part toute seule, je ne veux plus apprendre ta disparition dans mon salon…

Hermione abandonna quelques instants la recherche de vêtements propres et s'approcha de l'animagus en faisant attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le drap. Elle tendit une main en direction de la joue de la Directrice de Poudlard qu'elle effleura de ses doigts.

- Vous m'avez manqué… chuchota-t-elle.

- Une partie de moi est morte ce jour-là.

- Je sais… et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne saura effacer la souffrance que je vous ai infligée.

Minerva prit une longue inspiration puis s'approcha de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sans un mot, elle posa sa tête contre la sienne, caressant ses cheveux.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Hermione, prenant sur elle pour ne pas embrasser son ancien professeur. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez…

- Remonter dans le passé ?

- Hmmm, autre chose qui ne défie pas les lois magiques que j'ai créées ? proposa la brune avec un sourire. Je fais de très beaux bouquets de fleurs, vous savez…

- Je crains que ce ne soit plus compliqué, soupira l'animagus en se détachant de la Source. Il y a toi, moi… Pansy… autant de personnes impliquées qui souffrent à leur manière…

- Ma proposition de reprendre votre… immortalité pour que vous poursuiviez votre relation avec Pansy tient toujours, murmura Hermione en baissant la tête.

McGonagall mit son index sous le menton de la rouge et or pour l'obliger à la regarder.

- Quoique je fasse Hermione, quoique je décide, je vais faire souffrir quelqu'un. C'est à moi que revient finalement l'honneur de briser le cœur de l'une d'entre vous. J'aime Pansy…

Le regard de la Source se voila.

- … mais pas comme toi.

Minerva ferma les yeux un instant.

- Il faut que je …

- Que vous ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

L'animagus expira douloureusement.

- Il faut que je lui parle.

La Source recula d'un pas et agita la main.

- Je viens de vous donner les accès à Avalon. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'un Conseiller pour venir…

- Merci. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- M'habiller et m'occuper de Lancelot. Il va savoir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à la Source. Si vous… enfin, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je serai là immédiatement.

- Bien sûr. Au fait, c'est toi qui m'as sortie de toutes les explosions que j'ai subies en traquant Albus ?

- Juste la dernière, à Godric's Hollow. Pour les autres, c'était Rose.

Minerva sourit.

- Il va falloir que je la remercie. Tu as une fille extraordinaire.

- Nous avons une fille extraordinaire, Minerva. Elle a prit énormément de vous, heureusement pour elle.

Le regard de l'animagus se fit vague. Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Hermione, inquiète.

- Son fichu caractère d'Ecossaise, tenta de plaisanter McGonagall.

La brune fronça les sourcils, pas convaincue par le mensonge de son ancien professeur.

- Va t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid dans ce château. Et si tu éternues, Aliénor est capable de m'en rendre responsable.

Hermione se pencha sur l'animagus et se retint de l'embrasser. Elle posa un chaste baiser sur la joue de la Directrice de Poudlard et attrapa des vêtements au hasard dans son placard.

- J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Bonne journée Minerva et… mes amitiés à Pansy, murmura la Source avant de gagner rapidement la salle de bain.

Minerva regarda la porte fermée. Elle soupira et tourna les talons pour quitter la chambre. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Aliénor qui montait la garde pas très loin. Minerva passa à côté d'elle sans rien dire et gagna la cour sans croiser d'autres Conseillers. Sous la pluie, elle transplana pour Poudlard.

Elle se dépêcha de traverser le parc et se rendit à l'intérieur du château. Sur le chemin menant à son bureau, elle rencontra William qui paraissait soucieux.

- Tata, il y a un souci. Personne n'a vu le professeur Dubois depuis le petit-déjeuner. Elle devait aller faire une course à Pré au Lard ce matin et n'est jamais rentrée. Je suis allé voir sur place mais personne ne l'a croisée.

- Tu as contacté le bureau des Aurors ? s'enquit la Directrice en grimpant les escaliers menant au septième étage.

- Il y a une demi-heure… Ca m'inquiète…

Minerva fronça les sourcils et il lui sembla que son cœur ratait un battement. Se pouvait-il que… Sa mâchoire se contracta. Si Hermione lui avait caché une telle information, elle le lui paierait.

- Tiens-moi au courant.

William acquiesça et rebroussa chemin en direction de sa salle de classe. La Directrice de Poudlard lâcha le mot de passe à la gargouille et pénétra dans son bureau, furieuse. Elle avait en tête d'appeler Hermione quand un parchemin attira son attention sur son bureau. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se saisit d'une main tremblante le vélin qu'elle déplia. Le papier était maculé de sang et cela fit frissonner l'animagus.

_JE DETIENS LA GUIDE DE LA SOURCE. SI VOUS VOULEZ LA REVOIR VIVANTE, L'ORIGINE DE TOUTES MAGIES DOIT SE PRESENTER CE SOIR A MINUIT A STONEHENGE.  
_

_L'ANKOU_

Pansy… murmura l'animagus livide.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	15. L'Ankou

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Le voici, le nouveau chapitre ! On arrive dans la dernière ligne droite de ce tome, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : L'Ankou**

Marylin était assise sur le lit de la Source pendant que cette dernière faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore les cheveux humides de sa douche, un pan de sa chemise mal boutonnée sortait de son jean. Ses pieds nus foulaient la moquette et la Sage en avait le tournis.

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu dis ? marmonna Hermione, les mains croisées dans son dos.

- Oui. C'est Lancelot qui manipulait Albus. Et ce depuis des années. En plus, l'honorable Directeur n'était pas sorcier ou mage. Mais enchanteur. On peut donc craindre que Dumbledore ait réussi à transmettre ses pouvoirs à Potter.

- Je vais le détruire, ce fils de… grommela la Source. Bon, finissons-en avec ce traître !

- Mets quand même des chaussettes, Hermione. Les dalles du château sont froides et il serait dommage que tu attrapes une grippe, fit remarquer l'ancienne actrice.

La brune roula des yeux mais passa une paire de chaussettes et des baskets qui traînaient sous le lit. Marylin s'approcha d'elle, lui reboutonna correctement sa chemise et lui donna un pull.

- Si tu attrapes froid, Aliénor va être surprotectrice et ça va faire enrager Minerva… Ne t'attire pas plus d'ennuis que tu n'en as déjà…

- Oui maman, ironisa la Source en passant le vêtement, ce qui fit sourire la Sage.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la chambre et gagnèrent la salle des Conseils. Tous les Sages et les Hauts étaient présents et Lancelot avait arrêté de se débattre. Le premier haut était toujours tenu par Chaka et Ah Puch et ces derniers avaient visiblement hâte d'en finir avec leur prisonnier.

Hermione fit le tour du Haut, les mains dans le dos, le visage impassible. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui et le toisa.

- Tu es le Premier Conseiller que j'ai appelé auprès de moi, commença-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Tu vas être aussi le premier à disparaître.

- Bon débarras, fit Merlin, j'ai toujours dit que cette fiotte ne servait à rien.

- Merlin, tonna la Source. Tes commentaires, tu les gardes pour toi ou tu vas perdre ta langue.

Le premier sage rentra la tête dans les épaules et fit discrètement un pas en arrière pour se mettre en retrait derrière Marylin.

- Vous croyez m'impressionner ? ricana Lancelot.

- Tu devrais pourtant. Ta rébellion est sans avenir maintenant. Je ne sais quels étaient tes projets mais ils vont s'éteindre avec toi aujourd'hui.

- Ca m'étonnerait, grimaça le Haut.

- Tiens donc. Il y a donc des complices avec toi ? Tu penses peut-être à Potter ? Ce chien fou incapable de se maitriser, sans aucune réflexion, qui foncera dans le premier mouchoir rouge qu'on agitera devant lui … Mon pauvre Lancelot, fit l'Origine de toutes magies en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Haut, tu me déçois.

Le traitre ploya sous la poigne de la Source qui le fit s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle se recula de quelques pas avant d'agiter la main. Une boule d'énergie noire virevolta dans sa paume.

- Conseillers, gronda-t-elle, voyez et apprenez ce qu'il en coûte de me défier.

- Hermione ! cria une voix aigüe que tout le monde attribua sans difficulté à Minerva qui entrait en courant dans la salle.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, siffla Aliénor qui attrapa l'animagus par le bras.

- C'est Pansy, continua Minerva en tentant de se dégager de la prise de la Sage.

- Quoi Pansy ? s'impatienta la Source qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Lancelot.

- L'Ankou … il la détient ! finit McGonagall en brandissant le parchemin rougi sous le nez de l'ancienne reine.

- Merde, fit en écho Rose en faisant lâcher prise à Aliénor.

Hermione vit un large sourire ironique se dessiner sur les lèvres du premier haut.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? ironisa le chevalier de la table ronde.

La Source attrapa Lancelot par les cheveux et lui tira brutalement la tête en arrière.

- Qui est l'Ankou ? articula froidement la brune.

- Tu le sauras bien vite, Origine de toutes magies, murmura le Haut, son rictus s'agrandissant. Elle te fera descendre de ton piédestal avant de t'achever dans un bain de sang. Elle prendra la place qui lui était due et m'assiéra à sa droite pour régner jusqu'à la fin des temps. Guenièvre sera avec moi et…

Hermione leva rapidement la main et l'agita promptement. La tête du Haut fut tranchée, restant dans la poigne de la Source alors que le corps du premier des Conseillers s'affaissait sur le sol dans une marre de sang. La brune lâcha la tête de Lancelot qui s'était figée dans une expression de surprise et un affreux bruit de succion se fit entendre quand elle roula sur le sol.

- Joséphine, tu peux nous débarrasser de ça ? dit froidement la Source en essuyant ses mains sur son jean. Chaka, nettoie le sang, s'il te plait.

Elle s'approcha de Minerva et lui prit doucement le parchemin des mains. Elle le parcourut et son regard se durcit.

- Je crois savoir qui est derrière tout ça…

* * *

Pansy ouvrit un œil et grimaça de douleur. Adossée contre un mur, elle se tortilla pour trouver une position plus confortable. Ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos et sa main gauche la lançait terriblement.

- La salope a dû me péter deux ou trois doigts… maugréa la médicomage.

Elle se trouvait dans une cave sombre et humide depuis la veille au soir quand Morgane lui avait proposé de la rejoindre pour la nuit. La médicomage n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, voulant oublier Minerva. Arrivée chez l'infirmière, la sorcière l'avait rapidement allumée et au moment d'entamer les choses sérieuses, tout avait dérapé.

- J'me suis fait avoir en beauté… Si je sors de là, je jure de me faire hétéro, grommela Pansy en essayant de se débarrasser de ses liens.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit et une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière.

- Bonjour Pansy. Petit-déjeuner ?

- Tu peux te le coller ou je pense, sale garce. J't'avais pourtant dit que j'étais pas branchée SM ! rétorqua la vert et argent.

Morgane s'approcha de la Serpentard avec un sourire. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi, fit-elle en passant un index sur une coupure. Pourtant il faut que tu fasses bonne figure devant la Source ce soir.

- Va te faire foutre, grogna Parkinson. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se déplace pour moi.

- Tss tss tss, il faut avoir confiance en toi, susurra la sorcière à l'oreille de la médicomage avant de lui en mordiller le lobe. Tu as un pouvoir d'attraction auquel la Source ne peut résister.

- Dans ce cas, rappelle-moi de changer de déodorant ! ricana la vert et argent avant de lui cracher en plein visage.

L'infirmière recula assez pour lui mettre une gifle qui fit éclater la lèvre de Pansy.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec moi, siffla Morgane en l'attrapant par les cheveux, avant de se pencher pour lécher le sang qui suintait puis les lèvres que la médicomage ne pouvait lui soustraire. Tu as déjà essayé par le passé et tu as échoué.

- T'es infirmière et tu lèches le sang d'une plaie ? T'es inconsciente ma parole ! gronda Pansy. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'avoir attrapé une saloperie, avec toutes les filles qui sont passées dans mon lit…

La médicomage bougea rapidement et expédia son pied dans l'estomac de la femme penchée sur elle.

- Dégage, tu me feras de l'air.

La sorcière tomba en arrière et se redressa rapidement, un rictus malsain sur le visage.

- Ca, fit-elle en sortant sa baguette. Ça va être pour mon seul plaisir, endoloris !

Morgan regarda la médicomage tenter de retenir le cri qui montait du fonds de sa gorge mais lorsque des tremblements incontrôlables secouèrent son corps, Pansy dut laisser sa douleur s'exprimer. L'infirmière la regardait se tordre et hurler sur le sol avec une satisfaction quasi béate.

- Il va falloir que les sorciers apprennent à voir où est leur intérêt. Et tu vas être ma première élève, ricana-t-elle au-dessus de la Serpentard.

Lorsqu'elle leva le sort, Pansy ne gémissait même plus. Elle était recroquevillée sur les dalles glacées, inerte.

* * *

Hermione donna un coup de poing violent sur la table des Conseils qui vola en éclats.

- Comment est-elle encore en état de nuire ? hurla la Source. Je l'avais réduite à néant ! Elle n'était qu'un morceau d'âme dans une urne et un corps éparpillé au quatre coins du monde !

- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Severus en haussant les sourcils.

- De la Première Conseillère ! De cette salope de Vivianne qui a cherché à me renverser ! tonna l'Origine de toutes magies en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans les débris de bois.

- Vivianne… La Vivianne ? demanda le premier sage en palissant.

- Oui, La Vivianne… Avec un V comme véracrasse ! marmonna la Source en faisant les cents pas. Putain, et Pansy est entre ses mains… Merde ! Je peux pas attendre minuit… Il faut que je mette la main sur elle maintenant ! Marylin ! Fais le tour des gus d'Albus, voir s'il y a un lieu, une adresse qui revient dans leur cervelle de botruc. Rose, tiens-toi prête avec tes chimères pour un sauvetage en urgence. Aliénor et Severus, faites le plein de potions, on ne sait jamais. Attila, Yuki, retournez voir Horgar et ramenez-moi au moins vingt litres d'eau de la Fontaine. DEPECHEZ-VOUS !

Les Conseillers se mirent mouvement immédiatement. Minerva regardait l'assemblée et son angoisse transpirait de son regard.

- C'est ma faute, murmura-t-elle. Encore une erreur de ma part.

- Non, c'est de la mienne, répliqua Hermione. J'aurais dû m'assurer que cette salope était vraiment hors d'état de nuire. Mais je ne referais pas cette erreur, je vous le promets.

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une d'un geste nerveux.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est entre les griffes de cette tarée et c'est moi qui irais la récupérer. Et je vous garantis qu'avant la fin de la journée, Vivianne bouffera les pissenlits par la racine.

Minerva leva son regard vers Hermione.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Elle… elle est partie de Poudlard furieuse et blessée. Elle aurait dû être … avec moi et elle est partie tête baissée dans le piège.

- Vivianne aurait réussi à l'attirer dans ses filets, même sans votre intervention. Je la connais. Elle arrive toujours à ses fins, répondit la Source, essayant de déculpabiliser l'animagus.

L'Origine de toutes magies recommença à faire les cent pas, se mordant les lèvres tout en marmonnant.

- J'avais pas prévu ça… Merde…

- Si tu le dis, répondit Minerva en se levant.

Elle quitta la salle et se rendit dans la cour. La pluie battante ne mit pas longtemps à traverser ses vêtements. Elle regardait autour d'elle, les murailles sombres de la forteresse, le village abandonné et se décida à marcher jusqu'à la vieille masure qu'elle avait visitée avec la Serpentard. La pluie se mélangeait aux larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle se mit à l'abri dans la pièce qui ressemblait à un salon et se remémora la soirée passée ici avec la médicomage, leur discussion. Elle n'entendit pas Hermione arriver derrière elle et sursauta quand la main de la Source se posa sur son épaule.

- Je vais vous la ramener, je vous le promets… chuchota la brune, d'un ton rassurant.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Hermione.

- Je t'aime Hermione, je n'ai pas de doutes là-dessus. Mais je ne peux pas penser que Pansy…

- Pansy sera avec nous ce soir. Vous pourrez la serrer dans vos bras et lui dire combien vous l'aimez, fit la Source en tournant les talons. Et vous pourrez reprendre avec elle là où vous vous en étiez arrêtées.

La brune sortit rapidement de la masure et décida de prendre l'air, malgré la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur l'île. Elle prit le chemin de la plage, plongée dans ses pensées, le regard posé sur l'horizon.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Minerva qui surprit son ancienne élève.

- Hermione, s'il te plait.

- Non, ça n'a pas à me plaire. J'ai fauté, je paie mes erreurs. Je vous ai suffisamment fait de mal. Vous savez mieux que quiconque la personne que vous voulez à vos côtés. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et encore moins le droit de vous faire une scène. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais prête à m'effacer et c'était sincère. Je ne veux que votre bonheur. Et s'il est loin de moi et bien, je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même.

- Il y a encore deux jours, tu étais morte. Aujourd'hui je tiens ta main. C'est vrai que je me suis rapprochée de Pansy. Ca tient autant à ta perte qu'à la quête que nous avons partagée. J'ai appris à la connaître, à l'apprécier. Tu ne peux pas me demander de tout oublier, même si comme tu le sais, il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a bien voulu abaisser ses défenses et paraître telle qu'elle est, sensible et capable de sentiments sincères. Cela fait partie de ma vie maintenant, et la savoir entre les mains d'une folle qui est capable de la tuer d'un battement de paupière me terrifie.

- Et je la ramènerai en un seul morceau. Vous me faites confiance ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua Minerva en serrant un peu plus ses doigts autour de ceux de la Source.

- Et je suppose que vous demandez de rester en sécurité sur Avalon pendant que je vais à Stonehenge aura autant d'effet que de pisser dans un violon ?

- Les Ecossais n'ont pas l'habitude de se cacher lorsque les problèmes surviennent, murmura l'animagus. Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te laisserai plus seule… jamais…

Hermione posa sa main sur la joue fraîche de l'Ecossaise et la caressa doucement.

- Tout est prêt, intervint Aliénor en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés. On a les potions et l'eau de la Fontaine. Rose et ses chimères sont disponibles au moindre claquement de doigt. Il ne manque plus que Marylin. Que fait-on d'elle ? interrogea-t-elle d'un mouvement de menton en désignant l'animagus.

La Source ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix le temps de se calmer. Elle se prit l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, souffla lentement et rouvrit les yeux. Elle se pencha sur Minerva, posa un léger baiser sur sa joue, comme une douce caresse.

- Allez vous mettre à l'abri dans le château, je vous rejoins dans quelques instants…

Puis elle toisa du regard l'enchanteresse de soin qui voulut disparaître.

- Aliénor… Je crois que je vais te rappeler une fois de plus les règles du savoir vivre à appliquer en présence de mes invités. Et ce sera la dernière fois…

* * *

Pansy sifflotait une chanson paillarde pour garder le moral. Ses mains la faisaient atrocement souffrir et elle doutait de retrouver un jour l'usage complet de sa main gauche.

- Si je ne peux pas être chirurgienne à cause de cette pute, je lui ferai bouffer sa langue. HEY ! MORGANE ! QUITTE A ETRE DANS UNE CAVE, RAMENE LES FILLES ET LE PINARD ! AVEC UN JEU DE CARTES !

Elle soupira et bougea pour trouver une posture plus confortable.

- C'est que je commence à me faire chier ici… UN JOUR LA P'TITE MORGANE TRIPOTE MOI LES SEINS AVEC LES…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, laissa passer un rai de lumière blafarde qui éclaira pauvrement la cellule. Une silhouette se découpa dans l'ouverture et Pansy poussa sur ses talons instinctivement pour se reculer.

- Et bien, je vois que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre, ricana l'infirmière. Tu voulais donc que je m'occupe de toi ? Il suffit de demander… continua-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce sa baguette à la main.

- Oui… et bien je disais ça histoire de passer le temps, répondit la Serpentard essayant de masquer sa peur.

- Tu transpires, répondit la sorcière en passant sa main sur la joue de Parkinson. Nerveuse ?

- C'est mal aéré ici.

- Mais je peux arranger ça, susurra Morgane en laissant son index suivre une goutte de sueur qui courait sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

Pansy détourna la tête mais l'infirmière ne retira pas son doigt. Elle continua à suivre le trajet humide le long de son cou avant de poursuivre jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. La respiration de la médicomage s'accéléra lorsque Morgane pointa sa baguette vers elle.

- Voyons voir si je suis aussi douée que les chirurgiens de Sainte Mangouste. Doigté et précision, c'est bien ça que tu dis toujours ?

Un geste souple du poignet et elle fit sauter les boutons du chemisier de Pansy qui sursauta. Un second geste et la dentelle noire qui se laissait deviner fut lacérée. Le rictus de Morgane prit encore de l'ampleur.

- Allons ne fais pas ta timide, tu as l'habitude de dévoiler des atouts, chuchota la tortionnaire tandis que la médicomage tentait de se soustraire aux doigts qui écartaient les pans du vêtement.

- Pas touche, c'est classé patrimoine mondial à l'Unesco, essaya de plaisanter Parkinson qui ne pouvait se dérober à la caresse.

- Pourtant, c'est maintenant que ça va devenir intéressant. Tu te souviens de ton amie Hermione, ouverte en deux ?

- Mais t'es malade ! hurla la médicomage maintenant submergée par la peur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais être plus… délicate. Potter n'était qu'un boucher.

- Mais j't'ai rien fait, plaida Parkinson. On s'entendait bien, non ?

- Pansy, Pansy, soupira Morgane. Tu risques juste de mourir comme tu as vécu, c'est pas si terrible, non ? conclut-elle avant d'amorcer un nouveau geste du poignet.

* * *

Pansy avait les yeux fermés. Non pas qu'elle ne pouvait plus les ouvrir, mais elle le refusait. A travers ses paupières closes, elle se noyait dans un regard vert émeraude, se réchauffait à la chaleur d'un doux sourire qui lui était destiné. Elle sentait les mains de Minerva qui effleuraient délicatement, amoureusement son corps et cela lui permettait de ne pas basculer dans une folie engendrée par la douleur que lui causait Morgane. La médicomage s'accrochait aux murmures, aux baisers échangés avec l'animagus, à leurs moments de complicité.

- Pansy, je te répète la question une dernière fois. Dans quel corps se cache la Source quand elle est sur terre ? fit la voix froide de Morgane.

- La bimbo qui fait le tirage du loto, c'est elle… Elle m'a déjà fait gagner 300 000 gallions, chuchota la vert et argent, la voix rauque.

Une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur sa joue et Pansy se sentit tomber sur le sol glacial et humide. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voyait Minerva qui lui souriait et cela lui suffisait à surmonter les tortures.

- La Source a toujours eu un sens de l'humour douteux... ironisa Morgane. Tu penses vraiment que McGonagall serait restée avec toi ? Je sens ton désir... à moins que ce ne soit plus profond... Un souvenir d'une autre vie ?

- Arrête de délirer. Si Minerva n'avait pas eu un empêchement de dernière minute, je ne t'aurais jamais rejointe hier. Tu n'es qu'une roue de secours… se moqua Parkinson.

L'infirmière l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et la rassit, la poussant violemment contre le mur.

- On a encore cinq heures avant de rejoindre ta copine la Source. Dans une heure, tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir de ces moments niaiseux que tu as partagés avec McGonagall… Alors visionne-les bien une dernière fois, car d'ici peu, elle ne sera plus qu'un ancien prof parmi tant d'autres…

Une larme roula sur la joue de Pansy, se mêlant au sang et à la poussière.

« C'est mieux comme ça… » songea la Serpentard alors que Morgane s'infiltrait dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Des pronostiques pour la suite ? ^^

Passez un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	16. L'échange

Hey hey !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! On approche de la fin, et les évènements vont s'accélérer, s'enchaîner pour votre plus grand plaisir ! ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des lecteurs en or !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : L'échange**

Hermione avait déplié une carte de Stonehenge sur la table des Conseillers et l'observait, les sourcils froncés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, une cigarette à la main. L'odeur chatouillait les narines de Minerva et lui rappelait Pansy. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de la médicomage captive entre les mains d'une personne que la Source craignait visiblement.

Derrière Hermione, Aliénor, Rose et Merlin étaient raides comme des piquets et attendaient les instructions de la brune.

- Aliénor et Rose, vous mettez la main sur Pansy dès que vous pouvez et vous revenez en urgence ici pour la soigner. Merlin, je compte sur toi s'il y a de la bagarre…

- Pas de soucis, j'ai un compte à régler avec cette pute… marmonna l'enchanteur.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Rendez-vous ici à 23 heures pour une dernière réunion avant d'aller sur place.

Les trois Conseillers acquiescèrent et sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Hermione passa une main sur son visage fatigué et soupira.

- Que veut-elle ? Que va-t-elle demander contre Pansy ? murmura la Source.

La question tira McGonagall de ses sombres pensées.

- Qu'as-tu qu'elle n'ait pas ?

- Rien, et c'est bien là le problème. Je dirai même qu'en ayant un corps, je suis encore plus vulnérable qu'avant.

Hermione balaya d'un revers de la main le parchemin posé devant elle et renversa sa chaise en se levant.

- Ce soir, je vais lui régler son compte. Et tous sauront qu'il ne faut pas me défier ! tonna-t-elle, ivre de rage. Tous sauront qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime !

Minerva regardait la jeune femme qui se transformait devant elle en un personnage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle frissonna et imagina sans problème que les Conseillers ne devaient pas souvent s'opposer à ses décisions.

- Si elle est aussi puissante que tu le dis, alors elle veut ta place, comme l'a suggéré Lancelot. Et ce qu'elle cherche, c'est justement à t'attirer pour te tuer, en tout cas commencer par ton enveloppe… mais elle a vu que tu survivais… que peut-elle faire d'autre ?

- Ce qu'elle peut faire ? Beaucoup de chose, sûrement… marmonna Hermione. Mais en aura-t-elle le temps ? Assurément pas. Dès que Pansy sera en sécurité, je vais achever ce que j'ai entrepris il y a des milliers d'années…

Hermione tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

- Nous devrions retourner à Poudlard… Le professeur Dubois a été absente toute la journée avec la Directrice, et il ne faudrait pas que ça jase dans les couloirs…

- Parlant de Dubois, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Je viens de le faire, il me semble, répliqua sèchement la Source, sur les nerfs.

Elle inspira profondément une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine qu'elle expira lentement.

- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler comme ça.

Elle s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre un mur.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis restée près de vous pour veiller sur vous…

- Hmm. Et tu as mis sans dessus-dessous tous les elfes de Poudlard, Guenily, sourit l'animagus avant de redevenir sérieuse. Qui est au courant de cette apparence ? Viviane pourrait-elle le savoir ? Si c'était le cas, revenir à Poudlard pour Sophie serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Je préfère Ashranak, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, plaisanta Hermione. Personne n'est au courant en dehors d'Aliénor et de Rose. Donc Sophie Dubois ne court théoriquement aucun danger, ni son entourage. Et désolée pour les elfes de maison. J'ai beau leur demander d'être discrets, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. Mais je trouve que le service s'est amélioré à Poudlard depuis que la Source traîne dans les couloirs du château…

- C'est Hermione qui doit être heureuse !

La brune eut un léger sourire et se leva pour éteindre sa cigarette sur la semelle de sa chaussure.

- Je vous propose de vous faire transplaner directement dans votre bureau. On fait une courte apparition devant témoin et vous m'engueulez pour mon absence de la journée. J'trouve une excuse bidon et on revient ici pour les derniers préparatifs. Ca vous va ?

- Parfait. Il faut juste tomber sur William, ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile, et je compte sur lui pour te défendre et colporter l'information par la suite. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de briller en société, et sauver une jeune et jolie Française des griffes du dragon de Poudlard assurera ses soirées.

Hermione acquiesça, posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'animagus et les fit transplaner toutes deux.

* * *

Pansy n'avait qu'un seul souhait : mourir. La douleur était intenable, Morgane s'acharnant sur elle. Elle n'entendait plus les questions de l'infirmière, préférant se murer dans un silence qui énervait la femme.

- Mais tu vas répondre ! hurla Morgane en lui entaillant une nouvelle fois la joue.

- Je t'emmerde… marmonna la vert et argent. J'comprends que tu prennes ton pied de cette manière car y'a pas grand monde qui doit vouloir te sauter. Même moi, j'ai hésité. Mais ma mère m'a toujours dit : une bonne action par an… Il faut aider les nécessiteux…

La sorcière poussa un cri de rage et son poing trouva la joue de la médicomage qui s'effondra une fois de plus sur le sol.

- T'as pas autre chose à foutre que de me cogner ? Genre te faire belle pour ton rencard avec la Source ? ironisa Pansy avant d'avoir le souffle coupé. Vu ta gueule, t'en as pour trois bonnes heures à coup de rouleau à peinture…

Morgane lui avait décoché un coup de pied dans l'estomac et l'ancienne Serpentard s'était mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier.

Reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, elle grimaça un sourire malgré ses lèvres fendues par les coups.

- T'es pathétique Morgane. Et franchement, je serais toi, j'oublierais l'idée d'affronter la Source, t'as aucune chance. Regarde-toi ! Pas foutu de torturer correctement une nana incapable de se défendre.

Morgane lui bascula la tête en arrière pour l'obliger à la regarder, haineuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, pense plutôt à ton p'tit cul. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu trouveras à te recycler dans un établissement de filles de joie de troisième zone… si je te laisse en vie, finit-elle en appuyant de plus en plus ses genoux sur les côtes fracturées de la médicomage. Avec ce que tu m'as fait, la mort sera un juste châtiment.

- Mais je ne t'ai rien fait...

Pansy suffoquait, priant pour que les os brisés ne viennent pas se ficher dans ses poumons. Mais la douleur prit le pas sur sa conscience et elle bascula à nouveau dans le noir.

* * *

Le vent soufflait sur le visage d'Hermione qui observait les moindres recoins du lieu. Elle envoyait sa magie pour détecter la plus petite trace de Vivianne, en vain. Cette dernière n'était pas encore là et n'avait posé apparemment aucun piège magique. Elle regarda rapidement sa montre et se sentit agacée.

- Pas foutue d'être à l'heure… maugréa-t-elle.

Rose s'avança pour s'arrêter aux côtés de sa mère.

- Tout est prêt. Merlin et Chaka sont en place, Aliénor fait chauffer sa magie et Arathi nous attend à Avalon.

La Source se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de jeter un regard en biais à Minerva.

- Vous êtes sure de vouloir être là ?

- Certaine.

- Ca risque de pas être beau à voir, peut-être que vous devriez l'attendre à Avalon, et une fois qu'Aliénor…

- Tu ne me convaincras pas. Je reste ici avec toi. Et je vais me battre pour toi et pour Pansy, comme toi.

La brune acquiesça alors qu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre. La Source fronça les sourcils et son regard se durcit en voyant Pansy à moitié consciente, le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté, ses vêtements déchirés, sa poitrine partiellement dévoilée laissant deviner des sévices, ses mains attachées dans le dos. Debout à côté d'elle, la soutenant sous une aisselle pour qu'elle avance, se tenait une femme aux cheveux ébène, qui faisait flotter à ses côtés un brancard où reposait une femme aussi blonde que les blés, paisiblement endormie, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda la Source d'une voix forte.

- Bonsoir, Docteur Granger… Ou devrais-je dire, Origine de toutes magies… susurra la femme avec un rictus malsain.

- Je vous connais, fit Hermione en fermant à demi les yeux. Morgane c'est ça ? Que me vaut l'honneur de vous trouver ici, en compagnie de… Viviane si je ne m'abuse ?

- Un échange de bon procédé, répliqua l'infirmière. Je vous rends votre… Guide, ou ce qu'il en reste et vous rendez sa santé à mon amie.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle erreur ? demanda froidement la Source.

- Si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis, je lui tranche la gorge… répondit calmement Morgane en sortant un couteau.

- Et vous pensez en avoir le temps ? lâcha la brune alors qu'une boule de magie apparaissait dans sa paume.

- Vous voulez tenter ? s'enquit Morgane en approchant la lame de la gorge de la Serpentard.

- Vas-y Granger… Crame cette pute… murmura Parkinson en entrouvrant un œil gonflé.

Les mâchoires d'Hermione se crispèrent en entendant la voix éraillée de la médicomage qui traduisait des heures de cris.

- Granger, me dis pas que j'ai encaissé tout ça pour que tu la laisses gagner finalement ? renchérit Pansy avant de cracher du sang.

La Source leva la main mais hésitait toujours à lancer son attaque.

- J'sais pas qui est Vivianne, mais si l'autre pute veut la réveiller, c'est pas bon signe ! Dézingue les deux ! ordonna Pansy alors que la lame appuyait sur sa gorge, laissant apparaître un mince filet de sang.

La brune prit de l'élan pour envoyer son sortilège tandis que la main de Morgane s'apprêtait à trancher la peau de la Serpentard, sans trembler.

Soudain, Pansy chancela, la lame entailla sa gorge et le sang commença à s'écouler. Morgane raffermit sa prise en souriant.

- Maintenant, vous avez le choix ! Ou bien vous réanimez Viviane ou bien votre Pansy chérie se vide de son sang sous vos yeux. A vous de choisir…

- Rose, Aliénor ! Occupez-vous de Pansy ! Merlin, emmène Minerva à Avalon ! ordonna Hermione en faisant disparaître son sort avant d'avancer en direction du brancard qui flottait.

Elle posa ses mains sur le corps de la blonde et envoya sa magie pour réanimer la femme tandis que le premier sage transplanait, emmenant avec lui McGonagall.

- Les larbins, vous n'avancez pas tant que l'échange n'est pas fini, ricana Morgane, la lame toujours menaçante.

Aliénor et Rose s'immobilisèrent en se lançant un regard angoissé. L'état de Pansy se dégradait à vu d'œil et tout délai hypothéquait sa vie. Elles se tournèrent vers la Source. Hermione était toujours penchée au-dessus du brancard, les mains parcourant le corps de la blonde qui reprenait doucement des couleurs. Viviane commença à remuer et Morgane se rapprocha, menaçant toujours Pansy qui devenait livide et respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

- Bien, Docteur Granger, toujours efficace. Maintenant reculez parmi votre personnel sous qualifié. Vite ! ordonna-t-elle alors qu'Hermione regardait Pansy.

- Je vais vous anéantir, gronda la Source en s'écartant du brancard.

- On en reparlera plus tard. Je vous laisse avec votre… enfin, je sais même plus si vous allez encore en vouloir. Mais elle vous racontera tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, ricana-t-elle avant de poser sa main sur Viviane pour disparaître.

Aussitôt lâchée, Pansy s'effondra. Rose et Aliénor se précipitèrent auprès du corps supplicié. La quatrième sage passa une main au niveau de sa gorge pour arrêter le saignement.

- Ca va être difficile, marmonna-t-elle en laissant courir ses doigts sur Parkinson. Les lésions sont multiples et certaines pourraient être irréversibles.

- Tu te démerdes, Aliénor ! Si elle meurt, tu meurs. Si elle perd l'usage de ses mains, tu perds les tiennes, rétorqua froidement la brune.

- Oui, ma Source. Rose, on y va, fit l'enchanteresse de soin en tressaillant.

Aussitôt les deux Sages disparurent avec la Serpentard, tandis qu'Hermione restait sans bouger, le visage fermé, les yeux fixés sur le sang de la médicomage qui était absorbé petit à petit par la terre.

- Je vais te détruire, Viviane, et rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

* * *

La Source se matérialisa dans une immense caverne débordant d'objets en tout genre, de bibliothèques contenant des centaines d'ouvrages au sujet aussi divers que « soigner un dragon » ou encore « Comment détruire un continent en utilisant la magie élémentaire ? ». La plupart de ces livres avaient été confisqués par Culann et Héphaïstos pour être mis en sûreté ici, les humains ne devant pas maitriser ces savoirs.

- Ils font assez de conneries comme ça, maugréa Hermione en se dirigeant vers le fond de la grotte.

Elle ouvrit une armoire et en sortit un katana qu'elle fixa dans son dos. Elle fléchit les jambes et regarda les rayonnages pour se saisir d'une pile de vieux registres qu'elle cala sous son bras. Elle avisa au centre de la caverne une table et la débarrassa d'un revers de la main, envoyant tous les objets au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Elle posa ses registres, alluma une cigarette et s'assit pour les feuilleter.

Elle tournait vivement les pages, ses yeux balayant inlassablement les lignes de noms et de dates. Si Morgane avait vécu sur Avalon avant le retour des sorciers sur terre, elle devait le savoir. Elle en était à sa cinquième cigarette et n'avait toujours pas fini le premier registre que Severus apparut à côté d'elle.

- Ma Source, Pansy Parkinson s'est réveillée… dit le maître des potions avec une courte révérence.

Hermione se troubla.

- Et elle… elle va comment ?

- Elle sera en pleine forme demain matin. Aucune séquelle physique. En revanche, Morgane a joué avec sa mémoire. Elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa courte relation avec Minerva. Je vous laisse deviner l'état dans lequel se trouve notre Directrice préférée.

- Merde… comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ça à gérer, grommela-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se leva, s'étira un instant en faisant craquer sa nuque.

- Bon, je vais là-haut, et pendant ce temps, tu me cherches la dénommée Morgane dans les registres, les grimoires ça te connait. Faut que j'ai son histoire. Tu me préviens dès que tu as quelque chose.

- Vous devriez envoyer Rose pour me prêter main forte. Une heure qu'elle subit la drague éhontée de votre Guide… Ca lui fera sûrement des vacances, suggéra Severus en s'asseyant confortablement. Et pensez à vous laver les dents avant d'aller retrouver McGonagall. Vous empestez le tabac, ma Source.

- Est-ce que je te dis de te laver les cheveux ? siffla la Source le regard noir.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin car Marylin m'apprécie tel que je suis, répliqua Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Et si tu continues à me chercher aujourd'hui et elle devra te trouver un remplaçant. Tu veux vraiment changer de tessiture ?

- Vous n'oseriez pas, ma Source. Vous aimez trop ma voix grave et apaisante pour vous en passer… ironisa le maître des potions en saisissant une des pages du registre entre ses longs doigts fins.

Hermione roula des yeux et transplana pour le château. Une fois dans la salle des Conseils, elle prit la direction de la chambre attribuée à Pansy. Dans le couloir elle trouva Minerva, appuyée contre un mur, le visage blême, les yeux rougis. Les mains de l'animagus étaient parcourues de tremblements et la femme était visiblement à bout de nerf.

- Venez avec moi Minerva, je vais vous faire un thé, dit doucement la Source en prenant la main de l'animagus dans la sienne.

Elle conduisit McGonagall à travers un dédale de couloir et finit par déboucher dans une petite serre. La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière, et l'atmosphère légèrement chaude permettait de faire pousser plantes et fleurs. Elle indiqua un siège à l'animagus et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle prit les deux mains crispées dans les siennes et les caressa doucement.

- Racontez-moi.

- Elle ne se souvient de rien, murmura Minerva. Rien de nos discussions, de nos…

Elle se tut, ne voulant blesser la femme en face d'elle.

- Voulez-vous que je demande à Marylin si elle peut lui rendre ses souvenirs ? Voulez-vous que je m'en charge ? proposa Hermione.

- Elle a déjà essayé. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Encore. Je voudrais… je voudrais n'avoir jamais commis toutes ses erreurs, n'avoir jamais interféré dans ton existence de façon si dramatique, je voudrais… être morte pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

La Source se leva et attira l'animagus pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis plus douée que Marylin. Je peux m'occuper de Pansy si vous le désirez. Cependant, est-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Comme vous me l'avez dit, elle était blessée et furieuse de me voir réapparaître. Là, elle ne se souvient pas. Parfois, l'ignorance est source de bonheur. Mais c'est vous qui décidez, chuchota Hermione en serrant la femme contre elle.

Elle posa ses mains dans le dos de la Directrice qu'elle caressait d'un geste réconfortant.

- Pour le reste, n'ayez pas ce genre de pensées négatives. Si vous étiez morte dans la bataille de Poudlard, Voldemort aurait probablement gagné et les mangemorts n'auraient pas attendu que je me réveille de mon rêve pour m'achever. Tranquillisez-vous. Les… erreurs que vous pensez avoir commises ont trouvé leur solution et tout ira mieux d'ici quelques temps, je vous le promets.

- A quel prix… laissa échapper la Directrice, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de la Source.

Minerva ferma un instant les yeux, réconfortée par la chaleur de la Gryffondor.

- Est-ce honnête de notre part que tous ici sachent des choses que Pansy ignore ?

- Si la situation était inversée, je sais ce qu'elle ferait pour vous… murmura Hermione en resserrant son étreinte. Je crois qu'elle a assez souffert, mais c'est à vous de prendre la décision. Il y a conflit d'intérêts pour moi, dans cette histoire.

- M'man ! C'est plus possible ! s'exclamait du fond du couloir Rose qui arrivait comme une furie. Je te le dis tout de suite, je pars en vacances et loin ! Je veux bien brosser Hirfitt du bout du nez au dernier poil de queue, mais je refuse catégoriquement de passer trente secondes de plus avec cette traîn…

Le maitre des chimères se tut en entrant dans la serre et en voyant Minerva afficher une mine de déterrée.

- 'scuse mamaidh, dit-elle contrite en venant embrasser l'animagus et la serrer dans ses bras. Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais vous laisser, fit Hermione. Je vais aller voir Pansy. Elle a l'air en pleine forme… Minerva, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

La Source tourna les talons et quitta la serre, le cœur lourd. Elle marcha dans les couloirs d'Avalon pour pénétrer dans la chambre de Parkinson. Cette dernière avait encore quelques bleus mais semblait se porter comme un charme.

- Il paraît que tu dragues ma fille ? commença la brune, amusée, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Que veux-tu ? soupira la Serpentard. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer… Mais elle est plutôt farouche…

- Et elle a surtout beaucoup de petits amis qui peuvent devenir très vindicatifs si tu ne te tiens pas bien, sourit-elle en lui prenant la main. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va… Aliénor a sauvé mon outil de travail, répliqua la médicomage en bougeant les doigts. Le principal est sauf. Mais Granger, tu ramollis avec le temps. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dézingué ces deux poufiasses ?

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas décemment te laisser mourir sous mes yeux.

- Mouais… Réponse acceptée. Elle a quoi, la McGo ? Elle a les yeux rouges et un teint de zombi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la mettre dans un tel état ? T'as pas assuré au lit ?

- Comment tu as deviné ? Dis-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé avec Morgane. Tu as disparu longtemps…

- Et bien… Je me rappelle l'avoir appelée pour passer un peu de bon temps. Et au moment crucial, elle est devenue dingue. Elle m'a enfermée dans le sous-sol de sa maison et tu as vu le résultat. Elle t'en veut à mort, elle me hait mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi…

Hermione se pencha et embrassa délicatement le front de la vert et argent.

- Essaie de dormir un peu, tu en as besoin, chuchota la Source. Je passerai te voir plus tard.

- Envoie-moi Rose pour me border… marmonna Pansy en se rallongeant.

- Je crois qu'elle brosse son gros chat. Mais je lui dirai.

- Si elle a besoin d'aide pour brosser sa chatte, je suis…

La Source quitta rapidement la pièce, ne voulant en entendre plus. Elle prit le chemin de ses appartements et claqua la porte avant de se coucher sur les draps. Les mains croisées sous la nuque, elle voyait sans le regarder le plafond de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La situation semblait inextricable.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et poussa le battant de bois. Minerva passa la tête.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en se redressant sur ses coudes. Entrez…

La Directrice pénétra dans la pièce, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai bien réfléchi, et je ne crois pas que nous ayons le droit de priver Pansy de ses souvenirs, surtout si nous avons le moyen de les lui rendre.

Hermione sentit une main glacée enserrer son cœur. Minerva voulait reprendre avec Pansy. C'était la seule explication. Elle acquiesça mollement et reporta son attention sur le plafond.

- Je m'en occupe demain matin à la première heure, dit-elle doucement.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répliqua l'animagus en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme. Nous ne pouvons pas construire une relation sur le mensonge.

La brune allait rétorquer quand du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir.

- MA SOURCE ! MA SOURCE ! C'EST LA DEBANDADE ! hurla Clément en pénétrant sans frapper dans la chambre, suivi par Jacques de Molay.

- QUOI ENCORE ? rugit l'Origine de toutes magies, furieuse, laissant aller la colère et l'amertume qui l'envahissait.

- Vivianne et Morgane sont entrain de lever une armée. Toutes les espèces qui ont abandonné votre culte se réunissent auprès d'elles.

La brune se redressa et attrapa son katana.

- Jacques, demande à Severus d'activer ses recherches. Envoie Christophe et Charle-Maurice auprès d'Horgar. Je veux que ces trois-là soient mes émissaires auprès des créatures qui me sont fidèles. Vivianne veut une deuxième guerre sur Avalon ? Elle l'aura…

Elle fixa son katana dans son dos et quitta sa chambre, suivie par ses deux conseillers, sans un regard pour Minerva.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Des commentaires ? ^^

Bises et bon week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	17. Préparatifs

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le dernier chapitre de calme avant la fin, tout va s'enchaîner à partir de là !  
En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Préparatifs**

Hermione était assise à la table des Conseils. La bougie qui éclairait son parchemin était prête à s'éteindre et l'obscurité gagnait la salle. La Source tenait une plume entre ses doigts et regardait la feuille noircie d'encre. La situation n'était pas brillante. Des espèces entières avaient tourné le dos à l'Origine de toutes magies, préférant succomber aux sirènes d'un pouvoir que promettait Vivianne par le biais de Morgane.

- Orcs, vampires, détraqueurs, géants, basilics, ogres… lut la brune à voix basse.

Elle se saisit d'une autre feuille de papier et fit courir la plume sur le vélin.

- Gobelins, elfes de maison, trolls, centaures, acromentula… Ca ne sera pas équilibré… soupira-t-elle.

Elle posa la plume et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller s'allonger. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail.

- Je peux t'aider ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Hermione se retourna vivement, manquant de renverser son encrier. Minerva se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement encore plus épuisée qu'elle.

- Ca ira, je vous remercie. Je vais aller prendre un café. Vous devriez aller dormir, vous semblez sur le point de vous écrouler, répondit la Source en reportant son attention sur les feuilles de papier.

- Pas moins que toi, répondit l'animagus en s'avançant vers la table.

Elle parcourut du regard les parchemins par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme en faisant la grimace.

- Ca ne va pas être facile, conclut-elle de sa lecture. Il faudrait en savoir plus des plans de tes adversaires pour répartir les forces adéquatement. Marylin n'a pas réussi à avoir des informations des sbires de Morgane… mais si on mettait la main sur Potter…

- Merlin, Chaka et Yuki sont déjà à sa recherche, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, fit Hermione en se levant. Vivianne a dû le mettre à l'abri. De toute façon, ce n'est pas Potter qui m'inquiète. Ce n'est qu'un avorton.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur la table des Conseils.

- Allez dormir un peu. On se revoit tout à l'heure, conclut la Source.

Minerva baissa la tête avant de s'avancer vers la rouge et or.

- Hermione, je vois bien que tu n'es pas satisfaite de ma demande de rendre ses souvenirs à Pansy.

- C'est étonnant, non ? ironisa la brune. Comment voulez-vous que je le prenne ? Mais je le ferai, je tiens mes promesse. Et je peux même vous retirer votre immortalité dans la foulée.

McGonagall soupira.

- Je ne vois pas quel mal i être honnête. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses que cela veut dire que je choisis Pansy.

- Pour la bonne raison que rendre ses souvenirs à ma Guide et rompre avec elle juste après serait vraiment inhumain.

- Autant que réapparaître des mois après avoir fait croire à sa mort ? répliqua sèchement l'animagus. Ne me donne pas des leçons sur la façon de gérer les sentiments des gens ! Je veux que Pansy sache ce qu'il en est parce que je veux continuer à la regarder en face !

- Et bien soit ! Il en sera fait selon votre désir ! Comme ça, vous aurez toute latitude pour partir avec elle en week-end sans vêtement et vous parlerez du bon vieux temps !

- Est-ce que tu écoutes seulement ce que je suis entrain de te dire ? répondit la sorcière sur un ton irrité. Tu as créé une situation dont il faut tenir compte. Je respecte Pansy et je veux être honnête avec elle. Alors où est le problème ?

- Le problème ? s'emporta Hermione en jetant sa cigarette sur le sol. Le problème est qye vous ne me dites pas ce que vous voulez, Minerva ! Vous voulez être avec moi ? Ok ! Montrez-le-moi !

L'animagus laissa la colère qu'elle réprimait finalement s'exprimer. Elle avança vers la Gryffondor et s'empara de ses lèvres sans ménagement, la bousculant sur la table. La Source se trouva coincée entre la surface boisée et l'Ecossaise mais réussit à glisser ses doigts entre elles deux pour défaire les boutons du haut de la Directrice de Poudlard. Devant les intentions de la rouge et or, Minerva mit fin à son baiser, attrapa les bords de la chemise d'Hermione et tira violement dessus, faisant sauter tous les boutons. Puis elle dégagea les mains de la jeune femme, les maintenant dans son dos. Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la peau découverte, tandis que ses doigts se hâtaient de faire tomber le fin tissu de dentelle qui couvrait encore le buste de la jeune femme.

- Minerva… S'il vous plait… Un peu de tendresse… murmura Hermione.

- Tu voulais savoir ce que je veux ? Tu voulais t'assurer que je n'hésitais pas ? répliqua l'animagus, tendue, faisant tomber les bretelles du vêtement qui glissa au sol.

- Je ne veux pas me faire sauter sur un coin de table, Minerva. Je souhaite que pour notre première fois, ma première fois, nous ayons un moment de complicité, d'échange et d'amour…

La Source se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Ecossaise, avec douceur. Elle l'embrassa lentement, prenant son temps, tandis qu'elle dégageait sans heurt ses mains de la poigne de l'animagus pour ensuite caresser sensuellement le buste de la femme.

- Prenons notre temps… chuchota la brune.

Le rythme maintenant imposé par la Source apaisa graduellement l'animagus, faisant tomber sa colère. Elle ressentit la tension extrême qui bloquait ses mâchoires et tenta de se calmer. Elle répondit au baiser et entrouvrit les lèvres, tandis que ses mains revenaient doucement caresser les épaules de la jeune femme.

Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches de McGonagall pour l'attirer à doucement à elle. Elle fit pivoter l'Ecossaise afin de l'allonger délicatement sur la table avant de poser ses lèvres dans le cou de l'animagus.

Minerva avait les yeux fermés et gouttait au plaisir de la douce caresse. Sa respiration avait changé et son corps rejeté en arrière laissait toute latitude à la Gryffondor de poursuivre son exploration. La brune ôta le haut de son amante et lui glissa sous la tête avec un clin d'œil avant d'embrasser amoureusement chaque parcelle de peau du corps dénudé qui s'offrait à elle.

Hermione défit le bouton du pantalon de l'animagus et fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'au sol. Sa langue amorça une descente vertigineuse avant de mordiller gentiment l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'Ecossaise qui eut un gémissement de plaisir. Les doigts de la Source frôlèrent l'entre-jambe de la femme avant de quitter l'endroit pour courir le long des jambes. Hermione désirait prendre son temps, voulant découvrir son amante, ressentir chaque frisson qu'elle provoquait.

L'animagus se cambrait sous les caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus précises. Elle lia ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme qui revenait l'embrasser, cherchant désespérément ses lèvres pour initier un baiser passionné.

- Je vous propose de poursuivre dans un endroit un peu plus… intime… murmura Hermione.

Minerva acquiesça et l'Origine de toutes magies les fit transplaner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur. Elle leva une main tremblante pour essuyer les gouttes qui perlaient sur son front quand le tonnerre retentit, la faisant sursauter.

- Ce... ce n'est pas possible... balbutia-t-elle, effrayée. Ca ne peut pas être vrai.

Elle grimaça en se prenant la tête dans les mains, une douleur aigüe lui vrillant le crâne. Elle quitta précipitamment le lit et tituba jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, frissonnant alors que ses pieds nus touchaient les dalles glacées de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers la silhouette de Minerva et sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. La femme dormait paisiblement et Hermione abandonna l'idée de réveiller son amante. Elle ne pourrait rien faire, autant la laisser profiter du reste de la nuit.

- Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

La pénombre régnait encore dans la chambre lorsque Minerva ouvrit les yeux. Elle hésita un instant avant de reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle elle s'éveillait. Elle sourit en se souvenant de la chaleur qui avait couvé sous ces draps toute la nuit. Elle avait aimé Hermione durant toutes ces heures, elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle n'hésitait pas dans son choix.

L'animagus s'étira mais ne rencontra pas la peau satinée de la Source à ses côtés. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, écoutant le silence de la pièce. Hermione était sortie. Elle fronça les sourcils et repoussa vivement les draps. Elle ramassa ses vêtements et se dépêcha de passer sous la douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle déambulait dans les couloirs du château, cherchant la salle des Conseils.

Elle croisa sur le chemin Marylin qui l'invita à la suivre. La blonde poussa la porte et pénétra dans la vaste salle, Minerva sur ses talons. Tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux sorcières, sauf celui d'Hermione qui étudiait un parchemin avec Severus et Rose. Pansy s'approcha vivement de l'animagus et l'attrapa brusquement par le coude.

- Toi et moi avons besoin de discuter… murmura la vert et argent, l'air furieux.

Minerva eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la colère danser dans les yeux de la médicomage.

- Bien sûr.

La Directrice de Poudlard jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Elle murmurait des directives à Aliénor qui acquiesçait gravement. Puis la Sage s'inclina profondément devant la brune et, se redressant, s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Conseillers, votre attention je vous prie ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'Hermione quittait la pièce à pas vif, les mains croisées derrière le dos, l'air soucieux, accompagnée de Severus. Morgane et Potter marchent sur Poudlard avec une armée. La Source nous demande de protéger le collège. Je vous veux tous dans deux minutes sur le perron du château. Rose, tu emmènes Miss Parkinson. Merlin, tu te charges de Miss McGonagall.

Minerva regarda vers la porte par laquelle la Source venait de disparaître, fronçant un sourcil. Elle tourna les talons pour lui emboiter le pas, sans se soucier du branle-bas de combat qui animait la salle des Conseils. Cependant, une main se posa sur son épaule et le paysage devint aussitôt flou. Quand il se stabilisa, elle se trouva dans son bureau à Poudlard. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard bleu de Merlin. Elle tenta de transplanner pour Avalon mais n'y arriva pas.

- Vous comptiez aller où ? demanda l'enchanteur. Vous n'avez pas entendu Aliénor ?

- Je n'ai surtout pas entendu Hermione, gronda l'animagus maintenant en colère. Alors vous allez me ramener là-bas le temps que je la vois.

La quatrième sage apparut et inspira profondément.

- Merlin, je vais piloter la manœuvre du toit avec Ah Puch. Tu prends les brutes habituelles, Attila, Chaka et Yuki, et vous foncez dans les lignes. Vous serez épaulés par les chimères de Rose. Les autres Conseillers seront postés sur les différentes tours pour les opérations délicates.

- Vous êtes dans MON collège au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, siffla Minerva. Je suis encore responsable de tout ce qui se passe ici, et je ne pense pas que je vous ai délégué mes pouvoirs ?

Aliénor haussa dédaigneusement un sourcil avant d'afficher un rictus.

- Bien, nous vous écoutons, Miss McGonagall. Potter et Morgane sont dans la forêt et près de deux milles fantassins marchent sur Poudlard. Etant donné que vous connaissez toutes les compétences de chacun des Conseillers, nous attendons votre plan de bataille. Et faites vite, j'aimerais pouvoir retourner sur Avalon pour voir la fin de l'affrontement entre la Source et Vivianne.

- Viviane est à Avalon ? fit la Directrice abasourdie. Elle ne m'a rien dit… Elle m'a ignorée après que…

- Ca vient, ce plan ?

Minerva était blême, d'inquiétude et de rage.

- Je me moque des murs du collège, que Potter et Morgane finissent ensevelis sous ses pierres. Votre priorité est l'évacuation des élèves.

- Bien, Madame la Directrice, fit Aliénor avec une courte révérence. Merlin, demande à Marylin, Joséphine, Christophe et Néfertiti de faire transplaner les élèves pour le manoir McGonagall. Ca ne vous ennuie pas ?

- Non, répliqua sèchement l'animagus. Maintenant, emmenez-moi sur Avalon.

Merlin disparut et l'ancienne reine toisa du regard l'Ecossaise.

- La Source a coupé tous les accès à l'île, répondit la Sage. Sauf pour moi mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller avant que Poudlard soit sécurisé.

- Comment ça elle en a coupé tous les accès ? Et vous l'avez laissée prendre une telle décision ? Vous avez décidé de la laisser affronter Viviane toute seule ? Vous êtes folle ?

- C'est sa décision et je ne peux m'y opposer, répondit doucereusement Aliénor.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement et Pansy apparut sur le seuil.

- Bien, puisqu'on doit crever aujourd'hui, autant profiter des quelques minutes de calme qui nous reste pour discuter, toi et moi ! lança froidement la Serpentard.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse, fit la Sage avant de disparaître.

Minerva soupira en se prenant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

- Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça…

- Pour le moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Donc, c'est le moment où tu me brises le cœur. Je t'écoute !

La Directrice se laissa aller sur un des fauteuils visiteur, le cœur serré. La confrontation n'allait pas bien se passer, elle le savait d'avance.

- Assieds-toi s'il te plait.

Pansy dédaigna le fauteuil que lui désignait l'animagus et s'installa sur un coin du bureau. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et toisa du regard l'Ecossaise.

- Hermione m'a donné le choix, j'aurais pu te laisser sans aucun de tes souvenirs nous concernant après que Morgane les aient fait disparaître. Mais je ne voulais pas être malhonnête avec toi.

- Je sais maintenant ce qui m'a conduit à me faire torturer par Morgane… rétorqua Parkinson en tirant une longue bouffée sur sa clope. Et je sais aussi ce qui m'a fait tenir les premières heures de ce calvaire.

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Minerva qui revoyait le corps supplicié de la jeune femme sous la lune blafarde de Stonehenge. Elle aurait souhaité à cet instant prendre Pansy dans ses bras mais l'attitude froide de la médicomage l'en dissuada. Au contraire, elle se tassa dans son fauteuil.

- Je ne regrette aucun mot ni aucun geste que j'ai eu avec toi Pansy, et si le fameux soir nous étions allées plus loin, je ne le regretterais pas non plus. Même si aujourd'hui Hermione est vivante. Je ne me suis pas rapprochée de toi par dépit, crois-moi, mais parce que j'ai appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier.

- Peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai le cœur brisé. Comme je l'avais prédit, soupira la médicomage en jetant sa cigarette au sol pour l'écraser d'un coup de talon.

- Personne ne pouvait le prévoir Pansy, personne ne pouvait dire qu'Hermione était vivante… à part elle-même, finit McGonagall dans un murmure en regardant ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Je suis aussi malheureuse que toi aujourd'hui. Mais je ne voulais pas être déloyale avec toi.

- Et si je tue Hermione en combat singulier, je peux espérer ? proposa Pansy, se forçant à sourire narquoisement.

- Tu risques de ne même pas avoir à le faire, soupira Minerva.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle est restée seule à Avalon pour affronter Viviane… et elle m'ignore totalement depuis ce matin. A croire qu'elle a juste cherché à se venger de je ne sais quoi. Je peux ? demanda la Directrice en direction du paquet de cigarettes.

- Pas touche ! gronda Pansy. Bon, pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour Granger. Cette saloperie survivra une fois de plus. Si tu es si malheureuse de cette situation, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec moi ?

- Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe Pansy, et je ne veux plus avoir à te faire du mal. C'est sans doute paradoxal, mais je tiens à toi…

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question… Elle t'a déjà blessée. Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas recommencer ?

- Ca n'est pas elle qui avait décidé. En tous cas je veux le croire.

Minerva était sombre et ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à l'attitude de la Source le matin même, indifférente, alors que leur nuit avait été brûlante.

- J'ai toujours de très bonnes intuitions. Et je sais qu'elle te blessera à nouveau, marmonna Pansy. Ne commets pas l'erreur, Minerva.

- Je pense que c'est déjà trop tard, répondit l'animagus sans lever les yeux.

Parkinson se leva et lissa le pantalon de son tailleur.

- Bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Ai-je le droit à un baiser d'adieu ?

- Je ne compte pas te dire adieu Pansy, j'espère plutôt que tu seras toujours dans le coin, sinon qui va faire râler Hermione ? sourit pauvrement McGonagall.

La vert et argent s'approcha de la Directrice et posa ses mains de chaque côté d'elle, se penchant en avant. Elle eut un léger sourire et approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'Ecossaise.

- Puis-je ?

Minerva posa sa main sur la joue de la Serpentard et caressa ses lèvres de la pulpe de son pouce. Elle s'approcha doucement pour les effleurer, le sang battant à ses tempes.

- Je t'aime, Minerva, chuchota Pansy dans un souffle.

- Je vous dérange ? demanda une voix glaciale.

La vert et argent se recula et tourna la tête pour voir Rose, son arc à la main, visiblement tendue.

- Un peu oui, répondit Pansy l'air goguenard. T'as pas un truc à faire ailleurs, Rosie chérie ? ajouta-t-elle en faisant sauter une cigarette hors de son paquet.

- L'évacuation des élèves est sur le point de commencer, répliqua la dixième Sage qui s'était raidie. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? ajouta-t-elle sèchement en direction de Minerva.

- Un problème ? Je ne vois pas qui pourrait venir me reprocher quelque chose. Mais si tu sais à quoi joue Hermione, je veux bien que tu m'en informes dans la mesure où elle a totalement omis de me considérer dans l'équation.

- Je n'en sais rien, grommela Rose. Nous allons prendre position sur le toit. Si vous voulez vous joindre à notre petite fête. Après tout, c'est votre collège, vos élèves, Madame la Directrice.

- Où sont Potter et Morgane ?

- Dans la forêt interdite. Mais on ne peut pas y accéder pour le moment. Regarde donc par la fenêtre au lieu de batifoler.

Minerva se leva pour se jeter un regard vers le parc et remarqua que des combats s'y déroulaient déjà de façon soutenue.

- C'est au contraire un excellent moment pour aller prendre l'air, sourit l'animagus pour elle-même.

Parkinson attrapa Minerva par les hanches et lui offrit le plus beau baiser qu'elle n'ait jamais donné.

- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau d'un pas vif.

- Je t'interdis de faire n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Rose. J'ai déjà assez d'une mère qui va risquer sa vie sans que tu en rajoutes ! Tu veux te battre ? Fort bien ! Mais tu restes avec nous !

Minerva avait l'impression de flotter entre deux eaux, douce et chaude au contact des lèvres de Pansy qui venait de la quitter, amère et glacée au son de la voix de Rose qui vitupérait.

- Pars devant, dit-elle sans vraiment faire attention à son environnement, perdue dans ses sentiments.

Rose eut un léger vertige et porta une main à sa poitrine tandis que l'autre s'agrippait au bureau.

- La bataille ne va pas tarder à commencer… murmura la Sage avec une grimace de douleur.

Minerva fronça les sourcils en s'approchant rapidement du Maître des Chimères.

- C'est Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais Aliénor se rend sur place pour voir…

* * *

Hermione avait les mains posées sur les remparts et son regard balayait l'horizon. Toutes les torches du mur d'enceinte d'Avalon étaient allumées, découpant l'obscurité. Une marée d'attaquants se faisait voir à quelques centaines de mètres du château et semblait impatiente d'en découdre. La Source sentit ses mâchoires se contracter. L'appréhension, la peur la gagnaient insidieusement, se faufilant dans son être.

Elle tourna les talons et emprunta l'escalier pour gagner l'intérieur du château. Le visage barré d'un pli soucieux, les mains croisées dans son dos, elle avançait d'un pas vif en direction de la salle des Conseils. Elle espérait la trouver vide mais Aliénor était attablée, le nez dans d'obscurs ouvrages. La Sage, entendant la jeune femme arriver, se leva rapidement et s'inclina devant la brune.

- Comment allez-vous, ma Source ? demanda doucement l'enchanteresse de soin, inquiète.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux… répondit Hermione en s'affalant sur une chaise. Au moins, Minerva et Pansy se réconfortent avant la bataille…

L'Origine de toutes magies frappait nerveusement du bout des doigts la surface boisée de la table avant d'essuyer rageusement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

- Aliénor… Poudlard ne doit pas tomber. Sous aucun prétexte.

- Pardonnez-moi, Origine de toutes magies, mais vous voulez vraiment défendre Avalon seule ? s'enquit la Sage, la voix tremblante.

- Occupez-vous du collège. Je m'occupe de l'armée de cette garce. Une horde de traîtres et de faibles… Ca ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'une dizaine de secondes…

- Certes. Mais Vivianne maîtrise l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs alors que vous...

- Au pire, je l'emporterai avec moi dans l'au-delà. Le monde a su fonctionner pendant deux ans sans Source, et plutôt bien. Pourquoi n'en sera-t-il pas de même jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Tu peux disposer, Aliénor. Je te confie Poudlard et Minerva.

Aliénor s'inclina à nouveau et fit un pas pour sortir. Pourtant, elle se retourna vers Hermione.

- Ma Source ?

- Oui ? soupira la brune en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Miss McGonagall vous a fait une promesse, et je sais qu'elle est sincère. Elle tente juste… de mettre un terme à ce qui la lie à Miss Parkinson avec le plus de douceur possible. Elle n'a certainement pas dans l'intention de vous tromper.

- Je sais, Aliénor. Mais c'est mieux pour elle. J'espère que Parkinson saura lui apporter la vie qu'elle mérite.

Elle se tut un instant, déglutissant difficilement, et finit par reprendre.

- Retourne à Poudlard. Ne reviens pas sur Avalon avant demain matin. Et si j'échoue, tu prendras en charge les Conseils. Tu les organiseras pour tenter de réparer mon échec. J'ai laissé dans la caverne le moyen de défaire Vivianne, tu verras avec Severus. Tu peux disposer.

La quatrième sage baissa la tête et quitta la salle.

- Je l'avais prévenue de ne pas lui faire du mal, gronda-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? ^^

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	18. La deuxième guerre

BOnjour tout le monde !

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Attention, ça va être tendu pour nos persos préférés ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : La deuxième guerre**

- C'est quoi ce bordel dehors ? haleta Pansy, sa baguette encore chaude des sorts qu'elle venait de lancer.

- J'ai jamais vu ça, rétorqua sombrement William. Les elfes de maison ne nous obéissent plus. Ils ont quitté l'enceinte du château pour se battre dans le parc. Les centaures ont même déserté leur forêt pour se foutre sur la gueule avec les géants. Quant aux acromentulas… Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait dans les environs !

- En plus, il y a de nouveaux fantômes dans le collège ! ajouta Filius. Ca fait cinquante ans que je suis ici et je ne les avais jamais vus ! Mais ils sont rudement efficaces, conclut-il en désignant les quatre silhouettes argentées qui se battaient en contrebas.

Minerva arriva sur ces mots et observa rapidement l'agitation qui régnait dans le parc.

- Tous les élèves sont dans la grande salle avec les professeurs qui attendent vos ordres, Madame la Directrice, fit Chourave qui s'approchait en courant. - Mais le professeur Dubois reste introuvable.

- Repartie en France, un parent malade si j'ai bien compris son hibou, répondit Minerva en scrutant le parc et les affrontements. Pansy, tu as vu les autres ?

- Les autres… marmonna, songeuse, la Serpentard. Ah oui ! Quatre de mes amis font transplaner les gosses et les autres sont positionnés sur les tours à des endroits stratégiques. Le feu d'artifice va bientôt commencer et je veux être aux premières loges avec toi pour le regarder.

Une femme à la consistance spectrale apparut et promena son regard hautain sur les sorciers.

- Une amie à toi ? demanda William à sa tante.

- Oups… Voilà la mégère… Je me casse ! J'vais voir si Pomfresh a besoin de moi ! A tout à l'heure ! lança Pansy avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'infirmerie.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit l'animagus à son neveu tout en regardant Parkinson s'enfuir à quatre pattes à l'abri des créneaux. Mais si j'en crois son regard, ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Aliénor, elle ne va pas le rester longtemps…

L'ancienne reine promenait un regard grave sur l'horizon et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un point précis du paysage. Elle claqua des doigts et une déflagration se fit entendre alors qu'un trou béant apparaissait dans le parc de Poudlard. A quelques pas de là, Merlin l'enchanteur leva le pouce pour la quatrième sage qui hocha la tête.

- Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Minerva.

L'Ecossaise hocha la tête et se déplaça pour ne pas être entendue des professeurs présents.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Rose s'est sentie mal tout à l'heure.

- Pour le moment, elle est vivante. Normalement, Vivianne et son armée sont coincées là-bas. Si ces gueux reviennent sur terre, c'est que la Source aura succombé. Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, comment va Miss Parkinson ?

McGonagall frissonna en entendant l'ancienne reine émettre l'hypothèse de la mort d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de Pansy ?

- Embrasse-t-elle aussi bien que la Source ? ironisa l'enchanteresse de soin.

La remarque laissa l'animagus sans voix.

- De quoi je me mêle ? siffla-t-elle.

- J'aimerais que l'Origine de toutes magies soit concentrée sur son affrontement avec Vivianne, et pas sur votre infidélité.

- Sur ma quoi ? s'insurgea Minerva. Je fais l'effort de passer par-dessus sa prétendue disparition, par-dessus ses allusions, par-dessus sa mauvaise foi, je lui prouve mes sentiments et la première chose qu'elle fait c'est m'ignorer, et vous voulez que je me justifie pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! Mais je rêve ma parole !

Aliénor fut peu impressionnée par le coup d'éclat et ferma un instant les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, elle se sentait abattue et pressentait qu'une catastrophe allait se produire sous peu.

- Si Vivianne prend le dessus, la Source a prévu de faire… exploser sa magie pour l'emmener dans la tombe.

Minerva sursauta, blême.

- Il faut que je la voie, dit l'Ecossaise d'une voix tremblante.

- Je vous y emmènerai quand Poudlard sera sécurisé, rétorqua Aliénor en se rapprochant des remparts.

En contrebas, elle vit Hirfitt qui chargeait un groupe de géants alors que Merlin et Chaka couvraient Attila, Yuki et Jacques qui se frayaient un passage à grands coups de lames dans les rangs serrés des orcs.

- Maintenant ! gronda la Directrice. Hermione a besoin de savoir… maintenant… elle ne peut pas se suicider.

Aliénor ferma les yeux, tiraillée entre les arguments de l'animagus et les ordres de la Source. Un grondement se fit entendre, montant de la forêt, et les murs de Poudlard se mirent à trembler. Le ciel se noircit subitement et d'épais nuages sinistres envahirent l'horizon, empêchant la lumière du soleil d'éclairer le parc. Des créatures apparurent dans l'obscurité et la Sage tressaillit en sentant les auras de milliers d'inferis, de vampires et de détraqueurs.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps… murmura la Sage. Morgane lance l'assaut.

* * *

Hermione s'accroupit rapidement et agita la main pour retenir les blocs de pierre qui se détachaient du mur avant qu'ils ne lui tombent dessus. D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, elle les expédia sur la première ligne des assaillants qui recula de quelques pas. Des milliers de traits lumineux frappaient inlassablement le mur d'enceinte du château qui résistait encore.

« Mais pour combien de temps ? » songea la Source en envoyant des dizaines de boules de feu sur les fantassins.

Les cris d'agonie résonnèrent sur l'île et c'était une douce musique aux oreilles de l'Origine de toutes magies. Elle envoya son pouvoir dans les pierres de l'édifice pour leur conférer plus de résistance. Elle posa ensuite divers pièges magiques avant de retourner se mettre à l'abri dans la forteresse.

- Fatiguez-vous, imbéciles… Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de vous… murmura Hermione en gagnant la salle des Conseils.

D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit disparaître le mobilier de la pièce, ne gardant qu'un siège qu'elle métamorphosa en fauteuil confortable. Elle l'installa au milieu du mur du fond et s'y laissa tomber. Elle croisa les jambes, posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main gauche accoudée et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira profondément tout en se connectant à son environnement, suivant le déplacement de l'armée ennemie. Existait-il une solution pour qu'elle sorte vivante de cette confrontation ? Elle secoua mollement la tête. La réponse était trop évidente. Et bien cruelle.

- Tu mourras ce soir, Vivianne… marmonna-t-elle.

- Parle pour toi, Source, répondit une voix féminine dans son esprit.

- Je suis l'Origine de toutes magies ! Avant le lever du jour, tu seras venue à moi pour te prosterner !

- Je suis ton égale. Quand la lune sera à son firmament, je mettrai fin à ta trop longue existence.

Hermione ferma son esprit, chassant brusquement la Dame du Lac de ses pensées.

- Va au diable, Vivianne.

* * *

Severus apparut sur les remparts et sentit la vive tension entre les deux femmes.

- Aliénor, tu es notre référente en l'absence de la Source. Le château est encerclé. Les Conseillers se sont repliés dans Poudlard, exceptés Merlin et Chaka qui gardent les portes. Cinq des chimères de Rose sont blessées. Il semblerait que Vivianne ait offert à Potter le don d'invoquer les créatures élémentaires, en plus de quelques autres cadeaux. Attila est blessé sous sa forme spectrale, je ne savais pas cela possible. Il faudrait l'emmener sur Avalon pour le soigner.

- Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. L'île est en… quarantaine, répondit Aliénor qui conservait un semblant de calme et de flegme.

Le regard de Rogue s'assombrit.

- La Source veut s'occuper personnellement de Vivianne, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La quatrième sage acquiesça, ses mâchoires se contractant légèrement.

- Qu'Attila vienne me voir, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Où en est l'évacuation du château ?

- Presque finie. D'ici quelques minutes, il ne restera plus que les professeurs, répondit l'ancien maître des potions.

- Faites les partir. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé d'un moyen de défaire Vivianne.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Elle a été assez évasive. Elle m'a parlé d'un parchemin doré décrivant un sort qui pourrait nous être utile. Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel dans la caverne. Si elle échoue, on ira voir. Enfin, si la Dame du Lac n'a pas pris le contrôle de l'île.

- Parfait. Et fais passer un message aux Conseillers : que personne ne tente de contacter l'Origine de toutes magies. Evitons de la déconcentrer.

- Entendu, conclut Severus avant de se dématérialiser.

- Bon, on y va ? s'impatienta Minerva, faisant tourner nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Aliénor la regarda d'un air condescendant.

- Vous êtes la Directrice de Poudlard. Au lieu de vouloir importuner la Source, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper des murs et des âmes qui vous ont été confiés. Un Seigneur n'abandonne ni ses terres, ni ses gens ! La Source saura gérer. Faites-lui confiance !

* * *

- Origine de toutes magies ?

Une voix grave et légèrement rauque tira Hermione de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut un mince sourire à la vue de Culann et d'Héphaïstos qui se tenaient devant elle.

- Les portes ont été consolidées et le pont-levis est bloqué. Ils devront le détruire s'ils veulent atteindre la cour intérieure, dit le forgeron des Hauts.

- Merci à vous deux, murmura Hermione en se levant. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Je vais vous envoyer sur terre, chez Horgar. Vous y serez à l'abri.

- Hermione… commença Culann, permets-nous de rester à tes côtés.

- Ce n'est pas le plan de la Source, gronda Héphaïstos. Elle a une tâche à accomplir.

- Et alors ? On pourrait être...

- Etre présent jusqu'à la fin ? proposa la brune.

- Vérifier que le travail est bien fait, rectifia le forgeron des Hauts.

- Rassurez-vous, je réussirai là où les Conseillers ont partiellement échoué. En tout cas, je ferai tout mon possible.

Hermione sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa chemise et en alluma une.

- Vous êtes les veilleurs. Pas des combattants. Vous aurez la charge de reconstruire Avalon quand... j'aurai repris le contrôle de l'île.

Elle leva la main et l'agita rapidement. Les deux forgerons disparurent dans un craquement sonore et la Source se trouva seule dans la salle des Conseils. Elle tira longuement sur sa cigarette puis souffla la fumée. Cette dernière sembla se figer dans l'air avant de prendre la forme de la planète terre. La brune claqua des doigts et la boule se mit à tourner sur elle-même.

- Bien, reprenons depuis le commencement. C'est dans la connaissance de l'ennemi que se trouve la victoire. Alors… comment me sortir de ce guêpier ? murmura Hermione.

* * *

William sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier et courut en direction de la tour d'astronomie, sa baguette à la main. Les diverses créatures qui occupaient le parc s'approchaient dangereusement des portes du château et il devait tout faire pour gagner du temps, les élèves n'ayant pas encore été tous évacués.

- Où comptes-tu aller, sorcier ? demanda un homme d'aspect fantomatique.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'arrêta et dévisagea le spectre devant lui. Grand, mince, le visage émacié, il tenait entre ses mains argentées une fine baguette faite en os.

- Je vais cartonner de l'orc, pourquoi ? brava William en bombant le torse.

- Tu ne manque pas de courage, Sorcier. Je me présente : Ah Puch, le Dieu de la Mort, Neuvième Haut de l'Alliance Interdite.

- Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi votre truc ?

- Je fais partie des Conseils de la Source. Tu veux te battre ? Viens avec moi… Je vais te montrer ce que sait faire un enchanteur nécromancien, fit le Haut en posant sa main spectrale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Les deux hommes grimpèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et William déglutit en remarquant la guerre qui se déroulait en contrebas. Des centaines de Gobelins avaient gagné les rangs des défenseurs de Poudlard et usaient de leur magie sur les géants qui chargeaient le château, piétinant les acromentulas qui tentaient de les empoisonner en leur mordant les chevilles. Les elfes de maison et les trolls se battaient contre les inferis et les basilics dans une lutte inégale tandis que les centaures s'acharnaient à défaire les hordes de vampires qui déferlaient de la forêt. Les créatures de la nuit déchiraient les gorges des quadrupèdes, se délectant du sang qui s'écoulaient.

- On est entrain de perdre… murmura William, défait.

- Il y a des morts dans les deux camps… Et les morts sont ma spécialité… fit Ah Puch avec un rictus.

Le Haut leva sa baguette à hauteur de poitrine et l'agita en une longue arabesque. Il murmura des paroles que le professeur de métamorphose ne comprenait pas et un vent violent se leva, balayant le parc de Poudlard.

Les cadavres des combattants se levèrent lentement et se regroupèrent en un carré compact sous les regards effrayés des vivants.

- Défendez Poudlard… chuchota le nécromancien.

Aussitôt, l'armée des morts-vivants se mit en mouvement et avança vers les basilics. William observa la scène, frissonnant d'un dégoût mêlé à de l'admiration. Le professeur de métamorphose brandit sa baguette et visa un orc particulièrement agressif qui faisait des dégâts considérables dans les lignes des gobelins.

- A mon tour de vous montrer ce que je sais faire ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lancer un sort.

* * *

Minerva faisait le tour des maisons pour voir si aucun élève n'avait été oublié par les Conseillers. Les murs tremblaient sous les assauts mais la magie des fondateurs résistait. Une fois son inspection finie, l'Ecossaise partit rejoindre Pansy et Pomfresh à l'infirmerie.

- Je veux que l'une d'entre vous se rende avec les évacués à mon manoir. Il faut les soutenir.

Pomfresh jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Parkinson avant de pousser la médicomage en direction de la sortie.

- Je reste au château, fit bravement Poppy.

- Hey ! Je proteste ! râla Pansy. Je ne laisse pas ma petite am… Minerva sans moi dans ce merdier ambiant ! Allez jouer les nounous avec vos étudiants. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

- Pompom, ils vous connaissent, ils auront confiance en vous. Allez-y. Et je vous charge de contacter les parents en en disant le moins possible.

Elle attira Parkinson à l'écart.

- Tu vas tenir le coup ? Je ne veux pas t'infliger une épreuve, même si je serais heureuse de te savoir là…

- Pour le moment ça va, murmura la vert et argent. Que puis-je faire pour t'être utile ?

- Aide Pomfresh à constituer un stock de potions avant son départ. Elle en aura besoin si des élèves ont été blessés.

- D'accord. Ensuite, je te rejoins pour participer à la bataille.

Pansy serra dans ses bras l'animagus avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- A tout à l'heure… murmura la Serpentard avant de se diriger vers les armoires de l'infirmerie.

Minerva quitta la pièce, direction les remparts d'où elle aura une vue imprenable sur la bataille qui se déroulait dans le parc.

* * *

Hermione ignorait les tremblements qui secouaient l'île depuis bientôt près d'une heure. Elle se concentrait sur la fumée qu'elle faisait se mouvoir au fil de ses souvenirs, retraçant l'arrivée des premiers sorciers sur Avalon. La Source les y avait isolés pour protéger les moldus, en sous-nombre, qui se faisaient avilir par les magiciens. Ils s'étaient installés dans un village au centre des remparts du château construit par Culann et Héphaïstos et avaient commencé une nouvelle existence. Pour diriger cette petite communauté, elle avait désigné une jeune femme au cœur pur pour en faire son égal : Vivianne. La Source lui avait conféré l'immortalité ainsi que des pouvoirs aussi grands que les siens.

La vie avait été paisible sur ce havre de paix durant des milliers d'années, alors que les guerres tribales faisaient rage sur terre. La petite peuplade était devenue importante et s'était organisée autour de leur leader, la Dame du Lac. Cette dernière apaisait les tensions, réglait les conflits naissant dans le vaste pays, rendait justice au nom de la Source dans les centaines de villes qui avaient été créees par les sorciers.

Mais tout avait fini par dérailler. Vivianne avait levé une armée pour détrôner l'Origine de toutes magies. Deux clans avaient fait leur apparition et une guerre avait éclaté. Le conflit avait été violent et le camp de la Source avait remporté la victoire de justesse. Elle avait séparé l'essence magique du corps de Vivianne pour l'enfermer dans une urne. Le corps avait été éparpillé aux quatre coins du monde et les vingt combattants ayant fait preuve de sagesse et de bravoure avait été désigné comme Conseillers. A la fin de la guerre, les sorciers furent chassés d'Avalon, exceptés les Sages et les Hauts qui eurent en cadeau la possibilité de revivre une existence terrestre. Depuis la chute de Vivianne, Avalon fut en partie détruite, ne laissant qu'une minuscule partie de territoire, et connut un important changement climatique. Des nuages noirs la couvraient sans interruption et une pluie diluvienne s'abattait continuellement sur le territoire. La noirceur de la première conseillère avait gangréné l'île des enchanteurs.

Hermione secoua la tête, attristée. Le conflit entre Vivianne et la Source durait depuis maintenant trop longtemps, et elle devait y mettre fin. Que Morgane en soit à l'origine ou pas importait peu. Son but était d'arrêter la folie de la Dame du Lac en essayant de ne pas périr. Mais comment y parvenir ? C'est ce qu'elle devait découvrir.

* * *

Chaka donna un grand coup de lance qui traversa la poitrine d'un géant. De sa main libre, il envoya un sort qui fit trembler le sol, faisant perdre l'équilibre à la meute d'orcs qui avançait en rang serré.

- Merlin ! Crame-moi ça ! ordonna le chef des zoulous.

- Et un barbecue qui marche ! s'exclama vivement l'enchanteur en frottant ses paumes avant de faire apparaître deux boules de feu.

- Il y en a encore beaucoup ? grogna Attila en retirant son épée de la tête d'un de ses adversaires.

Le bruit d'une masse qui fracassait des côtes se fit entendre suivi d'un affreux bruit de succion. Le son métallique résonna dans le parc alors que Yuki ramenait la chaîne vers elle.

- Ouais, fit la Japonaise, extatique. Y'en a assez pour qu'on s'éclate encore une heure ou deux. Jacques ! Je prends le côté droit !

- Quel côté droit ? demanda le templier en repoussant deux inferis d'un coup de bouclier. Leurs forces couvrent tout l'horizon !

Chaka fronça les sourcils et observa rapidement l'état du parc avant de sectionner les tendons d'un géant qui s'écroula à ses pieds dans un hurlement de douleur.

- Effectivement, on n'a pas fini… Et toutes nos attaques magiques de zones sont contrées par Potter et Morgane. Merde !

Une boule de feu percuta le sol, réduisant en cendres une dizaine de vampires qui n'eurent le temps de s'écarter. Un gigantesque lion déplia son corps et sourit en montrant ses crocs.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda la créature.

- Chaque race à son propre chef… Il faut les trouver et les éliminer en priorité, dit posément Chaka. Aide-nous à les localiser !

Hirfitt prit le guerrier dans sa main et le souleva dans les airs, tout en écrasant de ses pattes arrière les combattants qui se risquaient à s'approcher de lui.

- La vue te plait, Sage ? demanda la chimère de la force.

- C'est parfait !

Il repéra au loin un géant couvert de peinture de guerre et au gourdin immaculé. Puis, à des centaines de mètres sur la gauche, à la lisière des bois, un orc vêtu d'une armure de cuir finement ouvragée.

- J'en ai repéré deux. Attila, Merlin, vous vous occupez du troll. Yuki, viens avec moi… On a un géant à occire !

- Plus c'est gros, meilleur c'est ! gloussa la japonaise.

- Hirfitt ? Tu nous crées un passage ? demanda Chaka alors que la chimère le reposait au sol.

- Avec plaisir… gronda le lion.

Une fée bleue apparut à ses côtés et haussa un sourcil.

- Je viens te prêter main forte, chimère de la force.

Lyfa leva les mains et un blizzard de neige envahit le parc, aveuglant les troupes ennemies. Les Sages échangèrent un dernier regard puis se séparèrent en deux groupes pour foncer vers la forêt interdite.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ? On l'espère, car les chapitres suivants auront la même intensité, le même rythme !

Gros bisous et passez un bon week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	19. La Directrice de Poudlard

**Bonjour !**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, assez animé ! On espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : La Directrice de Poudlard**

Minerva grimpait les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'elle déboucha sur la plateforme, elle vit la forme spectrale du Haut au faciès indien brandissant sa baguette en os, faire des arabesques, levant une magie oppressante autour de la tour. A ses côtés William se démenait comme un fou, lançant des sortilèges à tour de bras. Son neveu semblait épuisé, des mèches de cheveux collant à son visage. La Directrice le rejoignit.

- Comment ça se passe ici ?

- On s'en sort… haleta le professeur de métamorphose. Mais j'suis crevé…

- Va te reposer, sorcier. Tu as bien travaillé, dit Ah Puch avec un sourire.

- Et te laisser t'amuser seul ? Pas question ! grommela William en envoyant un nouveau sort.

- Le château va bientôt être complètement évacué, fit Minerva. William, va dans la grande salle. Les autres professeurs te rejoindront.

- Tata ! J'vais pas laisser des fantômes sortis de nulle part protéger le collège !

- William, obéis ! ordonna la Directrice. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras capable de prendre en charge le clan si cela s'avère nécessaire, ajouta-t-elle en se radoucissant.

Le jeune homme regarda la Directrice avec un regard plein de tristesse et de fierté à la fois.

- Je ne te décevrais pas, répondit-il avant de jeter un dernier sort et de prendre l'escalier.

Minerva s'approcha du Haut et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en contrebas. Les conseillers étaient entourés d'ennemis et se battaient inlassablement pour accéder aux chefs des différentes races d'opposants.

- Vous êtes ?

- Ah Puch, nécromancien, le Neuvième Haut auprès de la Source.

- Très bien, Ah Puch. Dites-moi, fit l'animagus en regardant les forces qui s'affrontaient dans le parc, est-ce qu'on ne gagnerait pas en puissance en encerclant un groupe d'assaillants à plusieurs Conseillers pour l'anéantir ? Genre un cercle de force infranchissable qui se refermerait sur les opposants ?

- Aliénor nous coordonne, fit le Haut sarcastique.

- Aliénor n'est pas dans le coin pour l'instant. Et c'est mon collège. Ce que je vois, c'est que les assaillants se spécialisent en fonction de la magie que vous utilisez… c'est des vampires que vous affrontez, non ? Pas très efficace des morts vivants à leur opposer…

Ah Puch dévisagea la sorcière un instant avant que son spectre n'affiche un rictus mauvais.

- Vous jouez aux échecs, c'est ça ?

- Ca m'arrive.

- Je vais attirer les vampires sur mes zombis sur les bords du lac et je contacte Rose qu'elle commande Tirisfal, nos amis vampires ne devraient pas beaucoup apprécier briller en pleine lumière.

Minerva acquiesça.

- Je monte aux remparts pour m'occuper des détraqueurs.

Marylin et Severus apparurent aux côtés d'Ah Puch et l'ancienne actrice grimaça.

- Laissez tomber les remparts… Les détraqueurs se dirigent à toute vitesse sur l'infirmerie.

Le cœur de Minerva rata un battement.

- Pansy… murmura-t-elle, blême.

Rose se matérialisa à son tour. La dixième Sage était épuisée et elle semblait plus éthérée, moins consistante que ses collègues. Le Maître des Chimères leva les yeux vers l'infirmerie et agita rapidement la main. Des centaines d'animaux argentés, différents, apparurent dans le ciel et chargèrent les détraqueurs. Minerva n'avait jamais vu telle magie et Severus eut un rictus en voyant l'air admiratif de la Directrice.

- Toujours à épater la galerie, fit l'ancien maître des potions.

- C'est bon, tu peux aller la rejoindre, marmonna froidement la jeune femme à sa mère, en portant une main à sa poitrine. Va libérer ta princesse de sa tour…

- Rose ! gronda McGonagall.

- Quoi ? Je me trompe si je dis que tu t'en fais plus pour ta médicomage que pour m'man H ? haleta le Maître des Chimères.

La remarque fut comme une gifle pour l'animagus.

- Pansy est une sorcière mortelle ! Ta mère est la Source et Aliénor refuse de me laisser la rejoindre ! Alors tant que je suis à Poudlard, je ne peux que m'inquiéter pour ceux qui sont ici sous ma responsabilité.

- Et avant l'attaque tu faisais du tricot avec Parkinson ?

- Rose, ça suffit, la rabroua Minerva.

- Si ma mère meurt ce soir, je disparais moi aussi… Et ça en prend le chemin, grimaça la Sage. Je m'affaiblis de plus en plus… Aliénor ! Envoie-moi sur Avalon ! Maintenant !

L'enchanteresse de soin apparut et observa d'un air inquiet le Maître des Chimères.

- Tu sais ce que tu risques à y aller ? murmura avec tristesse l'ancienne reine.

- Autant qu'ici, rétorqua Rose. Mais au moins, je serai avec ma famille.

- Bien…

Aliénor claqua des doigts et la dixième sage se dématérialisa.

- Je vous hais, siffla Minerva. Vous êtes une intrigante et vous faites tout pour qu'Hermione et Rose doutent de moi. Votre vindicte à mon endroit vous aveugle au point de sacrifier Rose… et peut-être même Hermione.

- J'aime cette ambiance, susurra Severus à Marylin qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Minerva se dirigea vers les escaliers de la tour. Sur le point de descendre, elle se retourna.

- Disparaissez, tous. Poudlard n'a pas besoin de vous.

- Je ne reçois aucun ordre de vous, rétorqua froidement l'ancien reine. La Source m'a demandé de protéger le collège et de veiller sur vous. Je remplirai ma mission. Severus, regroupe tous les Conseillers dans la grande salle. Ah Puch, Marylin, vous couvrez leur repli. Il est temps de changer de tactique.

- Vous voulez débarrasser Hermione de ma présence. Très bien, fit l'animagus avant de disparaître dans la tour.

Aliénor se tourna pour observer le parc de Poudlard. Ses yeux balayaient les combats éparts et son regard se durcit.

- Il faut les piéger dans le château… Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, mais plus stupides… On va les attirer à l'intérieur et j'irai tuer de mes mains Potter et Morgane.

* * *

Hermione fit disparaître d'un geste de la main les volutes de fumée et se leva pour s'étirer mollement. Elle était fatiguée, n'avait pas dormi depuis près de deux jours et se demandait comment elle allait survivre à l'affrontement avec Vivianne. Le château était parcouru de secousses violentes et la Source sentait que les assaillants étaient au pied du mur d'enceinte, occupés à essayer de le franchir.

- C'est l'heure de faire un peu de ménage… murmura Hermione en passant sa veste en cuir.

Rose apparut dans la salle et se laissa tomber sur le sol, la respiration courte.

- Salut m'man… fit la Sage.

La Source eut un sourire et aida sa fille à se mettre debout pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu es épuisée… Va te reposer. La Dame du Lac ne viendra pas tout de suite…

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seule, chuchota Rose.

- Pour l'instant, tout va bien, la rassura Hermione. Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?

- Guerre dans le parc et guerre entre la Directrice et Aliénor. Normal…

Hermione hésita quelques instants et sa fille la dévisagea.

- Un problème, m'man ? Besoin d'aide ?

- Non, tout va bien. Va t'allonger. Je viendrai te chercher quand il y aura de l'ambiance au château, je te le promets.

Rose acquiesça et quitta la salle d'un pas lourd. Hermione, les yeux emplis de tristesse, la regarda sortir avant de prendre la direction des remparts. Une fois sur le chemin de garde, elle avisa l'armée de Vivianne qui encerclait la forteresse. Des créatures tentaient d'escalader les remparts tandis que d'autres essayaient de faire tomber le pont-levis.

L'Origine de toutes magies leva rapidement la main et un mur de flammes surgit de l'herbe pour lécher les pierres, brûlant ainsi les combattants qui grimpaient. L'odeur de la chair carbonisée envahit l'air et Hermione tourna les talons pour regagner le cœur du château.

- Ca devrait les occuper un moment… murmura-t-elle en s'allumant une cigarette.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

- Aliénor, je compte sur toi… Poudlard ne doit pas tomber.

* * *

Aliénor pénétra dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière était assise et faisait tourner entre ses doigts sa baguette.

- Culann a fait du bon travail, comme d'habitude… commença la Sage en désignant la fine tige de bois.

Minerva haussa un sourcil avant d'acquiescer.

- Vous le remercierez lorsque vous le verrez.

- Il n'y a plus d'élèves dans le château. Reste seulement le petit homme qui se débrouille en sortilège, le garçon qui joue avec ses plantes et votre petite amie. Il vaudrait mieux les mettre à l'abri pour que nous puissions mener l'assaut.

Minerva lui fit un signe de main, l'invitant à procéder. Elle se leva, fit le tour de la Sage, et quitta son bureau, sans un mot.

- Madame la Directrice ! la rappela Aliénor en la suivant dans les escaliers.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous embarrasserais pas trop longtemps.

La Sage se dématérialisa pour réapparaître devant l'animagus, lui coupant la route.

- Arrêtez de faire votre tête de troll cinq minutes et écoutez-moi ! gronda l'ancienne reine. Je vous ai dit que je vous emmènerai sur Avalon dès que la situation serait sécurisée ici… Pour cela, il faut détruire la tête pensante de l'opération. Morgane. Et Potter, accessoirement. Ils se cachent quelque part dans la forêt.

Elle se tut un instant, se demandant visiblement si elle n'allait pas commettre une erreur.

- Voulez-vous venir les débusquer avec moi ? finit-elle par lâcher.

Minerva ferma à demi les yeux, cherchant l'entourloupe.

- Vous allez vous encombrer d'une vulgaire sorcière, une épine dans le pied de la Source ?

- L'Origine de toutes magies ne sera peut-être plus ce soir. Aussi, si vous pouvez éviter ce désastre, je peux revoir mon opinion sur vous. Mais j'aimerais que vous soyez au clair avec ce que vous voulez avant de vous emmener sur Avalon. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre la Source et Rose…

Minerva soupira, fatiguée de se justifier devant tout le monde.

- Je me suis engagée vis-à-vis d'Hermione et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Mais vous avez joué avec nos sentiments et Pansy fait partie de l'équation. Maintenant, on peut y aller ?

- Quand on parle du loup… marmonna l'ancienne reine alors que la médicomage arrivait en courant.

- Minerva ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Les Conseillers ont prévu un feu d'artifice et je suis priée d'aller garder des gosses dans ton manoir ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? râla la vert et argent en s'arrêtant à hauteur des deux femmes. Tiens, Aliénor… t'es sortie des jupons de la Source ?

La Directrice prit la jeune femme par les épaules et s'écarta avec elle.

- Pansy, il ne reste que les murs à défendre ici. Je ne veux pas que tu restes. Va au manoir avec les autres. Dès que l'école sera piégée par les Conseillers, on se retrouvera sur Avalon. Toutes les forces seront alors nécessaires.

- Ouais… Je vois le coup venir. Tu vas me laisser là-bas pendant que tu risqueras ta peau, marmonna Pansy. Je reste avec toi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça…

La médicomage se pencha et embrassa brièvement l'animagus. Aliénor lâcha un juron, foudroya les deux sorcières du regard et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

- Je te promets que tu seras à Avalon. Mais s'il te plait, quitte l'école. Merlin !

- Oui ma toute belle ? demanda l'enchanteur, visiblement épuisé, en apparaissant dans la pièce.

- Emmène Pansy au manoir. Et elle nous rejoindra à Avalon dès que tout sera réglé à Poudlard.

Le Sage ne laissa pas le temps à la Serpentard de répondre et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Maintenant, la forêt. Aliénor ! Elle m'énerve …

La Directrice dévala les marches jusqu'à la grande salle où elle trouva la quatrième sage qui donnait des ordres aux Conseillers.

- Chaka et Joséphine, vous vous occupez de l'aile nord. Je vous veux en bas des escaliers. Personne ne doit atteindre le premier étage. Attila, dès que les portes auront cédé, tu iras rejoindre Clément à l'entrée des donjons. Pas de prisonniers. Où est ce fainéant de Merlin ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Ici, ici ! Deux secondes, j'avais un colis à livrer. J'suis pas aussi rapide que Fedex, maugréa l'enchanteur en apparaissant au milieu de la salle. Bon, j'tape sur qui ?

Le premier Sage sortit son bâton de sorcier d'un pan de sa cape et afficha un rictus.

- Tu seras avec Marylin dans l'aile Ouest. Vous tirez à vue. Je veux des morceaux de corps collés sur tous les murs ! ordonna l'ancienne reine.

- Un programme qui me plait.

- Où est Rose ? demanda Yuki en vérifiant la chaîne de sa masse.

- Auprès de la Source, répondit Aliénor. Elle se repose.

Les Conseillers échangèrent un regard sombre et entendu.

- C'est dommage… Ses chimères auraient pu peser en notre faveur, fit néanmoins remarquer Jacques.

- Je vais voir si elle est en état de nous rejoindre, soupira Aliénor. Bon, mettez-vous en place. Les portes ne vont pas tarder à exploser. Néfertiti, dès que le parc est désert, tu me préviens. Severus, tu surveilles l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, j'aimerais éviter les mauvaises surprises.

- Bien, Aliénor, répondirent les deux Conseillers.

- La Source compte sur nous, ne la décevons pas, conclut l'ancienne reine avant de quitter la grande salle.

- Et bien sûr, je fais tapisserie, maugréa Minerva en s'approchant de Merlin. J'ai besoin de passer par-dessus les assaillants pour gagner la forêt. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

- Heu, je vais me faire défoncer par la reine mère si je fais ça !

- Très bien, j'y vais par mes propres moyens, répliqua la Directrice en se dirigeant vers les portes.

- Vous ne voulez pas attendre que tous les gus aient pénétré dans le château pour vous faufilez à l'extérieur ? proposa Merlin.

- Je ne préfère pas. Potter et Morgane ne s'attendront pas à ce que je sois dans leur dos, répliqua l'animagus en ouvrant une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

L'instant d'après, un chat sautait sur le rebord et se glissait par l'ouverture avant de se faufiler parmi les bosquets dévastés du parc en profitant de l'obscurité ambiante.

- Elle est dingue ! soupira Merlin avant de reporter son attention sur Marylin. On y va, chérie ?

- Je te suis, mon loup, rétorqua l'ancienne actrice avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Rose était allongée sur son lit et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Des bruits inquiétants venaient de l'extérieur et elle grimaçait à chaque explosion. Elle se retourna, s'enroulant dans la couette et soupira.

Allait-elle mourir sans n'avoir jamais vécu son existence terrestre ? Sa mère avait-elle réellement l'intention de se confronter sans aide à Vivianne ? Avait-elle l'espoir secret de ne pas sortir vivante de cette bataille, pour laisser le champ libre à Parkinson pour séduire Minerva ?

- Bien évidemment, on ne me demande pas mon avis… soupira la Sage, le cœur lourd.

Elle avait tant espéré cette vie humaine. Découvrir le monde sous un autre jour. Grandir dans une famille atypique mais solide et aimante.

- Ca ne se fera probablement pas… Autant ne pas se créer de faux espoirs…

« Rose, j'ai besoin de toi à Poudlard. Tu te sens d'attaque ? » fit la voix d'Aliénor dans son esprit.

« A quoi bon sauver Poudlard si Avalon tombe ? » répliqua le Maître des Chimères, déprimée.

« Je compte… désobéir aux ordres de la Source. Nous allons tous l'aider. Mais pour se faire, je dois régler au plus vite le problème Poudlard. Et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Rose se redressa vivement et cligna des yeux.

« Passe me prendre dans deux minutes, le temps que je m'habille. »

« T'en as une… » rétorqua Aliénor avant de couper la communication.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers les portes du château, son katana à la main. Elle poussa l'un des battants de la porte et remarqua aussitôt que le pont-levis qui n'était plus qu'un tas de débris de bois. Des centaines de créatures armées franchissaient un pont fabriqué à partir de troncs d'arbre et se ruaient dans la cour intérieure du château.

La Source serra ses doigts sur le manche de son arme et, sur une respiration plus appuyée, s'avança calmement en direction des assaillants.

* * *

Minerva se faufilait rapidement entre les pattes des géants, évitait les massues des orcs qui frappaient le sol, sautait par-dessus les cadavres des elfes de maison, tentant de ne pas remarquer leur tenue maculée de sang frappée du sceau de Poudlard. Elle courait à en perdre haleine en direction de la lisière de la forêt interdite qu'elle finit par gagner sans dommage. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, à l'abri d'un buisson, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Cependant, elle sentit une main qui la saisit par le cou pour la soulever de terre. Elle croisa le regard furieux d'Aliénor qui les emmenait à l'abri derrière plusieurs arbres centenaires.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? marmonna froidement la Sage en reposant le chat.

Minerva reprit forme humaine.

- On a bien parlé de Potter et de Morgane, non ? chuchota-t-elle furieuse.

- Oui, avant que vous ne vous laissiez aller à un moment d'intimité avec…

Aliénor s'arrêta et soupira, se prenant l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index.

- Bien. Suivez-moi et tachez de ne pas faire de bruit, marmonna l'enchanteresse de soin.

Elle s'engagea entre les arbres, essayant de repérer la magie du Survivant. Rose apparut subitement devant l'ancienne reine qui sursauta.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda la dixième Sage sans regarder l'animagus.

- Au château, oui ! pesta l'ancienne reine.

- Mes chimères y sont…

Minerva regarda les deux Sages se mettre d'accord derrière son dos. Elle en avait assez. Profitant de ces quelques instants d'inattention, elle s'écarta et reprit sa forme animagus. Elle se faufila entre les branches basses, les moustaches en alerte et l'odorat aux aguets. Elle n'eut pas de mal à repérer Potter, en embuscade à quelques pas des Sages. Lorsqu'il leva sa baguette, Minerva se retransforma. Elle attrapa la sienne et attaqua. Son trait lumineux surpris le Survivant qui rata son sortilège. Celui-ci réduisit en cendres un arbre centenaire au ras de l'épaule d'Aliénor. Potter hurla de rage et se retourna vers l'animagus.

- Je vais vous tuer ! cria le Survivant en levant une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

Rose tendit la main et envoya un sortilège. Harry dut pivoter pour éviter le trait lumineux et fléchit les jambes.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à ma mère… dit sèchement le Maître des Chimères en faisant apparaître un arc et un carquois.

Elle enficha rapidement une flèche sur la corde et visa le cœur de Potter.

- Ce soir verra l'avènement de Vivianne ! fit Potter avec un rictus malsain. La Source sera déchue de son trône.

- Jamais ! tonna Aliénor. Tu pourras assister à la défaite de la Dame du Lac de l'antichambre de l'enfer.

- C'est ce qu'on verra… marmonna le Survivant.

* * *

Hermione était au centre de la cour intérieure et était encerclée d'ennemis. Les sortilèges fusaient pour rebondir sur le dôme doré qui la protégeait. Elle se mit en route en direction du pont-levis fracassé, sa protection avançant au même rythme qu'elle. La barrière magique désintégrait chaque créature qu'elle touchait et les fantassins, apeurés, commençaient à reculer. La Source ferma les yeux et leva lentement les mains. Le dôme s'agrandit pour balayer l'intégralité de l'enceinte de la forteresse. Des hurlements et des cris de frayeur résonnèrent sur l'île.

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, le calme était revenu dans la cour et elle était entourée de centaine de cadavres. Elle répara d'un claquement de doigts le pont-levis et tourna les talons pour regagner l'intérieur du château.

- A dans une heure pour la deuxième vague… marmonna-t-elle en s'allumant une cigarette.

* * *

Alors ? Vos commentaires ? Ca swingue assez pour vous ? ^^

Plus que deux chapitres avant le prochain tome !

Passez un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	20. La Dame du Lac

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La Dame du Lac**

Merlin envoya un sortilège qui pulvérisa un pan de mur. Les pierres s'écroulèrent sur un troupeau d'orcs qui fut enseveli et l'enchanteur tapa vigoureusement sa main dans celle de Marylin.

- Enchanteurs : 1, trous du cul : 0 ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Des candidats pour la revanche… fit l'ancienne actrice en désignant des basilics qui se faufilaient dans les gravas.

- Je vais te faire un sac haute-couture, ma toute belle. J'espère que tu sauras me remercier une fois sur Avalon…

- Tu t'arrangeras avec Severus, répondit la huitième Sage avec un sourire.

* * *

Minerva envoyait sort sur sort à Potter qui reculait en se mettant le plus possible à couvert. Rose le noyait sous une pluie de flèches tandis qu'Aliénor, accroupie derrière un buisson, faisait le point avec les Conseillers.

L'animagus évita un maléfice du Survivant et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille.

« Occupe-le suffisamment de ton côté. »

Le Maitre des Chimères leva un sourcil et lança un coup d'œil vers la position de la directrice. La Sage tressaillit en ne la voyant pas, et redoubla d'ardeur en lançant de nouveaux sortilèges.

- C'est tout ce que vous êtes capables de faire ? Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de vous, ricana Potter.

Soudain un chat bondit sur le Survivant et s'accrocha à son visage, les pattes arrières plantées dans son cou, une patte griffant violement ses yeux. Potter hurla et donna un coup de poing dans le félin qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal. Complètement aveuglé, le sorcier prit l'animagus entre ses mains pour l'envoyer au loin. Minerva percuta un tronc d'arbre avant de tomber sur le sol. Rose en profita pour encocher rapidement une flèche et tira. Le projectile fusa dans l'air pour se ficher entre les deux yeux crevés de Potter, s'enfonçant à moitié dans la boite crânienne.

Une deuxième flèche partit quelques secondes plus tard et se planta dans le cœur du sorcier qui vacilla avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Minerva reprit forme humaine et poussa sur ses bras pour se remettre debout.

Elle tourna un visage ensanglanté vers les deux Conseillères, le regard déterminé.

- Un de moins, dit-elle sobrement en passant sa main pour essuyer le sang qui voilait sa vue. Quelle est la suite ? demanda-t-elle à Aliénor.

L'ancienne reine s'approcha de l'animagus et effleura des doigts la blessure qui guérit instantanément.

- Et bien, on cherche Morgane et on lui fait subir le même sort, répondit doucement la quatrième Sage.

Minerva opina et fit quelques pas en direction de l'orée de la forêt. Elle voyait les Orcs et les Géants s'engouffrer dans chaque brèche faite dans les murs millénaires, pénétrant en grand nombre dans le château. La Directrice serra les dents.

- Des nouvelles d'Avalon ? murmura Rose à Aliénor.

La quatrième sage déglutit et son regard s'assombrit.

- Aucune…

* * *

Hermione passait une peau sur la lame de son katana. Elle était confortablement installée dans son fauteuil et attendait patiemment le deuxième assaut des forces de Vivianne. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution quant à sa survie et commençait à se faire à l'idée de périr sur Avalon.

"Tu ne peux échapper à ton destin. Alors autant faire ce que j'ai prévu..." fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

- Va au diable ! répliqua froidement Hermione. Ca va se jouer selon mes règles.

Elle eut un mince sourire en sentant la magie de Potter s'éteindre subitement et rangea son arme dans son fourreau. Elle se leva pour faire quelques pas dans la salle, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'égrainaient. Malgré la guerre qui grondait à l'extérieur des murs, la Source avait toutes ses pensées dirigées vers Minerva et Pansy. L'une était immortelle tandis que l'autre…

L'Origine de toute magie soupira douloureusement, sachant que résidait ici l'unique barrière d'une relation entre l'animagus et la médicomage.

- Je ne survivrai pas à cette journée. Autant assurer un avenir à ces deux là… murmura la brune.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et leva la main pour l'agiter en une longue et complexe arabesque. Une petite boule de magie bleue apparut subrepticement au bout de ses doigts pour se volatiliser aussitôt.

- Bienvenue dans l'Alliance Interdite, Première Haute…

* * *

Dans la forêt, Aliénor fronça les sourcils en sentant une nouvelle magie s'éveiller. Elle jura en français.

- Décidemment, elle ne fait rien pour aider, grommela-t-elle.

Elle donna mentalement ses derniers ordres aux Conseillers et se tourna vers l'animagus qui discutait avec Rose.

- Mamaidh, fit la Sage mal à l'aise. Je … excuse-moi. Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. J'ai confiance en toi, je tenais à te le dire.

La Directrice se tourna lentement vers le maitre des chimères. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme qui lui ressemblait tant.

- Merci. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même des autres et de ta mère, mais je n'ai plus le temps de me bercer d'illusions.

Rose baissa la tête.

- Il faut trouver Morgane au plus vite, fit Aliénor en s'approchant. C'est là que tout va se jouer maintenant.

- Un plan ? interrogea la dixième sage.

- On lui tombe à trois dessus et tu invoques tes chimères. On va en faire un ragoût pour la Source.

* * *

Hermione avait les yeux fermés et sentait la magie de Vivianne s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

- Source… Tu comptes rester longtemps terrée dans ton antre ? susurra la femme, narquoise.

- Viens me chercher, si tu l'oses, répliqua la brune entre ses dents.

- Je te sens déprimée… Tu veux en parler ? C'est le fait que la femme que tu as choisie t'abandonne pour une autre ?

- Tu sais ce que ça fait, ironisa la Source. Pas trop dur de savoir que Morgane s'est vautrée dans les draps de ma Guide ?

- Elle a fait ça pour moi, rétorqua froidement Vivianne.

- Oui, on se console avec les arguments qu'on peut. Allez Vivianne, ne fait pas ta sucrée. Viens me rejoindre, si tu l'oses… coupa la Source. Nous avons un vieux compte à régler.

- Tu es donc si pressée de mourir, Source ?

Hermione chassa la femme de son esprit et se renfrogna. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans la salle vide. Pressée de mourir ? Non. Fatiguée de sa situation et de son existence ? Peut-être. Elle ferma les yeux et l'image de Minerva embrassant Pansy, un matin dans le parc alors qu'elle faisait son footing sous l'apparence de Dubois s'imposa à elle.

Elle repoussa la vision et songea à ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis plus de deux ans.

- Si je m'en sors, dès demain, je vais les récupérer… se promit-elle avant d'avoir un rire désabusé. Oui, bien sûr. Et je gagnerai au loto.

Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil et soupira amèrement. Elle prit une nouvelle cigarette et contempla tristement son paquet vide. Elle froissa le carton dans sa main avant de le jeter au loin.

- La cigarette du condamné…

Elle alluma le tube de nicotine et inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer.

- Aliénor… Ne quittez Poudlard sous aucun prétexte. J'affronterai Vivianne sous peu. Je ne veux personne dans mes pattes. Est-ce bien compris ? Que personne ne tente de me joindre. Je… te recontacterai.

Elle coupa la communication sans attendre de réponse et replongea dans ses pensées. Une demi-heure pour faire le point et monter une stratégie. Elle passa une main sur son visage las. C'était beaucoup trop court et interminable à la fois.

* * *

Aliénor avançait prudemment, Rose à ses côtés, dans la forêt à la recherche de Morgane. Un chat marchait à quelques pas d'elles sur la droite, ses oreilles tentant de capter le moindre bruit, ses moustaches à la recherche de la moindre vibration anormale. Deux vampires surgirent de l'obscurité et firent claquer leur mâchoire. Sans se regarder, les deux Sages claquèrent des doigts et les deux créatures se consumèrent instantanément, ne laissant que deux petit tas de cendres.

- On est plutôt efficace à deux… murmura Rose, amusée. Il faudra remettre ça, un de ces jours.

L'enchanteresse de soin allait répondre quand la voix de la Source envahit son esprit.

« Aliénor… Ne quittez Poudlard sous aucun prétexte. J'affronterai Vivianne sous peu. Je ne veux personne dans mes pattes. Est-ce bien compris ? Que personne ne tente de me joindre. Je… te recontacterai. »

La Sage s'arrêta de marcher, blême, et se laissa aller contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit bruyamment. Elle avait perçu la tristesse et la résignation dans la voix de sa créatrice.

Le chat tigré s'approcha d'elle pour reprendre forme humaine.

- Un problème ? s'enquit McGonagall.

L'enchanteresse leva les yeux sur l'animagus et tenta de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Minerva fronça les sourcils tandis que Rose dévisageait la Présidente des Conseils, livide.

- C'est Hermione… murmura la Directrice de Poudlard alors que son cœur se serrait.

- La Source nous interdit de… nous rendre sur Avalon, murmura l'enchanteresse de soin. Vivianne et elle vont s'affronter.

Minerva regarda la Sage dans les yeux.

- Allez-vous vous décider à me laisser la rejoindre ? Vous savez que c'est le seul moyen de l'empêcher de se faire sauter avec Viviane. Parce que c'est ça son intention. En arriver au corps à corps et disparaître ensemble. Vous allez la laisser faire parce qu'Hermione a une peine de cœur qui n'existe pas ?

- Je ne peux pas lui désobéir…

- Il ne faudra vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. Ne cherchez plus à me coller vos erreurs de jugement sur le dos.

L'animagus se détourna de l'enchanteresse, reprit forme féline et s'enfonça dans la forêt. L'ancienne reine poussa un soupir douloureux.

- Rose ? appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La dixième sage s'approcha de l'enchanteresse de soin et lui prit la main.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… avoua l'ancienne reine. J'ai besoin de tes lumières.

- C'est simple. On tue Morgane et ensuite, on file sur Avalon aider ma mère. Et je m'arrangerai avec elle pour que tu ne sois pas punie.

* * *

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, satisfaite. La cour intérieure était une marre de sang et ses chaussures baignaient dans le liquide rouge et poisseux.

- Je suis en forme… Pas une seule goutte sur mes vêtements, fit la Source en secouant le pied pour chasser un bout d'intestin qui était collé à sa semelle.

Elle répara une nouvelle fois le pont-levis et regagna la salle des Conseils.

- Bien… Elle n'a plus de troupes… Elle ne va pas tarder à se mettre en route…

* * *

Pansy était accroupie devant la cuvette de toilette et respirait difficilement. Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées par la sueur sur son front et ses doigts s'agrippaient au rebord en céramique.

- J'ai bouffé un truc pas net ou quoi ? marmonna-t-elle avant qu'un nouveau haut-le-cœur ne la gagne.

Elle se pencha à nouveau et vida pour la troisième fois le contenu de son estomac avant de s'allonger sur le carrelage des toilettes. Elle sentait sa magie qui parcourait son corps à toute allure, complètement déréglée, mais puissante et vive. La médicomage avait chaud, ses mains tremblaient et sa vision était floue.

- Bon sang… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? murmura-t-elle en déglutissant. Pompom ? Vous comptez me soigner avant que je crève ou vous vous réservez pour mon autopsie ?

* * *

Aliénor slalomait entre les arbres, prenant garde de ne pas marcher sur des branches ou des feuilles sèches. Rose tenait fermement son arc dans les mains, une flèche encochée sur la corde, ses yeux balayant les alentours. Minerva s'était momentanément arrêtée pour se laver une patte et la dixième sage roula des yeux.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de laisser parler ton instinct, m'man ? gronda le maître des chimères.

Aliénor fronça les sourcils quand la voix de Merlin résonna dans son esprit.

« Ma grosse en chef, y'a un problème… Notre vipère préférée vient de rentrer dans le château, folle furieuse. Elle n'arrive pas à accéder à Avalon et a décidé de détruire Poudlard pierre par pierre pour passer ses nerfs… A mon avis, elle ovule… » fit le premier Sage.

- Rose, Minerva, on retourne au château, Morgane est là-bas.

L'ancienne reine attrapa le chat et transplana vers la grande salle. Rose était déjà là, adossée contre le chambranle de la porte d'accès, tremblante et pâle. L'animagus miaula et griffa la main de la quatrième sage pour qu'elle la lâche et se précipita vers le maitre des chimères qu'elle rejoignit en reprenant son apparence humaine.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas… murmura Rose, épuisée. Il se passe quelque chose avec la Source.

- Où est Morgane ? gronda Minerva en se retournant vers Aliénor. Parce que je suppose que vous ne me laisserez pas retourner à Avalon avant d'en avoir fini avec elle.

L'ancienne reine se concentra et ses yeux se levèrent pour contempler le plafond de la grande salle.

- Elle est sur le toit du château…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Le déluge ?

- Je vous propose d'y aller à pied. On va aider mes collègues et voir si on peut les récupérer au passage. Plus on sera nombreux, mieux ce sera… répondit Aliénor.

- Partez devant, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu, murmura Rose.

Minerva regardait le Maitre des Chimères avec inquiétude.

- Ne prends pas de risque, dit-elle alors qu'Aliénor passait devant elles.

L'animagus tourna les talons et suivit l'ancienne reine. Elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers quand un groupe d'orcs passèrent devant elles au pas de course, poursuivit par Merlin et Marylin.

- Vous barrez pas ! criait l'enchanteur en levant son bâton de sorcier. J'ai pas encore fini avec vous !

Aliénor roula des yeux et claqua des doigts. Les créatures s'immobilisèrent soudainement et Merlin rentra dans l'une d'entre elles.

- Bon sang, ma grosse, tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire ce genre de truc, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le nez tandis que Marylin égorgeait les orcs les uns après les autres.

- Vous venez avec nous ? Morgane nous attend, dit posément la quatrième sage.

- Avec plaisir ! grogna l'enchanteur avec un rictus.

Le sol se mit à trembler et Minerva fronça les sourcils alors que des pierres se décrochaient du plafond pour s'écraser sur les dalles.

- Dépêchons-nous, fit Marylin dans un souffle. Poudlard ne va pas tarder à s'écrouler.

Les trois Conseillers et l'animagus se ruèrent dans les escaliers et commencèrent leur ascension pour gagner la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

Hermione avait réussi à dégoter la fin d'un paquet de cigarettes dans un placard de sa chambre et était retournée dans la salle des Conseils. Elle était avachie dans son fauteuil au milieu de la pièce et tirait négligemment sur le tube de nicotine, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le katana posé sur ses genoux.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement et les torches accrochées au mur s'allumèrent de concert. La silhouette d'une femme grande, au port altier, se détacha de l'obscurité du couloir pour pénétrer dans la vaste pièce. La Source leva les yeux sur Vivianne qui avançait calmement, un sabre à la main. La blonde s'arrêta à quelques pas de la Source et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Nous y voilà, murmura Hermione sans se redresser.

- La conclusion d'une vengeance dessinée il y des milliers d'années, fit doucement la Dame du lac.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard las, résigné.

- Faisons ça dans les règles de l'art, soupira la brune. Offrons-lui un beau spectacle, depuis le temps qu'elle attend son dénouement.

- Tu sais que je vais l'emporter. Rends-toi, et ce ne sera pas douloureux, je te le promets. Je te dois bien ça.

Hermione se leva, ôta sa veste en cuir pour la plier et la déposer sur un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Elle tira son katana du fourreau qu'elle jeta sur le sol.

- Je vais me battre, ne t'en déplaise… murmura calmement l'Origines de toutes magies. Tu me connais, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait ton charme… sourit Viviane en tournant autour de la brune avant de porter son premier coup.

Hermione recula d'un pas, évitant de peu la lame qui entailla sa chemise, et contrattaqua, son arme buttant sur celle de la blonde.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques, grogna l'ancienne Gryffondor en pivotant son buste. Tu en auras mis, du temps.

Elle donna un coup de coude dans le visage de la Dame du lac et trouva le nez qui subit l'impact avec un craquement sinistre.

- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? se moqua gentiment la blonde en passant sa main devant son visage, remodelant son nez l'espace d'un instant. Décidément tu vieillis, et pas de la meilleure des manières, s'amusa l'ancienne Conseillère en piquant de pointe et d'estoc vers la Source qui ne faisait que parer les coups.

Le sabre de la blonde passa à trois millimètres de la tête de la brune qui perdit quelques cheveux sous l'assaut.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû parasiter ce corps, Origine de toutes magies, poursuivit sèchement Vivianne. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mêler Hermione à tout ça.

La rouge et or ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle lança une boule de feu et tourna rapidement les talons pour filer vers la porte de derrière. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna et agita rapidement la main. Le plafond de la salle s'écroula sur Vivianne qui se dépêchait de rejoindre la Source et la Dame du Lac fut ensevelie sous les pierres.

Cependant, la première conseillère réussit à se dégager et la fureur assombrit son visage couvert de poussière alors qu'elle avançait vers la brune.

- L'échauffement est fini… Passons aux choses sérieuses. Il est temps de venger tous ceux qui sont morts par ta faute, ma Source.

* * *

Pomfresh avait été incapable d'expliquer les dérèglements magiques que subissait Pansy. La vert et argent était toujours fébrile et sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser. Elle s'était isolée dans le salon du manoir McGonagall pendant que les professeurs organisaient avec les préfets le logement temporaire des élèves en attendant que les parents puissent les récupérer. Parkinson avait trouvé le whisky de Minerva et faisait maintenant le tour de la pièce, un verre à main, s'attardant devant les bouquins dans la bibliothèque et les quelques photos qui résistaient au temps ça et là.

- J'en ai ma claque d'être ici… marmonna-t-elle avant de boire d'une traite son verre.

Elle s'en resservit un et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Granger, j'te déteste… dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage blême.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant un sanglot. Quand toute cette histoire serait finie, elle partirait loin. Sainte Mangouste avait un programme d'échange avec l'institut sorcier John Hopkins. En bénéficier lui semblait une excellente idée.

- Ca me fera du bien de changer d'air… A moi les petites américaines ! soupira-t-elle, amère.

Elle but son verre cul-sec et laissa tomber son mégot dedans en se levant. Au moment de sortir, elle se ravisa et revint vers la bibliothèque pour prendre un cadre. Une photo de Minerva devant Poudlard, qui lui souriait tranquillement. Elle retira le cliché de son encadrement, le plia et le fourra dans sa poche. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et William pénétra dans le salon, l'air exténué.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me tue le plus surement, me battre contre des bestioles fanatiques ou contre des gamins enragés, lâcha-t-il en s'affalant dans le canapé.

- Les gamins, répondit Parkinson. Et parlant de Poudlard…

Elle sortit de la pièce et se rendit sur le perron de la demeure. Elle regarda un instant le parc encore calme et transplana.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Vos pronostics pour la suite ?

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de ce tome !

Bises et bon week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	21. L'Origine de toutes magies

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Voilà le tout dernier chapitre du tome 2 ! Sygui et moi espérons qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : L'Origine de toutes magies**

Hermione était dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant sur les remparts de la forteresse. Vivianne grimpait les marches à sa suite et la Source se retourna pour éviter un coup qui risquait de lui couper les tendons. Elle coinça la lame en marchant dessus avec son pied droit tandis qu'elle expédiait sa semelle gauche dans le visage de la blonde. Vivianne perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe.

- Fait un effort, Vivianne, sinon je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas me tuer, se moqua l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Toi non. Mais ton passager noir, oui, grimaça la blonde en retournant à l'assaut de la Source, le sabre fendant l'air.

Hermione esquiva et reprit son ascension dans l'étroit passage.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne fais pas le poids face à l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Elle a déjà essayé de me tuer en m'envoyant ses larbins et elle a échoué. Elle est trop lâche pour m'affronter en face à face. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle préfère prendre possession d'une innocente que de se mesurer à moi !

Les deux combattantes arrivèrent sur les remparts du château et le duel reprit de plus belle. Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans un fracas métallique assourdissant. Des étincelles crépitaient dans l'air. Les coups étaient donnés avec rage et violence, les adversaires donnant toute leur énergie dans les passes d'arme.

Vivianne profita d'une faille dans la défense de la brune pour placer un coup de sabre qui coupa en deux l'arcade sourcilière de la Source. Le sang coula abondamment et Hermione dut fermer son œil pour ne pas être gênée.

- C'est maintenant que tu me supplies ? se moqua la Dame du lac.

- Pas vraiment, marmonna la Source en serrant le poing droit pour frapper un mur.

Le château se mit à trembler violemment et les fondations cédèrent. Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et les deux sorcières furent emportées dans l'éboulement de la cité noire.

* * *

Minerva montait les escaliers deux par deux, suivie des Conseillers. Elle déboula sur la plateforme de la tour d'astronomie, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille. Baguette à la main elle cherchait la brune du regard tandis qu'Aliénor faisait signe aux Sages et aux Hauts de se déployer.

- Alors ma grosse, tu te caches ? ricana Merlin. Viens donc voir papa que je te refasse ton maquillage.

- Lève le nez, imbécile, répliqua froidement une voix féminine. Les siècles passent mais ta stupidité légendaire reste !

Marylin regarda au-dessus d'elle et remarqua que Morgane était confortablement assise sur le toit et les dévisageait, un rictus malsain aux lèvres.

- Alors… par qui vais-je commencer ? poursuivit-elle. La blonde ingénue, le cabot, la reine coincée follement éprise de la Source ou bien…

Elle se tut un instant, plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de l'animagus.

- Ou bien par Minerva McGonagall, la câtin de la Source…

- Je ne te permets pas, traînée ! C'est MA câtin ! fit Pansy en arrivant, haletante, épuisée d'avoir grimpé aussi vite toutes les marches menant à la tour. Enfin, ma câtin, je… euh… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais marquer ma propriété, c'est tout.

- Il ne manquait plus que toi, sourit Morgane en se levant. On va rejouer, toutes les deux. Et cette fois, je prendrais mon temps…

- Viens donc essayer ça pour voir, grimaça Parkinson. T'as pas été professionnelle jusqu'au bout la dernière fois. La preuve je suis toujours là, en pleine forme et avec tous mes souvenirs si… chauds, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'animagus, faisant grommeler Aliénor.

- Je vais commencer par nous faire un peu de place, il y a trop de monde ici pour qu'on puisse vraiment en profiter, minauda Morgane avant de claquer des doigts.

Un vent de magie balaya la plateforme et les formes spectrales des Conseillers commencèrent à s'évaporer doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Minerva interloquée.

- Un petit truc que m'a montrée Viviane, ou comment donner congé aux larbins de la Source. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je les ai juste envoyés dans une dimension parallèle, je m'occuperai d'eux après vous… Prêtes pour un plan à trois, les filles ? Je m'en voudrais de ne pas vous prendre ensemble. Vous faites un si beau couple...

- Nous deux en même-temps ? Tu ne t'en relèveras jamais ! fit Pansy en brandissant sa baguette.

Morgane fronça les sourcils, affichant un court instant de l'incrédulité, puis eut un léger sifflement admiratif.

- Mais tu as eu une promotion… se moqua la sorcière. Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être la Première Haute ?

- La quoi ? demanda la Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? lança-t-elle à Minerva.

L'animagus secoua la tête, tout en se déplaçant pour pouvoir prendre Morgane sous un feu croisé de sorts avec Parkinson.

- La Source t'a offert le poste de Lancelot, expliqua Morgane. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas le temps d'en profiter…

Elle leva les mains et deux boules d'énergie noire apparurent dans ses paumes.

- Bien… Finissons-en rapidement. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma Vivianne pour danser sur le cadavre de l'Origine de toutes magies.

Elle allait lancer son attaque quand une silhouette translucide apparut devant elle, lui saisit vivement un poignet pour le tordre violemment, le cassant sur le coup.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à ma mère… murmura froidement Rose.

La Sage se recula en titubant, visiblement à bout de force, et se plaça entre Minerva et Morgane. Cette dernière grimaçait de douleur et posa sur le maitre des chimères un regard écarquillé de stupeur.

- Rose... murmura Morgane.

La jeune Sage allait jeter un sort mais Pansy fut plus rapide. La compagne de Vivianne se désintéressa de la Sage pour contrer les attaques de la Serpentard.

- Rose, pars d'ici sinon elle va t'envoyer dans les limbes, gronda la Directrice en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers l'enchanteresse au prise avec Pansy. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre.

- Mais je vais pas te laisser l'affronter seule, murmura la dixième sage au bord de l'épuisement.

- Alors essaie donc de faire revenir les Conseillers évaporés, ça m'aidera.

- Ok, répondit mollement le Maître des Chimères avant de disparaître sans demander son reste.

Minerva dévia d'un coup de baguette le sort que Pansy allait prendre de plein fouet et enchaîna les attaques. Morgane parait inlassablement d'une main les sortilèges que lui envoyaient l'animagus et la médicomage.

- Il faudrait que je songe à m'attacher les mains dans le dos, pour vous laisser une chance, se moqua l'enchanteresse. Mais être ligotée, c'est plus ton truc, n'est-ce pas Parkinson ?

- C'est juste que tu ne sais pas y faire, ricana la Serpentard en détournant un sort. Il faut du doigté pour réussir une bonne passe SM, et toi t'es tout sauf douée, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Et ta chérie est au courant de tes petits penchants ? ironisa Morgane. On lui fait une démonstration ?

L'enchanteresse fit apparaître un poignard et l'agita avec un rictus.

- Tu le reconnais ?

- Je vais te défoncer le crâne et en extraire ce qui te tient lieu de cerveau, si j'y trouve quelque chose, siffla Parkinson en frissonnant d'appréhension.

- Et bien soit, partons en tête à tête, je sais que tu as adoré la dernière fois… murmura Morgane avant de se précipiter sur Pansy. Et puis, nous avons un vieux contentieux à régler, toutes les deux.

Elle la saisit par une épaule et les fit transplaner. Minerva lâcha un cri, se retrouvant seule sur le toit. Elle regardait autour d'elle et finit pas apercevoir deux silhouettes dans le parc qui se faisaient face. Elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Pansy qui lançait sort sur sort, mais qui reculait alors que Morgane les lui renvoyait en se moquant visiblement. McGonagall fut en trois pas dans l'escalier qu'elle dévala sous sa forme animagus. Elle courait à toute allure dans les couloirs du château, ne voulant laisser Parkinson aux mains de l'enchanteresse. Elle avait déjà eu un aperçu de son savoir-faire et ne souhaitait pas qu'elle puisse à nouveau exercer pleinement son talent sur la médicomage.

* * *

Hermione sortit des décombres du château, le visage couvert de sang et de poussière. Gagnant enfin l'air libre, elle toussa difficilement avant de respirer profondément.

- Bon sang, ça secoue… murmura-t-elle en réussissant à décoincer sa jambe gauche prise entre deux blocs de pierre.

Elle rampa à la surface et finit par s'arrêter quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. A quelques mètres d'elle, le manche de son katana était visible, la lame fichée dans les débris.

Elle se mit debout avec difficulté, essuya son visage du revers de sa manche déchirée et tendit la main vers son arme. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'arracher des décombres qu'une vague de magie l'atteignit dans le dos, la propulsant contre un des rares pans de murs encore debout. La violence du choc la laissa quelques instants sonnée. Ce court laps de temps fut suffisant pour que Viviane la rejoigne et lui balance un coup de pied dans les côtes, la faisant plier de douleur, cherchant l'air.

La Dame du lac l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva, plongeant son regard déterminé dans celui apeuré d'Hermione. La brune porta les mains à sa gorge et tenta de desserrer la prise.

- Dans deux minutes, tu seras à genoux et tu imploreras ma pitié, Origine de toutes magies.

- Dans deux minutes… tu… ne seras plus… qu'un lointain… souvenir… haleta la Source en posant ses mains sur le visage de Vivianne.

- Hermione, je suis désolée... murmura la blonde alors que ses doigts resserraient leur étreinte mortelle. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais que la Source ne peut plus régenter le monde...

- Et toi, tu ne le feras pas à sa place... hoqueta la brune.

Les pouces de l'ancienne Gryffondor trouvèrent les yeux de la blonde et elle appuya de toutes ses forces, explosant les globes oculaires de l'enchanteresse qui hurla de douleur, relâchant sa prise. Hermione tomba à genoux sur le sol et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Elle roula rapidement sur le côté pour échapper aux coups frappés en aveugle par l'ancienne Conseillère qui lui entaillèrent profondément le dos.

- Je sens ta douleur, siffla Viviane, et tu transpires la peur. Ca sera largement suffisant pour que mon arme te trouve et mette fin à ton règne, rugit-elle en se tournant vers la brune qui gisait toujours au sol.

Hermione se releva, envoya un sort vers la Dame du lac et profita de la seconde qu'il fallut à la blonde pour l'esquiver pour se diriger vers les falaises. Vivianne pouvait certes la repérer grâce à son aura mais elle ne voyait plus. Et un terrain escarpé et glissant serait un atout pour elle. La Source grimaça de douleur et se dépêcha d'avancer, délaissant son arme dans les ruines du château.

- Ca ne sert à rien de fuir, Origine de toutes magies, tu crèveras sur cette île ! s'exclama Vivianne en suivant la brune.

- Toi aussi, j'en fais la promesse…

* * *

Pansy grimaça en baissant rapidement les yeux sur son haut déchiré avant de reporter son attention sur Morgane qui souriait.

- T'es vraiment une perverse… siffla la première haute.

- Dit celle qui est toujours partante pour montrer sa poitrine à la première qui passe.

- A la première qui passe, oui, mais pas à la dernière des traînées ! répliqua vertement la Serpentard.

- Arrête de parler. Je préfère quand tu cries, se moqua l'enchanteresse en lançant un endoloris.

Pansy tomba dans l'herbe et son corps fut parcouru de spasmes. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc la transperçaient de part et part.

- Minerva ! hurla-t-elle.

- Non, moi, c'est Morgane. On va recommencer… Répète après moi : Morgane ! ricana la femme en accentuant son sort.

Parkinson sentait sa raison s'effriter. Seuls les rires fous de l'ancienne infirmière lui parvenaient à travers les ondes de douleurs qui s'amplifiaient. Elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au regard vert qui la fixait à travers ses paupières fermées.

- Minerva, articula-t-elle encore pour défier la brune, avant que le sort ne cesse brusquement.

Haletante et incapable de se redresser, elle roula sur elle-même pour voir ce qui se passait. Un chat ébouriffé était entrain de lacérer le visage de Morgane qui n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

La médicomage tendit la main pour se saisir de sa baguette et la pointa sur les jambes de l'enchanteresse. Son poignet fit un quart de tour et la rotule droite de Morgane se déboita d'un coup. La femme fut déstabilisée et s'effondra sur l'herbe avec un cri de douleur.

Le chat sauta plus loin et Minerva reprit son apparence.

- Quand ce n'est pas l'une qui cherche à me tuer, c'est l'autre, lâcha Morgane en toisant du regard l'Ecossaise.

Le visage fermé, cette dernière brandit sa baguette et sans une hésitation lança le sort.

- Avada kedavra.

Le trait fusa vers Morgane qui n'eut aucun moyen de s'en protéger. La sorcière s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. L'animagus s'approcha d'elle, récupéra le couteau pour le planter dans le cœur de la femme. Puis, sans un regard pour le cadavre, McGonagall se précipita vers Pansy qui restait étendue sur l'herbe, le visage encore crispé dans la souffrance du doloris.

- Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieille pour te voir lancer un impardonnable… murmura Pansy avec un mince sourire.

- C'est déjà arrivé, Potter aurait pu te le raconter, murmura l'animagus en posant sa main fraiche sur le front humide de la médicomage. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment un impardonnable, ça ne l'a pas tuée.

- J'ai le droit à un baiser de réconfort ? tenta la Haute en fermant les yeux, épuisée.

- Commence par respirer, sourit la Directrice en refermant les pans de chemise de la jeune femme sur sa poitrine. Et la prochaine fois, essaie de ne pas te faire déshabiller dans le parc, il pourrait y avoir des élèves.

- J'pensais que tu apprécierais… Après tout, il y a encore quelques jours, tu aurais adoré les voir… Et pour la respiration, rien de mieux que le bouche-à-bouche, je l'ai toujours dit.

Minerva laissa à nouveau un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis que des sentiments contradictoires l'habitaient. Elle avait choisi Hermione, elle était sûre de cette décision. Mais voir Pansy dans cet état… Si elle pouvait lui apporter un peu de sérénité et de réconfort…

Elle prit la main de la vert et argent dans la sienne et se pencha sur elle en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Hermione et Vivianne se battaient avec rage sur les falaises d'Avalon. Un vent violent soufflait, dû aux pouvoirs déployés qui s'entrechoquaient.

La Source se baissa difficilement pour éviter un coup de sabre et allongea son bras pour décrocher une droite dans le visage de la Dame du lac. Cette dernière en lâcha son arme et recula d'un pas.

- Tu veux faire ça à mains nues ? Pas de soucis… marmonna la blonde en donnant un coup de pied qui atteignit le menton de l'Origine de toutes magies.

L'ancienne Gryffondor tituba et réussit à s'arrêter avant de basculer dans le vide.

- Je vais te tuer… gronda Vivianne. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, c'est le juste châtiment.

- C'est possible, mais je t'emporterai avec moi.

Vivianne s'approcha vivement de la Source et tenta un coup de poing. Hermione para l'attaque et, saisissant le poignet de son adversaire, passa derrière elle en lui faisant une clé de bras. Elle maintint la pression infligée à la blonde et posa sa main de libre sur l'épaule de la Dame du lac.

- C'est maintenant que tout s'arrête… chuchota Hermione en collant son corps contre celui de Vivianne. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, ma reine, mais nos immenses pouvoirs sont de trop dans ce monde.

Elle les emmena au bord de la falaise et sauta en priant que l'impact ne soit pas trop dur. Les deux corps plongèrent dans l'eau et s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de l'océan, avant qu'une immense boule de magie blanche implose dans l'onde agitée.

* * *

Minerva se penchait sur Pansy, prête à l'embrasser, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna promptement, baguette à la main, avant de soupirer en voyant les Conseillers apparaître.

- Morgane vaincue, son sort s'est annulé de lui-même, expliqua Marylin tandis qu'Aliénor semblait décidée à froncer éternellement les sourcils en présence de Minerva et Pansy.

- Et Rose ? demanda l'animagus qui cherchait la Sage parmi les formes sans la voir.

- Rose n'est plus parmi nous, répondit froidement l'ancienne reine. Tout comme Yuki.

Minerva perdit toutes ses couleurs d'un seul coup et Pansy eut tout juste le temps de se redresser pour la rattraper.

- Tu peux pas annoncer les nouvelles autrement, espèce d'oiseau de malheur ?

- Il n'y a pas plusieurs façons de dire ces choses. Nous allons retourner à Avalon prendre la mesure de ce qui s'y est passé. Mais restez ici, vous pouvez maintenant convoler librement.

- C'est de votre faute, hurla l'animagus. Vous n'avez jamais voulu…

- Ma faute ? gronda Aliénor. Vous vous moquez de qui ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, coupa sèchement Merlin. Minerva, je vous emmène sur Avalon. Marylin, tu te charges de Pansy ?

La blonde acquiesça et tous disparurent dans un craquement sonore. Quelques instants plus tard, ils réapparurent devant les ruines qui avaient été autrefois le château de l'île. Merlin détourna le regard tandis que Marylin tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Y-a-t-il une chance qu'elle soit encore en vie ? murmura Cassandra.

- Rose et Yuki ont disparu, rétorqua avec tristesse Jacques, effectuant un signe de croix. C'était les deux seules conseillères à n'avoir encore vécu leur existence terrestre. Et seule la Source a le pouvoir de leur donner une enveloppe charnelle. Si elles ont disparu, c'est que l'Origine de toutes magies n'est plus.

- Attila, Chaka, tentez de retrouver les corps sous les décombres, ordonna froidement Aliénor. Merlin et Marylin, cherchez dans la forêt. Néfertiti et Clément, la plage…

L'ancienne reine tourna les talons et se mit en chemin pour les falaises sans un regard pour Pansy et Minerva. Les deux sorcières étaient brisées, ne sachant que dire, que faire.

- Et bien… je vais rentrer chez moi, finit par murmurer Pansy, brisant le lourd silence. J'ai des cartons à faire…

Les paroles de la Serpentard avaient du mal à faire sens pour l'animagus. Où qu'elle tourne son regard, elle ne voyait que décombres et corps déchiquetés. Une fine pluie froide commençait à laver le sol, diluant des flaques de sang sur les pavés défoncés.

- Minerva… J'ai prévu de partir finir mes études aux Etats-Unis. Mais un mot de ta part et je reste… Si tu veux que je sois avec toi dans cette épreuve, en tant qu'amie… ou plus… dis-le moi.

L'animagus tituba.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura-t-elle l'air hagard.

Pansy la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

- Tu n'as rien fait, tu n'y es pour rien, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher, la Source avait déjà décidé de l'issue de son combat.

- Mais Rose… Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris ? continua Minerva, restant blottie dans les bras de la vert et argent, tremblante d'un froid qui venait de l'intérieur.

Le regard de Pansy se durcit et elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle ressentait une haine violente envers Granger qui non seulement avait abandonné une fois de plus Minerva et qui avait du même coup détruit sa famille.

- Je t'emmène chez moi. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, marmonna-t-elle alors que l'envie de tabasser Aliénor se faisait pressante.

Minerva n'opposa aucune résistance, anéantie par les événements. En quelques jours à peine, elle avait été heureuse avec Pansy, avait eu peur pour elle, l'avait quittée pour Hermione qu'elle avait aimée avec passion et qui pourtant l'avait ignorée, pour finalement se retrouver seule, sans aucun espoir de fonder la famille que Rose avait matérialisée devant ses yeux.

Les deux femmes apparurent dans le salon de la vert et argent et cette dernière fit apparaître deux verres qu'elle remplit généreusement de whisky. Elles restèrent debout, se dévisageant, l'une comme l'autre ne sachant comment briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Leur visage montrait des signes de fatigue, de douleur et de tristesse. Sans un mot, elles burent d'une traite l'alcool et Pansy les resservit. Elle alluma deux cigarettes et en tendit une à la Directrice qui s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

L'animagus se contenta de la garder entre ses doigts, la laissant se consumer, et plongea son regard vide dans celui bouleversé de la médicomage.

- Et maintenant… Que fait-on ? murmura Parkinson.

Minerva était incapable de parler. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir les larmes qui s'écoulèrent librement sur ses joues. Pansy prit la femme dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

* * *

Aliénor était au bord des falaises d'Avalon et observait l'océan déchaîné. Les vagues se brisaient avec violence sur la pierre grise, crachant de l'écume qui voletait en gouttes dans l'air salé. La Sage avait la mâchoire contractée, abattue par le chagrin qu'elle ressentait, et ressassait les évènements de la journée. Poudlard avait été sauvé, Morgane et Potter avaient succombé, le château d'Avalon était rasé et la Source et Vivianne avaient péri. L'absence d'Hermione laissait un vide en elle qui ne serait jamais comblé.

L'ancienne reine étouffa un sanglot et essuya ses yeux. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle ait commis une erreur ? Aurait-elle dû emmener l'Ecossaise sur Avalon pour aider l'Origine de toutes magies ? Sa jalousie avait-elle scellé le destin de sa Créatrice ?

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées. Le mal était fait. Elle se retourna vers les ruines du château et soupira. Il faudrait le reconstruire. Elle devait poursuivre la tâche de l'Origine de toutes magies. Elle allait organiser les Conseils et veiller sur l'humanité jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Demain… Aujourd'hui, je prends ma soirée… murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées en direction de la forêt.

En contrebas des falaises, l'océan recracha un corps qui échoua dans une petite crique. La femme était inconsciente, ses vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang. Une vague s'abattit sur le corps immobile avant de se retirer. La femme ouvrit péniblement un œil et tenta de parler, sans succès. Sa main droite ensanglantée eut un tressautement avant de retomber sur le sable noir. Elle replongea dans l'inconscience, se laissant submerger par les ténèbres.

Fin du tome 2 : La cité noire

* * *

A suivre très prochainement sur ffnet :

**Après l'affrontement entre la Source et l'Ankou, la vie a repris ses droits et les survivants tentent d'oublier la disparition d'Hermione. Mais les astres annoncent une période bien sombre pour les sorciers et les moldus.**

_- Cassandra, que faites-vous là ? demanda Horgar, surpris d'avoir une visite d'une Sage._

_- Bonsoir, Gardien. J'ai senti ton inquiétude, répondit la Conseillère._

_Le troll montra du doigt les astres et son front se barra d'un pli soucieux._

_- J'ai jamais été très fort en divination, tarot et autres trucs, mais là, ça m'interpelle, dit-il._

_- L'attrait du pouvoir corrompt les cœurs, mon ami. La peur va se répandre comme le manteau étoilé de la nuit et les amis d'hier seront les ennemis de demain._

_- Tu peux être plus claire ?_

_- La légende oubliée va surgir du passé et instaurer un règne de terreur et de chaos. Mais l'esclave de la Volonté va briser ses chaînes et écrire l'avenir._

**Une femme va changer le destin du monde et le cours de l'histoire. Découvrant enfin les origines du conflit millénaire, trahie par celle à qui elle avait dévouée son existence, sa vengeance sera implacable.**

_La puissance de la Française devint un maelstrom incontrôlable, un vent violent qui balayait les falaises d'Avalon. Le regard froid et déterminé d'Aliénor était plongé dans les yeux affolés de son adversaire._

_- Je vous maudis ! Quand la dernière Conseillère atteindra l'âge de la maturité, elle partira en quête de votre destruction. Aidée de la Première, elle arrachera chaque bout de votre pitoyable existence de la terre des hommes. Et quand sonnera minuit du onzième jour du onzième mois, les chaînes se briseront, l'esclave de votre querelle se lèvera et vous anéantira. Je vous maudis, vous, égales en puissance et en cruauté. Je vous maudis ! _

**Douze ans après ce que tous pensaient être la fin de l'histoire, toutes les questions trouveront leurs réponses. La dernière manche pour la conquête du monde s'ouvre et, quel que soit le vainqueur, l'humanité s'en trouvera changée.**

_La médecin légiste s'accroupit dans une grimace, sa jambe raide douloureuse. Elle enfila une paire de gans stériles et attrapa sa propre lampe torche. Le visage du macchabé était d'un blanc laiteux, les yeux vitreux et le corps comportait une plaie béante du torse à l'abdomen. Un papier était coincé entre les côtes de la victime et elle s'en saisit pour le lire._

_JE T'AI RETROUVEE, JE NE VAIS PLUS TE LACHER. NOTRE JEU M'A MANQUE. QUI VA GAGNER ? LA PARTIE PEUT DURER LONGTEMPS, NOUS AVONS TOUT NOTRE TEMPS._

**Dernier tome des aventures d'Hermione : LA LEGENDE OUBLIEE**

* * *

Alors ? Des commentaires ? Des pronostics pour la suite ?

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


End file.
